Evil Residence: Veronica, Evil Barcode
by IvanSV
Summary: Продолжение пародийной "Глисты Лас-Плагас". Мой труд совместно с Just Fan ом и другими личностями. Добавлено множество кроссоверов и комичных ситуаций.
1. Chapter 1

Злая Обитель. Вероника. Зловещий штрих-код

** Иван SV & Just Fan**

** Краткое содержание предыдущей части.**

Писать краткое содержание влом, поэтому, кто не знает, уж ебудьте трижды разлюбезны, перечитайте «Злую Глисту». Напомню лишь, что на остров Пуэблю наши герои, представляющие Силы Добра, отплыли на трех разных яхтах. На третьей яхте уплыли Джилл, Клэр и Карлос.

**Предисловие.**

…Карлос пытался разобраться в навигационных приборах и успокаивал девушек:

-Морские заморочки – у меня в крови! Мы ща быстрее их на «Пуэблю» доплывем!

Видимость на море сильно испортил упавший ни с того ни с сего густой туман. И действительно катер Карлоса не к вечеру, а еще даже в обед причалил к какому-то острову.

-Карлос, а там вон указатель висит. Чего там написано? - обратилась с уместным вопросом Джилл.

- Да толи Роковой Форт, толи Форт Рокеров. В общем "RockFort" - изумленно прочитал Карлос.

-Так мы что, не на «Пуэбле» высадились? - удивилась Клэр.

Джилл глядела на Карлоса с укоризной.

-Но я ведь по компасу плыл, - начал оправдываться Карлос и, вырвав с мясом компас у руля, показал его девушкам, и тут все трое с ужасом заметили, что стрелка на компасе, как его не крути, отказывается указывать на север, а вертится как попало вместе с корпусом прибора…

-Ну я ведь не виноват!- начал оправдываться Карлос, - это все компас! И текила, вчерашним вечером, за отъезд, - пробормотал он вполголоса.

Девушки хмуро глядели на юного мачо. Казалось, неисправность оборудования не сильно оправдывала латиноса в их глазах.

-Морские заморочки… быстрее их доплывем…- растроенно бубнила себе под нос Клэр, -мне теперь что, снова отправляться братика искать? Прошлый раз из-за поисков я в Раккун попала, а теперь что случится? –

-Ну не убивайся!- начала утешать ее Джилл, -Крис уже взрослый, за него не нужно беспокоиться, с ним ничего не случится. А пока мы осмотрим окрестности, может спросим, у кого, как доплыть до Пуэблии, может компас у какого-нибудь НАСТОЯЩЕГО моряка купим.

При намеке на какого-нибудь «настоящего моряка», Карлос обиженно вздернул подбородок и тоскливо уставился в безбрежную морскую даль.

-Я за него сильно и не переживаю, просто я СОСКУЧИЛАСЬ! Только вот он нашелся, и опять потерялся…- Клэр явно была удручена…

Собрав вещи в рюкзаки и на всякий случай проверив свое оружие, молодые люди направились в глубь острова.

Впереди шествовали Джилл и Клэр. Мисс Валентайн оставалась все в том же голубом топике, черной мини-юбке и высоких ботфортах. Клэр шагала в высоких красных сапожках, джинсовых шортах и красной кожаной косухе. Девушки увлеченно обсуждали окрестности, новую моду, оружие, и Криса Рэдфилда. Позади них угрюмо плелся Карлос в защитной пятнистой форме. На плечах он нес свой рюкзак, а также вещмешки своих подруг. Как настоящий мачо, он добровольно вызвался на эту роль. Также, минуту назад, он добровольно вызвался вести их скромный отряд по острову, сославшись на богатый опыт ходьбы по джунглям. Однако Джилл и Клэр тут же напомнили ему о богатом морском опыте и указали, что здесь – не джунгли.

Туман на острове стоял еще тот. В 20 метрах впереди кроме былой мглы не видно было абсолютно низги. Стояла гробовая тишина, нарушаемая лишь свистом ветра. Этот же ветер доносил откуда-то с моря абсолютно душераздирающие крики, что настораживало…

_**Остров Рокфорт. День назад…**_

Винсент Голдман, только что похоронивший надежду хоть немного поспать – нервно прогуливался по контрольному центру. Вокруг на своих местах персонал занимался своей работой. Благодаря жесткой дисциплине и выправке весь комплекс острова функционировал как единый, хорошо отлаженный механизм. Именно благодаря такой спартанской организации работы, Голдману удалось немного увеличить свой банковский счет, выгодно продав на соседний остров некому Шенг-Цунгу нехилую партию зомби и мутантов. Голдман, как истинный уроженец Германии терпеть не мог узкоглазых (так же как и цыган, семитов и прочие не арийские национальности), однако господин Цунг щедро оплачивал заказанный товар, который, якобы был нужен для какого-то турнира. От самого желтокожего заказчика веяло какой-то мистикой и безумием.

_«Он есть полный болфан»_ - думал Винсент -_«какие турнир можно организайт для зомби?»._

Однако, деньги не пахнут. Оплата пришла вчера, и количество ноликов на счету в Швейцарском банке приятно радовало глаза Винсента.

Все бы ничего, но со вчерашнего дня с соседнего острова Шенг-Цунга начали доноситься душераздирающие дикие крики. Спать по ночам отныне было решительно невозможно.

Вот и сейчас донесся очередной далекий отчаянный предсмертный вопль.

Не выдержав, Голдман сорвал телефонную трубку и быстро набрал номер Цунга.

-Что у фас есть происходит? Штруделькомпф! Сколько можно кричайт? - возмущался Голдман.

-Тысячу раз – доброй ночи, Голдман-сан! Мои самураи делают друг другу фаталити.- пояснил Цунг.

-А можно их попросить делайт это потише, майн херц? Я не мочь спать!

-Но Голдман-сан, какое же фаталити без дикого крика? Наш солнцеликий император обожает предсмертные вопли. Турнир через пару недель закончится, поэтому пусть дух ваш будет стойким! И благодарю вас за зомби – на этот раз крепкие попались!

В трубке раздались короткие гудки.

-Грязный японский швайн!- выругался Голдман. –Тебя ждайт мой гнеф! Унд большой-большой тофарный наценка!

Отхлебнув кофе, Голдман закрыл программу с банковским счетом и прочитал рапорта.

-Почему есть уфолилось цванцих русских наемникоф?- строго спросил он у помощника.

-Они не соизволили объяснить, а лишь сразу все подали рапорта.- ответил помощник. -но у нас еще полно наемников из разных стран!

-Русиш швайн! Их есть, нужно немножко расстрелять, чтобы другой наемники не увольняться!

-Но херр Голдман, русские уже покинули остров.- нервно сглотнув, доложил помощник.

-Ничефо-ничефо, Ганс, мы есть расстреляйт кого-нибудь другой, -улыбнувшись произнес Голдман. -например, хера Думпи.

-Но за что?- удивился помощник, которого на самом деле звали Гилберт, но он уже привык к новому имени, которым его окрестил шеф.

-Хер Думпи фчера сделайт абсолютно бракофаный партия Хантер-пацифист! А это не есть гут! Кроме того, хер Думпи никогда не мыть руки после туалет, унд фечно опаздывать на работа на четыре секунд! Унд Ганс, майн фройнт, приносить мне еще чашечку кофе!

-Слушаюсь, херр Голдман,- помощник козырнул рукой и ушел в дверь.

Со стороны моря снова донесся дикий, исполненный боли и агонии вопль.

Схватив трубку Голдман набрал последний номер:

-Господин Цунг, немедленно прекращайт этот безобразий! Опять есть кто-то орать!

-Тысячу извинений, Голдман-сан, но мы придумали бруталити. Это очень-очень больно, поэтому без криков – никак.- невозмутимо отозвался абонент.

-Так залепляйт жертфа скотчем рот - и никакой проблем! Фы есть ЗАДОЛБАЛИ!- выкрикнул Голдман и швырнул трубку.

Будущие деловые отношения между хозяевами островов повисли на тонкой нити. Но это, как оказалось, было еще полбеды. В зал ворвался запыхавшийся, и до смерти перепуганный охранник комплекса.

-Мистер Голдман! – в ужасе заорал он, - мистер Голдман! Сэр, у нас утечка!

-Вас ис даст, утечка? – мгновенно рассвирепел еще не отошедший от телефонного разговора Винсент, - я же сказал этот болфан-сантехник, чтобы он починить слифной бачок!

-Да не это, сэр! Только что получено сообщение от исполнителей миссии «выходное пособие товарищу Ханку»! Миссия провалена! Объект «Никс» вырвался на свободу! Как утверждают сами исполнители – во всем виноват плохо заколоченный ящик…

-ДУН ШМУЦИХ ШВАЙН! – заорал взбешенный Голдман, - КАКОЙ ЕЩЕ К ШТРУДЕЛЯМ СОБАЧЬИМ ЯЩИК? Я же фелеть подготовить для «Никс» специальный стасис-контейнер из титано-вольфрамовый сплаф!

-Не знаю, сэр, - испуганно пролепетал охранник, - солдаты ясно сказали – плохо заколоченный деревянный ящик!

-Зер гут, - процедил сквозь зубы Голдман, - мы есть заняться «Никс» позже. Теперь: болфан-исполнители должен быть немножко расстреляны! Тела пустить на удобрений для моих чудный эдельвейс! Йа, унд сказать фсем сотрудник, чтобы не бегайт без особой надобность по остроф!

_**Остров Рокфорт. Настоящее время…**_

…Внезапно Джилл, Карлос, и Клэр услышали какое-то подозрительное шуршание в кустарнике, сбоку от тропинки. Секундой позже перед ними выпрыгнул вооруженный до зубов отряд спецназа «Амбреллы». Как такой отряд уместился в кустах, наши герои так и не поняли. Но сейчас было и не до размышлений. Со всех сторон на них хищно глядели вороненые стволы.

-Freeze! S.O.S.A.T! – выкрикнул ближайший к ним враг.

-Что ты сказал, койот? – оскорбился Карлос, - да как ты смеешь так выражаться при дамах?

Он взял небольшой разбег, и поистине зверским ударом в пах поверг хамоватого спецназовца на землю.

-Ыыыыы, - сдавленным голосом прокомментировал ситуацию несчастный, прежде чем потерять сознание от болевого шока.

Впрочем, насладиться триумфом Карлосу не дали. Расталкивая всех, вперед вышел здоровенный трехметровый жлоб, подозрительно смахивавший на Тирана. Бесстрашный Карлос не растерялся, и повторил свой коронный прием. Как и раньше, удар пришелся точно в пах.

Начисто проигнорировав прямое попадание (в по-видимому, не слишком-то жизненно важный орган) – жлоб-подозрительно-смахивавший-на-Тирана бесстрастно схватил своего противника за шею одной лапищей, и поднял сучащего ногами латиноса высоко над землей.

-Сдавайтесь, а не то этому – конец! – крикнул еще один хамоватый спецназовец, намекая на возможную физическую расправу над Карлосом.

Со времен службы в доблестных рядах С.Т.А.Р.С. у Джилл выработалось умение правильно оценивать ситуацию. Мысленно прикинув количество патронов в обойме у себя и Клэр, количество врагов, количество патронов у них в обойме, она получила в итоге математический шанс на успех. Не будем сейчас углубляться в дебри десятичных дробей, заметим лишь – цифра получилась мизерная.

Удрученно вздохнув, Джилл бросила пистолет на землю. То же самое сделала, глядя на нее, Клэр.

-Хорошо, теперь обыщи его! – сказал спецназовец жлобу-подозрительно-смахивавшему-на-Тирана, указывая на брыкающегося в его лапище Карлоса.

Жлоб перехватил юного мачо за ногу, и перевернув того вверх ногами – энергично потряс. Из всегда любившего оружие Карлоса, вывалилось два автомата, три пистолета и револьвер «магнум», длинное мачете, боевой томагавк, связка гранат, РПГ-7 и два дополнительных заряда к ней, арбалет с оптическим прицелом, пять динамитных шашек, и отлично отполированные нунчаки.

Черные маски, скрывавшие морды спецназовцев, заметно удлинились, явно свидетельствуя об отвисших нижних челюстях.

-Ладно, - выговорил наконец один из них, - отведем их к мистеру Голдману для начала!

***Дополнительные Материалы***

(Воспоминания бывшего оперативника U.S.F.U, для большей словоохотливости щедро напоенного водкой и вискарем)

… В целях конспирации, «Амбрелла» переименовала свое элитное подразделение U.S.F.U. Теперь оно стало называться «Squad Of Special American Troops», сокращенно – S.O.S.A.T. При этом практически сразу все состоявшие в этом подразделении сотрудники-выходцы из стран бывшего СССР – дружно подали рапорт об увольнении. Сего импульсивного поступка никто не понял, но и насильно удерживать тоже никого не стали.

Уволившиеся спецназовцы-славяне еще целый день шлялись по острову в ожидании парома, чему-то глумливо улыбаясь. На занятия по физподготовке они заявились, дабы убедиться, не изменилась ли речевка сержанта-инструктора. Так оно и было.

-Кто вы? – орал сержант, проходя меж стройных рядов отжимающихся спецназовцев.

-Мы – члены S.O.S.A.T.! – орали отжимающиеся спецназовцы.

-Я не слышу? – еще громче орал сержант.

-Мы – члены S.O.S.A.T.! – еще громче орали спецназовцы.

-Все равно не слышу! – орал провокатор-сержант.

-МЫ ЧЛЕНЫ S.O.S.A.T.!

-А вот и нет! – победно орал сержант, - это право еще нужно заслужить! Вы должны быть полностью преданы этой организации! Вот я, например, люблю S.O.S.A.T! Это – единственная моя цель, единственный смысл моей жизни! А вы, мешки с пылью, любите S.O.S.A.T?

-Мы любим S.O.S.A.T! – орали отжимающиеся спецназовцы.

-Я не слышу? – еще громче орал сержант.

-МЫ ЛЮБИМ S.O.S.A.T!

Затем по программе была пробежка, и все подразделение умчалось вдаль, напевая последнюю фразу. На спортплощадке остались лишь дембельнувшиеся спецназовцы-славяне, все это время безвольно бившиеся в конвульсиях истерического хохота…


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 1. Попадалово.**

Карлос, Джилл, и Клэр шагали в окружении отряда спецназовцев. Солдаты «Амбреллы» были и впрямь мастера своего дела, поэтому пленники были «упакованы» на совесть. Руки в наручниках, ноги в цепях, на шее – детонирующие ошейники с дистанционным подрывом. Карлос шел впереди, но перспектива возглавить их небольшую компанию именно в таком положении его не радовала. Кроме того, конвоиры не били женщин, поэтому все количество пинков и зуботычин досталось именно ему.

-Вот попадалово…- пробубнила Клэр.

-А ну заткнуться, мать вашу!- рявкнул глава отряда (тот самый, которого Карлос недавно чудовищным ударом в пах перевел в средний род) и влепил Оливейре смачную затрещину.

-Не бейте его! - возмутилась Клэр.

-Я же сказал заткнуться!- взревел командир, отвешивая Карлосу пинок в филейную часть.

Столкнувшись с многозначительным взглядом своего товарища, Клэр решила все же ненадолго придержать язык за зубами.

Постепенно туман рассеялся. Отряд прошагал мимо рощицы и подлеска и добрел до огромных металлических ворот, над которыми была протянута колючая проволока. Надпись на воротах гласила «Welcome to RockFort Facility».

Откуда-то со стороны моря вновь раздался протяжный душераздирающий вопль боли и страдания.

Спецназовцы и пленники подскочили от неожиданности.

-Да что же они сегодня особо так разорались?- возмутился командир, не забыв при этом снова тыркнуть несчастного Карлоса.

-Орут… Снова Голдман не в духе будет,- произнес один из конвоиров.

-Я слышал такой дикий крик, когда служил в Коста-Рике и мародеру Лопесу местные папуасы глаз на жопу натянули,- делился впечатлениями один из бойцов.

Командир отряда подергал за шнурок на воротах. С той стороны раздался колокольный звон, наигрывающий похоронный марш. Сонный голос из-за ворот, позевывая потребовал:

-Пароль!

-Пароль? Да я тебе, ослиная задница, башку оторву и в твою же ж***у запихну. Мразь такая, ты что не слышишь, кто пришел? ПЯТЬ НАРЯДОВ ВНЕ ОЧЕРЕДИ! Как можно не узнать своего сержанта? Тебе понятно, жертва обезьяньего аборта? БЫСТРО ОТКРЫЛ ДВЕРЬ!

Казалось, глотка сержанта должна была надорваться, однако этого не случилось.

-Ну так бы сразу и сказали, что свои…- перепугано пролепетал кто-то за стеной.

В дверях со скрипом отрылась маленькая калитка, и отряд гуськом протиснулся внутрь. Амбалу-смахивавшему-на-Тирана пришлось при этом сложиться втрое.

Сержант бросил гневный взгляд на незадачливого часового:

-Еще раз заснешь на посту, мешок с дерьмом – я тебе глаз на ж**у натяну, а потом напишу рапорт Голдману, и он тебя «немножко расстреляет».

Пленников повели по внутреннему двору комплекса, и они любопытно разглядывали ряды бетонных зданий, локаторы, и огромные клетки-вольеры. Возле одного такого вольера как раз собралось несколько спецназовцев-салаг. Самый наглый из них засовывал между прутьев огромный окорок на кости и резко выдергивал его обратно. Процедура сопровождалось громким хохотом товарищей. Однако, внезапно, кто-то с другой стороны резко дернул за окорок, и незадачливого солдата припечатало к прутьям, а затем с отвратительным хрустом втянуло внутрь. Драма развернулась буквально за несколько секунд, и донеслось лишь начало крика боли, который резко стих. А затем из клетки донеслась сытая отрыжка.

-Что здесь происходит?- обратился сержант к сотоварищам незадачливого бойца.

-Рядовой Джонсон отправился кормить Хантеров, сэр.- быстро нашелся боец.

-Берите пример, салаги. Боец пожертвовал жизнью, чтобы ценные животные были вдоволь накормлены!- поучительно пробасил командир.

Винсент Голдман снова переругался по телефону с владельцем соседнего острова за злостное нарушение акустических норм. Теперь его мозг отчаянно работал над неразрешимой задачей – чем можно насолить узкоглазым ублюдкам, которые в силу своих садистских наклонностей были абсолютно непробиваемыми. Но Голдман не терял надежды, что найдет «уязвимое место» скотины Цунга, за которое его можно будет как следует зацепить.

От раздумий его отвлек помощник Гилберт.

-Херр Голдман, на острове задержаны трое чужаков. Мужик-латинос и двое девушек.

-Мужика есть оформляйт ф армию, латиноса расстреляйт, тело на удобрений, фройлян – ко мне… Йа-йа ко мне.- распорядился Винсент, все еще находясь в плену собственных раздумий.

-Вы не поняли, майн херр, там один мужик и он латинос. А с ним две девушки. Очень даже ничего.

-Прифодить их фсех сюда, я будет посмотреть, разбираться как следует, и наказать кого попало.- категорично заявил Голдман, - и есчо, Ганс, майн фройнт, приносить мне чашечку кофе!

-Яволь, майн фюрер! – похоже, приспособленец-Гилберт начинал, что называется, «рубить фишку».

Через минуту в командный центр просто-таки пулей влетел Карлос, которому пинок бравого сержанта придал дополнительной прыти. Вслед за ним в комнату вошел огромный амбал-смахивающий-на-Тирана, затащив за собой Джилл и Клэр.

-Майн херц! Какой прекрасный фройлен!- присвистнул Винсент, оглядывая голубоглазую Джилл.

-Вы здесь глава острова?- строго поинтересовался объект его восхищений.

-У этот чудный фройлен, еще и такой чарующий голос,- не переставал восхищаться Винсент.

-В общем так,- выступила вперед Джилл, -почему при задержании нам никто не зачитал наши права?

-Да, и почему он,- вмешался Карлос, указывая пальцем на сержанта, -постоянно пинается и выражается при женщинах? Это не вежливо!

-А ну-ка бистро заткнуться, а не то мы тебя мигом «пуф-пуф»!- осадил Карлоса Голдман, изображая рукой пистолет, -прафа челофека? Мы тут не есть в фаш паршифый Америка! У пленникоф здесь нихт никаких праф. Ха-ха-ха! Я есть пошутить. У пленникоф есть прафо на последний сигарет перед расстрел!

С этими словами Винсент засунул в губы кубинскую сигару, и взял у помощника чашечку с кофием, которую тот вовремя подсуетил.

-Гут кофе, Ганс, я тебя благодарить. Будешь получить звание бригаден-обер-ординарец.

Ткнув пальцем в пленников, Голдман распорядился.

-Фройлян отфести к Родриго, пусть он немножко посадить их ф тюрьму, (он покосился на Джилл) я есть нафестить их позже, для один уникальный научный эксперимент…

-А с этим что? – спросил сержант спецназа, кидая на Карлоса убийственный взгляд.

-Зер гут, - задумчиво протянул Винсент, - фы гофорить, этот юноша сопротифляться при аресте, драться с Тиран, и бить фас прямо по центр тяжести?

-Так точно, - поморщился сержант, вспоминая процедуру ареста.

-Это есть хорошо, - одобрительно улыбнулся Голдман, - он есть гут зольдаттен, храбрый унд агрессифный! Он есть идеальный материал для нофый Тиран! Отфести его ф лаборатория, сказать анатом ждайт мой письменный распоряжений!

Пленников вывели из командного центра. Винсент вновь уставился в ежедневные отчеты.

-Какой безобразий!- возмутился он, прочитав о том, что бракованные Хантеры-пацифисты отрастили себе патлы, обрезали когти и занимаются выращиванием цветочков.  
>-Это есть не совсем гут,- уже более спокойно прочитал глава острова сводку о том, что одного из солдат сожрали элитные Хантеры класса МА-121. -Вот что быфайт, когда найн дисциплин…<p>

Следующая новость опять не радовала. Очередная сводка сообщала о том, что Тиран Гипнос снова нашкодил. На учениях он, вроде как совершенно случайно, забыл надеть «заглушки» на когти, в результате чего пятеро бойцов спецназа лишились ушей. Такой же инцидент был и на прошлой неделе. А еще, судя по докладам персонала, Гипноса недавно заметили курящим в туалете! То что он курил, оказалось ничем иным, как засушенными кусками экспериментальных растений Plan-44C (cannabis).

-Беда с этими подростками!- заявил помощник Гилберт.

-Ты есть праф, Ганс. Подросток надо жестко фоспитыфайт, и тогда получиться настоящий зольдаттен. Пусть отдафайт Гипноса на воспитаний к Тирану Танатосу.

-А может лучше к Тирану Т-078? Все же спецназовец, как-никак,- предложил Гилберт, который хорошо помнил повадки и экстравагантность чернокожего Тирана Танатоса.

-Найн Т-078, он очень занят. Я его напрафляйт на патрулирофаний и сегодня он уже схфатить трех чужакоф. Это фам не плюшки со стола пи***ть! Напрафить Гипноса к Танатосу!

Гилберт не любил перечить начальству и промолчал. Однако он чувствовал, что эта идея не увенчается ничем хорошим.

-Ганс, ты есть фыяснить, почему произошел утечка?

-Пока нет, херр Голдман. Однако мы перехватили странную радиопередачу,- и помощник зачитал с листка бумаги, -«Альберту W. Я почти завершил операцию «Ковчег Томпсона». Собираюсь вывезти образцы. Прошу выслать к побережью катер.»

Голдман задумчиво почесал затылок.

-Какой образцы? Срочно фыяснить, кто, кому, унд зачем посылайт этот радиопередач! Куда смотреть эти болфан из контрразфедка? Грязные швайнен!

Альфред Эшфорд задумчиво ковырял в носу, прокручивая в памяти события последних дней. Сложившаяся обстановка удручала его дальше некуда.

Корпорация «Амбрелла», решая какие-то свои финансовые дела, продала остров Шина местным властям под градообразующее строительство, куда входила постройка ликероводочного завода, сети круглосуточных стрип-баров быстрого обслуживания, конопляных плантаций, а также полузвездочной гостиницы для потерпевших кораблекрушение гостей острова.

Разумеется, всем прежним обитателям Шины пришлось переселяться, и теперь на острове Рокфорт, по соседству с роскошным особняком Эшфордов высилась скромная лаборатория некоего Винсента Голдмана. Тот оказался редкостным трудоголиком – и теперь остров Рокфорт с шести утра и до десяти вечера наполнялся шумом пуско-наладочных работ и отборными немецкими ругательствами. Кроме того, новый коллега притащил с собой на остров и двух своих недоделанных (во всех смыслах) Тиранов – Гипноса и Танатоса, которые, вооружившись баллонами с краской, в первый же день изгадили все стены благородного особняка какой-то наскальной живописью.

Это было бы еще только полбеды, если бы на соседнем острове не начался древний турнир по восточным единоборствам. Турнир этот проводился раз в тысячу лет, но редкостному «везунчику» Альфреду «посчастливилось» попасть именно на очередную годовщину. Теперь с десяти вечера и до шести утра оттуда доносились нечеловеческие вопли, спать под которые можно было лишь предварительно ударившись головой об стену.

«Ничего-ничего» - утешал его внутренний голос, - «зато пятнадцатилетие нашего эксперимента подходит к концу. Скоро вы будете вместе».

Альфред достал из нагрудного кармана фотографию своей сестры Алексии, и мечтательно улыбнулся.

«Да, вместе» - раздался в голове другой внутренний голос, высокий и писклявый.  
>«Кто здесь?» - насторожился первый.<p>

Альфред задумчиво вертел в руках фотографию.

«Я тут подумал» - снова заговорил первый голос, - «ждать-то осталось недолго, но ты можешь побыть с ней прямо сейчас» - если бы внутренние голоса умели заговорщицки подмигивать, вероятно, сейчас он бы так и сделал.

-И то верно! – просиял Эшфорд, доставая из тумбочки емкость с вазелином, и вновь мечтательно улыбаясь, правда на этот раз – с каким-то хищным оттенком.

«Не смей! А ну положь вазелин! Животное!» - пискляво завопил второй голос.

«Эй ты, хмырь кастрированный!» - грубо прервал его первый, - «не мешай хозяину снимать нервное напряжение! Пшел нах!»

***Дополнительные материалы***

Доклад ученого об экспериментальных тиранах Т-Танатос и Т-Гипнос

Модель Т-Танатос отличается недюжинной силой и темной кожей. Однако в силу того, что данная модель получилась негроидной расы, нам так и не удалось вывести некоторые манеры поведения, видимо заложенные инстинктами. К сожалению, до сих пор Танатос графитит на стенах, ругается через слово, периодически читает рэп. Однако положительным моментом есть его мастерская игра в Баскетбол. Если нам удастся доказать комиссии Всемирной спортивной организации, что Т-вирус не является допингом, то команда «Амбреллы» может занять первое место в мировой лиге. Останется только отучить Танатоса потрошить игроков-оппонентов.

Модель Т-Гипнос к сожалению является неоконченной. У пробирки, в которой он выращивался, произошел выкидыш, однако нам удалось сохранить и даже вырастить этого Тирана. Сейчас уровень его развития равнозначен подростку. В связи с этим он обладает неустойчивой психикой, легко подпадает под влияние авторитетных (по его мнению) личностей. В качестве недостатков можно отметить его склонность к мелким хулиганствам и шалостям, а также юношеский максимализм. К сожалению, по упущению некоторых лаборантов, Гипнос ненадолго попал в питомник к Танатосу и уже успел перенять некоторые вредные привычки: как-то курение конопли и разГрафичивание стен.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 2. Почти Джеймс Бонд**

Арк Томпсон наконец удачно «одолжил» все необходимые образцы существ, которые заказал ему загадочный наниматель – Альберт Вескер. Кроме того, в качестве бонуса Томпсон умудрился утащить образчик неизвестной жидкости из флакона с загадочной надписью «Hitler DNA», за который рассчитывал выторговать отдельную оплату. Весь материал вместился в портативном холодильничке замаскированном под аэрозоль с пенкой для бритья. Это задание было самым паскудным в наполненной экшен-событиями короткой карьере частного детектива. На комплекс острова Рокфорт он внедрился под видом сантехника, и показав недюжинную смекалку перешел на должность младшего-хакера-генетических-кодов-симбиотичных-аллельных-хромосом. Условия работы были собачьи. Скотина-директор комплекса, будучи отъявленным немцем и отъявленной сволочью, держал крайне жесткую дисциплину: проверялось все – начиная от результатов работы, до прихода на работу и проведенного времени сотрудниками в туалетах. В последнем мероприятии херр Голдман превзошел сам себя – в каждом унитазе и писсуаре были установлены невидимые весы, с помощью которых выдавались показатели о последствиях посещения сих нехитрых заведений. Таким образом директор, узрив пустые показатели весов, всегда безошибочно узнавал кто из сотрудников уходил в туалет откосить от работы и покурить. Именно поэтому бедолаге-Арку, при отправлении сообщений Вескеру из туалета (где была спрятана радиоустановка), всегда приходилось буквально выдавливать из себя последние капли. А сейчас, когда Арк наконец, собрал все образцы, ему оставалось последнее и самое сложное – выбраться с острова. Он направил шифрограмму Вескеру, с просьбой выслать катер, однако «антижучок» на передатчике любезно сообщил, что сообщение перехвачено радистами Рокфортского комплекса. Теперь Томпсону придется уходить очень поспешно, ибо над его задницей уже навис призрак лютой смерти.

В очередной раз Арк с завистью вспомнил своего друга по полицейской академии Леона Кеннеди.

_«Работает наверное сейчас себе в свое удовольствие в каком-нибудь спокойном тихом городке, жрет пончики и шмонает деньги у незадачливых нарушителей – и никаких тебе смертельных опасностей… Везет же некоторым…» _

Зависть Арка Леону была в принципе не черной, а серенькой (ибо на самом деле белой зависти не бывает). Но с другой стороны ангел-хранитель обычно не покидал Томпсона. В последний раз, когда он как обычно нахренячил какой-то хренотени с генетическим материалом, и получились непропорциональные черепоголовые однорукие уродцы, трясущегося Томпсона буквально пронесло.

ФЛЭШБЕК Арка:

Лаборатория. Арк в белоснежном лабораторном халате с ужасом ждет проверку командующего, и, заламывая руки, глядит на инкубационные камеры, где лежат его творенья.

С проверкой входят Винсент Голдман и Альфред Эшфорд.

-Как есть успех по выведению нофий пород?- интересуется Голдман.

Эшфорд тем временем подозрительно осматривает показания компьютеров.

-Ну, я их еще не совсем закончил… надо бы еще, чтобы подросли маленько…- промямлил Арк.

Эшфорд что-то шепчет на ухо Голдману, истерично похихикивая.

-Найн подростайт. Ты есть показыфайт их сейчас!- командует Винсент.

Эшфорд поклацал что-то на компьютере.

На полигон выпускаются несколько зомби, и открывается одна из инкубационных камер, откуда и выходит вразвалочку один из «уродцев».

-Вас ист дас?- удивленно смотрит Винсент, у него даже нет слов от того, что он увидел. И офигеть есть от чего – монстр имеет одну ОЧЕНЬ длинную лапу с когтями, а вместо второй – какой-то коротенький подозрительный отросток. Остановившись, уродец протянул лапу аж на 10 метров и мгновенно очень ловко обшмонал карманы зомби. Однако не найдя там совершенно ничего, раздосадованный урод одним движением хватает первого зомби за голову и давит ее как спелый помидор.

-Брафо, майн херц, браво!- восхищенно аплодирует Голдман. -Это есть очень полесный и опасный тфарь! Но почему у него фместо прафой руки ис плеча торчит гениталий?-

-А это, чтобы ему удары в пах были не страшны!- быстро нашелся Арк.

-О, как претусмотрительно. Вот, майн фройнт Альфред, посмотреть, как нофий сотрудник прафильно монстр делайт!

Лицо Альфреда исказила злоба и зависть.

-Слушай, Мичурин хренов, а что это у твоих гадов вместо морды лица – черепушка кожей обтянута? Что, не рассчитал с материальцем? Хи-хи-хи.- окончил свой вопрос тонким истеричным хохотом Эшфорд.

-Ну, скоро Хэллоуин, вот я и решил внешний вид к празничку приурочить, так сказать, в подарок для нашего дорогого директора херра Голдмана,- Арк вытянулся по стойке смирно и козырнул Винсенту.

-О, зер гут. Я есть благодарить хороший сотрудник,- растроганно произнес Винсент. -А как будет зфать новый порода?-

Ничего умного Арку в голову не пришло, и он выпалил первое, во что сформировались мысли после вчерашнего просмотра Футурамы и фильма Гая Ричи «Большой Куш» в переводе Гоблина:

-Я назвал проект «БандерСнетч»-

-А почему есть такой сложный назфаний?-

-Чтобы никто не догадался,-

-Зер гут. Ты есть сефодня получайт премий.

С этим довольный Голдман направился к выходу. Арк украдкой показал язык Эшфорду, однако, когда Альфред обернулся, незадачливый генетик стоял как ни в чем ни бывало и разглядывал свои ногти.

КОНЕЦ ФЛЭШБЕКА.

Томпсон прекрасно понимал, что просто так сбежать ему никто не даст и устроил сразу несколько небольших (как он считал) диверсий. Во-первых, он подложил кнопки на кресла Голдмана и Эшфорда, во-вторых – кинул дрожжи в туалет, в-третьих – спрятал затычки для когтей Тирана-подростка Гипноса и подсунул ему связку сушеных экспериментальных растений, в-четвертых – подделал инструкцию Голдмана о содержании экспериментального организма «Никс» в титаново-вольфрамовом ящике, написав «содержать в надежно заколоченном деревянном ящике», и, наконец, в-пятых – отключил электропитание каких-то загонов с существами и немножко хакнул компьютеры центра.

Эти легкие (по его мнению) заварушки должны были надежно отвлечь не только внимание охраны, но и всего персонала. Однако, вечер выдался темный и непогожим. На острове разразился ливень, что делало путешествие к гавани не очень приятным. А отсутствие видимости лишь увеличивало риск натолкнуться на одну из тварей, которая успела бы выбраться из своего загона или на саму Никс. А такие перспективы отнюдь не радовали.

Но не выполнить поручение жуткого мистера Вескера тоже было опасно.

Воспоминание об этом загадочном человеке вновь повергло Арка в мимолетные мысли.

ЕЩЕ ОДИН ФЛЭШБЕК Арка:

В офис к частному детективу А.Томпсону вошел человек в черном: в черном костюме, черных туфлях, черных очках, и только волосы были блондинистые.

Арк тут же вспомнил свою последнюю работу по заказу некоего Ф.Малдера, для которого он пробрался в «Зону 51» и спи***дил из правительственной лаборатории зелененького пришельца с Марса в клетке. Видимо, на Арка вышли люди-в-черном и теперь этот посетитель с непроницаемым лицом ликвидирует его либо сотрет память. Арк желал потянуть время.

-Приветствую мистер! Что вам угодно?- натянул на лицо улыбку Томпсон.

-Я осведомлен о многих ваших «делишках», мистер Томпсон, и честно говоря, впечатлен,- произнес визитер.

В это время, Арк нажал на секретную кнопку, и из стены в посетителя вылетела острая стрела. Однако мужчина в черных очках поймал стрелу зубами, перекусил, прожевал и аккуратно выплюнул в мусорку.

-Бросьте это ребячество, мистер Томпсон,

В голове потрясенного Арка пронеслись новые эмоции.

Он вспомнил, как недавно для некоего клиента по кличке «Нео» и фамилии Андерсон (полного шизофрена с манией преследования, по мнеию самого Арка) взламывал какой-то сверхсложный секретный компьютерный сервер с кодовым названием «Matrix». Этот Нео еще постоянно озирался, опасаясь людей в черных очках и говоря, что его преследуют некие агенты.

Визитер соизволил представиться:

-Меня зовут Альберт Вескер и я хочу вас завербовать.- с этими словами визитер положил на стол Арка небольшой кейс со стодолларовыми купюрами.

Глаза детектива загорелись облегчением и жадностью.

-Это аванс, мистер Томпсон, а в оплате за конечный результат количество нулей утроится-

-Я согласен,- сразу же заявил Арк, прикидывая, можно ли «кидануть» богатого клиента, -а что за работка намечается?

-Да так, мелочи,- буднично произнес Вескер, -украсть образцы из лаборатории…-

-Всего-то?- переспросил Арк, -А может мочкануть кого надо или компрамат собрать? За отдельную плату, разумеется!

-Посмотрим…- ответил работодатель, -кстати, как вы говорите ваше имя, мистер Томпсон?-

-Арк, а что?-

-Вот так вашу миссию и назовем: «Ковчег Томпсона»!- заявил Вескер и захохотал своей шутке.

Арк обиженно опустил глаза.

-Ну не виноват я, что у меня папа с мамой в церковь «свидетелей адвентистов» ходили и назвали меня в честь Ноевого корабля! Ну почему меня теперь все дразнят?-

-Я чувствую мы сработаемся,- отхохотавшись, Вескер протянул руку.

Арк ответил на рукопожатие и почувствовал как в его ладонь воткнулась игла.

-А-а-а-а-а-а- заорал он от испуга. -что за нахер?-

-Это небольшая мера предосторожности, чтоб никто не обдумывал, как меня можно «кидануть», мистер Томпсон. Ну вы ведь и не помышляли о таком, правда?- наивным голосом спросил Вескер.

Арк быстро-быстро отрицательно замотал головой…

КОНЕЦ ФЛЭШБЕКА.

Проверив, все ли на месте, Арк направился к машинному ангару за Джипом, на котором намеревался добраться до гавани.

_«Задолбали флэшбеки и все эти гребанные воспоминания. Без них было бы намного лучше»_ думал он на ходу…

***Дополнительные материалы***

Где-то посреди Тихого Океана.

На катере двое нанятых Вескером моряков забухали и категорически отказались выполнить требования нанимателя, отданные по радиотелефону, нагло требуя при этом повышения оплаты их «бесценных» услуг. Вескер пригрозил, что включит «противокидальный» механизм. Бухие моряки пригрозил, что запихнут его черные очки ему же в задницу. Альберт Вескер, будучи человеком слова и импульсивной личностью, нажал красную кнопку, и на катере лопнула капсула с Т-вирусом. Теперь суденышко с двумя ободранными зомби в тельняхах, море по какой-то странной иронии судьбы прибило именно к условленной гавани острова Рофорт.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4. Crisis Core**

Солдаты привели Джилл прямо к персональному кабинету Винсента Голдмана. На дверной ручке красовался заранее вывешенный гостиничный флайер «не беспокоить», из самого помещения доносилась негромкая музыка.

-Мистер Голдман! – постучался, нагло игнорируя надпись, один из конвоиров, - мистер Голдман, мы доставили вам девушку в синем топике!  
>-Зер гут! – прозвучало оттуда, - фройлян пускай заходит, а фы есть немедленно убираться прочь! Унд йа, благодарю за службу! Как фернетесь ф казарму, фозьмите себе из тумбочки орден!<p>

В кабинете Голдмана царил интимный полумрак, подсвеченный огоньками ароматических свечей. Из встроенных динамиков нежно лилась романтическая песня группы Scorpions – «You and I». Сам Винсент встречал Джилл, облаченный в сногсшибательный эротический байковый халат будоражащей кровь пурпурной расцветки, расшитый свастиками, и украшенный орденами «Амбреллы». В одной руке он держал заряженный пистолет, в другой – объемистый бокал вина.

-Приф-фет, малышка! – вальсируя в такт музыке, приближался Голдман. Он подмигивал, играл бровями, и вообще отчаянно строил из себя Остина Пауэрса.

-Многие здесь думать, - продолжал он, - что я безчуфстфенный каменный челофек, которого может интересофать только его работа!

-Да кому ты рассказываешь, - посочувствовала Джилл, - это история всей моей жизни!

Не рассчитывавший сразу на подобную благосклонность, Голдман еще больше приободрился.

-Но ты, майн херц, - сказал он, эффектно понижая голос, - ты пробуждаешь фо мне то почти забытое романтическое чуфстфо, когда я готоф на все, даже достать с неба Луну, лишь бы трахнуть тебя!

-Ух! – притворно восхитилась Джилл, - ты такой… романтик!  
>-Ну так что, значит, «йа-йа даст ис фантастиш»? – промурлыкал коварный соблазнитель Голдман.<p>

-Ишь ты, какой быстрый! – притворно заигрывала Джилл, - а что если я откажусь?

-О найн, - продолжал мурлыкать коварный соблазнитель, - тогда мне придется тебя немножко «пуф-пуф» - расстрелять! – он ласково погрозил девушке пистолетом.

Неожиданно Джилл посмотрела на Голдмана в упор, улыбнувшись вдвое коварней, чем Винсент.

-Мне нравится твой пистолет- промурлыкала Джилл Винсенту.

-О та, это ше Парапеллум,- похвастал Винсент.

-Я не о том, пистолете, глупенький. Закрой глаза, и тебя ждет незабываемый сюрприз! – Джилл обольстительно подмигнула, проводя языком по губам, и как бы невзначай провела рукой по бедру.

-А ты, майн херц, оказывается – редкостная шалунья! – засмеялся Голдман, крепко зажмурившись, и рисуя в своем воображении чего-то этакое.

В следующий миг он почувствовал, как прекрасная фройлен прижалась к нему и завалила его на кровать.

-Ну что, уже можно открывайт? – хихикнул он через несколько секунд.

-Можно-можно, - заверила его Джилл ровным голосом.

Голдман открыл глаза – он лежал на кровати, связанный по рукам и ногам. Объект его недавних фантазий стояла рядом, держа в одной руке его пистолет, а в другой – черный кожаный ошейник с пластиковым кляпом, который шалун-Винсент припас на всякий случай.

-Где схема комплекса? – спросила она, затягивая ошейник на Винсенте.

Голдман кивнул головой на висевший на стене план эвакуации при пожаре. По его внешнему виду казалось, что он был чем-то расстроен.

Джилл, окинув схему профессиональным взглядом, нашла расположение операционной, где находился Карлос, и быстрым шагом направилась к окну. Распахнув его настежь, стоя на подоконнике, Джилл обернулась к лежащему на кровати Голдману.

-Не расстраивайся, «майн херц». У нас с тобой все равно ничего бы не вышло. Ну ты знаешь, ты злодей, я из полиции, и все такое. Не скучай! – и с этими словами она скрылась в оконном проеме.

Альфред стоял у двери персонального кабинета Голдмана и думал, ворваться туда сразу или вежливо постучать. Его сомнения развеяли вопли управляющего из комнаты.

-Помогайт! ГАНС! Кто-нипуть! Кам цу мир!-

Альфред распахнул дверь и вскочил в комнату.

-Что с вами случилось, дорогой коллега?- ехидно улыбаясь, произнес Альфред, разглядывая связанного Голдмана на кровати.

-Это есть последствий несчастной любофь!- заявил Винсент, пуская слезу, -Я ее любить, а она меня – найн!

-Любовь? Это так трогательно!- разрыдался эмоционально неустойчивый Эшфорд, развязывая крепкий узел.

Когда процедура освобождения завершилась, Винсент сел рядом, разминая затекшие конечности.

-Это просто есть фейер а не фройлен! Ну ничифо, я ее еще поймайт, связайт, а потом…- Винсент с блаженной улыбкой мечтательно закатил глаза.

Тут из коридора раздался бой старинных часов…

Алексия Эшфорд с удивлением обнаружила, что сидит рядом с Винсентом Голдманом в махровом сексуальном халате. Причем выражение лица немца было как у кота в марте.

-Негодяй!- Алексия влепила пощечину управляющему. -Ты хотел соблазнить меня? Знай, тебе никогда не изведать тела юной непорочной девы!

Гордо вздернув подбородок Алексия направилась к выходу и бросила из дверей:

-Кстати, у нас утечка! Сбежали динозаврики моего брата…

-Шайзен пи***раст!- выругался Голдман и, сплюнув, поторопился к себе в командный центр, выяснять, о чем только что говорило Эшфорд.

Вконец захмелевшие в ожидании письменных распоряжений анатомы, приканчивали уже четвертую бутыль с дезинфицирующим раствором. Настроение у них было просто офонарительное, чего никак нельзя было сказать о лежащем на операционном столе Карлосе.

За прошедшее время он выслушал до кучи тостов, поздравлений, бородатых анекдотов про тещу, реплик «ты меня уважаешь», и прочей застольной хрени. Парень утешал себя мыслью, что хуже уж быть не может, но тут… пьяные хирурги начали петь. Пели они коряво, не попадая в ноты, и просто до жути противными голосами. Репертуар их состоял преимущественно из современных эстрадных песен.

-Ай белиииииив! Ин май фэйри тэ-ээээээйл!..

Бедный Карлос, закатив глаза, бился затылком о мягкий подголовник, безуспешно пытаясь потерять сознание. Пульс его все учащался, голова кружилась, дыхание перехватывало. Так хреново ему не было даже в Раккун-Сити, в тот день, когда его чуть не порвал на куски Немезис.

«Лучше бы порвал» - промелькнуло в сознании парня.

-Упс! Аааай дид ит эгееейн! – не унимались пьяные анатомы.

-АААААААА! – не выдержал Карлос, - РЕЖЬТЕ МЕНЯ! РЕЖЬТЕ МЕНЯ, ТВАРИ! ОТПИЛИТЕ МНЕ ГОЛОВУ! САДИСТЫ! СВОЛОЧИ!

В этот момент дверь в операционную распахнулась от сильного пинка снаружи, и на пороге возникла Джилл с пистолетом в руке.

-Ни с места! – грозно крикнула она, держа хирургов на прицеле, - Карлос, ты в порядке?

-СТРЕЛЯЙ, ДЖИЛЛ! – заорал он, - СТРЕЛЯЙ ИМ ПРЯМО В ГОЛОВУ! ТУДА, ГДЕ У НИХ РОТ!

А в это время в командном центре…

Десять минут прошло после того, как истошный вопль Голдмана поднял на ноги весь центр:

-ААААААА! ГАНС!

У Гилберта ушло ровно десять минут на вытаскивание канцелярских кнопок из задницы шефа и залепливании оной пластырем, а также последующей замены кресла начальнику.

Сейчас же Винсент Голдман и его помощник Гилберт глядели на надпись на мониторах «ОТКЛЮЧЕНО ЭЛЕКТРОПИТАНИЕ НА ВОЛЬЕРАХ №3, №9, №18, №21. ЖИВОТНЫЕ НА ВОЛЕ».

-Вас ист дас?- возмутился Винсент, -кто есть допускайт новый утечка?

-Мы над этим работаем, херр Голдман,- доложил Гилберт.

-Ганс, неметленно включайт электричестфо на вольер!

Гилберт уже сидел за компьютером и что-то нервно клацал.

-Херр Голдман, оно не включается, требуют какой-то пароль со штрих-кода.

-Опять этот болфан Эшфорт все на пароль поставить!- возмутился Голдман, достав значок с фамильным гербом Эшфордов и штрих-кодом внизу. Внимательно всматриваясь в вертикальные палочки различной толщины, он начал диктовать.

-Печатай, Ганс… «з»… «а»… «л»… «у»… «п»… Ой, не тот строка! Печатай занофо: «В»… «е»… «р»… «о»… «н»… «и»… «к»… «а»…

Тут же на экране появилась мультяшная морда Арка Томпсона, с надписью ниже: А ВОТ И НИХЕРА! НИКАКАЯ НЕ ВЕРОНИКА!

Затем на весь экран отобразился отогнутый средний палец.

-О, этот хмырь вроде у нас работает.- показав пальцем на экран робко промямлил Гилберт.

-Этот ублюдошный швайн наферное и есть шпион!- наконец разрешил сложную загадку Голдман. -Поймайт унд расстреляйт! НЕТ! Поймайт, унд прифодить его ко мне, а я сам его пиф-паф!

На экране снова появилось: ВВЕДИТЕ КОД.

Затем надпись заменила наглая мультяшная морда Арка, под которой появилась новая надпись: КОД – ОТВЕТ НА ЗАГАДКУ: ЗИМОЙ И ЛЕТОМ ОДНИМ ЦВЕТОМ.

-О это есть софсем простой! Йа-йа! Ёлка!- радостно закричал Виснент.

Гилберт впечатал слово «Ёлка»

Наглая морда Арка с экрана снова тыкнула им фак.

Надпись внизу пояснила: НИХЕРА ЭТО НЕ ЁЛКА! ЭТО – НЕГР! ЭЛЕКТРОПИТАНИЕ КОМПЛЕКСА ОТКЛЮЧИТСЯ ЧЕРЕЗ 10 СЕКУНД.

На экране замигали цифры 10… 9… 8… 7…

После нуля командный центр погрузился во тьму.

Арк Томпсон под проливным дождем пешком несся сквозь лес в сторону пристани, затравленно озираясь по сторонам. Дорогу перекрыло поваленным деревом и пришлось бросить Джип и шуровать на своих двух, что было крайне небезопасно и мокро.

Внезапно чащу огласил дикий трубный рев и на поляну впереди вышел огромный ящер на четырех лапах.

«О Боже… это же… Бензопилозавр… органика с металлом…»

На спине ящера в два ряда протянулись восемь бензобаков и ряд солнечных батарей. Хвост рептилии венчала огромная бензопила в сто двадцать лошадиных сил.

Увидев человека монстр зарычал и ухватившись пастью за шнурок, свисавший откуда-то из спины, дернул его что есть силы. Из задницы динозавра вырвался дым, бензопила на хвосте чихнула и взревела как новенький Харлей.

У Арка внезапно появилось сразу два желания: 1) сделать пи-пи; 2) свалить куда-нибудь подальше. Решив повременить с первым и приступить ко второму, Арк метнулся в чащобу, понимая, что отклоняется от курса и может заблудиться. Позади валились деревья и жужжала бензопила. Многотонная рептилия мчалась вслед за человеком…

***Дополнительные материалы***

Пятеро солдат спецназа были выгнаны за ворота комплекса щедрыми пинками бравого сержанта. С большими сачками наперевес, понурив головы, они побрели в лес, отлавливать сбежавших тварей.

-И без динозавров можете не возвращаться, ленивые обезьяньи задницы!- послал им напутственное слово заботливый сержант из-за забора, запирая дверь на замок.

Небольшой отряд намеревался осторожно добраться до моря, и, быстренько сколотив плот, дезертировать нахрен с острова. Перспектива отлавливать сбежавших монстров сачками им отнюдь не улыбалось.

Пробираясь сквозь лес, незадачливе солдафоны наткнулись на огромный унитаз. Удивленные бойцы подошли поближе дабы разглядеть сие лесное чудо. Однако шедевр сантехнической мысли внезапно превратился во что-то бесформенное. Тут же бедолаг обмотало длинными щупальцами-ложноножками.

-А-а-а-! Это НИКС!- успел выкрикнуть на последок один из них.

Щупальца втянули бедолаг в студенистое тело, где они плавали, как кусочки мяса в холодце. На месте происшествия осталось лежать лишь грозное оружие бесследно исчезнувшего отряда – пять сачков да боевые каски с противогазами.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5. Гранд Эскейп.**

В укутанном тьмой командном центре слышны были лишь неприличные слова на немецком. Через пару секунд в помещение пулей влетел Эшфорд:

-Мистер Голдман! Что же теперь будет?

Как бы в ответ на его слова свет в комплексе зажегся так же внезапно, как и потух.

Голдман продолжал стоять у компьютера, за которым сидел Гилберт. На экране вновь появилась кривляющаяся морда Томпсона, под которой понеслись надписи.

«НУ ЧТО, ОБОСРАЛИСЬ? НЕ ССЫТЕ, ВСЕ В ПОРЯДЕ. НО НА ВАШЕМ МЕСТЕ, Я БЫ ПРОВЕРИЛ, НЕ РАЗБЕЖАЛСЯ ЛИ КТО-НИБУДЬ ЕЩЕ!»

Арк на экране заговорщицки подмигнул и исчез. За ним последовала надпись

«ПОКЕДОВА, ЛУЗЕРЫ ГНОЙНЫЕ!»

Гилберт тут же вывел окно с информацией о питомниках. Новости оказались не утешительными. Из каждого питомника за время короткого отключения электрики посчитали своим долгом сбежать, как минимум, по паре тварей.

-Т-т-тваю мать!- испуганно заикаясь, промямлил Эшфорд и спрятался под стол, по видимому собираясь просидеть там хоть целую вечность, пока не изловят сбежавших монстров.

-Херр Эшфорд, взять себя ф руки! Мы есть толжны организофайт наших людей на устранений аварии! Вылезайт изпацстол!

Однако стальная воля Альфреда была непоколебима:

-Не вылезу!

-Альфред Эшфорд, прекратийт безобразий! Шнелля вылезайт!

-НЕТ! Не вылезу!

-Я приказыфайт вам! Я есть фладелец комплекса!- закричал брызжа слюнями Винсент, протянув назад руку, в которую услужливый Гилберт тут же вложил швабру. Голдман начал тщетные попытки вытянуть Эшфорда из под стола шваброй.

-А я – владелец всего острова! Сказал не вылезу, значит не вылезу!- огрызнулся Альфред, яростно отталкивая швабру ногами.

-О идея!- воскликнул, глядя на безнадежную ситуацию Гилберт, и вставил в СД-плеер диск. Из динамиков поплыли нежные партии пианины и голос Элтона Джона:

Вот Ай гонна ду, ту беинг лонли?

Вот Ай гонна ду, ту би хёрт?..

И действительно, Альфред как зачарованный вылез из-под стола и завальсировал по командному центру.

Ит сад, соу сад,

Итс э соу сад ситуэйшен, - заливался соловьем сэр Элтон.

-Соу сад, Соу сад- подпевал в восторге Эшфорд.

-Ты есть молодец, Ганс! Восьми с полки пирошок.- похвалил помощника Голдман.

-Яволь майн Фюрер!- вскочил Гилберт и вытянул вверх руку.

-А теперь приступайт к действий.- заявил Винсент, однако продолжить разработку гениального стратегического плана ему не удалось.

Прямо на глазах Голдмана и Альфреда посреди комнаты внезапно из ничего материализовались два человека – какой-то чувак индейской наружности и ниндзя в черно-желтом костюме. Ниндзя сдернул с себя маску и офигевшие Голдман и Эшфорд увидели вместо лица бледный череп, который раскрыл пасть и харкнул в индейца целую струю пламени. Краснокожий оппонент сгорел за считанные секунды, однако, успев дико проорать напоследок – да так, что у наблюдавших волосы дыба встали.

Ниндзя-скелет повернулся к главе острова. В глазницах все еще пылало пламя.

Под дрожащим Эшфордом тихонько растеклась лужа.

-Ой, а это разве не тронный зал Солнцеликого Имератора Шао Кана?- изумился ниндзя замогильным голосом.

-Вы наверное есть не туда попадать?- стараясь унять раздражение в голосе вежливо переспросил Голдман.

-Да, мы не туда попали. Извините за хлопоты,- ниндзя неловко замялся мотнув головой в сторону обгоревшего скелета на полу, -я просто немного просчитался, когда делал фаталити и не туда телепортировался.

-Да ничефо – ничефо,- сквозь зубы проговорил Винсент.

Так же внезапно, как и появился, ниндзя исчез, оставив за собой лишь смрад горящей серы.

-Кху-кху- закашлялся Эшфорд.

-Они есть совсем ОХУЕЙТ! Сейчас я им есть показать настоящий ФАТАЛИТИ!- разъяренно завопил Голдман брызжа слюнями, бросая взгляд то на дымящиеся кости, то на лужу под ногами Альфреда.

-ГАНС! Принесийт мне пульт от Большая Берта!

В комнату вошел Гилберт с пультом, на котором была всего одна кнопка.

Винсент со злорадной улыбкой ввел на компьютере какие-то координаты, а затем снял колпачок с пульта и положил палец на красную кнопку.

Чувствуя настроение заведующего комплексом, Альфред продекламировал дрожащим срывающимся голосом:

-Vincent Win!- а затем, как всегда, пискляво захихикал.

-FATALITY!- торжественно-злорадно добавил Голдман и нажал кнопку.

Из шахты вырвалась ракета с надписью «Big Berta» и унеслась в сторону острова Шенг-Цунга.

Клэр продолжала выслушивать «невероятные похождения Стива Бурнсида», что называется, из первых уст. В ее многострадальные уши.

-И вообще, я здесь пахан местный, так что если обидит, кто из сокамерников, - обвел рукой пустую камеру Стив, - обращайся! Я ему мигом пасть порву.

-Эммм… учту, - натянуто улыбнулась в ответ девушка.

«Хоть бы на казнь меня забрали, что ли» - подумала она.

В этот момент, тускло мерцавшая на потолке двадцати-ваттовая лампочка, коротко фыркнула, моргнула – а затем все помещение погрузилось во тьму.

-Ура, свет вырубили! Сегодня ляжем спать пораньше! – радостно проорал кто-то за стеной.

-Не, давайте лучше подземный ход рыть! – донеслось из камеры напротив.

Никто из заключенных не знал, что тюремный блок снабжался системой резервного энергоснабжения. Раздался тихий гул аварийных генераторов – и тусклый свет лампочки вновь озарил помещение, правда на этот раз светило Ватт этак на пятнадцать.

Тюремщик Родриго, уперев руки в бока, грозно посматривал на камеру, расположенную напротив камеры Стива и Клэр. Оттуда на него виновато поглядывали, торопливо выпнутые сокамерниками из общей массы, двое заключенных, известных своим навязчивым желанием сбежать на волю, сделав подкоп.

-Кажется, пролетели мы с подземным ходом, - тоскливо вздохнул один из них.

-Да ниче-ниче, - вполголоса утешил его второй, и перейдя на заговорщицкий шепот, добавил, - нам просто отвлекающий маневр нужен…

-Такой сойдет? – спросил первый, вытаскивая из-за пазухи внушительную связку тротиловых шашек. Затем, увидев явное одобрение на лице своего друга, и ужас всех остальных – он запалил шнур, и швырнул связку в центральный проход…

Раздался оглушительный взрыв, и тюремный блок вновь ненадолго погрузился во тьму. Через некоторое время густой дым, облака штукатурки, и громкая нецензурная брань – улеглись, и стало видно, что в помещении произошла некая перепланировка.

Теперь оно представляло собой сплошную четырехугольную коробку, так как все перегородки между камерами порушились, на полу хаотично валялись вылетевшие на хрен стальные решетки. Было довольно светло, но свет исходил не от неработающей (по вполне понятным причинам) лампочки, а из коридора комплекса, сквозь огромную дыру на месте входной двери.

Первыми от потрясения опомнились заключенные, с криками «УРА» ломанувшиеся на выход.

-А ну стоять! Назад! – опомнился вслед за ними Родриго, метнувшись вдогонку, уговаривая пленников вернуться, и производя из своего оружия предупредительные выстрелы в голову.

-Ну что встал-то? Бежим! – опомнилась также и Клэр, и схватив все еще находящегося в прострации Стива за шиворот, выбежала за остальными.

Тюрьма опустела. Внутри остались лишь два «виновника торжества», удовлетворенно разглядывавшие результат своей деятельности.

-Ух ты! Все сбежали через эту ОГРООООМНУЮ дыру в стене! – восторженно протянул один.

-Отлично, дружище! – просиял второй, вытаскивая две саперные лопатки, - НАЧИНАЕМ КОПАТЬ!

Увидев что хирурги находятся в полнейшей кондиции и решительно не способны оказать сопротивление без посторонней помощи, Джилл подбежала к каталке, на которой лежал Карлос и развязала ремни.

-Ты как?- участливо спросила она, быстро работая пальцами.

-Хоть тело мое и цело, но дух повержен.- уныло признался Оливейра, радуясь, что «концерт» наконец-то утих и украдкой поглядывая на обтянутую синим топиком грудь склонившейся над ним боевой подруги.

-Carajo! Вот койоты! Я думал, с ума здесь совсем сойду!- возмущался Карлос, поднимаясь с каталки. -Сейчас я вам, Киркоровы хреновы, покажу почем в Акапулько ландыши!

С этими словами латинос ухватил обоих хирургов за шкирку и, не смотря на их протесты о негуманном поведении с работниками медицины, швырнул в огромную капсулу со странной табличкой «Сместитель» и нажал клавишу «Пуск».

Дверь емкости тут же закрылась, агрегат зашумел и изнутри донеслось пьяное «ик-ик-ик», а затем отчаянные крики.

Любопытная Джилл подошла к небольшому мониторчику у капсулы. Там мигала надпись «введите имя проекта». Бросив взгляд на показания приборов и проектируемые результаты в виде 3-D модели, Джилл набрала на клавиатуре «Проект 69» и нажала Enter.

-Шестьдесят девять?- удивился Карлос.

-Считай это моей персональной местью за причиненный тебе дискомфорт, камрад.- шаловливо подмигнула Валентайн, -Ну что, забираем Клэр и сваливаем?

-Как, пожелаете, сеньорита,- раскланялся Оливейра, -вот только бы оружие себе где-то раздобыть.

Джилл и Карлос покинули лабораторию, так и не дождавшись, когда капсула наконец изрыгнет результат их естествоиспытательских изысков над медперсоналом комплекса.

Клэр и Стив крадучись продвигались по территории комплекса. Восторженные крики толпы заключенных и беспорядочная пальба тюремщика стихли вдали, что свидетельствовало о верно выбранном направлении.

Клэр шла боком вдоль стены, слегка касаясь ее спиной, и сосредоточенно глядя вперед. Стив крался, постоянно озираясь по сторонам проницательным (как он считал) взглядом, то замирая на месте без особой необходимости, то совершая короткие нелепые перебежки, шумно топая ногами, то совершал еще более нелепые прыжки от стены к стене. При этом он периодически отмачивал перлы вроде «по периметру все чисто» и «спокойно, крошка, я прикрою».

…Стив выполнил нескладный шумный прыжок вперед, затем неуклюжий кувырок до противоположной стены, и выпрямился рядом с какой-то массивной, металлической дверью.

-Надо проверить, что там, - тоном заправского шпиона произнес он, сужая зрачки.

-Лучше не стоит, - попыталась образумить его Клэр, скептически оглядывая намалеванный на двери крупный логотип «биологическая опасность», а также логотип черепа со скрещенными костями, и категоричную надпись «НЕ ВХОДИТЬ!» к которой какой-то шутник еще и пририсовал кровавые разводы красной краской.

-Прикрой меня! – эффектно брякнул несусветную глупость Стив, скрываясь за дверью.

Раздосадовано хмыкнувшая Клэр забежала следом, дабы выволочь идиота наружу за шиворот. В тот же миг дверь за ними захлопнулась, и приятный женский голос из встроенных динамиков произнес:

-Внимание! Несанкционированный доступ! Пожалуйста, оставайтесь на месте, пока принимаются меры по Вашему уничтожению! Приятного Вам дня!

-АААА! Откройте, гады! – в истерике бросился на дверь Стив, барабаня в нее кулаками.

Клэр тем временем настороженно осматривалась по сторонам. Помещение было большим, полутемным, с длинными рядами металлических стеллажей, уходящих под потолок, и заваленных различным медицинским барахлом.

-Моаннн… - вдруг раздалось неподалеку чье-то невнятное бормотание.

На свет медленно выбрел шаркающей походкой фирменный персонаж «Амбреллы», а именно – зомби трехдневной гнилости. Он тупо уставился на непрошенных гостей, и несколько секунд их детально поизучав, заметно приободрился, двинувшись в их сторону, и протягивая руки.

-Мграааах! Уммм… (Эй, ребята! Я нашел тут кое-чего пожевать!)

Тут же отовсюду раздалось обрадованное мычание «ребят», а спустя пару секунд вслед за первым жмуриком из темноты материализовалась целая толпа его собратьев.

Стив хотел было выдать какую-нибудь соответствующую случаю фразу, вроде «АААА! Мы все умрем!», пронзительно-высоким голосом, но некстати напавший на него столбняк помешал это сделать.

Не подверженная влиянию столбняков Клэр, мгновенно сориентировавшись в ситуации, схватила Стива за шиворот, и затащила его на один из стеллажей.

Арк Томпсон мчался сквозь чащобу под дождем, слыша рев монстра и визг бензопилы. Позади в опасной близости валились спиленные под корень деревья. Агрессивная бестия не желала упускать добычу.

_«Мне п***дец… Мне п***дец… Мне п***дец…»_ - проносилась в голове, словно заевшая пластинка, как нельзя более подходящая к ситуации и в то же время простая мысль.

Внезапно Арк почувствовал что земля всколыхнулась, а затем еще раз.

Шпион внезапно вылетел на поляну и увидел прямо перед собой нового ископаемого гиганта.

Прямо впереди высился громадный (и ужасный!) ящер вида Tirannosaurus Sex.

От обычного Тираннозавра его отличал воистину грандиозный детородный орган и КРАЙНЕ похотливый характер в любое время суток.

_«Охренеть! Теперь уж мне полный п***дец…Изнасилует, а потом сожрет…» _- в этой ситуации Арк мыслил крайне примитивно, поэтому его эмоции не блистали особыми оборотами и эпитетами.

Единственное, о чем сейчас жалел Томпсон, так это о том, что на нем не надеты титаново-вольфрамовые трусы, в которых он когда-то выполнял секретную миссию в баре «Голубая Устрица»

К предыдущим двум желаниям: 1) «пи-пи» и 2) «слинять», добавилось еще и третье желание – «сделать ка-ка». Сдержать третье желание Арку помогла лишь природная стыдливость.

Бензопилозавр выскочил на поляну и остановился, явно опасливо косясь на грандиозный причендал Тираннозавра-маньяка.

Т-Секс в свою очередь, начал обходить противника со спины. Тот же грозно прикрылся жужжащей бензопилой на конце хвоста. Они так и кружили по поляне, рыча друг на друга.

Пользуясь моментом Арк тихонечко слинял в кусты и помчался дальше. Он все еще сохранял надежду, что не сбился с правильного направления. Однако, шуршание в кустах заставило его мигом вскарабкаться на высокое дерево – и не зря. На поляну вышли четвероногие двугорбые динозавры.

-Вот блин, Верблядозавры!- выругался Арк.

ЖЫвотные услышали его и окружив дерево, начали плевать в человека. Однако плевки не долетали до высоко вскарабкавшегося Томпосна и падали вниз на тупую скотину.

Не сдержав эмоции Арк скорчил рожу и показав им язык, смачно плюнул в стадо внизу.

Тут из стаи выделилась крупная особь с красной чешуёй – вожак. И собрав силы смачно харкнул вверх. Морду Арка заволокло мерзкой жидкой массой – по видимому животное, в добавок ко всему, страдало дремучим насморком. Не то, чтобы плевок верблюдозавра был токсичным – нет, это просто было очень ПРОТИВНО.

Удовлетворенное стадо направилось назад в кусты.

Разъяренный Арк с омерзением вытирал лицо.

-Хорошо, хоть на дерево залезть успел, а то бы заплевали с ног до головы… Кэмэлы соплязубые!- ворчал Арк спускаясь вниз, -надеюсь, скунсозавра я хоть не встречу?

Однако кусты внизу вновь зашуршали, и Арк снова полез вверх и затаился.

На поляну внизу выполз огромный !унитаз!

_«Мать твою, неужели я сошел с ума?»_ подумал шпион.

Унитаз постоял немного, а затем начал менять форму и превратился в тумбочку, затем в шкаф, затем в шланг.

-Ну п***дец!- не выдержав нахлынувших чувств вслух удивился Томпсон. Это слово просто-таки не сходило с мыслей сквернослова-шпиона.

Шланг преобразовался в родную форму – громадную амёбу со щупальцами и, отреагировав на звук, начало вскарабкиваться на дерево к Арку, подтягивая тело щупальцами и ложноножками.

-МАМА!- заорал Томпсон и полез еще выше, испортив воздух.

Никс взбиралась вслед за ним. Верхушка дерева опасливо накренилась к земле под тяжестью твари, которая почти нагнала бедного шпиона.

Однако ветки, за которые цеплялась щупальцами тварь с треском обломались и дерево резко выпрямилось, катапультируя Арка куда-то в даль.

-А-А-А-А-А-!- орал он, оглядывая окрестности внизу с высоты грачиного полета.

Впереди показались блестящие воды залива и даже катер!

_«Если мне повезет, я грохнусь в воду»_ затеплилась надежда в душе шпиона.

Ему повезло, но лишь наполовину.

Арк грохнулся в темные спокойные воды большой глубокой лужи посреди дороги, обрызгав все вокруг грязью, немного не долетев до моря. Проехав по грязной земле еще метров десять, Арк остановился, столкнувшись головой с камнем на обочине. С глупой улыбкой и скосившимися глазами Томпсон ушел в нирвану всерьез и надолго.

Клэр сидела на металлической полке, медитативно делая себе маникюр при помощи найденных среди разного барахла медицинских инструментов. Рядом находился ее невыносимый новый знакомый – Стив, затравленно озираясь вокруг. Внизу копошилась толпа зомби, оживленно жестикулируя вытянутыми руками, и переговариваясь между собой на мертвячьем диалекте.

Один зомби, отличавшийся недюжинным интеллектом, полез было наверх, но вовремя заметившая это Клэр взяла из набора увесистый медицинский молоток с надписью «тридцатиминутный наркоз», и с чувством долбанула по скалящейся нахальной заточке мерзкого каннибала.

-Мгнннхх… (Да чтоб тебя…) – разочарованно промычал зомби, разжимая руки и неуклюже брякаясь вниз, на головы своих товарищей.

-Слушай, Клэр, - неожиданно нарушил молчание Стив, - а у тебя… ну это… самое… парень есть?

-Конечно есть! - быстро выпалила одинокая Клэр, женским чутьем заподозрившая неладное.

-Вот я ему сейчас сообщение на мобильник отправлю, - подумав немного, добавила она. Вытащив телефон, она впечатала следующее:

«Спаси. Мы на острове Рокфорт. Клер».

Девушка еще подумала немного, кому бы это отправить. Открыв «записную книжку», она ткнула наугад чей-то номер. Как позже выяснилось, это был не кто иной, как щеголеватый хлыщ Леон Кеннеди, с которым она имела несчастье познакомиться в Раккун-Сити.

-А можно я тоже со своими свяжусь? – вкрадчивым голосом спросил Стив.

-Конечно можно, - ответила почему-то на этот раз ничего не заподозрившая Клэр, протягивая ему мобильник.

Коварный Стив быстро просмотрел, кому было отправлено сообщение, и слегка его подредактировав, повторил отправку. Теперь оно гласило:

«Соси. Мы напьемся твоей крови. ЭКлер».

-Спасибо, - вернул он девушке ее мобильник, гаденько хихикая, как Дедушка Западло.

***Дополнительные материалы***

В черной-черной тьме. Посреди черного-черного океана. На черном-черном острове. В черных-черных руинах, которые были когда-то черным-черным замком черного-черного некроманта Шэнг-цунга… Нет абсолютно нихера живого и неживого тоже. Все испепелено практически на молекулы к такой-то матери. А вы что думали, наивные читатели? После попадания Большой Берты, как говорил господин Кеплин, ПОЛНЫЙ ПЕСДЕТЦ ГРЯНУЛ. Или как сказал херр В.Голдман, «Алес махен песдетц сюзамен, Алес капут!».

Естественно, после бомбежки все участники Смертельной Битвы развоплотились на атомы и оказались в преисподней, т.е_ в Nether Realm'ме_.

_Преисподняя, или Nether Realm, Резиденция императора Шао Кана. (Во дворец в Outworld'де он еще не усел вернуться). _

-Проклятые Смертные!- бесновался солнцеликий император, круша все вокруг своим огромным молотом. -У нас ведь оставалась последняя Смертельная Битва, после которой мы смогли бы спокойно завоевать Земное Царство!

-Шеф Все пропало!- рыдал сидевший на люстре некромант Шенг Цунг. На люстру он предусмотрительно телепортировался, чтобы не попасться под горячую руку господина. -Теперь Старшие Боги снова отсрочат поединок на 1000 лет.

-Не отсрочат.- заявил Шао Канн, изрядно запыхавшись, и присев на тронную табуретку немного отдохнуть. -Мы напишем молитву-донос о том, что смертные устроили фальс-старт и применили секретный прием, запрещенный всеми конвенциями внешнего и внутренних миров, под названием «Бомбалити». И за это мне лично даруют право натянуть глаз на жопу самому Рэйдену! Чтоб его Ёбом Токнуло!

Шэнг Цунг тут же слез вниз и уселся за писарский стол. (Стол остался цел только потому, что был сделан из монолитного куска жадеита.)

- Пиши, мой верный Цунг: «Достопочтенные Старшие Боги! Да продлит безмерный хаос ваше мудрое и справедливое царствие! Ваш покорнейший слуга Шао Канн, нижайше осмеливается довести до вашего ведома, что недостойный мерзавец, подлый шакал, скунса срань, электромонтер-пердун Рэйден, возомнивший себя богом грома и молнии, самым нечестивым образом насрал на все установленные Вами законы и подзаконные акты…»

Когда послание было закончено, Шао Канн взял листок у Цунга, поставил там свою печать (ударив по листку окровавленной кувалдой), сложил в белоснежный конвертик.

-Рептилия! Я призываю тебя!- громогласно проорал император.

Тут же в зал вбежал ниндзя-ящер и распластался на полу.

-Понесешь послание старшим богам в Order Realm.

-Хозяин-с-с! Молю, отправь кого-то другого-с-с-с-! Когда бедный Рептилия относил им Ваше послание в прошлый раз они превратили меня в…- ниндзя-ящер с крокодильими слезами посмотрел на свое жалкое тело, -они превратили меня в ящерецу-с-с-! А ведь раньше Рептилия был красавец-ц-с-с-!

-Я сказал, послание понесешь ты, Рептилия! У меня нет других свободных людей!

-Бедненький Рептилия-с-с-с! Они обещали превратить меня в следующий раз в жабу или черепаху-с-с-с…- зарыдал ниндзя, держа конверт в когтистых лапках.

-Цыц, ящурка!- Император гневно топнул ногой, а затем транклюкировал бедного ящера-ниндзя в портал.

-Хе-хе, а на идее с бойцовой жабой или ниндзе-черепахе можно попробовать срубить бабала,- хитро прищурив и без того раскосые глаза, пробормотал под нос Шенг Цунг и что-то написал в своей записной книжке.

-Господин Император, я подозреваю, что нам на Земле устроил каюк подлый немецкий ишак с соседнего острова, у которого мы уже двадцать лет покупаем зомби и монстров,- заявил свои подозрения Цунг. –Может, его подкупил мерзкий слизняк Рэйден?

-Тогда мы его убьем, а потом жестоко ему отомстим! У нас мало времени! Теперь, ЗА РАБОТУ!- гаркнул Император.

Великий Шао Канн начал творить чудовищное противоестественное заклинание, над его головой разверзлась темная вращающаяся воронка. Могучее тело сотрясалось от ментального напряжения, с груди ливнем струился пот, и, наконец, громко, протяжно пукнув от дикой натуги, Правитель Внешнего Мира заново воплотил всех бойцов, в т.ч. и себя вместе с Цунгом назад на Землю…


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6. Вооружен, и ОЧЕНЬ опасен.**

Клэр продолжала медитировать, сидя на стеллаже, под периодические однотипные истеричные выкрики Стива типа «Мы все здесь умрем! А-а-а-а-а-а!» или «Я еще слишком молод, чтобы умирать», и продолжала обмозговывать план спасения. Думалось с трудом. Единственная толковая мысль начала зарождаться в ее голове, однако тут же потерялась из-за истошного вопля Стива, просигнализировавшего о новой опасности:  
>-А-а-а-а-а-а! Оно сюда лезет!<p>

Рука Клэр рефлекторно ухватила медицинский молоток, и так же рефлекторно опустилась на голову очередного покойника, пытавшегося вскарабкаться на стеллаж. Трупень с возмущенным воем рухнул в гнилую толпу внизу.

-А-а-а! Мы здесь умрем!- запричитал Стив, ухватившись за воротник девушки, -Клэр, я не хочу умирать! Ведь Я так молод и прекрасен!- заявил молодой человек.

Из его носа пузырились сопли, которые он размазал ладошкой по щекам, утирая горячие слезы.

Клэр с отвращением отпихнула его в сторонку. И тут же идея в ее голове сформировалась окончательно.

-Стиви-бой, а что это у тебя за медальончик на шее?- спросила девушка, указывая пальцем на оловянную пентаграмму, концы которой округлялись, придавая вид сердечка.

-Это моя хартограмма,- гордо заявил Бурнсид, -мне ее сам Вилле Вало подарил на концерте HIM за самый эмо-готичный прикид.

С этими словами парень благоговейно погладил медальон.

-Дай посмотреть, - попросила Клэр.

-Я бы с радостью, но медальон хранит ауру великого Вилле. Поэтому я не даю его никому!- заявил Стив-фетишист.

-Ладно, Стиви-бой, я не обижаюсь,- безразлично заявила девушка, хитро сверкнув глазами.

-Не называй меня Стиви-боем! Я взрослый! Я великий и могучий Стив! СТИФФ!- выпятив грудь заявил парнишка, раскинув руки в стороны.

В этот же момент одним ловким движением Клэр сорвала с его шеи оловянную феньку и швырнула в противоположный угол.

-НЕТ!- заорал Стив и кинулся за своим бесценным медальоном. Зомби, увидев оживление среди добычи, пошатываясь направились вслед за ним. Возле противоположной металлической двери с большой защелкой никто больше не толпился. Клэр тут же спрыгнула вниз и помчалась к двери, где сразу же заковырялась отмычками. Пару секунд, и дверь оказалась отпертой.

-Вуа-ля!- промурлыкала Клэр. А затем обернулась назад в комнату. Ее неуравновешенный напарник успел поднять свою феньку и вскарабкавшись на стеллажи, сидел и расцеловывал ненаглядный медальон.

Немного поколебавшись, Клэр все же сложила руки рупором и крикнула:

-Эй, Стиви-бой, тебе нужно отдельное приглашение?

Тот наконец огляделся вокруг и, на удивление правильно оценив ситуацию, помчался по стеллажам в сторону Клэр. Толпа зомби медленно обернулась вслед за ним. Спрыгнув вниз, Бурнсид с отчаянным воплем:

-Они идут за моей плотью! А-а-а-а-а-а-!- ласточкой нырнул в открытую дверь.

Клэр недоуменно глянула на толпу покойников метрах в 10 от них и спокойно вошла вслед за Стивом и заперла дверь.

-А-а-а-а! Как ты могла! Я ведь тебе доверял!- рыдал парень.

-Но ведь ты же добровольно не стал бы отвлекать зомби?- спокойным голосом произнесла девушка.

-Нет, не стал бы. Знаешь, ведь я чуть… чуть…- хлюпнул носом Бурнсид.

-Что «чуть»?

-Чуть не обосрался! А-а-а-а-а-а-а- снова зарыдал Стив, размазывая слезы немытыми руками, отчего его лицо приобрело боевой раскрас матерого грязнули.

-Ну не плачь, не плачь,- утешала его Клэр, но парень был абсолютно безутешен. Девушка поковырялась рукой в мусорном баке возле двери и вытащила оттуда пару деревянных Люгеров, обмотанных фольгой и изолентой.

-На вот тебе небольшой презентик,- брезгливо протянула она сомнительную находку, держа ее двумя пальцами

-Ух ты!- обрадовался Стив, и выхватив из руки девушки оба муляжных «пистолета». Очистив их от очисток и стряхнув банановую кожуру, он прыгнув вперед, перекатился и выставил грозное оружие перед собой.

-Пиф-паф! Всех убью!- уверенно заявил он, и крутнув пистолеты на пальцах, неловко уронил их на пол. Стыдливо подняв макеты, он сделав вид, что ничего не произошло, запихнул пистолеты в штаны. При этом, пуговицы оторвались, и джинсы Бурнсида сползли к его ботинкам оголяя синюшно-розовые безволосые ноги и розовые трусы с черепами. Стыдливо озираясь, Стив натянул штаны по самую грудь, и заколол их огромной английской булавкой, которую вытащил из кармана. Снова подобрав Люгеры, он запихнул их в карманы...

Шенг Цунг стоял посреди черных развалин и любовался своим новеньким телом. То же самое делали и все остальные участники Великого Турнира. Бывшие враги стояли вперемешку и возбужденно обсуждали, как вдруг внезапно недавно с ними произошел огромной БУМ, какой хреновый климат в Nether Realm'e, как клёво снова стать живыми и что же ел Великий Император, перед тем как сотворить заклинание воплощения.

-А теперь, СМЕРТЕЛЬНАЯ БИТВА продолжается!- вскомандовал Император Шао Канн.

Смешанная толпа неудовлетворенно загудела и оттуда вышли двое делегатов от противоборствующих сил.

-А может, подождем до завтра,- заявил Лю Кэнг, -отпразднуем воскрешение, пивка попьем?

С этими словами китаец ткнул локтем под бок стоявшего рядом ниндзю в желтом костюме.

-Ага… вашего любимого пивка, господин Император- произнес Скорпион, -темного Эденийского.

-И мясные чипсы «проделки Баракки» похрустим,- поддержала Мелина. Баракка при этом застеснялся и покраснел.

-Эденейского с чипсами?- задумался император, -А это мысль! Но после пира – снова в БОЙ!

-Конечно, конечно,- одобрительно загудела толпа. Все знали, что пиры Солнцеликого Императора Шао Канна иногда затягиваются надолго.

Великий Шао Канн снова поднатужился. Бойцы зажали носы в ожидании. Однако через секунду посреди обугленных руин материализовался типичный для Внешнего Мира пивной паб, весело украшенный черепами людей и нЕлюдей. Вокруг появились столики, стулья, плазменная панель и чучело кентавра. Толпа с одобрительным гомоном рванула в бар.

-А ну расступились, короткочленные!- раздался рев Шао Канна, пытавшегося протиснуться сквозь ватагу бойцов, -Император обслуживается без очереди!

-Какой бардак!- заявил стоявший в стороне Шенг Цунг. Он был отъявленным трезвенником и питал пристрастие лишь к чужим душам. А отсрочка поединка означала что, свеженькие души он отберет еще не скоро.

-Алкоголики хреновы,- бубнил зануда-некромант, -Эх, вот раньше были воины: готовы были головы отрывать денно и нощьно, а этим – видите ли, пива подавай! И император туда же! Бухайте-бухайте, а я пока накажу вероломного немца.- С этими словами он проверил свои запасы маны. Однако без новых душ, магических сил хватало лишь на пару кастований телепортации и еще на какую-нибудь хрень.

-Ничего, мне и этого хватит! - заявил Цунг, недобро ухмыляясь.

-Ну, Голдман-сан – держись, однако! – добавил он, и растворился в воздухе…

И вновь Клэр и Стив, крадучись пробирались по длинным коридорам комплекса. Как и раньше, Стив увлеченно игрался в Джеймса Бонда. Но на этот раз к его шпионским телодвижениям добавилось еще и прицельное размахивание деревянными «люггерами». Причем, судя по всему, лихой парень Стив предпочитал стрельбу «по-македонски», т.е. с двух рук одновременно.

Внезапно Стив выполнил нескладный шумный прыжок вперед, затем неуклюжий кувырок до противоположной стены, и выпрямился рядом с какой-то массивной, металлической дверью. Идущая впереди Клэр обернулась, и увидела, что парень стоит рядом с дверью, держа «люггеры» наизготовку. Да и вообще – вид у него был решительный.

-Нет… – испуганно ахнула несчастная девушка.

-Да! – самоуверенно заявил Стив, осматривая дверь, и вновь опасно сужая зрачки.

-Только попробуй! – угрожающим тоном заявила Клэр, скрещивая руки на груди.

-Прикрой меня, детка, я иду внутрь! – подмигнул ей Стив.

Затем он с размаху нанес сильный (по его мнению) удар ногой по двери. По идее, дверь от удара должна была распахнуться настежь, однако этого не произошло. Схватившись за отбитую ногу, Стив с воем рухнул на пол, начав в агонии по нему кататься. Сердобольная Клэр собиралась было начать его утешать, как вдруг…

Из коридора, впереди по ходу, раздался громкий топот множества армейских ботинок, который к тому же еще и очень быстро приближался. Вне всякого сомнения – на них мчался, без малого, целый взвод. Нужно было что-то делать, и быстро. Выбрав из двух зол меньшее, Клэр сграбастала продолжающего завывать Стива за шиворот, и скрылась внутри.

В помещении царил точно такой же полумрак, что и в зомбихранилище, где они имели несчастье побывать ранее. Но на сей раз, он был совсем не зловещий, а тихий, и даже умиротворяющий. Его создавал висящий под потолком стробоскоп, отбрасывающий на стены и пол причудливые разноцветные пейзажи. Откуда-то из глубины доносилась негромкая музыка народов Ямайки.

-Алоха, чуваки! – вдруг раздался чей-то голос, приблизительно оттуда же.

-Кель паса, амигос? – раздался еще один, - подваливайте на огонек!

Глаза беглецов постепенно привыкли к полутьме – неподалеку от них размещались, сидя полукругом, группа Хантеров. Эти рептилии почему-то были длинноволосыми, у многих на головах красовались разноцветные шапочки, а на груди – хипповские медальоны. Хантеры неспешно пускали по кругу какую-то сомнительную самокрутку, а следом за ней – бутылку пива.

-Plan-44C, Сannabis? – осторожно задал наводящий вопрос Стив, принюхавшись.

-А то! – разулыбались Хантеры, - добро пожаловать на Склад Бракованной Продукции Рокфортского Комплекса! Присаживайтесь, отдохните с дороги!

Но больше всего Клэр поразило не гостеприимность зубастых хозяев, а то, что находилось на Складе Бракованной Продукции.

Заметив недоуменный взгляд девушки, Хантер со значком с загадочной надписью «ГлавРыба» устроил небольшую экскурсию.

-Здесь у нас плавают в формалине карликовые зомби с недостатком витамина «С». Здесь в аквариуме такие же, только еще и с недостатком кальция. Их как пластилин лепить можно, только кусаются, сволочи, - заявил Хантер, подмигивая.

-Тут сидит Тираныч Голиаф!- ласково похлопал по клетке с дистрофичной низкорослой фигурой Хантер-гид. Хилый Тиран взревел и уколол когтями ладонь Хантера сквозь прутья решетки. Однако тот не остался в долгу и отправил Голиафа в глубокий нокаут легким щелбаном по лбу.

-Здесь Ублюдозавр!- и действительно в вольере затаилось чудище крайне ублюдошного вида.

-А здесь у вас туалет?- поинтересовалась Клэр, указывая на унитаз в углу. При этом изделие сантехники возмущенно всколыхнулось.

-Что ты!- пояснил Хантер, -Это первый прототип Никсы! Он получился слишком твердым и бедолага никак не может поменять форму.

-А здесь ХерЗнаетЧто, - радостно показал ящер-гид на какую-то блевотоподобную горку плоти, из которой смотрели веселые глазки. –Здорово, ХерЗнаетЧто!

-Буэраааггррраааа,- издала утробный рык кучка плоти.

Винсент Голдман стоял на командном мостике, и занимался своим любимым делом – просмотром отчетов и рапортов. Судя по ним, кризис на острове усиливался, плавно принимая масштабы небольшой катастрофы.

Многие доклады сотрудников сообщали о том, что на вверенных им территориях подопытные зверушки сбежали, а их самих (сотрудников то есть) при этом неслабо так покусали, поцарапали, пнули копытом в пах, а затем и в лоб, шваркнули об пол, и т.д.

Некоторые доклады сотрудников сообщали о том, что их съели. Раздосадованный Голдман швырнул отчеты на пол, и принялся топтать их ногами. Мало того, что на острове творится хрен пойми что, так они теперь еще и совершенно выбились из графика!

«Я поймать этот швайн, Арк Томпсон, потом четфертофать, унд бросить в газофый камера со Скунсозавры!» - роилась в голове злобная мысль.

Могучим усилием воли взяв себя в руки, Голдман решил сначала все же заняться катастрофой.

-ГААААААНС! – задумчиво проорал он, глядя перед собой.

-Их бин тут, майн фюрер! – раздался за спиной голос помощника Гилберта.

Немного посветлев лицом, Голдман обернулся.

-Ганс, майн фройнт, объяфляйт на остроф всеобщий мобилизация! Собрать зондер-команда для поимки шпион Арк Томпсон! Оцепить периметр карантинный зона, никофо туда не пускать и не выпускать! Фсем сотрудник мыть руки через каждые фюнф минуттен, а при посещении ватерклозет – немедленно! Фсе ясно? Выполняйт!

-Ну и, разумеется, чашечку кофе? – деловито осведомился Гилберт.

-О йа-йа, натюрлих, Ганс! – разулыбался Голдман, - ты есть просто вундер помощник!

Гилберт щелкнул каблуками, и вышел из командного центра.

-А фы, херр Эшфорд, - сказал Голдман, глядя на своего коллегу с плохо скрытым раздражением, - фаше присутствие здесь больше не требуется! Можете пойти домой унд немного отдохнуть от переживаний!

-А эти, с соседнего острова, точно больше не придут? – опасливо спросил Альфред, нерешительно переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

-Ха, фы меня обижаете, - усмехнулся Голдман, - после попадания «Большой Берта» обычно наступает такой агрегатное состояний фещестфа, которое я называть «Алес Капут»! Так что идите, майн фройнт, и ни о чем не беспокойтесь! Унд йа, ради фсего сфятого, переоденьтесь фо что-нибудь мужское! Фы есть постоянно фсех смущать!

Еще на походе к тюремному блоку, у Джилл появились серьезные опасения, что в ее отсутствие здесь могло что-то произойти. На эту мысль наталкивала слегка измененная конструкция входа. Раньше она представляла собой массивную дверь с кодовыми замками, видеокамерами, и сканерами для глаз, рук, ушей, и задницы.

Теперь же, на ее месте красовалась сквозная брешь 3х5, с осколками штукатурки и кусками арматуры вокруг. Джилл видела такое лишь однажды, когда из Раккунского зоопарка сбежал слон, вдоволь надудонившись энергетических напитков от «Амбрелла Деадли Дринкс».

Охваченные тревогой, Джилл и Карлос забежали внутрь. Там была похожая ситуевина – сплошной хаос и перепланировка. В самом помещении не было никого, если не считать за людей двух энтузиастов, увлеченно роющих подземный ход саперными лопатками.

-Бог в помощь! – вежливо поприветствовал их Карлос, строго следуя этикету.

-Ну наконец-то, хоть кто-то вернулся назад,- раздался за спиной Карлоса и Джилл, усталый мрачный голос. Оливейра обернулся и увидел до боли знакомого человека.

-О! Родриго, камрад! Сколько лет, сколько зим!- радостно воскликнул Карлос.

-Оливейра?- узнал Карлоса Родриго.

Они посмотрели немного друг на друга, а затем обнялись, приветственно похлопывая друг друга по спинам.

-Сколько мы буррито вместе съели, сколько текилы выпили.

-Это ж надо было здесь свидеться!

-А помнишь, как мы партизанили в лесах Бразилии, где много-много диких обезьян!

-Ага, тогда еще одноглазого мародера Лопеса изнасиловали гориллы. Вот потеха то была!

-Но ведь в Бразилии гориллы не водятся,- вмешалась в разговор удивленная Джилл.

-Гориллы? Какие гориллы? Тебе послышалось. Я сказал «гЭриллья» - уточнил, улыбаясь Родриго, и обратился к Карлосу,- а что ты тут делаешь?

-Меня с подругами море вынесло на этот остров, и здесь нас какие-то вояки повязали и привели к какому-то фашисту на допрос. Из меня хотели сделать Тирана, но Джилл меня спасла.

-Она очень-очень классная сеньорита,- подмигнул Родриго своему старому знакомому, -ее когда сегодня утром привели, я аж чуть не присвистнул… в общем, дружище, ты крепко влип. Сеньор Голдман, заведующий этим комплексом – очень агрессивный и дотошный диктатор. Но это еще полбеды. Островом владеет гомосек трансвестит Эшфорд. Вот он – полнейший псих. Если хочешь, вас с сеньоритой я могу укрыть здесь в пещерах, до которых, слава Богу, не докопались эти,- Родриго Раваль презрительно ткнул пальцем в сторону двух фигур в зэковских робах, отчаянно работавших лопатами в развалинах соседней камеры.

-Они уже два часа пытаются выкопать подземный ход из тюрьмы. Зрелище презабавнейшее. Я, вот уже два часа пытаюсь сделать вид, что ничего не замечаю, правда, получается не очень. Но этих недоделанных кротов, это совершенно не останавливает.

Карлос и Джилл заворожено смотрели, как зэки начали вывозить из своего подземного хода тачками землю.

-Я им и тележки сюда незаметно подогнал,- продолжил Родриго, - жду не дождусь, когда они докопают до трехметрового фундамента, который залит под комплексом. Вот тогда станет еще интереснее.

-Погоди, а что с тюрьмой случилось?- спросила Джилл.

-Заключенные сделали большой БАБАХ!.. и разбежались,- удрученно заявил Родриго. – а меня теперь наверное расстреляют.

-А почему ты не сбежал?- спросил в свою очередь Карлос.

-Куда здесь сбежишь? На острове отключался свет. Значит, ТВАРИ могли вырваться наружу. Вывод: либо попадусь солдатам, либо тварям. А я еще слишком молод, чтобы умирать. Я сбегу, но попозже, и через подземные пещеры.

-А что с нашей подругой Клэр?- поинтересовалась Джилл

-Птичка выпорхнула из клетки, когда сбежали все остальные…

-Надеюсь, она в безопасности,- вздохнула Джилл

-Не надейся, я видел, что с она сбежала вместе с юным долбо*бом Бурнсидом, а такого придурка еще поискать надо – он так и лезет во всякие неприятности.- Родриго сплюнул на пол с отвращением.

Когда Эшфорд покинул командный центр, Гилберт принес Голдману его боевую аммуницию.

Винсент надел камуфляжный бронежилет, застегнул боевой гульфик и натянул эсэсовскую фуражку с эмблемой Амбреллы. Затем засунул в кобуру Парабеллум, повесил на шею Шмайссер и взял в руки верный трехствольный дробовик-прототип «Длинный Фриц».

Внезапно посреди комнаты материализовался его недавний бизнес-партнер азиатской внешности. Раскосые глаза Цунга пылали нехорошим ядовито-зеленым ярким свечением.

-Я у него, значит, за бешенные бабки монстров покупаю без торга, а он по мне ракетами?- заявил некромант.

В следующий момент Шенг Цунг быстро и качественно отделал двоих бугаев из секьюрити, подбежавших к нему.

Разделавшись с охранниками и отправив ударом ноги в нокаут Гилберта, Цунг неспешно подошел к Голдману. Винсент не растерялся и наставил на некроманта дробовик. Шенг, в свою очередь, также не растерялся, и заткнул все три ствола своими пальцами.

-Не делайте глупостей, Голдман-сан, если вы стрельните, то ваше дрянное ружьишко взорвется!- победно произнес некромант.

-?- удивился Голдман.

-Time to die- самоуверенно заявил Цунг.

-О, фи есть прафы, господин Тсунх, пришел фремя фам умирать!- не менее самоуверенно ответил Винсент и спустил курки.

-БА-А-Б-А-БА-Х!- сказало ружье.

Шенг Цунг недоуменно смотрел на оторванную культю, которая торчала на месте его правой ладони. Из оторванной конечности вырвался веселенький фонтанчик зеленой кровушки.

-А-а-а-а-а-а-а!- заорал некромант, носясь по помещению и заливая все вокруг кровищей.

Однако он остановился как вкопанный, когда ему в грудь уперся холодный ствол Шмайсера. Шенг Тсунг сделал единственно возможное в данный момент – из последних сил телепортировался назад к себе на остров.


	7. Chapter 7

** Глава 7. Хлебосольные хозяева склада.**

Стив уселся в кружок Хантеров и затянул протянутый ему косячок. Однако Клэр не последовала его примеру, и предпочла отдохнуть без «допингов».

-Мы пацифисты. А Голдман сказал, что хоть мы и пидорасты, но служить все равно должны,- обиженно рассказывал Хантер в дурацкой зеленой шапочке, - в качестве протеста, мы обрезали свои когти.

-Make Love! Fuck War!- авторитетно заявил один из человеко-амфибий. Все остальные довольно закивали головой.

-А как вы собираетесь Мейк Лов делать?- заинтересовалась Клэр, -ведь среди вас ни одной особи женского пола нет.

-Злой ученый Думпи создал нас гермофродитами,- горестно заявил один из хантеров, затягиваясь косячком. - Но мы не унываем. Особенно после того, как его сегодня расстрелял Голдман.

-Бедненькие,- посочувствовала любившая животных Клэр.

-Хреново вам без тёлок,- тоже посочувствовал Стив, выпуская дымок колечками, и тут же отхватил леща от девушки.

-За что?- возмутился парень, глаза которого съехали к носу.

-За «тёлок»,- объяснила Клэр.

Через пять минут хантер в пестрой желто-красно-розовой шапочке, под дружное гиканье соплеменников взял телефонный аппарат. Набрав номер командного центра, он заявил в трубку сиплым голосом:

-Севодня ночью ровно в час ты получишь в правый глаз!-

- Дер шмуцих хулигайн!- рявкнул кто-то по-немецки на другом конце и швырнул трубку.

Толпа Хантеров вместе со Стивом завалилась на пол от истеричного хохота. Дурные улыбки не покидали зубастые пасти обкуренных в хламину монстров. Магнитофон выдавал все новые и новые песни Боба Марли.

-План охренительный! О, смотрите, уже крокодил полетел!- заявил Стив, указывая пальцем под потолок.

К своему удивлению, Клэр также увидела, как под потолком порхает крылышками некое подобие крокодила размером со среднюю собаку.

-Лови его- встревожились хантеры вооружившись сачками, -Крокотос из клетки вырвался! Щас здесь все загадит!

Через минуту беглец оказался пойман и водворен назад в свою клетку.

_«Дурдом»,_- подумала Клэр. – _«И как только читатели могут читать подобные бредни?»_

-А почему вы разговариваете?- с глупой улыбкой спросил у своих новых чешуйчатых друзей Стив, растягивая губы в глупой улыбке, -Ведь Хантеры не умеют разговаривать.

-А мы – бракованные хантеры.- заявили собеседники, доставая самопальный кольянный аппарат, сделанный из аквариума с живыми рыбками.

Цунг сидел в уголочке бара, замышляя коварный план кровавой мести. Смертельная Битва его уже не интересовала. Регенерация отстреленной конечности состарила его аж на 20 лет. И как назло все запасы маны исчерпались, а просить взаймы у Императора ему не позволяла гордость. К столику Шенга подвалили бухие Горо и Кано.

-Пусть великий Хаос продлит… Ик! …цветущие годы… Ик! …твои, великий Цунг!- вежливо поприветствовал некроманта подвыпивший Горо

-Пусть… цветущий… Хаос… тебя так,- не менее вежливо поздоровался нетрезвый Кано.

Цунг кивнул им.

-Садитесь, дело есть.

-А что за дело?- полюбопытствовал любознательный Кано

-Да так, одному хмырю руки ноги и голову оторвать.

-Это мы… ик-ик… можем,- заявил Горо и вылил себе в глотку кружку пива.

-Значит ты- Цунг ткнул пальцем в небритую морду Кано, -будешь снайпером.

-А я,- заявил Горо и ткнул себя пальцем в грудь, -буду отрывать руки-ноги-голову! Буа-ха-ха-ха!

После недолгого инструктажа, Цунг отдал фотографию Голдмана новоиспеченным киллерам и отправил их на задание.

«Если эти болваны не справятся, придется уговаривать ниндзей»- со вздохом подумал некромант, -«А их так просто не уговоришь. Честь клана и прочая хрень… Эх…»

Немного поразмышляв, Цунг решил использовать оставшуюся часть маны на мелкую пакость хозяевам соседнего комплекса.

Раздосадованный некромант с гаденькой ухмылочкой разбросал на столе магические принадлежности, которым позавидовал бы любой заправский шаман Вуду. Слепив из цветного пластилина несколько примитивных человеческих фигурок, Цунг вставил в каждую из них по маленькой косточке. Затем из пальцев мага заструилось зеленое свечение на фигурки, и они начали медленно подниматься. Все жуткое магическое действие проходило под игравшую в баре песню Майкла Джексона «Thriller», и пальцы мага невольно начали шевелиться в ритм незатейливого мотива. Внезапно у одной из фигурок отвалилась башка. Цунг поставил ее на место. Через пару мгновений башка фигурки вновь отвалилась. Цунг снова прилепил ее назад, при этом едва не погнув ноги фигурки. Когда непослушная башкень отвалилась в третий раз, разъяренный некромант прилепил ее в район паха.

Оставив на время Родриго, продолжавшего нести боевое дежурство в раскуроченной тюрьме, Джилл и Карлос продолжили поиски Клэр. Предположительно, ловкая и сообразительная девушка уже должна была, незаметно проскользнув мимо охраны, выбраться на поверхность комплекса, и прятаться где-нибудь, ожидая своих друзей. Наивные спасатели Клэр попросту забыли сделать поправку в своих расчетах на ее нового спутника. Имя этой поправке было – Стив Бурнсид, который замедлял продвижение по территории раз этак в пятьдесят.

Вскоре Карлос и Джилл уже осторожно пробирались по внутреннему двору, между рядами бетонных зданий, локаторами, и огромными клетками-вольерами. Неожиданно из-за угла одного из зданий раздался громкий топот, и через несколько секунд мимо с радостными криками пробежала толпа заключенных, сбежавших от Родриго.

-Ну вот! Она точно должна быть где-то рядом! – воскликнул приободрившийся Карлос.

Продолжая прочесывать местность, герои оказались перед довольно обширной территорией, куда вели железные решетчатые ворота, выполненные в готическом стиле.

-Кладбище «Ошибка Хирурга», - несколько взволнованно прокомментировала Джилл, хорошо помнящая схему комплекса, которую она видела в кабинете Голдмана.

-Непохоже, чтобы Клэр пряталась здесь, - отозвался Карлос, - но все же надо проверить…

Учитывая тот факт, что весь остров по-прежнему был окутан густым туманом – кладбище было довольно жутеньким местом. То тут, то там периодически раздавались какие-то шорохи, скрипы, и прочие фоновые шумы из триллеров, сопровождаемые завываниями ветра.

Карлос и Джилл бродили меж каменных надгробий с гравировками вроде «не все йогурты одинаково полезны» и «вскрытие показало, что пациент умер от вскрытия», тихонько аукая свою боевую подругу. Вдруг Карлос заметил в тумане чью-то фигуру.

-А, вот сейчас мы у сторожа и спросим! – обрадовался Оливейра, направляясь к ней быстрым шагом, - простите, сеньор, вы случайно не видели здесь девушку в красной куртке?

-Ммммгннннх… - протяжно пробормотал незнакомец. Этот базар показался Карлосу, ветерану Раккунских событий, подозрительно знакомым. Незнакомец тем временем развернулся, и двинулся в сторону латиноса, мыча и протягивая к нему свои цепкие руки.

-Ну ладно, тварь! Давай, подходи! – крикнул бесстрашный герой, вставая в боевую стойку.

Внезапно за спиной зомби материализовалась верная боевая подруга Джилл. Решив не тратить на одинокого жмурика драгоценных боеприпасов, девушка просто с размаха огрела его рукояткой пистолета по затылку. Зомби рухнул как подкошенный. Затем… он неуклюже приподнялся, шлепнувшись на пятую точку, и схватившись руками за ушибленную голову… разразился громкой нецензурной бранью. Его возмущенный тон также свидетельствовал о том, что ему в отличие от остальных зомби – не все равно.

Вдоволь выговорившись, и излив душу, зомби вновь перешел на бессвязное мычание, а потом снова рухнул на землю без чувств. Через несколько секунд раздался его громкий храп.

-Эй, да он же пьян! – изумленно констатировал Карлос, склонившись над незнакомцем, - это, наверное, кладбищенский сторож! Видимо, скучно ему здесь, поговорить не с кем, вот и попивает…

-Тогда отнесем его в «сторожку», - предложила сердобольная Джилл, которая к тому же чувствовала легкие угрызения совести, - сыровато здесь, из-за тумана. Еще простудится…

…Еще немного поблуждав по кладбищу, они наткнулись на сторожевую будку. Аккуратно уложив все еще пребывающего в алкогольной нирване сторожа на кровать, Карлос хозяйским взором окинул помещение. Его внимание привлекла висящая на стене «двустволка» двенадцатого калибра.

-Так, а ружьишко-то придется реквизировать, - задумчиво пробормотал Оливейра, - пьяный человек с оружием – социально опасен!

Стоявшая рядом Джилл согласно закивала головой.

Вескер задумчиво прогуливался взад-вперед по своему командному центру. Уже прошло довольно много времени с того момента, как связь с его агентом Арком Томпсоном окончательно прервалась. Причем, прервалась она диким воплем ужаса, что совсем не было похоже на его обычные сообщения.

_«Либо что-то случилось, либо – одно из двух»_ - думал Вескер.

Он еще побродил немного, с досадой размышляя о том, как трудно в теперешнее время найти толкового исполнителя.

-Только тебе одному я могу доверять, - вздохнул Альберт, глядя на фотографию в золоченой рамке, стоящую у него на рабочем столе.

С фотографии ему весело улыбался Альберт Вескер, подмигивая из-под приподнятых солнцезащитных очков. Изящная подпись в уголке гласила: «Моему фанату №1».

-Ну что-ж, хочешь сделать что-то хорошо – сделай это сам, - сделал окончательное умозаключение Вескер, явно собираясь лично смотаться до Рокфорта.

Он постоял еще немного, смакуя последнюю фразу, затем, немного подумав, добавил:

-Единственное что может противостоять силе – еще большая сила!

-И мое природное обаяние! – еще немного подумав, добавил он, красуясь перед зеркалом.

Эти две реплики настолько понравились оратору, что он подхватил свой большой картонный макет себя, стоявший в углу, и начал вальсировать с ним по командному центру, тихонько напевая себе под нос бессмертную песню «Only You».

…На тренировочной площадке Тиранов царила полная гармония, и умиротворение.

Краса и гордость рокфортского тираностроительного комплекса - Т-078, заканчивал отрабатывать рукопашный бой. Рядом хаотично валялись выпотрошенные соломенные/порванные в клочья картонные/разнесенные в щепки деревянные/и даже нефигово поцарапанные – титановольфрамовые манекены врагов. Стоявший в уголке магнитофон ритмично выдавал жесткий гангста-рэп, задавая необходимый темп, и амплитуду движений.

Однако музыку выбирал вовсе не Т-078, который был вообще безразличен к любым проявлениям искусства. Магнитофон принадлежал Тирану Гипносу, который без него просто жить не мог, а кассеты с рэпаками – Танатосу. Оба этих не-разлей-водой-товарища с радостными рыками носились по другой половине площадки, увлеченно режась в уличный баскетбол. Вместо стандартной «корзины», на краю необорудованной для баскетбола площадки, на трехметровой стремянке стоял солдат-новобранец, держа перед собой на вытянутых руках офисную корзину для мусора.

-Агггрррр`мазафака! – рычал Танатос, лихо отправляя очередной «трехочковый» в кольцо. На самом деле, он промахнулся сантиметров этак на пять-семь, однако солдат вовремя отвел руки в сторону, поймав мяч корзиной.

-Факен`ГРАААА! – бодро рычал Гипнос, подбирая мяч, и бросаясь в контратаку. Затем он подпрыгнул – и сделал свой коронный бросок. Он промахнулся сантиметров этак на пятьдесят-семьдесят, и бедный солдат, ловя мяч корзиной, чуть было не е**нулся со стремянки вниз.

-Агггрррр`мазафака`факен`ГРАААА! – рычал Танатос, начиная новый заход на цель.

Т-078 к этому времени уже закончил тренировку, и сидел на скамейке, переводя дух. При этом он периодически смеривал своих беззаботных коллег презрительным взглядом, а на их приглашения присоединиться к игре – отвечал угрожающим рычанием, замахиваясь тяжелой когтистой лапой. Эти два недопырка, по его мнению, не заслуживали носить гордое прозвище «Тиран». Если бы Т-078 умел говорить – он уже давно отчитал бы их за разгильдяйство, если бы умел писать – подал бы на них рапорт Голдману. Но как бы то ни было, он все же неплохо умел рычать, и этого хватало, чтобы Гипнос с Танатосом не очень-то приставали со своей дружбой.

…Внезапно раздался дробный топот множества армейских ботинок, и через мгновение на площадку вылетел взвод S.O.S.A.T'елей – доблестного и несокрушимого спецназа «Амбреллы».

-Всеобщая мобилизация! – проорал один из солдат, обращаясь к Т-078, - выходим немедленно!

На хмурой морде Т-078 промелькнула тень улыбки. Он рывком поднялся со скамейки, и заученно занял свое место в строю. То же самое сделал и новобранец, торопливо спрыгнув со стремянки, и делая вид, что не играл здесь в баскетбол, вместо того, чтобы отрабатывать тактику боевых действий с Тиранами. Группа была готова к выходу. Однако солдаты не торопились покидать площадку, нерешительно переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

-А может, и этих с собой возьмем? – наконец озвучил один из них (в звании «капрал») общую мысль, кивая на Гипноса и Танатоса, - все-таки мобилизация – всеобщая!

-Блин, да им самое место на складе бракованной продукции, а не в спецназе! А что сержант насчет них говорил? – спросил другой.

-А ничего! – ухмыльнулся третий, - он опять ушел «кладбище патрулировать»! Там Пахомыч давеча снова самогонки наготовил – раньше завтрашнего вечера сержант из патруля не вернется! Так что думайте сами…

-Ну ладно, - поморщился капрал, - берем их, чисто для количества! Эй вы, недоделки! Ну-ка быстро встали в строй!

Находясь в кругу дружелюбных Хантеров-пацифистов, Клэр впервые за все время чувствовала себя в безопасности. По идее, давно уже было пора двигать дальше, выбираться на поверхность комплекса, и перегруппировываться с Карлосом и Джилл, но… так не хотелось уходить из этого, пропитанного душевным теплом места, и снова блуждать по опасным и совершенно негостеприимным коридорам! Что же касается Стива – то он был готов поселиться на этом складе навсегда, ибо впервые за всю свою жизнь сумел обзавестись друзьями, которые не испытывали желания убить его веником спустя пять минут после знакомства.

Вдруг Хантеры, несомненно, обладавшие лучшим слухом, чем их гости, встрепенулись, и начали настороженно прислушиваться. Через пару секунд они переполошились окончательно, негромко заорав «Палево, чуваки! Копы идут!» - и выключив свою растаманскую светомузыку, разбежались по вольерам. Клэр привычным движением сграбастала за шиворот Стива (на этот раз он не возражал, пребывая в состоянии жесточайшей укурки), и спряталась вместе с ним за какими-то стеллажами.

Вскоре дверь широко распахнулась, и в помещение вбежали несколько вооруженных охранников. Затем появились двое грузчиков, которые, громко матерясь от натуги, вкатили какой-то объемистый агрегат.

-Ну что, ущербные! Вот вам новый сосед! – издевательски выкрикнул один из охранников.

Остальные по-идиотски заржали, поддерживая своего товарища, и вся компания вышла наружу. Затем раздался щелчок закрывающегося замка, и все стихло.

Хантеры начали потихоньку осторожно выходить из своих клеток, подбираясь к агрегату. Клэр также выглянула из укрытия, присоединяясь. Стив остался на месте – нежно обняв стоявший в углу унитаз, он спал, видя разноцветные сны из радуги, цветочных полянок, и парящих животных.

Постепенно Хантеры осмелели, и начали деловито обходить агрегат со всех сторон, обнюхивать, и гулко пинать его ногами.

-Короче, я знаю, что это за штука, - наконец авторитетно заявил один, - это лабораторный смеситель из операционной! Он нужен для создания симбиотических организмов, путем структурирования ДНК объектов, и их последующей рекомбинации!

Его товарищи при этом глядели на него с благоговейным восторгом.

-А че там написано? – все что смогли они спросить, указывая на монитор капсулы.

Эрудированный Хантер замялся, шаркая когтистой ногой по полу – читать он, как и все, не умел

-Там написано «Проект 69», - выручила его подошедшая Клэр.

Джилл и Карлос покинули сторожку, снова оказавшись на неприветливой и мрачной территории кладбища.

Внезапно Джилл споткнулась о какой-то камень, и утеряв равновесие, грациозно бумкнулась на землю, соскользнув затем в свежевырытую могилу.

-Вот ведь блин!- заявила девушка, вытирая с одежды грязь и глину.

Сверху участливо взирал Карлос. Сверху, над Карлосом, со старого вяза не менее участливо взирал филин.

-Как ты в целом?- озадаченно переспросил Оливейра.

-В целом – ничего. Только перемазалась вся, как я не знаю что!- заявила Джилл, -Вытащи меня отсюда, здесь холодно и страшно!

Однако в силу того, что могила была глубиной не менее трех метров, попытки Карлоса дотянуться до Джилл не увенчались особым успехом.

-Ты никуда не уходи,- виновато заявил он, а я сбегаю, поищу что-нибудь у сторожа!

-Давай быстрее,- взмолилась Джилл, у которой уже начинался приступ клаустрофобии.

Где-то вдалеке звонко ударил колокол, символизируя наступление полночи. Тихонько заиграли мотивы песни Майкла Джексона «Триллер».

-Угу! Угу!- заявил филин на дереве и подмигнул большим глазом. Кажется, начиналась мистика.

…Кроме лопаты, ничего полезного в сторожке так и не обнаружилось. Карлос все же прихватил ее, рассчитывая прокопать к Джилл ступеньки, и вышел назад, в жуткую безлунную ночь. Сразу на выходе парень столкнулся лицом к лицу с уже знакомой ему фигурой командира спецназа.

-Опаньки! Товарищ сержант! Один, и без охраны, - скорее обрадовался, чем удивился вооруженный Карлос, припоминая все пинки и зуботычины, которыми его щедро угощал садюга-спецназовец. Теперь же вырисовывалась реальная возможность поквитаться.

-А чё это ты здесь делаешь? – все же для начала, спросил любивший поговорить перед боем, латинос.

-Ну… это… я… - вдруг засмущался (и даже слегка покраснел) сержант, - я это… к Пахомычу, за поллитр… ЧЁ-ЧЁ! ЧЕРЕЗ ПЛЕЧО! ПАТРУЛИРУЮ ТЕРРИТОРИЮ КЛАДБИЩА, ПОНЯЛ? – гневно заорал внезапно все-таки взявший себя в руки спецназовец, - и вообще это не твое дело, салага!

Такой наглый базар прощать было категорически нельзя. Взбешенный из-за «салаги», Оливейра даже не стал ничего отвечать, а просто спустил сразу оба курка.

-БА-БАХ! – авторитетно заявило ружье. Выстрел отбросил командира S.O.S.A.T. аж на три метра. Однако тот начал медленно подниматься на ноги.

-Undead?- удивился Карлос, порядком струхнув.

-Бронежилет!- пояснил вояка, неспешно вытаскивая из-за спины (неизвестно, как там уместившийся) шестиствольный пулемет Гатлинга…


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8. Дискотека на Кладбище**

Над ночным морем бесшумно летел довольно-таки странный аппарат, из которого доносилась неперестанная брань двоих незадачливых пилотов.

Само чудо летательной техники представляло собой большой парашют, под которым торчала маленькая корзина с устройством, напоминавшим большой русский самовар. Однако это был никакой не самовар, а самый настоящий двигатель, работавший на метане и сероводороде, разработанный умельцами Outworld'a. В силу газов, на которых устройство работало – его приближение можно было учуять издалека. Назвали гениальные конструкторы сие хитровымученное лет.средство очень просто: «СРАТОстат»

-Фу! Ну и штыняра же,- ворчал Горо, в притык прижатый к своему подельнику… т.е. напарнику Кано, который крутил рычаги.

-Из твоей пасти еще похлеще несет, так что, будь добр, заткнись!- попросил пилот.

-Я тебя щас как заткну прямо через борт в море!- оскорбился Горо.

-Только попробуй! Ты же этой хренью управлять нихера не умеешь.- быстро привел веский довод Кано, подумав: _«потому что все четыре руки из жопы растут»_

Горо продолжил бормотать себе под нос какие-то шоканские ругательства. Кано незаметно шваркнул ногой.

-Ай! Мои яйца!- заревел Горо, -твоя гребанная винтовка только что ударила прикладом мне в пах!

-Ой, как же так получилось-то,- притворно посочувствовал Кано, гаденько улыбаясь.

-Смотри куда рулишь, одноглазый!- вдруг в ужасе закричал могучий Горо. –На нас впереди какой-то грач летит!

-Это не грач а кондор,- пояснил Кано, не поняв о чем говорит его напарник.

-Какая разница гондор или кто там еще! Летает, значит – ГРАЧ!... ОЙ! СВОРАЧИВАЙ! ЩАС этот порхатый засранец в нас…

Не успел Горо до конца выразить свои опасения, а «порхатый засранец» на всей скорости своего грачиного полета впендюрился в сратостат.

В общем, наверное все знают, что происходи при столкновении маленьких летательных аппаратов с большими птицами? Правильно: ничего хорошего из этого не происходит. Мораль: не летайте там, где много грачей!

В общем, вонючий аппарат конкретно запутался в стропах и рухнул в воду, двигатель-самовар пернул напоследок, и испуская большие смердячие пузыри погрузился на дно отравлять жизнь несчастных морских обитателей. Незадачливым киллерам пришлось добираться до Рокфорта вплавь.

-Шестьдесят девять?- удивились Хантеры.

-Может, это что-то из Камасутры…- выдвинул гипотезу эрудированный Хантер. Клэр при этом почему-то стеснительно покраснела.

Но дальше случилось непредвиденное. Один Хантер в зеленой шапочке, следуя своему врожденному любопытству начал нажимать на кнопки приборной панели. Вследствие этих хаотичных манипуляций, крышка агрегата с шипением уехала в сторону. Изнутри донесся убойный сивушный запах, а затем робкое икание.

Клэр и Хантеры осторожно отпрянули в стороны, и робко смотрели, что же будет дальше.

Из контейнера показалась лапа Тирана, которая ухватилась за распахнутую дверь. А затем показалась и голова в хирургической шапочке с дурацким выражением лица. Оглядев затаившихся Хантеров и девушку, монстр подмигнул им и заулыбался.

-А вот и наши будущие фанаты,- произнесло существо странным голосом, который отдавал мистическим эхом. Такие голоса можно было услышать в любом ужастике, при озвучке всяких демонов.

-А всем, кому не понравится, мы проведем медосмотр! Внутренний!- с этой недеццкой угрозой чудище поиграло острыми когтями и вышагнуло из агрегата. Его нижнюю часть скрывал пар, шурующий из недр адского смесителя

Прокашлявшись 69-ть «запел»:

-Ooops… I did it аgain!- в его интерпретации простая и задолбежная песенка звучала абсолютно инфернально и диссонансно.

Через пару куплетов дымка рассеялась, и потрясенные обитатели Склада Бракованной Продукции с ужасом увидели, что монстр 69 мягко говоря напоминает проекцию игральной карты «Валета» - ниже пояса начиналось новое туловище с еще одной головой в докторской шапочке. Естественно, нижняя часть находилась, что называется вверх тормашками и стояла на мощных тиранских ручищах.

Пока монстр грозно выводил дуэтом (в смысле обоими головами) очередной хит «Kiss me baby one more time!», хантеры посовещавшись обратились к Клэр:

-Забирай своего кореша, пока мы отвлечем ЭТО. И валим отсюда нафиг!-

Хантер в зеленой шапочке поднял из вольера ХерЗнаетЧто:

-Извини, дружище, ты не возражаешь стать добровольцем?

Поскольку ХерЗнаетЧто не было наделено ртом, то и возразить оно не смогло.

Размахнувшись, Хантер запустил кучку плоти прямо в морду монстру 69.

От шлепка горе-певец завалился назад, однако вовремя подставил руки и теперь нижняя и верхняя его половины поменялись местами.

Пока неуклюжее творенье пыталось восстановить баланс, Клэр ухватила за шкирку Стива и помчалась с ним к двери, в которую уже вынырнула бравая стая хантеров. Последний из них бережно скакал с аквариумом-кальяном в котором плавали безнадежно обдолбанные рыбки.

Чудище 69, печально оглядело оставшихся на Складе тварей. На полу лежало ХерЗнаетЧто и испуганно моргало глазками. Никто из оставшихся экспонатов не проявлял особых признаков интеллекта, а следовательно не мог оценить гениальных вокальных данных. Вздохнув обоими головами одновременно, монстр зашагал к выходу в поисках новой аудитории ну или хотя-бы просто спиртного…

…

-Кажется оторвались,- произнес Хантер со значком «ГлавРыба»

-Куда вы дальше, ребята?- участливо спросила Клэр.

-Я требую продолжения банкета!- вяло промямлил пускающий слюни Стив. Клэр разжала руки, и молодой человек больно шлепнулся на бетонный пол.

-Мы будем приспосабливаться к внешним условиям. Мы же – рептилии!- уверенно заявил Хантер. Остальные согласно закивали головами.

-Кроме того, мы прихватили с собой Кенни- похвастал Хантер-в-синей шапочке и показал клетку, в которой паслось небольшое растеньице Plan-44-С.

-И кольян не забыли,- заявил Хантер-в-зеленой-шапочке, бережно поглаживая аквариум.

-И магнитолу забрали,- радостно воскликнул Хантер с магнитофоном на плече.

Клэр погрустнела. Ей совсем не хотелось расставаться с новыми радушными друзьями, однако оставаться с ними было крайне опасно ввиду их невмеру веселого характера.

-Ну, тогда я пошла,- заявила она, пинками заставляя Стива подняться на ноги. –не обижайте Стиви-боя, он будет вам хорошим товарищем.

-Мля! У меня винтовка намокла!- выругался Кано, оглядывая оружие.

-Ничего, вылей из нее воду, сгони лягушек, и можешь пользоваться как и раньше, -расхохотался Горо выжимая всеми четырьмя лапами свою набедренную повязку.

Одноглазый Кано лишь злобно сплюнул на песок пляжа.

Нахмурившись, четырехрукий урод заявил:

-Как по мне то лучше уж вплавь добираться, чем на том пердолете…

-Зато на дрыстопеде быстрее было- огрызнулся Кано, -может уже б и мочканули того хмыря и назад бы собирались. А то все пиво без нас… то есть весь Турнир без нас закончат.

Вдруг со стороны залива раздалось

-Мугггунаха

С этими звуками на побережье показался зомби в матросской форме.

-Ну что, разомнемся?- весело предложил Горо, хрустя кулаками.

-Да ну, он грязный какой-то. Неохота руки марать!- брезгливо заявил Кано. –Пошли искать этого самого Голдмана.

Горо немного подумал (что далось ему с тяжким трудом), почесал задницу (что далось ему намного легче) и решил последовать совету своего напарника.

С досады швырнув по зомби камнем, он заковылял в лес вслед за Кано.

_«Как голова болит!»_

_«Стоп! А кто же я такой?»_

_«Наверное. Я…. Нет нифига, а жаль»_

_«А может я… снова нет.»_

_«Наверное я снова вчера перепил.»_

С этими мыслями небритый мужик открыл глаза. Однако стало не намного светлее, поскольку вокруг была ночь. На голове красовалась большая шишка. В паре метров рядом двое небольших дундуков игрались аэрозольным спреем. Однако, увидев, что человек зашевелился, оба грызуна тут же шмыгнули на ближайшую сосну, откуда в очнувшегося человека посыпался целый шквал сосновых шишек.

-Вот я вас, мелкие засранцы!- заорал мужчина и начал палить в древесную крону из своего пистолета.

_«Ух ты, я и стрелять оказывается умею! __»_ - радостно подумал он.

Однако одна из пуль угодила в дупло и разбудила диких пчел, которые тут же яростно зажжужали.

_«Это бжжжжж – неспроста»_, - подумал очнувшийся, благоразумно убегая подальше от дерева.

Выбежав на пляж, человек остановился, раскинул руки и заорал:

-Кто же я?

А затем, видимо так и не получив ответа на свой вопрос, он продублировал дикий вопль на английском:

-Who am I ?

-Угрранахх- простонал в ответ кто-то.

А еще через мгновение наш забывчивый герой увидел, как на пляж шатающейся походкой вышел пьяный-пьяный матрос. Однако, сфокусировав двоящийся взгляд, мужик-без-памяти сумел разглядеть, что матрос не пьяный-пьяный, а мертвый-мертвый и порядком подразложился. А следом вышел еще один гнилой морячок. Кусок лица напрочь отсутствовал и зубы скалились в зловещей усмешке.

-Твою мать, мне пес***ц!- выпалил амнезирующий-чувак и помчался в лес. Что-что, а эту грязную ругательную фразу он не позабыл.

-Помогите, Undead UPRISING! Конец Света наступил!- истошно орал он в панике, вбегая в лес. Его прыть не остановили даже колючие кусты впереди, об которые он ободрал морду и одежду.

-Ай, больно-больно-больно!- орал наш забывчивый мужик, затравленно оглядываясь назад. Через секунду он налетел на дерево и снова ушел в нирвану. На этот раз, правда ненадолго.

Карлос печально глядел в неприветливую тьму шести стволов пулемета Гатлинга, который сержант ткнул ему прямо в лицо.

Где-то в ночной тиши зазвучал мотив песни Майкла Джексона «Триллер».

А то что произошло дальше едва не вынудило Карлоса просто-напросто обмочиться. Позади сержанта над могилами начали подниматься холмики, как будто там копали гигантские кроты. Затем из холмиков начали вылезать…

Никакие блин нафиг не зомби (хоть это и Resident Evil)! Оттуда вылезли скелеты! Оливейра чувствовал, что это чудесное воскрешение не имеет никакого отношения к вирусам. Здесь пахло магией. Очень Черной и Плохой Магией, что повергло латиноса в суеверный ужас.

Сержант толкал какую-то речь перед тем как надавить на спусковой крючок. Но Карлос его не слушал, он завороженно наблюдал, как скелеты, двигаясь в ритме какого-то танца приближаются. Черепушка одного из них сверзилась на землю, однако обезглавленный костяк тут же поднял ее и присобачил на место.

-Что ты там у меня за спиной высматриваешь?- удивился сержант. Однако Карлос молчал, тупо раззявив рот и распахнув вылезшие из орбит глаза.

Скелет снова потерял черепушку и, подняв ее, с силой вогнал на плечи, от чего костлявые ноги едва не разъехались в стороны.

-Я на этот старый трюк не куплюсь!- неуверенно заявил сержант, глядя как на лбу Карлоса проступает холодная испарина.

Скелет позади опять уронил черепушку, но на этот раз, подняв ее, прицепил костяную башку в район тазобедренного сустава.

Пританцовывая, мертвецы приблизились уже почти вплотную.

-Оно, что у меня за спиной?- нервно сглотнул сержант, поняв, что никакой это не трюк. Карлос кивнул побледневшим лицом.

Вояка быстро обернулся и повернул голову назад к Карлосу. А потом до него все же дошло, что же он увидел.

-АААА!- заорал сержант. В следующий момент черепушка ближайшего к нему скелета (та самая, которая находилась, мягко говоря, не на месте) цапнула его зубами за задницу.

Вопя как полоумные, Оливейра и Сержант помчались прочь. Однако командир S.O.S.A.T. умудрился вырваться вперед, выронив свой грозный пулемет. Возможно, этому способствовало то, что агрессивный череп все еще продолжал сжимать зубами его филейную часть.

Карлосу повезло, так как вся нечистая сила почему-то помчалась за солдатом «Амбреллы». Однако испуганный вусмерть латинос не видел этого. Не заметил он и разрытой ямы впереди и со всего разгону сверзился в могилу к Джилл, трясясь от дикого ужаса.

-Здесь какие-то неправильные зомби,- только и пояснил латинос на ее расспросы и начал быстро выкапывать ступеньки наверх.

***Дополнительные материалы***

На зловещем острове зловещего некроманта Шенг-Цунга, еще более зловещий Император Шао Кан вышел из бара освежиться. Пустив довольную пивную отрыжку, он оглядел пустую выжженную землю вокруг.

-Непорядок,- пробурчал Кан нетрезвым голосом и, поднатужившись, начал творить новое ужасное противоестественное заклинание. Ослепительно сверкнула молния. Громко грянул гром. Негромко пернул Император. И вот во вспышке света появился Малый Пляжный Замок с надворными пристройками. Увидев данное строение любой дизайнер-эстет убился бы от горя. Большей безвкусицы представить себе было нельзя. Центр строения представлял собой высокую башню в виде гигантского непропорционально вытянутого черепа, сделанного из листов папье-маше и гипсокартона скрепленных между собой крупным степлером. Вокруг торчали из земли био-сортиры, автоматы с ЛинКуэй-COLA и горячими мясными закусками, а также аппараты по выдаче презервативов. Все эти хитрые приспособления были выполнены в виде невысоких кривеньких башенок. Частокол представлял собой муляжи искореженных и распятых тел всяческих монстров, которых мог увидеть в своих галюнах лишь уделанный-в-хлам нюхатель кокаина. Внутри двора виднелись пляжные зонтики всех цветов радуги и горшки с плотоядными растениями. Откуда-то из динамиков мистично звучали ритмичные удары барабанов и периодически доносились записанные на пленку дикие предсмертные вопли.

-Во, теперь намного лучше,- довольно заявил Император и направился к гамаку, растянутому между двух башен-автоматов во дворике.


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9. Air raid.**

Альберт Вескер сидел за компьютером и задумчиво чесал репу.

На экране светился его виртуальный дневник с последней записью «… если хочешь сделать что-то хорошо, сделай это сам! Но что же мне самому-то сделать, чтобы хорошо получилось?» Ниже стоял смайлик обозначавший нечто иное, как «чешет репу».

-О, идея! Я просто кладезь мудрости!- радостно воскликнул Альберт и тут же напечатал: «Эврика! Я устрою НАЛЕТ!». Рядом Альберт поставил смайлик в виде всадника с шашкой на деревянной палке с лошадиной головой.

Затем Вескер набрал соответствующий интернетский адрес и начал просматривать расценки на услуги летчиков-наемников.

-Так, у американцев – слишком дорого… русские – недорого, но пьют слишком много… арабы – опять же не дорого, но сделают через жопу… О! Немцы! Хотя нет, против своего соотечественника они работать не станут… ?... японцы… в принципе исполнительные и цена умеренная.

Отпечатав соответствующее сообщение главе японских наемников (ветерану Перл Харбора) по имени Накасуя Сукадзаки, Вескер начал собирать вещи. Оказалось, что японцы давно ждут заказа хоть от кого-нибудь и с удовольствием приняли предложение Альберта, даже не торгуясь.

Расставшись со своими новыми друзьями, Клэр продолжила увлекательное путешествие по недрам зловещего Рокфортского комплекса. Она понимала, что направляясь в сторону, противоположную той в какую ушли Хантеры, она идет не к выходу, а еще больше углубляется в Обитель Зла. Но во-первых, девушка не была точно уверена, что Джилл и Карлос покинули комплекс (хотя почти наверняка вырвались из плена). А во-вторых, и это главное – с каждым шагом она все больше удалялась от Стиви-боя, успевшего за столь непродолжительное время их знакомства спалить ей добрую половину нервных клеток, и изрядно вые**ть мозг.

Теперь идти было легко и комфортно. Никто не топал как стадо слонов, ежесекундно подвергая ее опасности спалиться, не бормотал над ухом, и не декламировал заезженные фразочки из тупых голливудских блокбастеров, не вламывался в двери с логотипами «ОПАСНО, БЛ*ТЬ» и не ныл, что они скоро умрут лютой смертью.

Неожиданно зловещий коридор закончился не менее зловещим тупиком, скрытым во тьме. В смысле, последняя лампочка в коридоре давно перегорела, а поменять ее, ни у кого так видимо руки и не дошли. Всегда носившая с собой зажигалку (чтобы друзья-байкеры думали, что она курит) Клэр, чиркнула ею, осветив зловещую картину зловещего тупика зловещего коридора.

Ее взору предстала стена со штурвалом посередине, и крупной надписью, гласившей:

«Секретный подземный проход в особняк Эшфордов. Ввиду того, что проход – секретный, пожалуйста, обнаружив его – немедленно застрелитесь для соблюдения конфиденциальности информации».

Внизу, под надписью валялись два трупа охранников, с огнестрельными ранениями в голову. Что и говорить, дисциплина у подчиненных Голдмана была железная. Клэр, еще с детства проявлявшая преступное своеволие и вольнодумство, их примеру не последовала, а подошла к круглой рукоятке, и стала ее вращать. Стена отошла в сторону, открывая секретный проход. Клэр подобрала пистолеты охранников, и глубоко вздохнув, шагнула вперед…

Спустя всего какой-то час, Вескер добрался до подпольного аэродрома, где воинственные сыны страны Восходящего Солнца прогревали моторы своих винтокрылых истребителей времен Второй Мировой войны.

-Приветствую Вас, Вескер-сан,- раскланялся глава эскадрильи Накасуя Сукадзаки.

Альберт сухо кивнул в ответ. А затем поведал летчикам высосанную из пальца историю о том, что на острове Рокфорт всякие недостойные личности тайно пытаются разработать законопроект по искоренению Анимэ во всем мире.

Через десять минут десять истребителей под управлением отважных до безрассудства самураев взмыло в ночное небо. К слову сказать, почти все истребители оказались одноместными, и только в машине зам.командира Махато Харакаки было полуторное место, где и восседал теперь Альберт, тесно прижавшись к пилоту…

…

-Вижу остров!- раздался голос пилота самолета-разведчика.

-Заходим на цель. Приготовить бомбы!- скомандовал командир эскадрильи.

Спикировав, самолеты понеслись к строению посреди острова.

-Вот оно, гнездо негодяев! БАНЗАЙ!- заорал пилот Конура Нехата и сбросил бомбу на уродливое строение внизу…

Карлос и Джилл убежали довольно далеко от кладбища. Об этом явно свидетельствовали вопли сержанта, стихшие вдали.

-Ну теперь мы знаем, что Клэр нет на территории комплекса, - заключила Джилл.

Карлос хотел было что-то ответить, но все никак не мог отдышаться.

-Осталось еще одно место, где мы не искали, - продолжила Джилл, - на схеме комплекса я видела, что рядом с ним находится чей-то особняк!

Карлос хотел было что-то ответить, но все никак не мог отдышаться.

-Ну что, отправляемся туда? – спросила Джилл.

Карлос хотел было что-то ответить, но все никак не мог отдышаться.

-Молчание – знак согласия! – решила Джилл, и зашагала по направлению к таинственному особняку.

Карлос… короче понятно, что – и молча побрел вслед за ней.

Сладкий сон о господстве во всей вселенной Солнцеликого Императора прервал гул примитивных двигателей полувековой давности, который доносился с неба.

Недовольно разлепив веки, Шао Кан удивленно увидел над собой небольшую стайку маленьких самолетов. А затем сверху начало что-то падать. Уже слишком поздно заспанный император понял, что это что-то является грозными, как лезвие катаны, японскими бомбами. Последнее что он успел сделать до того, как взрывы накрыли Пляжный Замок, это выпустить вверх зеленый колючий энергетический шар…

-Ковровая бомбардировка окончена!- заявил командир эскадрильи.

-Эти ублюдки подбили Комуто Херовато,

И действительно одна из крылатых машин кренилась к низу, источая черный густой шлейф дыма.

-БАНЗАЙ!- закричал пилот подбитого самолета и устремил свою машину вниз на руины Замка, где из кучи обгорелого гипсокартона пытался выбраться каким-то чудом все еще недобитый Шао Кан.

Внизу расцвел красивый и эффектный взрыв. Отважному (до безумия) пилоту с фамилией Херовато пришлось отнюдь не сладко.

-ИДИОТЫ- заорал разъяренный Вескер, - это же не ТОТ остров!

Спустя 20 минут…

-Вижу остров!- раздался голос пилота самолета-разведчика.

-Заходим на цель. Приготовить бомбы!- скомандовал командир эскадрильи.

И действительно внизу щерился радарами Рокфортский комплекс.

-Командир, мы все бомбы скинули на соседнем острове,- виновато доложил один из пилотов.

-Тогда, БАНЗАЙ!- заорал находчивый командир.

-БАНЗАЙ!- хором отозвались все остальные пилоты. Все самолеты теперь неслись вниз прямо на комплекс.

-Щас устроим ублюдкам Перл Харбор!- подмигнул пилот ошалевшему от страха Вескеру. В планы Альберта совершенно не входило повторять подвиг отважного летчика Гастелло.

-Эти недоноски заплатят за нашего павшего брата Комуто!

Вескер совершенно не мог понять, какое отношение Рокфорт имеет к гибели отважного японского летчика на соседнем острове, но эйфорийно-безумный настрой узкоглазых асов не внушал ничего хорошего.

-Сворачивай самолет!- крикнул он пилоту.

-Самураи не сворачивают! Банзай!-

-МАМА! Останови машину, я выйду! Камикадзе хренов!- орал Вескер.

-Не получится, у нас нет парашютов. БАНЗАЙ!-

Больше не тратя время на бесполезные воззывания к инстинкту самосохранения безумных японцев, Вескер, подвывая, раскрыл кабину и выпрыгнул. Внизу под ним расстилался лес, и Альберт надеялся все же на полу-мягкую посадку. Упасть на дерево все же лучше чем врезаться на самолете в бетонные строения.

Впереди прогрохотал мощный и громкий взрыв, и со стороны комплекса озарилось девять ярких вспышек.

-Полные психи!- заявил Вескер и в следующий момент столкнулся с пушистыми ветвями канадской сосны.

…Стив весело бежал по светло-пурпурному космосу, зачерпывая ладонями пригоршни звезд, и счастливо смеясь. Ему в ответ улыбался перламутровый крокодил, поднимавшийся навстречу на розовом эскалаторе, и плавно качающий головой в такт беззаботных напевов Боба Марли.

-Я Великий Стиффф! - смеялся юноша, прыгая с Галактики на Галактику.

-Приветствую тебя, странник! - из-за угла неспешно, с достоинством вышла Тыгыдымская Лошадь, держа в переднем копыте кулек с маковыми семечками, - ты случайно тут Ежика не видел?

-А ты кто? – радостно ответил вопросом на вопрос Великий Стиффф.

-Я маленький пони, несущий свет и улыбки! – отвечала Тыгыдымская Лошадь, - я могу есть фиалки, и потом какать радугой!

-Да не слушай ее! – раздался рядом чей-то добродушный голос.

Стив обернулся – неподалеку от них всплывала Желтая Подводная Лодка. Люк субмарины откинулся назад, и оттуда показался Джон Леннон, все тем же добродушным голосом закончивший фразу:

-Обкурилась она, и гонит!

…

-Да ты, дружище, и сам – просто в хламину! - раздался еще один голос, из ниоткуда.

-Эко его вштырило то, а? - присоединился к нему другой.

…Стив открыл глаза - прямо в лицо ему приветливо скалились жуткие зубастые морды друзей.

-А-а-а-а-а! Жабы-мутанты!- в ужасе заорал Стив, а затем все же вспомнил Склад Бракованной Продукции.

-Где я? - очумело задал наводящий вопрос Стив.

-На побережье Рокфорта, - авторитетно заявил «ГлавРыба», - ты так сладко кимарил всю дорогу, что мы не стали ломать тебе кайф. Решили – пускай сам просыпается, когда захочет…

-Да ты не переживай, - успокоил его Зеленая Шапка, показывая аквариум, – мы и кальян захватили!

-А где Клэр? - все равно не успокаивался Стив, успевший уже к ней немного привязаться.

-Осталась в комплексе. Сказала что у нее там какие-то дела, - ответил «ГлавРыба».

-Как? Одна? Она же в опасности! – подскочил Стив.

-ДЕРЖИСЬ КЛЭР! Я ИДуууууу… - и с этими словами, импульсивный подросток скрылся вдали, размахивая своими муляжными Люгерами.

Ударяясь о колючие сосновые ветки, «подбитый» Вескер умудрился значительно замедлить скорость вольного падения. Все бы ничего, но внизу показался крупный йожык-переросток, видимо прикорнувший под деревом.

-КЫШ! КЫШ! Уйди, жЫвотное! Себя побереги! Раздавлю ведь! КЫШ!- Орал Вескер, видя, что не может отклонить траекторию своего падения. Однако Жывотное не понимало человеческого языка. Удар о нижнюю ветку существенно перекрутил положение Альберта в пространстве и он окончательно иопнулся в положении «попой вниз».

-А-у-у-у- завопил бедняга Альберт подскакивая вверх аж на два метра. Разбуженный столь хамским образом йожык поднялся, недовольно фыркнул и удалился в лес. На его массивной спине отчетливо виднелся след человеческой задницы.

Альберт, утирая слезы выковырял из задницы йожыные иголки. Затем повытаскивал из остальных частей тела иголки отСосны. Утерев глаза, он напялил очки назад и присел на пенек перевести дыхание. Правда, расчетливый и собранный обычно Вескер на этот раз не заметил, что пенек оказался обрубком старого кактуса.


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 10. Особняк маньяка**.

Фамильный дом Эшфордов был окутан завесой тайн, загадок, легенд, фольклорных небылиц и похабных анекдотов про его обитателей. Поговаривали, что живут там вампиры на чердаке, демоны в подполье, скелеты в шкафу, и крокодилы в ванной. И что по ночам оттуда якобы доносится пронзительно-высокий истеричный смешок его нынешнего хозяина, в очередной раз запирающегося у себя в кабинете с фотографией любимой сестры и склянкой вазелина, замышляющего очередное низкое коварство. Какое именно – неизвестно.

А еще говорили, что в доме хранятся баснословные по объемам различные материальные ценности, ну там, золото, бриллианты, облигации «Газпрома» и т.д. Изредка появляющийся «в миру» дворецкий Эшфордов, некий Скотт Хартман (имя подходило ему как нельзя кстати) последние слухи наотрез отрицал, тогда как над первыми – ржал от души.

Как бы то ни было, а проверять свои домыслы лично никому из Рокфортских обитателей не хотелось, ибо войти-то в Эшфордовский особняк можно было с легкостью, а вот выйти – как повезет. Причем некоторым (все же решившимся на это) смельчакам не везло настолько, что выходили они оттуда ни с чем, расфасованные в пластиковые пакеты по 0,5 литра.

Очевидно, дом был просто таки напичкан под завязку хитроумными ловушками, сложнейшими головоломками, и неслабой такой сигнализацией. Правда, был в этой навороченной охранной системе и один небольшой изъян – входные двери особняка так никогда и не закрывались.

Карлос и Джилл вошли в главный холл. Особняк встретил их напряженной, зловещей тишиной, впрочем, после кладбища отважным героям было уже не привыкать.

-Бросайте оружие! – вдруг раздался из глубины холла чей-то наглый и самоуверенный голос.

Тотчас из-за колонн выскочила толпа охранников с помповыми дробовиками. Как она вся уместилась лишь за парой колонн, Карлос опять же не понял, но сейчас было и не до того. Как и в ПРОЛОГЕ, на них со всех сторон хищно глядели вороненые стволы.

-Что будем делать? – осторожно спросил свою спутницу Оливейра. Вне зависимости от ответа, отважный герой был готов на все – мужественно сражаться до последней капли крови, либо так же мужественно бросить оружие и сдаться.

-Бегать по стенам как в «Матрице», уворачиваясь от выстрелов! – ответила, сверкнув глазами, Джилл, - и даже не вздумай сдаваться! Второго свидания с Голдманом я не перенесу!

-Ну так что вы решили? – еще более наглым и самоуверенным тоном спросил охранник, уже приготовившись доставать наручники, и кожаные ошейники с пластиковым кляпом.

Вместо ответа отважные герои кувыркнулись за две противоположные колонны, и достав оружие, открыли беглый огонь по наглым и самоуверенным амбрелл'овцам.

-Это будет расцениваться как отказ! – истерично завопил охранник, спрятавшись за изящным резным канделябром, и выхватывая свой дробовик.

В один миг все помещение заполнилось шумом и грохотом выстрелов, а также пороховым дымом.

…Когда через несколько минут шум утих, а дым рассеялся – стало очевидным, что Джилл и Карлос выиграли эту перестрелку. Не то чтобы трупы поверженных охранников устилали собой дорогущий паркет главного холла – нет, просто они все в ужасе разбежались, побросав даже оружие. Карлос деловито собирал трофеи, весьма довольный собой, как вдруг…

-У тебя кровь! – испуганно вскрикнула Джилл.

Парень недоуменно посмотрел на свою правую ногу – чуть выше колена расплывалось кровавое пятно, но больно практически не было. Очевидно, какая-то шальная дробина все же задела вскользь. Однако, заметив испуг на лице своей напарницы, Карлос решил немного потеатральничать, и эффектно застонав, сполз по стене на пол.

-Брось меня Джилл! Я уже не жилец, - сдавленным голосом проговорил коварный латинос, рассчитывая на то, что его сейчас пожалеют. И может, даже обнимут. Но вместо этого случилось то, о чем он даже и мечтать не смел.

-Сейчас я тебя перевяжу! – сказала Джилл, отрывая широкий лоскут от своей, и без того – мини-юбки. Перевязав «страшную рану» изменившегося в лице Карлоса, она, подумав еще немного, разорвала юбку полностью, оставшись лишь в сногсшибательных черных «стрингах», и наложила сверху еще одну повязку. На всякий случай.

В это время Карлос, улучив момент, незаметно подобрал с пола острый осколок от неимоверно пострадавшей в перестрелке антикварной вазы, и стиснув зубы, с силой резанул себе левое плечо.

-Ой, Джилл, мне кажется и руку прострелили! Кровь так и хлещет, - простонал он, чувствуя себя при этом полной скотиной. Так подло он еще никогда не поступал.

Не колебавшись и трех секунд, Джилл оторвала полоску от своего топика, практически под самую грудь. Голова у Карлоса пошла кругом, в ушах забарабанил собственный пульс.

-Ну как ты? – участливо спросила девушка, перевязав очередную «страшную рану». Карлос попытался было что-то ответить, но вместо этого потерял сознание. По-настоящему.

-Бедный, должно быть, много крови потерял, - вздохнула Джилл.

В секретном подземном тоннеле, соединявшем здание комплекса с особняком, Клэр, преисполненная мрачной решимости, продвигалась вперед, лихо отстреливая обитавших там летучих мышей. Мышей Клэр, как самая обычная девушка, немного побаивалась, а посему предпочитала сразу пустить им пулю в лоб, и отпихнуть бренные останки сапогом.

Вскоре она добралась до второй двери со штурвалом, и открыв ее, очутилась в каком-то довольно небольшом и пыльном помещении, заваленным различным барахлом. Мысленно сопоставив количество барахла и пыли с известными ей типами жилищных планировок, Клэр безошибочно классифицировала помещение как кладовую.

Входная дверь была заперта. Перед дверью находился небольшой терминал, заявляющий, что просто так отсюда не выйти.

-Вставьте эмблему золотого тушканчика, - задумчиво прочитала девушка надпись на мониторе.

Стоит заметить, что эмблема так необходимого терминалу тушканчика валялась неподалеку, но была вовсе не золотой, а алюминиевой. Несколько раз, с героическим упорством Клэр пыталась напарить электронное устройство, предлагая ему дешевый алюминиевый заменитель желаемого. Бесполезно. Очевидно, проклятый агрегат был знаком с классификацией благородных (и не очень) металлов.

Возвращаться обратно в подземный тоннель, к недобитым летучим мышам, девушке хотелось не очень. Меланхолично порывшись в куче барахла на предмет поиска треклятых тушканчиков, она обнаружила баллончик с желтой краской. Клэр не знала, да и не могла знать, что с его помощью Скотт-дворецкий тырит фамильные драгоценности Эшфордов, подсовывая вместо них покрашенные жестянки, однако ее мысль сработала в том же направлении.

…Получив наконец свою желанную «золотую» эмблему, терминал довольно замигал зелеными огоньками, открывая замки. Клэр проверила свои пистолеты, и решительным пинком распахнув дверь, вышла наружу.

Слегка заблудившийся, ввиду своей юности и неопытности, Стив, вышел из чащебы вовсе не к зданию комплекса, а к особняку Эшфордов. На всякий случай, решив поискать Клэр и здесь, он, как заправский ниндзя вскарабкался на растущее рядом с домом дерево, а оттуда – ласточкой сиганул в открытое окно. Кажется, подобные трюки он проделывал уже не раз.

Пробравшись таким образом в стан врага, Стив внимательно осмотрелся по сторонам. Комната была довольно просторной, повсюду на стенах были развешены плакаты с изображениями динозавров в разрезе, на большом круглом столе из красного дерева валялась стопка видеокассет с фильмами Стивена Спилберга «Парк Юрского Периода», то там то тут виднелись макеты динозавров, сделанные из чего попало, а также было очень много плюшевых игрушек – динозавров, ясен пень. В углу стоял компьютер, который в данный момент пребывал в энергосберегающем режиме, и на его мониторе светились анимированные динозаврики, кусающие друг друга за хвост. Эта комната являла собой ничто иное, как рабочий кабинет сэра Альфреда.

Абсолютно равнодушный к динозаврам Стив поспешил на выход. Однако, к его разочарованию, дверь была надежно заперта. Это настойчивый юноша выяснил методом проб и ошибок, отбив о нее все руки и ноги, и в довершение всего – с разбега боднув ее головой.

Когда кружившиеся перед глазами в диком хороводе, звездочки, наконец исчезли, сообразительный Стив решил действовать иначе. Он порылся в компьютерном столике, надеясь отыскать какой-нибудь ключ, но из полезных вещей обнаружил лишь постер какой-то полуголой красотки с автографом «дорогому братику от Алексии Эшфорд» и небольшой флакончик с вазелином.

Проведя с их помощью несколько незабываемых мгновений, Стив рассовал найденное по карманам, и уже пребывая в состоянии полной гармонии и умиротворения, вернулся к двери. Там он неожиданно для себя обнаружил встроенный компьютерный терминал, который раньше почему-то не заметил. Надпись на мониторе гласила:

«Пожалуйста вставьте золотые «Люггеры». Если нет золотых – то деревянные, перемотанные изолентой, и найденные в мусорке, тоже подойдут». Обрадованный Стив мигом выудил из штанов свои пистолеты, задаренные щедрой девушкой Клэр, и вставил их в форменные отверстия.

Терминал довольно замигал зелеными огоньками, открывая замки. Стив забрал свои пистолеты, покрутил их на пальцах, как заправский ковбой, и решительным пинком распахнув дверь, вышел наружу.

Альфред Эшфорд сидел за монитором, в маленькой комнатке охраны, наблюдая за героями, и потягивая баночное пивко от «Амбрелла-Деадли-Дринкс». Поставив на стол уже четвертую осушенную им алюминиевую пивную емкость, Альфред неожиданно почувствовал сигнал. Этот сигнал требовал от страдающего энурезом дворянина срочного сбора в помещении под кодовым названием «WC».

Пинком распахнув дверь наружу, Альфред что есть духу помчался по направлению к этим заветным двум буквам.

Добежав до глухого тупика, он отодвинул стоявшую рядом мебельную стенку, и потянул скрытый за ней рычаг. Затем едва дождавшись пока стена отойдет в сторону – юркнул в тайный проход. Выбежав через него, он очутился в большой библиотеке, где метнулся к имеющемуся там элегантному роялю. Виртуозно исполнив «Лунную Сонату» Бетховена (причем раза в четыре быстрее, чем в оригинале) Альфред выцарапал с обратной стороны только начавшей поворачиваться книжной полки богато инкрустированный серебряный ключ.

Затем он практически ураганом ворвался в находящуюся по соседству картинную галерею, где принялся лихорадочно перевешивать картины и переставлять мраморные статуи в правильном порядке. На лету подхватив выпавшую из небольшой ниши золотую оправу, и ломанувшись прямо по коридору, он не снижая скорости бега скомбинировал имеющиеся два предмета, получив в итоге серебряный-с-позолотой Сортирный Ключ.

Сигнал усиливался. Время поджимало. Глаза Альфреда лезли из орбит.

Промчавшись по коридору, он со всего размаху воткнул Сортирный Ключ в наглухо закрытую дверь, и навалился на нее плечом. Забежав внутрь комнаты, он откровенно пританцовывая перед стоявшим там компьютером, спешно набрал секретный код. По идее, код этот хранился на двух записках, расположенных в разных концах особняка, но Альфред помнил его наизусть, да и времени на игру в «Шерлока Холмса» у него не было. Часть пола с тихим гулом отодвинулась, открывая тайную лестницу на первый этаж.

С криком «банзай» Альфред сиганул вниз, не утруждая себя лазаньем по ступенькам. Внизу, в очередном потайном коридоре, несли боевое дежурство два Хантера, встретив появившуюся добычу радостным ревом. Несясь к ним на максимальной скорости, «добыча» схватила со стены фамильный двуручный меч, и пролетая мимо – одним движением смахнула головы обоим человеко-амфибиям. Не успели обезглавленные Хантеры рухнуть на пол, забрызгивая кровью окружающий интерьер, как Альфред уже добежал до конца коридора, и быстро вставил меч в руки стоявших там рыцарских доспехов. Пока часть каменной стены медленно отъезжала в сторону, бедолага уже откровенно прыгал, держась руками за мошонку.

Выскочив из коридора, он в три прыжка пересек огромнейший зал, и очутился наконец перед заветной дверью «WC». Сама дверь была выполнена из полуметрового в толщину титанового сплава, в центре ее находились два небольших пистолетных трафарета.

Молниеносно сунув руки в карманы, за золотыми «люггерами»… Альфред застыл в ужасе. «Люггеры» остались лежать на столе, в комнате охраны, и он попросту забыл их в спешке…

В последнюю секунду, Альфред запрокинул голову вверх, раскинул руки и заорал в бездушное пространство отчаянное «НННОООООООООООООУУУ!»

***Дополнительные Материалы***

(Письмо Скотта Хартмана, дворецкого семьи Эшфордов, на удивление ничем не заляпанное, чистенькое и аккуратное, даже неинтересно читать)

Господин Альфред…

Пожалуйста, простите меня, но этим письмом я сообщаю о своём срочном отъезде.

Вначале я служил Вашему отцу, лорду Александру, и долгое время делил радости и печали с семьей Эшфорд. И, смею Вас заверить – они меня вконец задолбали, как и вся Ваша гребанная семейка.

Но больше всего меня всегда раздражало то, что в этом доме, извините за выражение, даже в сортир сходить невозможно, не имея при себе туеву хучу секретных паролей, золоченых эмблемок, и прочего разного барахла.

Несколько раз я пытался поджечь этот особняк, однако не мог вспомнить мелодию для фортепьяно, открывающую вход в кладовую, где лежат спички.

Потом я подумал, что должен убить себя, чтобы получить наконец долгожданный покой. Но потом я понял, что этим нанёс бы оскорбление нашим дорогим лорду Александру и Алексии, пребывающим в ином мире...

И в конце-концов я принял единственно верное решение – свалить отсюда по скорому, куда-нибудь в санаторий, и подлечить расшатанные нервы. Надеюсь, Вы не против, что в качестве выходного пособия я забрал все фамильные драгоценности из сейфа.

Искренне Ваш, скотина дворецкий.

Постскриптум: котлеты в холодильнике. Возьми их, если сможешь. Хе-хе-хе…

***Дополнительные материалы***

Саб-Зиро Младший нервно медитировал в отдаленном углу острова Шенг-Цунга перед огромным холодильником. Он до сих пор так и не выяснил, что же случилось с его братом Саб-Зиро Старшим, который числился в анналах Лин-Куэй как пропавший без вести при исполнении ниндзявских обязанностей.

Вдруг позади него раздался шорох. Обернувшись, Саб-Зиро увидел, что невдалеке стоит черный, как смоль, ниндзя. Незваный посетитель снял маску и Саб-зиро внимательно всмотрелся в до боли знакомые черты черного-черного лица, с которого глядели такие же черные глаза.

-Брат? Но что с тобой...

-Тшшш- шикнул черный ниндзь, приставив палец к губам, -я больше не принадлежу этому миру и меня теперь знают как Нуб-Сайбота: мастера тени. Слушай меня внимательно, младший братишка. Скорее убирайся с этого проклятого Турнира! И никогда, слышишь, НИКОГДА в жизни не пытайся самостоятельно заправлять картриджи для принтеров!

Поведав сие зловещее напутствие Нуб-Сайбот исчез, растворившись в собственной тени...

**Глава 11. Остров невезения (85% написано ярым фанатом этой истории - Марией StilllMeMaria)  
><strong>

/Ну что, читатели, не соскучились по старым героям? Давайте перенесемся на сутки (или двое) вперед – когда Крис отплыл с Пуэбли на спасение сестры. Вы еще помните, кто как расплывался после торжественной попойки?/

Ханк проснулся как всегда с больной головой.

-Мужики, 50 грамм не найдется?- простонал он, вспоминая, что сегодня намечается еще и рыбалка.

Никто ему не ответил. Поднявшись с койки он огляделся. Все вещи и одежда оказались на месте кроме каски и противогаза.

-Вот Фак!- выругался спецназовец, в очередной раз оставшись без самой любимой и важной части своего обмундирования.

Поднявшись из каюты на палубу он увидел следующую сцену:

За штурвалом мужественно стоял Крис. Рядом не менее мужественно стоял Немезис и что есть сил дул в натянутый парус. Видимо, таким вот нехитрым образом Крис экономил горючее.

-Доброе утро! Я рад, что ты добровольно мне в помощники согласился отправиться- поприветствовал Крис.

-С-с-с-стар-с-с- поприветствовал Немезис.

-Кому доброе, а кому и по-другому…- пробубнил Ханк заученную во время службы фразу, -а где Миша и Коля?

-Они на рыбалку уплыли. Спасибо, что решил мне помочь.-

-То есть как на рыбалку? А я?- удивился спецназоцвец.

-Ну ты же сам на мою яхту взобрался,- недоумевал Крис.

-ФАК! Я перепутал яхты!- заорал Ханк. -О горе мне!

Скорбному лицу спецназовца позавидовал бы и сам Отелло.

-Крис, у тебя выпить не найдется? Трубы ГОРЯТ!- заявил заученную от русских друзей фразу бедолага.

Крис кинул ему флягу с подарком от наемников.

Ханк блаженно приложился к 40-градусному нектару и жадно в три глотка осушил половину сосуда. Крякнув, он занюхал рукавом и вдохнул, как совершенно новый человек. Жизнь, кажется, налаживалась.

-А куда плывем то?- поинтересовался Ханк.

-На Рокфорт. Мою сестру спасать. А вместе с ней и Джилл с Карлосом.- пояснил Крис.

-Только не туда! Не хочу на Рокфорт!- истерично завопил Ханк. Он хорошо помнил тренировочный комплекс «Амбреллы» на Рокфорте, и прекрасно знал, какой прием ждет его на «старой» работе. В отчаянии он метнулся к борту яхты и нырнул щучкой за борт в океанские воды, намериваясь добраться до Большой Земли вплавь. Однако через пять секунд он буквально запрыгнул из воды назад на яхту: Треугольные плавники и зубастые пасти местных акул наглядно доказали ему всю неправильность опрометчивого поступка.

Усевшись на палубу, спецназовец с хмурым видом начал снимать мокрую одежду.

-Я силой никого не тащу,- добродушно промолвил Крис, - не хочешь, можешь с нами и не плыть.

-Как будто у меня есть выбор,- понурив голову отозвался Ханк, выливая из ботинок воду за борт и отжимая свои носки, устроив небольшую локальную экологическую катастрофу.

Глубоко в душе (впрочем, не так уж и глубоко) Крис Рэдфилд всегда был уверен в том, что родился для выполнения какой-то сверхгероической миссии – что-то вроде спасения Земли от нашествия инопланетян, прилетевших на огромном астероиде и заимевших своей подлой целью захватить ценные мозги землян. Именно поэтому он и пошел служить в S.T.A.R.S., а когда достопочтенный отряд благополучно развалился (не иначе, те самые инопланетяне постарались), решил постранствовать пока по свету, а там уж что получится.

Сейчас он стоял на носу роскошной яхты, прищурившись и вглядываясь в даль из-под ладони, приставленной ко лбу козырьком. Разглядеть что-либо впереди мешал густой аномальный туман странно пахнувший озоном. Мысли Криса невольно уносились куда-то…

…Он стоит на трибуне, рядом президент и вся его свита, внизу огромная толпа, и все смотрят на него с умилением, восторгом и восхищением – в общем, как и следует смотреть на истинного героя. Красотки с разнокалиберными бюстами (насчет размера Крис никогда особо не парился, хотя, конечно, чем больше, тем лучше) окидывают его томными многообещающими взглядами, посылая воздушные поцелуи.

- Вот он, наш герой! – вещает президент и поворачивается к нему. – Сильный, отважный, настоящий мужик! Он настолько суров, что открывает банки со шпротами зубами, останавливает «Запорожец» мизинцем одной левой, и гнет рельсы взглядом! Встречайте – Крииииис Рээээээдфиииилд!

На этом месте мысля резко поворачивает направо, и Крис оказывается на футбольном поле стадиона «Маракана». На рукаве капитанская повязка, кругом оглушительно орут товарищи по команде и целый стадион фанатов, а в руках у счастливо лыбящегося Криса – золотая статуэтка. Он – капитан бразильской сборной, только что выигравшей чемпионат мира 20.. года…

Мысля так же резко повернула налево (Крис едва удержался на коне), и привела Рэдфилда на поле боя. Решительно и бесповоротно он вел армию людей в бой против оборзевшей машинерии. Прямо на него мчался терминатор с красными (от недосыпа, наверно) глазами и пушкой в руке. Крис изящно увернулся, пропуская машину мимо себя, выхватил собственную пушку 120-го калибра и легко поднял ее на плечо.

- Аста ла виста! – проговорил он традиционную фразу и выстрелил. Армию противника тут же разметало по степи. Люди повернулись к своему спасителю, радостно заревели, подхватили его на руки и начали качать…

Торжественные мысли прервал внезапный ужасный толчок, от которого Крис не удержался на месте и плюхнулся через борт яхты в прохладную океанскую водичку. Вынырнув, он уставился с гневным вопросом во взгляде на своего штурмана. Немезис виновато заворчал и отвел взгляд. Опохмелившийся Ханк мирно посапывал у мачты и ничего вокруг не замечал.

- Эт-то еще что такое? – внимание Рэдфилда приковала к себе огромная темная металлическая поверхность прямо впереди, закрывшая собой весь дальнейший океанский обзор. Где-то вверху раздался рев параходных труб и сигнал воющей тревожной сирены. Крис поднял голову… еще выше… еще… и с изумлением обнаружил, что прямо на него летит с третьей космической скоростью какая-то истошно вопящая девушка**, **подозрительно напоминавшая Кейт Уинслет. Увернуться Крис не успел, и опять погрузился в холодную воду, на сей раз еще и пришмякнутый загадочной незнакомкой.

Дайвингом Рэдфилд пока еще не увлекался, но как только достиг глубины 20 метров, сразу дал себе слово сходить в океанариум, как только вернется домой – до того интересная жизнь открылась ему в глубинах.

Прямо перед его носом материализовалась яркая, сине-оранжевая рыбка с грустными глазами и что-то пробулькала. Рэдфилд даже рот раскрыл от удивления, но тут же его захлопнул.

- Меня зовут Нэмо! Вы моего папочку не видели? – спросила рыбка печально. Крис покачал головой.

–Что ж, я поплыл дальше.- молвила рыбка, исчезая в коралловых рифах.

Охреневший Крис провожал рыбу взглядом, пока до него не дошло, что вот-вот кончится запас воздуха в легких. Кстати, а где же упавшая девушка? Ведь ее нужно спасти…

Он повернулся – и тут же мимо него пролетела серая комета, в которой любитель природы Рэдфилд, сразу же опознал Флиппера. Он вознамерился было поплыть следом за дельфином, но вынужден был отказаться от этой заманчивой идеи, как только увидел преследовавшую Флипа огромную акулу-Мегалодона. Глаза Криса расширились, и он что есть сил поплыл наверх к черному силуэту днища яхты…

Но не учел разность коэффициентов преломления в воде и воздухе, а также тот элементарный факт, что судно не стояло на месте – и со всей дури долбанулся башкой прямо в днище своего корабля. Окосевший Рэдфилд собирался было уйти в благословенную нирвану, а предприимчивая акула – употребить халявное угощение по назначению, но тут вмешался верный Немезис.

Поймав обмякшего Криса за шкирку, он вытащил его из воды, случайно еще разок стукнув о борт яхты. Бедняга Крис распластался на палубе, пытаясь прийти в себя.

Первое, что он увидел, когда звездочки перед глазами перестали плясать ламбаду – борт огромадного корабля, возвышавшийся над его яхтой, как начальник над салагой в любом приличном офисе. С той позиции, где находился Рэдфилд (то есть валялся на палубе совершенно обалдевший), ему было видно только последнюю букву на борту корабля: «…К» - причем эта К по размерам была весьма впечатляющей и даже, можно сказать, пугающей…

- А-А-А-А! – заорал (ну, то есть это он думал, что заорал) Рэдфилд, пытаясь встать и отползти от внезапно покосившейся и начавшей падать сверху буквы. «Вот что значит «Капут»!» - успел он подумать, прежде чем Немезис выдернул его из-под верной смерти.

Между тем на медленно оседающем в воду гигантском корабле творилось нечто странное: все что-то орали, бегали по палубе и прыгали в воду; кто-то пытался сесть в шлюпку, но ему тут же мешали, и умник оказывался в воде. Вокруг яхты Криса плавали какие-то люди, кто-то даже пытался залезть на борт, но Немезис сталкивал их обратно, дабы не перегрузить плавсредство. Мимо проплыл какой-то блондин, подозрительно напоминавший Леонардо Ди К. или Л. ди Каприо, выкрикивая тоскливым голосом: «Роуз! Роуз, где ты?». Все это действо сопровождалось аккомпониментом могучего храпа Ханка, который так и не проснулся.

- Чего случилось-то? – слабым голосом поинтересовался Крис. Немезис рыкнул, стряхивая с весла упрямого пассажира-«зайца». – Куда-куда втрескались?

-У-а-гррр…

-А ты куда смотрел?

Немезис что-то ворчливо вякнул. Крис не смутился.

- Я капитан, мне положено думать, а тебе – смотреть!

Очередной вяк вперемешку с рыком: монстрюган все еще пытался избавиться от «зайца», не замечая, что с другой стороны налезла целая толпа. Рэдфилд встал, но тут же скатился к левому борту: яхта накренилась так, что едва держалась на плаву. Крис только собирался сказать что-то сердитое в адрес всех, как Немезис, обиженно махая веслом, поскользнулся, отпустил поручень и съехал к хозяину. К сожалению, он не учел двух фактов: во-первых, весло все еще было зажато в его лапе, а во-вторых, вес самого монстра был далек от пятидесяти килограммов…

Когда Крис в очередной раз пришел в себя, он обнаружил себя на золотом песочке, и немного успокоился. Рядом пыхтел Немезис, вытряхивая пираний из сапог, иногда обиженно взрыкивая, когда добыча цапала его за палец. Чуть дальше сидел Ханк, задумчиво чеша репу и глядя осоловевшими глазами на рассветное небо.

- Где мы? – осыпал вопросами спутников Рэдфилд, вскакивая на ноги и морщясь от острого приступа мигрени.

У берега плавало столько хлама различной степени ценности, что у предприимчивого и хозяйственного Криса разбежались глаза (впрочем, может быть, причиной этому было прямое попадание тяжеленным веслом по голове). Была тут и так напугавшая бывшего S.T.A.R.S.-овца буквина в комплекте с остальными буквами названия лайнера, который так некстати развалился, и имущество потерпевших кораблекрушение пассажиров, да и сами пассажиры, постепенно приходящие в себя. В общем, было тихо, как в палате дурдома для буйных пациентов.

Немезис, закончив вытряхивать неожиданный улов, подошел к хозяину и помог ему подняться на ноги.

- А что случилось-то? – полюбопытствоал Крис. Монстр что-то виновато прорычал, отчего Рэдфилд кинул на него взгляд, говоривший о крайне плохом настроении.

– А какого ты туда смотрел?

Монстр пожаловался ему, показывая здоровенную шишку на голове.

- А неча было зырить по сторонам на боевом посту! – не пожалел его Рэдфилд, шагая по усеянному всяким мусором пляжу. – Женского внимания ему, видите ли, не хватает! Развалил два корабля за нефиг живешь! Не стыдно?

Немезис прорычал в том смысле, что стыдно, очень стыдно, а вообще…

- Чего? – Крис вообще офигел, услышав его заявление. – Как это не на девушку смотрел? А на кого же?

Выслушав ответ очень внимательно, он как-то странно покосился на питомца и как бы случайно отошел подальше от него. Монстр попытался при помощи активной жестикуляции объяснить, что он совсем не то имел в виду (отправив при особо широком взмахе в дальний полет бородатого типа в капитанской фуражке, который подходил к ним сзади), и Крис немного успокоился.

- Ладно, - решил он, - спишем все на удар головой… кстати, как это тебя угораздило так? А, да неважно.

Далее Крис поинтересовался о случившемся у Ханка.

-Я просыпаюсь… Наш корабль перекидывается… мы все в воде, туман, молнии… и вот нас на берег волной выкидывает… и этих людей тоже… - провел рукой спецназовец.

-Ладно, давайте выясним, где мы.

Обрадованный тем, что его ни в чем не обвиняют, Немезис подхватил неизменную базуку (откуда на песок плюхнулась пара лобстеров) и затопал вслед за хозяином и Ханком по золотому пляжу, то и дело по неосторожности наступая на лежащих людей и искренне извиняясь.

-СТОЙТЕ!- заорал вслед мужик в капитанской фуражке, -Вы так просто не уйдете!

Тут капитан обернулся к толпе очухавшихся пассажиров:

-Люди Добрые! Эти ублюдочные ослы потопили наш корабль, а теперь хотят смыться! МОЧИ КОЗЛОВ!

Наша троица героев без раздумий ломанулась в глубь острова, лихорадочно прикидывая, куда же спрятаться. Внезапно впереди прямо посреди дороги в воздухе возникла черная воронка, пронзаемая молниями, откуда перешагнул здоровенный мужик в маске-черепе, красном плаще и колючих наплечниках. Пришелец скептично огляделся и громподобным голосом промямли:

-Наверное я снова не туда материализовался.

В следующий миг его сбили с ног Крис, Ханк и Немезис, и пулей внеслись в портал…

Вокруг героев сомкнулась тьма, пронзенная световыми вспышками и звуковыми спецэффектами, подозрительно напоминавшими рев неисправного унитаза, а когда тьма разомкнулась – их буквально выплюнуло в полу-тропический лес.

Продираясь сквозь колючие джунгли, Крис то и дело нарушал данный себе самому обет избегать поминания родных направо и налево. Не то чтобы он страдал низким уровнем морали; просто он избегал излишнего словоблудия, ибо понял и прочувствовал на собственной драгоценной шкуре, что не стоит будить лихо, пока оно само не очухалось, а надо бежать как можно быстрее. Ханк, в отличие от мудрого Рэдфилда, поминал все вокруг крайне лихими выражениями – видимо он еще мало приключений огреб на свою жо…

Немезис, выражая солидарность с ним во всех вопросах, топал следом.

Неожиданно джунгли кончились, и они вышли на очищенную территорию. Крису это место напомнило поле для какой-то спортивной игры: разноцветные флаги по периметру тщательно очерченного круга, зрители за его пределами – а поодаль стоял трон, на котором сидел и зевал какой-то мужик азиатской внешности с длинными седыми волосами.

Крис решил проявить доброжелательность, подошел к склонившемуся в низком поклоне у края круга парню в черном трико и хлопнул его по плечу:

- Приветствую вас, жители этого замечательного места! Мы прибыли издалека, дабы выразить свое восхищение красотой и… мм… А вообще что это за место? Мы были бы очень благодарны за э… м… - тут он смешался, так как красноречие отнюдь не входило в список его отличительных качеств, и глянул на Немезиса с вопросом.

Тот, оказывается, решил последовать примеру хозяина, и хлопнул по плечу второго поклонившегося мужику на троне парня – отчего тот, естественно хряпнулся наземь и затих. Крис нахмурился, но оказалось, что и сам он несколько перестарался с приветствием, отчего его собеседник скрючился в три погибели, что-то хрипя. Рэдфилд тут же поднял руку, но парню в трико это уже не помогло. Как сговорившись, оба бойца (Крис заподозрил, что они угодили на чемпионат по какой-то там борьбе) вышли из строя всерьез и надолго. Лишь Ханк молча стоял в стороне, нервно сглотнув.

- Упс, - пробормотал Крис, спешно придумывая новое приветствие с извинительной ноткой. Но сказать что-то еще он не успел. Мужик подхватился с трона и, наставив на Криса указательный палец, прошипел:

- Отныне твоя душа принадлежит мне!

- Чего? – не понял Рэдфилд. – Прошу прощения, мы спешим, и…

- Вы никуда не пойдете, пока не примете участие в Смертельной битве! – рявкнул седовласый мужик (теперь мы точно знаем, что это был не кто иной, как сам Шэнг Цунг) и щелкнул пальцами. В середину круга тут же вышли двое санитаров и куда-то оттащили потерявших проф.пригодность бойцов.

- Сегодня мне, кажется, повезло,- пробормотал Цунг, потирая с довольным видом руки. – Наконец-то крепкие бойцы нарисовались! Хотя б один тайм продержатся… Устроим же death-матч!

Немезис тихо рыкнул что-то, склонившись к Крису, и с вопросительным видом показал ему базуку. Однако тут же внутри базуки что-то щелкнуло, булькнуло, и грозное оружие развалилось на две части. Выражение лиц у Криса и Немезиса говорило об их чувствах красноречивее любых слов.

Между тем, повинуясь знаку Цунга, на арену вышли трое, и встали напротив гостей. Высокая женщина в фиолетовом плаще с обалденными, по мнению ценителя женской красоты Криса, ногами. Такой же высокий, но совсем не такой привлекательный ниндзя в ярко-оранжевом трико и маске, закрывавшей пол-лица с глазами такого же оранжевого цвета. Третьим был чувак в кроссовках с дрэдами и в каком-то странном респираторе с не менее странным прибором виденья на глазах.

- Это мои лучшие бойцы, - похвастался Цунг. – итак встречаем: Наша любимая Королева Си-индел! Непревзойденный Рэ-эд Хот Чили Пеп-п-п-е-е-е-ер, или просто – Перец! И наконец - Страхолюдный Кабал!

Женщина лениво и коварно улыбнулась Крису, Перец быстро кивнул Немезису. Кабал молча шагнул к Ханку, вытащив две клюшки для гольфа.

- Итак, да начнется Смертельная битва! – проорал Шэнг Цунг, воздев руки к небу… и каково же было его удивление, когда прямо над его головой открылся какой-то портал, и прямо ему на голову плюхнулись двое в черном. Некромант незамедлительно отключился, а двое пришельцев, махая световыми мечами и что-то вопя о Силе, исчезли в джунглях, прорубая себе довольно широкую тропу.

Воцарилась сравнительная тишина. Все присутствующие смотрели друг на друга с вопросом в глазах. Вот только у тех, кто был за Цунга, вопрос был: «Что с повелителем?», а у наших героев – «Как бы понезаметнее слинять?».

Увы, Синдел словно прочитала их мысли и высоким голосом прокричала:  
>- Товарищи! Они хотят сбежать!<p>

Тут же мощный хор цунговых приспешников отозвался в том смысле, что куда бежать, остров маленький, а их много. Мочи козлов!

Перец, известный своей гиперактивностью и несдержанностью, первым полез в драку, безрассудно выбрав приоритетной целью Немезиса. Монстр, одной рукой удерживая нападавшего, вопросительно покосился на хозяина: мол, что делать-то будем?

Крис иногда не был склонен к поспешному бегству в какой бы то ни было ситуации, отличаясь задиристостью. И хотя обычно это его качество в полной мере проявлялось в ситуациях, когда противников было меньше, сейчас душа Рэдфилда, растревоженная прекрасными видениями и неприятно пнутая в бок реальностью, требовала дать зеленый свет накопленной агрессии.

- Вперед! – заорал Крис не хуже Синдел и рванулся вперед, размахивая кулаками…

Пришедший в себя Цунг с довольным видом сидел на троне, наблюдая за ходом масштабной битвы. Сейчас он жалел только о том, что его повелителя Шао Кана нет рядом. А то вечно этот лысый папенькин сынок его шпыняет, попрекая некачественными бойцами (разваливаются они, видите ли!) и краткими боями. Вот видел бы эту битву, что развернулась пред глазами Шэнг Цунга… Тут бы и Старшие боги не стали плеваться, а заценили бы масштаб!

А внизу Крис, Ханк и Немезис, стоя спиной к спине выдавали целые килограммы качественных пиздюлей наседавшей толпе выходцев из Внешнего Мира. С помощью кулаков и кованых подошв ботинков Рэдфилд правил носы незадачливым нападавшим. Ханк отобрал у Кабала гольфовые клюшки (оказавшиеся на самом деле хитромудрыми самурайскими мечами) отбивал нападавших ловкими выпадами и подсечками. Немезис же, поймав Перца, перехватил ниндзю под мышки и, надавливая тому на ребра, заставлял плеваться в толпу перечной слюной, ослепляя врагов. Ханк как следует отоварил одного клыкастого урода и Шенг-Цунг радостно закричал:

-Finish Him!

Однако Ханк не стал ломать противнику шею или делать еще что-то ужасное, а просто зарядил клюшкой между глаз, отправляя зубастого хмыря в глубокий нокаут

-Mersy- печально констатировал Цунг. К сожалению, «Fatlity» сорвалось…

Что-то вспомнив, Цунг полез в карман, вытащил записную книжку и только приготовился внести запись, как вдруг портал опять открылся, и на многострадальную голову некроманта обрушилась целая компания, снова вырубив бедного некроманта.  
>Маленькая девочка с собачкой на руках встала, отряхнула платьице и милым голоском попросила прощения у Цунга:<p>

- Ой, а мы и не заметили! Простите, вы не видели моего дядюшку Гудвина?

Цунг ничего не ответил, так как валялся у подножия трона с высунутым языком и еще больше окосевшими глазами.

- А мне казалось, желтая дорога кончалась в той яме, - пробормотал задумчиво железный человек. Лев, прятавшийся за ним, трусливо кивнул, а чучело с вороной на плече приветливо помахало рукой вылетевшему из центра пыльного смерча, в который превратилась битва, ниндзя:

- Привет! Я Страшила, а тебя как звать?

Ниндзя не ответил по той же уважительной причине, что и его повелитель-некромант.

- Пошли, - потянул девочку за рукав Железный дровосек, и компания скрылась в лесу, шагая по той самой тропе, которую прорубили два парня в черном, появившиеся за пять минут перед этим.

Между тем Смертельная битва всерьез увлекла наших героев. Несмотря на численное превосходство врага, они отчаянно и самоотверженно сражались, не жалея кулаков, и в конце концов обнаружили себя прижатыми к трону. Немезис наступил на что-то, тут же с извиняющимся ворчанием отошел в сторонку. Цунг с блаженной улыбкой снова потерял сознание.

Крис, в котором все же имелась и стратегическая мудрость (которой, конечно, было меньше, чем тактической), понял, что при таком напоре противники попросту расплющат их, и решил предпринять кое-какие меры по спасению своего маленького отряда.

Поозиравшись по сторонам, пока Немезис самозабвенно мутузил настырных мужиков с зубастыми пастями, Рэдфилд заметил, что портал над троном снова открывается, и замахал своим спутникам:

- Давайте скорей сюда! Операцию «Байконур» объявляю открытой!

Что означает название операции, он и сам понятия не имел – так, ляпнул первое, что в голову пришло, но враги с уважением затихли, прежде чем с новыми силами кинуться на приступ твердыни. При этом мало кто задумывался о том, что наступает на своего повелителя, который крякал и вякал, но никак не мог встать, чтобы выразить эмоции более членораздельно, грозно и смертоносно.

Крис забрался на трон и смело сунул голову в портал. То, что он там увидел, ему не понравилось – прямо на него ехала колесница, и он тут же вжал голову в плечи. Второй заход увенчался тем же результатом: быть заваленным лавиной Рэдфилду не улыбалось. В третий раз Крис успел заметить уже знакомого лысого мужика с черепом-маской и огромным молотом.

Правильное тактическое решение, как ни странно принял Немезис, перепуганный коронным воплем Синдел. Схватив под мышки Криса и Ханка, монстрюган перепрыгнул через трон и ломанулся в джунгли…

Однако толпа всякого рода уродов и ниндзя, взведенная боевыми воплями королевы Синдел, даже не заметила, что их противники куда-то оперативно смылись, и продолжала с увлечением махать руками, ногами и прочими органами (кто чем мог похвастаться).

Первым появление Солнцеликого Императора заметил хиленький ниндзя, которого попросту запихали под трон. Сперва он завопил оттого, что прямо напротив его лица вдруг появилась скалящаяся изумленная морда вверх тормашками, потом – когда понял, кому принадлежит эта морда…

- Бойцы, стройсь! На колени все!– мигом сориентировалась хитрая Синдел, растолкав всех и заботливо приподнимая императора, с которого слетела корона – коровий череп с одним отломанным рогом.

– Повелитель, как вы? Эти глупцы слепы! Только я достойна быть генералом…

– Оставь меня, женщина, я в печали,– пробурчал Солнцеликий Император, поднимаясь на ноги. Выглядел он изрядно помятым: шикарный плащ, только вчера сшитый личным модельером дома Кан, висел ободранной тряпкой, на щеке красовался синяк, а чуть пониже спины – отпечаток чьей-то когтистой лапы (драконоподобный ниндзя в зеленом маскхалате поспешил спрятаться за спинами товарищей, которые оказались совсем даже не товарищи, и выпихнули его вперед).

- Мой император, как я рад вас видеть, - не менее помятый Цунг при помощи все той же подлизы Синдел кое-как воздвигся на ноги и отвесил поклон повелителю – отчего тут же опять грохнулся в пыль.

Шао Кан сел на трон, оглядывая поле битвы задумчивым взглядом. Крис, Ханк и Немезис постарались на славу, так что сэнсей Рэдфилда по карате, дзюдо, самбе, оригами и куче других страшных и труднопроизносимых искусств остался бы доволен. Арена была усеяна… ну, пусть не трупами павших ниндзей и монстров, но их стонущими телами разной степени отпизженности. Император не скрывал своего восторга: хоть какое-то масштабное событие в скучной дворцовой жизни!

- Встань, мой верный Цунг, - величественно приказал он, подняв руку. При этом движении заныло то самое, что пониже спины, и император с неудовольствием посмотрел на дракона-ниндзю.

_«Испепелить его, что ли?»_

Приказывай, мой повелитель, - некромант встал, собирая вместе раскосые хитрые глаза. – Я весь внимание.

- Приказываю: найти тех, кто сделал это, и привести ко мне.

- Будет сделано, - поклонился Цунг, опять рискуя рухнуть к ногам повелителя. – Что-то еще?

- Хм, - Кан задумался, осматривая горизонт. Благодаря расширенной тропе – кстати говоря, теперь это была желтая кирпичная дорога – джунглей стало заметно меньше, и шаловливый ветер доносил запах соли с морского берега. Чьи-то дикие душераздирающие вопли с той же стороны, разумеется, радовали ухо.

- Старшие Боги разрешили провести Смертельную битву, - заявил он. Толпа угодливо разразилась восторженными воплями, громче всех, естественно, старалась карьеристка Синдел (она по любому перекрикивала всех остальных).

- УРА, мой господин! – радостно отозвался Цунг, улыбаясь. Кан милостиво кивнул и встал. Все при этом тут же бухнулись на колени. Драконоподобный ниндзя, о чем-то слезно упрашивавший товарищей, оказался на самом виду, и Кан ленивым движением послал в его сторону огненный шар.

- Ладно, я пошел. Мне еще на Эденийский матч по Смертельному Футболу успеть надо - он встал на трон и протянул руку к порталу, и через секунду исчез. А на радостно скалящегося некроманта тут же обрушился каменнозадый тролль из «Властелина колец»…

Придя в себя через час под собственным троном, бедный некромант дотянулся до записной книжки и неверной рукой начертал: «Срочно! Приказать переставить трон в более портально-сейсмически устойчивое место! И залатать наконец левые свищи между мирами», после чего снова отключился.

**Глава 12. Тиха Рокфортовская ночь…**

Ночка на острове Рокфорт выдалась стремной. Одноглазый спецназовец Лопез был очень рад, что его оставили дежурить в будочке на побережье острова, а не взяли в отряд вместе со всеми. Прислушавшись к ночной тишине и не услышав ничего подозрительного, он вышел наружу помочиться. Вдруг, кусты позади него зашуршали.

Перепуганный вусмерть Лопез затравлено обернулся и увидел перед собой хмурого небритого дядьку, бандитской наружности, со стальной пластиной на пол-лица и красным глазным протезом.

-Стоять! S.O.S.A.T.!- заорал вояка, моргнув единственным глазом, и наставил свое ружье на незнакомца, который к счастью оказался один.

-Чего?- свирепо отозвался небритый мужик с глазным протезом.

Лопез грозно щелкнул затвором оружия.

-Сейчас я эту штуку тебе в задницу запихну!- раздался рядом с Лопезом новый незнакомый грубый бас…

Вескер стоял посреди соснового бора, угрюмо выковыривая из тела иголки (сосны, йожыка и кактуса). Выпрыгивая из падающего самолета несколько минут назад, он знал, что останется жив, ибо давно уже стал сверхчеловеком. Но он не рассчитывал на то, что остаться в живых окажется настолько больно.

-Вы заплатите! О, как вы заплатите! – ругался обычно сдержанный злодей, закончив с ушами, и начиная выдергивать иголки из распухшей задницы.

Но вот, постепенно боль улеглась, и к Вескеру вернулось былое самообладание.

_«Так, значит комплекс уничтожен»_ - размышлял он, наблюдая как над соснами поднимается зарево пожарищ, - _«но еще я видел какой-то симпатичный особнячок неподалеку. Туда и следует заскочить»._

-Единственное, что может победить силу – еще большая сила! – гордо заявил он, пуская убийственно-эффектный взгляд из-под солнцезащитных очков.

_«Повторяюсь»_ - промелькнула в голове несносная мысль.

-Право быть Богом – теперь это мое право! - немного подумав, заявил он, довольно ухмыляясь.

Через секунду в сосну рядом с ним ударила молния, а еще через парочку – донесся оглушительный гром. Вескер испуганно перекрестился, и молча припустил в сторону особняка…

Два бесстрашных героя медленно пробирались сквозь непроходимые дебри элитного коттеджа. Полуобнаженная Джилл шла впереди, бесшумно и грациозно, словно пантера подкрадывающаяся к своей добыче.

Карлос довольно неуклюже брел сзади, тараня лбом дверные косяки, и запинаясь об пороги. По идее, он должен был настороженно оглядываться по сторонам, прикрывая напарницу со спины. Вместо этого, он не отрываясь смотрел на Джилл, что собственно, и мешало ему вписываться в повороты. В голове у Карлоса хаотично метались разные мысли. Их общий смысл заключался в том, что он поступил с дамой, да еще при этом и с товарищем по оружию – крайне неблагородно. Для очистки совести ему следовало во всем признаться, и попросить у Джилл прощения, и Оливейра уже прикидывал в голове разные варианты, как бы половчей это сделать. В любом случае, исход получался не слишком удачным, и поэтому Карлос до сих пор не мог решиться на подобные откровения.

…Джилл остановилась перед какой-то резной дверью из красного дерева. Небольшой терминал, вмонтированный в стену рядом с дверью, требовал для ее открытия сопоставления нескольких столбиковых диаграмм, наподобие спектрального анализа образцов воды на заброшенном заводе в Раккун-Сити. Всегда любившая головоломки Джилл, радостно улыбнулась, достала дробовик, и приставив его к сканеру вплотную, нажала курок.

-БАХ! - громко сказало помповое ружье.

-ХРЯСЬ! - громко сказал сканер, разлетаясь на куски.

-Прошу! – негромко сказала Джилл Карлосу, распахивая дверь и заходя внутрь.

Как оказалось, все помещение представляло собой большую гардеробную комнату. Вдоль стен шли длинные ряды вешалок с многочисленными нарядами, как мужскими, так и женскими. В углу на сушилке были разложены чьи-то белоснежные аристократические штаны, с мокрым пятном посередине.

-О, как это все кстати! - обрадовалась Джилл, оглядывая интерьер, - а то я уже начинаю мерзнуть!

-Да ну, может быть тебе размер не подойдет, - неуверенно пробормотал Карлос.

-Сейчас проверим! - заявила Джилл, деловито просматривая гардероб, - да, я смотрю – тут у нашей Клэр родственная душа объявилась! - сказала она, снимая с вешалки черный кожаный костюм с красочным логотипом «Амбреллы» на спине. Наивная девушка не могла знать того, что леди Алексия никогда в жизни своей не каталась на мотоциклах, предпочитая молодых, породистых лошадей. А кожаная одежда ей была нужна для участия в S&M сценах с сотрудниками Рокфортского комплекса.

…Через пару минут Джилл вышла из примерочной. Костюм сидел на ней как влитой.

-Ну как? - с улыбкой спросила она у Карлоса, поворачиваясь кругом.

-Супер! - грустно вздохнул Карлос, понурив голову.

(МОД ВЫКЛ )

В очередной раз очнувшийся Арк снова собрался с мыслями. Где-то недалеко что-то взорвалось и над лесными кронами показалось облако нехилого взрыва. Арк насчитал аж девять вспышек.

А затем он увидел, как впереди на тропинке показалась человеческая фигура, однако вместо части лица виднелась металлическая пластина, откуда щерился злобным красным светом круглый красный глазозаменитель.

_«Терминатор? Восстание машин началось?»_

Вслед за Терминатором на дорогу вышел высокий и здоровенный четырехрукий мутант.

_«Мутант? Ну точно конец света грянул. Песдетц!»_

От столь тревожных мыслей бедняга Арк едва не обмочился…

_«Кто Я? Кто Они? Что происходит? Я не знаю… но я выживу! Мой пистолет поможет мне отыскать правду! Главное сейчас – найти аспирин…И не обосраться!»… _

…Арк осторожно пробирался по лесу, и вдруг услышал впереди завывание раненого зверя. Подкравшись еще ближе, он увидел впереди темный силуэт человека, стоявшего на четвереньках. Все бы ничего, но у этого силуэта виднелся какой-то странный отросток, напоминавший торчащий хвост причудливой формы.

_«Еще один мутант?»_

От греха подальше, Арк миновал воющее лесное чудо стороной.

Винсент Голдман во главе отряда S.O.S.A.T. добрели до побережья. Отправиться в опасный поход по острову его вынудили несколько обстоятельств: 1) показать бойцам пример мужества и беспощадности (когда найдет Томпсона); 2) найти украденные образцы бесценной Hitler DNA (опять же вместе с поимкой Томпсона); 3) ну и, наконец, то обстоятельство, что в самом командном центре стало отнюдь не безопасно.

Уверенно поглаживая приклад «Длинного Фрица» Голдман всмотрелся в морские воды.

-Ганс, бинокль!- скомандовал он.

Гилберт с заклеенным пластырем носом подал оптический прибор командующему.

-Ну, тфою ж муттэр!- устало выругался Голдман, меланхолично наблюдая, как к берегу подплыло и причалило большое каноэ, откуда высадилось целое племя апачей в боевой раскраске и перьях. –что еще им понадобильс сдесь?

-Хау!- подняв руку поприветствовал вождь индейцев.

-И вам хау,- отозвался Винсент, -Что хотеть карснокожий братья здесь, фдали от своей родины?

-О бледнолицый брат! Нам стало известно, что какой-то подлый мразь коварно погубил нашего брата Ночного Волка на Великом Турнире, и мы приплыли жестоко отомстить.- объяснил вождь. При слове «отомстить» все племя выхватило томагавки и испустило яростный ушераздирающий боевой клич.

-Фы есть не туда попадайть!- устало объяснил Голдман, поковыряв пальцем в заложенном ухе, -фам надо на сосетний остроф.

-Мы благодарим тебя, бледнолицый брат!- раскланялся вождь. Племя погрузилось в каноэ и быстро погребло веслами в открытое море.

Винсент уныло смотрел вослед лодке. Видимо, судьба просто издевалась над ним в последнее время. Его уже даже не удивляло, каким образом остался жив этот мистический ублюдок Тсунг. Хмурые мысли командующего прервали стоны со стороны кустов возле пляжа.

Командующий вместе со спецназовцами, ощетинившись оружием, подошли поближе. Из кустов показалось перекошенное болью лицо одноглазого вояки, выползавшего на четвереньках из кустов.

-А ну неметленно вставайт и представится своему командиру!- вскомандовал Винсент.

Одноглазый вояка выполз полностью, и все так же на четвереньках козырнул рукой, жалобно поскуливая. Голдман увидел, что спецназовец не может подняться, даже при огромном своем желании, поскольку из задницы у него торчал наполовину засунутый внутрь дробовик.

-Кто есть на тепя нападайт!- разъяренно заорал Винсент.

-Я..я..я не.. знаю… один похож….оу!... на ..ттееерминатора…. а второй….как… ай! … как Тиран, только с чееетырьмями руками!- выдавил из себя одноглазый спецназовец и лишился чувств.

Отряд Голдмана зароптал: «Снова старина Лопез нашел приключений на свою задницу», «Вы слышали, четырехлапый Тиран?». А кто-то скептично воскликнул: «Брехня!»

-Отставийт разговоры!- скомандовал Винсент, и указал на Лопеза -Этого относийт к фельдшер. Остальные за мной! Шнелля!

Отважная (и симпатичная) девушка Клэр отважно (и симпатично) блуждала по особняку, в поисках своих друзей. Поблуждав минут этак пять, и решив при этом головоломок, штук этак двадцать, она набрела на главный холл.

Весь окружающий интерьер говорил о том, что здесь недавно произошло крупное сражение. Стены были усеяны дырками от пуль, пол – стреляными гильзами, а также мелкими – и очень мелкими осколками различного антиквариата, уже не поддающегося никакой классификации.

-Они точно где-то рядом! – счастливо вздохнула Клэр, осматривая весь этот погром.

В этот момент створки входной двери широко распахнулись от мощного удара снаружи, и на пороге возник довольно ухмыляющийся светловолосый мужчина, в черном костюме и солнцезащитных очках. Вид у него был такой, словно он недавно упал с самолета.

-I`M BACK! – категорично заявил блондин.

В ответ девушка испуганно завопила дивным сопрано, и несколько раз неприцельно пальнув в незнакомца сразу из обоих пистолетов «по-македонски», пустилась наутек.

«Он сказал, что возьмет меня сзади?» - вертелась мысль у нее в голове.

…Технично, как в «Матрице», увернувшись от выстрелов, Альберт Вескер поправил очки, стряхнул пылинку с воротника изрядно-вымазанного-в-саже-горящего-самолета пиджака, эффектно хмыкнул, и неспешно пошел следом.

Алексия Эшфорд увлеченно рассматривала коллекцию бабочек, находясь у себя в комнате, как вдруг раздался бой старинных часов из гостиной…

-Хм, да что же это я опять в сестру переоделся? – недоумевал сэр Альфред, - мистика какая-то!

…Стив Бурнсид, относительно бесшумно (по его стандартам) крался по второму этажу особняка, как вдруг услышал чей-то голос, доносившийся из-за двери неподалеку. Будучи страшно любопытным, Стив отточенными, доведенными до автоматизма за годы тренировок движениями подкрался к этой двери, и прильнул к замочной скважине…

Справедливости ради, стоит заметить, что обзор из этой щели был никудышный – замочная скважина еще давно по требованиям леди Алексии (которой вконец надоели подглядывания братца) была переточена таким образом, что Стив теперь мог увидеть лишь тень на стене. Впрочем, даже эта тень крайне заинтересовала юного Стива, ибо принадлежала, судя по всему, раздевающейся молодой женщине, стягивающей через голову платье, и ритмично покачивающей бедрами.

Закончив с платьем, тень протянула руки за спину, очевидно расстегивая бюстгальтер. Через пару мгновений последовал плавный, изящный взмах рукой – и уже вполне материальный лифчик пролетел перед глазами Стива, затаившего дыхание, и переключившего весь ресурс головного мозга на левый глаз, коим он и подсматривал.

Тень постояла немного, гладя себя руками и томно постанывая. Из отвисшей нижней челюсти парня потекла слюна. Затем она положила руки на бедра, и игриво прогнувшись, стала стягивать с себя последнее. Дрожащей рукой, юный Бурнсид, потянулся было к ширинке, как вдруг…

На фоне округлых женственных очертаний появился (О УЖАС!) явно мужской крючковатый причиндал, согнутый под углом в девяносто градусов. В ужасе отлетевший от двери Стив, зажал себе рот обеими руками, борясь со рвотным рефлексом, впечатался в противоположную стену, и отскочив от нее – кубарем покатился вниз по лестнице.

Докатившись до низа, он столкнулся с Клэр, в панике со всех ног бежавшей наверх. Пребольно стукнувшись лбами, и не обратив на это никакого внимания, парень с девушкой уставились друг на друга круглыми глазами.

-Стив! – крикнула Клэр.

-Клэр! – крикнул Стив.

-Это остров извращенцев! – крикнули они хором.

-Кто-то идет,- беззаботно промолвил Горо, услышав приближающийся топот множества шагов.

-Прячься, идиот!- шыкнул Кано, нырнув в кусты.

Горо неспешно последовал за своим напарником в близлежащий малинник.

Вскоре на лесной тропинке появились вооруженные до зубов вояки с надписями S.O.S.A.T. на груди. Возглавлял отряд человек в эсесовской фуражке.

-О, это же наш хмырь!- радостно воскликнул Кано и перекинув винтовку с плеча, приложил приклад к плечу. Высунув от усердия язык, небритый бандюган вручную подкрутил свой красный глазной протез. По телу Голдмана тут же пробежал красный огонек лазерного прицела. Кано плавно надавил на спусковой крючок. Однако Голдман в последнюю милисекунду потянулся за биноклем, и снайперская пуля продырявила ухо шагавшему позади него S.O.S.A.T.'елю в черной бандане.

-А-а-а-а-а- заорал раненый, крутясь волчком.

Вокруг засуетились люди, и снова попасть в Голдмана не представлялось возможным.

-Смотри, как дела делаются!- авторитетно заявил Горо, и ласково похлопал по плечу несостоявшегося снайпера, отчего тот сильно прикусил себе язык.

-Фтой, итиот!- прошамкал вслед опрометчивому Горо бандюган, разглядев, как из-за деревьев позади отряда появляются две массивные когтистые фигуры. Однако четырехрукий боец уже сиганул в гущу отряда.

Горо эффектно приземлился посреди вояк и сразу же выдал четыре апперкота четырмя руками одновременно. Заметив перед собой Голдмана, он подняв вверх кулаки, опустил их на человека. Однако немец с немыслемой скоростью в последний момент нырнул вперед, и проехавшись по земле между ног верзилы, вскочил сзади и помчался в лес. Увидев пример командира, еще трое солдат тем же нехитрым маневром умудрились уйти от мощных подач Горо.

-У него там прямо проходной двор,- прокомментировал происходящее, сидевший в кустах Кано, -вратаря из этого дыбила уж точно не выйдет.

Затем, разглядев посреди деревьев фигуру Голдмана, размахивавшего руками и отдававшего какие-то приказы двум когтистым фигурам, Кано вновь подкрутил глазной протез, и вновь по телу Винсента пробежала красная точка прицела. Подняв ружье, бандюган прицелился. Правда на этот раз на всякий случай не став высовывать язык от усердия. И не зря. Через момент его кто-то похлопал по плечу.

-Пшел нах! Я занят!- не оборачиваясь огрызнулся он, полностью сконцентрировавшись на цели.

Хлопки по плечу повторились, на этот раз намного хамовитее.

Обернувшись, Кано увидел перед собой мощную фигуру огромного лысого жлоба с надписью «Т-078» на груди с абсолютно отмороженной мордой. В этой ситуации одноглазый бандюган применил всегда выручавший его прием: со всей силы двинул прикладом винтовки противника в пах. Однако, к его удивлению, этот простой, но очень эффектный способ самозащиты не возымел никакого действия. Лысый жлоб крутанул рукой и отправил Кано в высокий и очень далекий полет куда-то хрен-знает-куда в лес. На место, где только что стоял Кано, сиротливо упали лишь пять выбитых напрочь зуба. Что и говорить, такого апперкота не умел делать и сам Солнцеликий Император.

Тем временем Горо отвлекло от попыток поймать юрких S.O.S.A.T.'елей столкновение с двумя колоритными личностями его же габаритов.

-Мазафака'Гррах- заявил чернокожий жлоб, обвешанный бутафорскими массивными феньками на толстой цепи из фальшивого золота.

-Уаггр'эссхолл'бич!- заявил второй жлоб, чуть меньшего размера в бейсболке, надетой на лысую башку козырьком назад. В его правой руке находилась бейсбольная бита устрашающих размеров.

-Агррррр- грозно зарычал на них Горо и сжал все четыре руки в огромные кулаки.

Двое Тиранов переглянулись и тут же отрастили огромные острые когти на лапах.

-Die'MOTHERFUCKER'die!- заревел чернокожий тиран.

Перепуганный Горо отращивать когти не умел, поэтому он принял молниеносное стратегически верное решение в этой ситуации, и, показав противникам спину, помчался что есть силы в лес. В этот момент он искренне жалел, что у него не четыре ноги и завидовал лихому скакуну Мотаро. Горо даже не сразу почувствовал покалывание в совей мощной заднице – это торчал нож-финка Тирана Гипноса.

Пришедший в себя Голдман упер в плечо приклад «Длинного Фрица» и прицелившись на блеск ножа-финки выпалил сразу из трех стволов.

Горо уже одолел приличное расстояние, когда грянул тройной выстрел. По ногам потекло что-то густое и влажное.

_«Надеюсь, я просто обосрался»_ - наивно подумал четырехрукий ублюдок, не сбавляя темпы и углубляясь все дальше в лес.

Однако его надежды не оправдались: выстрел изрядно разворотил его могучую задницу (правда это он выяснил намного позже).

**Глава 13. «Все смешалось: люди… кони…» (М.Ю. Лермонтов про Бородинское побоище)**

Крис, Ханк и Немезис затаились в прибрежных зарослях и молча наблюдали как к берегу недружелюбного острова причалило длинное каноэ, откуда на побережье высадилось почти целое племя воинственных индейцев.

-Команчи,- шепотом пояснил Ханк, -если они нас заметят, то украсят нашими скальпами свои хижины.

Даже храбрый до полного безрассудства Немезис сидел тихонько, как огромная мышка.

Тем временем племя вооружалось кто-на-что-горазд: точили томагавки, раскладывали телескопические копья с устрашающими наконечниками, подвешивали к поясам бутылки с коктейлями Молотова и вытаскивали из чехлов небольшие плазменные ружья. Тем временем шаман племени развел костер, посыпал в огонь какой-то гадости и заплясал вокруг, издавая дикие вопли, когда случайно опалил себе волосатые ноги. Тут же над костром возник очередной мрачный портал, откуда вывалился косматый и ужасный Вендиго. Племя выстроилось в боевую фалангу, посреди которой заняли свое место шаман и Вендиго, и индейцы мерным шагом с улюлюканьем двинулись вглубь острова.

-Ты видел?- ткнул в бок Ханка Крис, -Они вызвали злого духа! Не хотел бы я оказаться их врагом…

-Деру!- заявил Ханк и первым побежал к каноэ.

Крис и Немезис помчались вслед за ним. Запрыгнув на борт, Немезис сразу же ухватился за весла и лодка со скоростью 78 узлов/час отчалила от берега. К своему удивлению и радости, Крис обнаружил на днище судна новенький прибор GPS, где невдалеке от их местонахождения светилась точка с наименованием «Рокфорт».

Древняя мудрая пословица гласит: Дурак дурака видит из далека. Современная, но не менее мудрая пословица гласит: говнюки имеют свойство безошибочно находить друг друга.

Следуя сему мудрому закону природы, Кано с выбитыми зубами и вывихнутой челюстью нашел ползущего Горо, задница которого оказалась безнадежно разворочена дробью.

-Помоги, брат!- прохрипел Горо, ухватив одноглазого бандюгана за ногу.

-Оффави шувак!- огрызнулся Кано, однако внятно выразиться ему мешал вывих челюсти.

Четырехрукий урод ухватил его за лицо и одним резким движением мгновенно провел костоправскую операцию.

Что-то громко хрустнуло.

-Ой- промямли Кано, но огласить чащу леса диким криком боли ему не дала лапа Горо, надежно зажавшая рот.

-Не ори, идиот, нас найдут!

Кано согласно кивнул.

-А теперь, окажешь мне первую медицинскую помощь!- заявил Горо, протягивая подельнику нитку с иголкой.

Почесав больную челюсть, Кано уселся возле окровавленной задницы и начал прикидывать с чего бы начать…

-Аааауууууу!- тихо подвывал Горо, пока Кано усердно выводил стежок за стежком, -Долго там еще?-

-Офталофь лифь дфа фантиметла- приободрил его Кано, завязывая узелок. А затем, чтобы продезинфицировать швы, он достал из-за пояса небольшой флакончик с надписью «skipidar» и, скрутив колпачок, вылил на рану…

Через пять минут Горо перестал метаться по полянке и обессилено упал на земь.

-Спасибо тебе, одноглазый,- прошептал четерехрукий урод, и крепко ухватил незадачливого «санитара» за ремень, -А теперь, я в знак благодарности вставлю тебе новые зубки.

Кано безнадежно, но отчаянно пытался вырваться из стального захвата. Горо тем временем сорвал с ожерелья на шее чью-то челюсть и начал высматривать потенциальные протезы. Еще одной рукой он достал из сумочки на поясе набор «юный дантист».

Медицинский персонал рокфортского комплекса работал в экстренном режиме. Причин тому было аж целых две. Во-первых, в связи с недавним японским авианалетом – у него было очень много пациентов. Во-вторых, в связи с недавним японским авианалетом – было уничтожено здание самого комплекса, и теперь работать приходилось в полевых условиях. Палатки с красными крестами были натянуты в непосредственной близости от еще пылающих руин. И тому тоже было две причины: 1) было очень удобно и быстро таскать раненых; 2) было очень удобно дезинфицировать инструменты, прокаливая их прямо в пламени пожарища. Уставшие, голодные, и злые медики, тем не менее, героически выполняли свой врачебный долг, и деловито сновали меж стройных рядов пациентов, которые также деловито стонали, орали, либо сосредоточено валялись без сознания.

Стоит ли говорить, что внезапному появлению двух бойцов спецназа с носилками никто не удивился, как впрочем, и не обрадовался. На носилках лежал еще один спецназовец, одноглазый мародер Лопез, который, судя по торчащему из задницы табельному оружию, не очень хорошо себя чувствовал.

-Что с ним? – вяло, больше для поддержания разговора, поинтересовался ближайший санитар, критично осматривая оставшиеся снаружи части дробовика (всего лишь приклад со спусковой скобой + совсем немного ствольной коробки).

-Ранение на боевом посту, сэр! Боец Лопез мужественно защищал вверенную ему территорию, но пал в схватке с превосходящими силами противника, сэр! – отчеканили спецназовцы, кладя носилки на землю, и лихо козырнув, снова скрылись в джунглях.

В это время одноглазый мародер Лопез начал понемногу приходить в себя от болевого шока.

-Где я? – задал он наводящий вопрос, очумело глядя по сторонам.

-Все в порядке, мистер Лопез, - успокоил его санитар, - вы в полевом лазарете. Случай у вас конечно довольно тяжелый, да и что скрывать – экзотичный, но вы не переживайте. У нас, к счастью, есть высококлассный специалист. О, да вот и он, уже освободился!

Одноглазый Лопез глянул мутным взглядом в направлении, которое указал ему медик в своем широком жесте – к ним приближалось крупное, тираноподобное существо, как будто склеенное из двух человеческих тел посередине, наподобие карточного «валета». Существо немного раскачивалось при ходьбе из стороны в сторону, и тихонько напевало себе под нос, каким-то странным, инфернально-диссонансным голосом.

-Нуте-с, что у нас здесь? – хором поинтересовалось существо, приблизившись, - да вы, любезный, похоже, нарушали технику безопасности обращения с огнестрельным оружием! Ну ничего-ничего, голубчик, сейчас мы вас мигом вылечим!

С этими словами нижняя половина существа крепко прижала не на шутку перепуганного Лопеза к земле, а верхняя, одной рукой упершись ему спину, другой взялась за приклад дробовика, и сосчитав до трех в обратном порядке – с силой рванула его на себя, вытаскивая.

…

Остров Рокфорт вот уже в который раз огласился диким, пронзительным воплем.

Командир отряда S.O.S.A.T, бравый сержант-инструктор, несся сквозь предрассветные джунгли со скоростью среднестатистической антилопы, покрывая каждым своим прыжком без малого метров двенадцать. Остановиться ему мешал охватывающий его панический страх, а также человеческий череп, мертвой хваткой вцепившийся ему в филейную часть зубами.

-Отцепись! Отцепись от меня! – истошно вопил сержант.

Подскочив к ближайшей пальме, он начал энергично биться об нее тазобедренным суставом, тщетно пытаясь стряхнуть мистического врага. Затем, видя что это не помогает, он упал на спину, и принялся кататься по земле, извиваясь как удав, и одновременно стягивая с себя штаны.

Вскочив наконец на ноги, сержант увидел, что его новая тактика сработала – череп остался на штанах, плотно сжав их челюстями. Сам же бравый вояка теперь был одет лишь в рубашку-китель, ботинки, и однозначно неуставные розовые трусы в белое сердечко. Смутившись этому, сержант предпринял робкую попытку забрать обмундирование. Он протянул было руку – череп при этом угрожающе зарычал. Сержант отскочил как ужаленный, и молча припустил вглубь джунглей.

…Через несколько минут интенсивного бега, он услышал впереди себя топот, и вскоре его буквально сшибли с ног его подчиненные, отделение отряда S.O.S.A.T, ранее отправленные охранять особняк Эшфорда, абсолютно безоружные, и тоже, кстати, чем-то напуганные.

-Отделение, сми-ирно! – после некоторой паузы, наконец, сориентировался один из них, - сэр, подразделение «Церберы» прибыло в ваше распоряжение, сэр!

Командир S.O.S.A.T. медленно поднялся, и несколько секунд изумленно разглядывал своих бойцов.

-Где ваше оружие, мешки с пылью? – грозно спросил он затем, - и какого, спрашивается, хрена, вы делаете в джунглях? Вы же должны охранять особняк!

-Мы столкнулись с превосходящими силами противника, сэр! В количестве двух штук, - быстро нашелся солдат.

-Так, салаги, - начал постепенно свирепеть командир, - по возвращению к Голдману я подам на всех вас рапорт, и посоветую «немножко расстрелять»! А пока что – кру-у-гом! К особняку – шагом марш!

Отряд развернулся, и под предводительством грозного сержанта, затопал в обратном направлении.

-И нечего на меня таращиться! Штаны я потерял при исполнении воинского долга, - угрюмо буркнул сержант, заметив вопросительные взгляды и кривые ухмылки подчиненных.

Усилиями перепуганного Арка Томпсона, напрочь забывшего свое имя, всего за половину ночи добрая часть побережья и леса вокруг особняка превратилась в коварную и опасную полосу преград и ловушек-заподлянок. Это обстоятельство изрядно потрепало зондеркоманду Голдмана, и уже десятеро бойцов с ушибами, шишками, вывихами и переломами были отправлены в госпиталь. Стоит ли говорить, что это отрицательно сказалось на боевом духе отряда и если бы не трехствольное дуло «Большого Фрица» в руках Винсента, взявшего на себя роль заградотряда в одном лице, то все вояки уже давно бы сдезертировали. Перечить Голдману сейчас боялись все, ибо после известия о авианалете на комплекс, немец был крайне взбешен. К сожалению след неуловимого засранца Томпсона не смогли взять ни Тираны, ни боевые доберманы-переростки в шипастых ошейниках, поэтому в любой момент садюга Голдман мог выплеснуть свой гнев на ком угодно.

В пронизанном лучами восходящего солнца прозрачном утреннем лесу, на самом кончике нежного лепестка ландыша, переливаясь всеми цветами радуги, словно крошечный бриллиантик, висела капелька мочи.

Именно в такой идиллической обстановке к берегу Рокфорта причалило каноэ, заехав на берег метров этак на десять и остановившись у пальмы. Немезис отложил в сторону дымящиеся весла, и вслед за Крисом перелез через борт. За ними угрюмо, словно на Голгофу, последовал и Ханк.

-Ты тут вроде бы местный,- обратился к спецназовцу Крис, - доложи диспозицию, где тут что, а потом приготовим план.-

-Палн!- оживился Ханк, -План, это хорошо. Жаль только, Леона нет. Он вроде специалист наркологовед…

Замечтавшись, Ханк уставился в небо.

-Сначала спасем мою сестру, а уж потом планы и прочее! – категорично заявил Крис.

Спецназовец обвел взглядом окрестности.

-Ничего не видно, блин… не пойму, где мы высадились.

Немезис услужливо подсадил его на плечи.

-О, так лучше!- обрадовался Ханк. –В общем там, справа, где дым валит столбом и доносятся стоны, должен находиться комплекс. Слева находится особняк Эшфордов, но туда никто не ходит, и о самом особняке витают самые загадочные слухи…

Как бы в подтверждение его слов из лесу донесся жуткий громкий рев. Спустившись на землю, Ханк нервно поежился.

-Не мешало бы обзавестись хорошим оружием,- предложил Крис, скептично разглядывая небольшой револьвер, который достал из кармана. И тут же Рэдфилд обернулся и выпалил куда-то в сторону песчаного холма на побережье.

-Не стреляйте! Мы здаемсу!- донеслись из-за холма нелюдские голоса, а затем кто-то поднял на палке красную вязаную шапочку.

И вновь Клэр и Стив, как в старые добрые времена, шли по Обители Зла вдвоем, готовясь к встрече с новыми опасностями (а том что они будут, Клэр теперь не сомневалась, ввиду присутствия Стива).

И вновь безбашенный юноша Стив строил из себя секретного суперагента, размахивая муляжными пистолетами, совершая головоломные прыжки, и бросаясь штампованными фразами тупых голливудских блокбастеров.

Они прошли через большой зал, и заметив в стене потайной проход свернули туда (точнее, свернул-то Стив, а Клэр как всегда кинулась следом, призывая его наконец образумиться). Пройдя через жутковатый (обильно залитый кровью) коридор, обставленный средневековыми рыцарскими доспехами, они поднялись по аварийной лестнице наверх, и оказались в какой-то небольшой комнатке с компьютером, на мониторе которого мерцал набранный кем-то жутко секретный код.

Выйдя наружу (при этом Стив прикарманил торчащий из замочной скважины дорогущий Серебряный-с-позолотой Сортирный Ключ), они еще поблуждали немного по картинной галерее и библиотеке, любуясь антикварными произведениями искусства. После чего, заметив проход в казалось бы совершенно глухом тупике, Клэр и Стив случайно набрели на небольшое помещение.

-Комната охраны, - вынесла свой вердикт Клэр, разглядывая большую консоль с множественными мониторами, отображавшими весь особняк, - похоже, что ее покинули в спешке…

В это время Стив, хищно подбиравшийся к пивным банкам на столе, заметил лежащие там же золотые «люгеры». Подобрав золотые, и выкинув свои, муляжные пистолеты – Стив, тем не менее не забыл о своей цели, и сграбастав банки, принялся пристально их изучать на предмет наличия в них пива. К сожалению, какая-то жадная сволочь успела до него выпить все до капли.

С досадой оглядевшись по сторонам, Стив заметил в углу автомат по выдаче напитков. Автомат был разрисован в фирменный амбрелловский, красный с белым двуколор, на передней стенке, в стиле «пин-ап» был изображен улыбающийся человечек-зомби, с оттопыренным вверх большим пальцем. Пошарив по карманам, но так и не найдя в них ни одной монетки, Стив достал свои новоприобретенные пистолеты, и расстрелял автомат в упор. Наградой за этот жуткий акт вандализма ему было несколько алюминиевых банок, выкатившихся из недр автомата.

-Не стоит этого делать, Стиви-бой, - назидательным тоном проговорила Клэр, заметив что ее спутник открыл одну банку, и всерьез вознамерился выпить ее содержимое.

-Это еще почему? – недоумевал Стив, отхлебнув уже около половины.

-Это пойло компании «Амбрелла Дэдли Дринкс». Мало того, что хорошо ударяет в голову, так еще и способно вызывать неконтролируемые мутации. Еще раз повторяю – не пей Стиви-бой, козленочком станешь!

-Да ну тебя! – небрежно отмахнулся самоуверенный юноша Стив, начисто прикончив первую емкость, и беря следующую…

Родриго Хуан Раваль безмятежно наблюдал, как из подземного хода под тюрьмой двое копателей безустанно по очереди вывозят тележки с землей. Вскоре внизу приглушенно затарахтел отбойный молоток, и на поверхность старатели начали вывозить тележки уже не с грунтом, а с обломками бетона. Так прошло три часа. Затем, бетонная преграда, видимо была преодолена и зэки продолжили раскопки.

Задумавшись, Родриго достал из кармана книжку «Путешествие к центру земли» и начал листать страницы. Его чтиво прервали голоса снизу.

-Кореш, а это чего?

-А хрен его знает. Написано что-то на языке ацтеков.

Родриго оживился. Возможно, все еще несостоявшиеся беглецы нашли что-то археологически важное, что можно дорого продать на черном рынке.

-А ну тащите сюда. Разберемся!- авторитетно заявил он.

-Кто здесь?- удивился один из зэков.

-А, не важно,- заявил второй, и вскоре две башки в полосатых кепках показались из подземного хода.

-Ой, мистер Родриго,- растерялся первый, -а мы тут в канализационный люк провалились!

-Честно-честно!- добавил второй, - никаких подкопов мы не роем.

-Да. Конечно не роете,- заверил их хитрый Родриго, -я скажу техникам, пускай люк закроют, чтобы больше никто не провалился.

-Ни надо, мы сами люк закроем,- предложил зэк и протянул тюремщику окаменелую табличку.

Заинтересованный Раваль тут же распознал ацтекские иероглифы и начал читать вслух, водя кривым пальцем по древним письменам.

-Иттио, н'хах вратулып мандпендюр'х, Йог-Согхот. Кхетцалькоатль п'здыньк секир башка.

-И чё это значит?- хором вопросили зэки.

Родриго задумался, а затем перевел:

-Призываю тебя, великий червь слуга Йог-согота, пожирателя времени из пучин мироздания. В знак смирения приношу в жертву девственного бобра-альбиноса.

Почесав репу, Раваль спросил:

-А больше там ничего интересного не было, может кроме ритуальной таблички, еще и ритуальные золотые ножи валялись?

-Не-а, не было,- категорично хором ответили зэки и невзначай зашаркали ботинками.

Однако внезапно земля содрогнулась, и из подземного хода вынырнула уродливая башка ужасного червя, типа как в «Дюне». Только вот длиной весь червячок составлял всего метр. Возможно, потому, что заклятие, призвавшее его, не скрепили кровью девственного бобра-альбиноса.

Увидев это исчадьице, Родриго с ужасным воплем кинулся наутек. Червь с голодной отрыжкой пополз вслед за ним.

-Ура!- закричали зэки, обрадованные тем, что теперь «не спалятся». И тут же приступили к сбору копательной машины…

***Дополнительные материалы***

Новости NBC:

Вчера в районе Брямудского Охрипелага затонул гигантский прогулочный лайнер «Spancer Rain», создание которого в свое время профинансировал отец Зловещей Корпорации «Зонтик» (далее по тексту ЗК «Амбрелла») небезысвестный О.Спенсер. К слову сказать, из принципа «молния дважды не попадает в одно место» название «Spancer Rain» замаскировали под старинное "Titanic". Как оказалось – тщетно.

Экипаж лайнера и часть его пассажиров были спасены с одного из необитаемых островов Охрипелага после шестичасового нахождения вне цивилизации как раз вовремя. Буквально за минуты до прибытия спасательной команды, голодные потерпевшие едва не устроили между собой инциденты массового каннибализма.

По словам очевидцев, лайнер затонул не в результате столкновения с громадным айсбергом, а из-за терракта. Непотопляемый лайнер был протаранен диверсионными катером всемирно известного террориста «?», косящего под Дарта Вейдера без плаща. Эту личность опознали практически все потерпевшие. Кроме этого загадочного врага всемирной демократии среди террористов был замечен здоровый одноглазый амбал в кожаном плаще и неизвестный мужчина с наглой рожей и прической «под ежик».

ЗК «Амбрелла» и Правительство США назначили награду за головы этих отрицательных личностей, равно как и за сообщение сведений об их местонахождении.

**Глава 14: Старые Знакомые**

…где-то посреди Тихого Океана.

Супер-мега-плот русских наемников под гордым и выразительным названием «Похухоль» бороздил бескрайние океанские просторы. Внешний вид этого плавсредства не вызвал сомнений, что на нем легко можно доплыть до берегов самой Антарктиды, раскалывая по пути айсберги. Двухэтажная надстройка на месте бывшей яхты и ряды шезлонгов с зонтиками вдоль бортов свидетельствовали о «скромном» размахе отдыха. На той части судна, которую можно было идентифицировать как палубу, хищно щерилась ракетная установка, по всей видимости, взятая с самогонохода. Неизменные бочки с надписью «С2Н5ОН», как самое драгоценное сокровище, стояли по периметру всей надстройки. На штирборте красовалось выведенное крупными буквами четверостишие:

«Пока у русского солдата

Есть порох, спички, самогон –

Сосите х**, солдаты НАТО!

Дрожи от страха, Пентагон!»

…Экипаж «Похухоли» заканчивал последние приготовления к рыбалке – Михаил разливал самогон по граненым стаканам, а Николай открывал армейским ножом консервные банки.

-Ханыч! - громогласно выкрикнул Михаил в направлении кубрика, - хорош дрыхнуть, налито уже!

Ответа не последовало, и это обстоятельство донельзя насторожило русских наемников. Обычно уже окончательно спившийся за время их знакомства Ханк, реагировал на подобные заявления незамедлительно, и мог примчаться на зов хоть из-за горизонта, и даже пребывая в бессознательном состоянии. Николай с Михаилом коротко переглянулись, и принялись прочесывать территорию на предмет нахождения на плоту похмельных спецназовцев. Поиски успехом не увенчались, Ханк будто мистическим образом испарился, и лишь его каска с противогазом сиротливо лежали на палубе.

-Елы-палы! – внезапно осенило Николая, - так он же по пьяни яхты перепутал! Он перед отплытием хотел к Крису на яхту заскочить, попрощаться, да видимо там и свалился…

-Алкоголизм – это зло, - согласился Михаил, откупоривая следующую бутыль самогона, - выходит, он сейчас с ними на Рокфорт плывет. Колян, ты ж у «Амбреллы» вроде как секретным агентом был, знаешь где этот остров находится?

-Не, не знаю, - смутился Николай, - я только на Шину плавал, писал там научный трактат о теории эволюции видов…

-Херр Голдман, сэр!- обратился один из отряда, -мы только что поймали сбежавшее из зомбохранилища стадо зомби.

-Зер гут. Отводить их назад и запереть в камера!

-Там есть две чужие особи в рваных тельняхах, с ними что делать?

-Заперейт вместе с остальной зомби. И запоминайт: зомбий много не быфайт – они есть быстропорятщийся материал.

Спустя пять минут тот же запыхавшийся боец вновь подбежал к начальнику:

-Херр Голдман, сэр! Мы только что поймали сбежавших заключенных!

-Зер абсолютный гут! Приводийть их ко мне!- радостно заявил Винсент. Все-таки затянувшиеся поиски по острову дали хоть какие-то результаты.

Через пять минут трое спецназовцев пинками подогнали к отряду толпу изодранных, скулящих зэков.

-Попались, голубчики?- ехидно потирая руки заявил Голдман, похлопывая по руке металлической тростью.

Ватага беглецов загалдела, жалостливыми голосами.

-М'лчать!- проорал Винсент, и уже в тишине спокойно продолжил: -сегодня в далекий Австралия празднуют Пасху.

Все замерли в ожидании – и зэки и солдаты, не зная, к чему же ведет их эксцентричный шеф.

-Так вот, в честь этот Великий Праздник, каждый из фас получайт по яйцу. ВОТ ЭТОЙ ПАЛКОЙ!- выкрикнул Голдман и кинулся лупить бедных беглецов своей тростью.

Вдоволь отметелив бедолаг, Винсент, по-видимому, все еще не удовлетворил свои садистские замашки. Отдышавшись, он продолжил речь:

-А сефодня фечером будейт дискотека. Пулеметчик Ганс прокрутит для фас два сфоих новых диска.

С этими словами Голдман вручил Гилберту пулемет Гатлинга и два круглых магазина к нему.

Те зэки, которые все еще могли держаться на ногах – попадали в обморок.

-Уфодийть стадо этих болфанов!- приказал Винсент.

-Куда их доставить, сэр?- уточнил солдат, -ведь тюрьма разрушена.

-Куда угодно, хоть ф зомбохранилищь!- заявил босс и направил отряд в дальнейшие поиски.

-Первый раз вижу настолько дружелюбных Хантеров- удивленно произнес Крис.

-Мы живем по правилу Fuck War, Make Love!- в очередной раз пояснил рептилий со значком «ГлавРыба».

-Жаль, мне шапочку прострелили,- горестно произнес Красная Шапка, разглядывая дыру от пули четвертого калибра на своей вязаной шапочке.

Растроганный Ханк хотел было отдать обиженному хантеру свой значок разрядника по стрельбе в голову, но тот отказался, ссылаясь на милитаристский и отнюдь не растаманский дизайн предложенной регалии. Сам же хантер, в свою очередь дал Ханку противогаз с фильтрационным баллоном, куда был накачан концентрированный каннабисный дым.

-Кальян закрытого типа,- пояснил Красная Шапка.

-Пасибо, братан!- искренне поблагодарил Ханк. -Никогда не думал, что встреча с хантерами меня так порадует.

Сам Крис с удовольствием бы остался на недельку отпуска в лагере хантеров. Но семейный узы и долг спасения сестры взяли верх. Вежливо отклонив предложения пустить дыму и расслабиться, он спросил:

-Нелюди добрые, а вы здесь мою сестру Клэр не видели? Она носит красную кожаную жилетку и прическу «конский хвостик».

-Видели,- радостно отозвался вожак Хантеров, -Милая девушка. Жаль, что она нас покинула.

-И куда же она направилась?

-Да здесь недалеко. В мрачный зловещий особняк Эшфордов.

Услышав про «мрачный и зловещий особняк», Крис шлепнул себя ладонью по лбу.

-А что здесь на острове вообще происходит?- спросил Крис внимательно глядя на широкий шлейф дыма над дальней частью леса.

-Черт его знает.- пожал плечами ГлавРыба, -Мы всей братвой сбежали со склада бракованной продукции. Завод директора комплекса Голдмана кто-то разбомбил, и теперь он носится по острову со своими гориллами злой как стадо чертей. Здесь рядом есть упомянутый мной зловещий особняк Эшфордов, где живет гомосек Альфред. Но соваться туда без тяжелого вооружения не советую. Там какая-то мистика творится.

-А где же взять оружие?

-Я слышал, что в портовом комплексе выгружают контейнеры с аммуницией, попробуйте поискать там,- предложил хантер, -но на острове сейчас очень опасно! В лес вырвалось столько разных тварей. Да и Голдман со своей сворой похуже всяких тварей. Они вон всю ночь по лесу шарятся, и их до сих пор никто не сожрал.

Крис собрал свой небольшой отряд состоящий из Ханка, который уже «дегустировал» новый противогаз и Немезиса, который побратался с хантерами и уже носил на голове пеструю вязаную шапочку и лавровый венок.

-Подождите!- окликнул их Синяя Шапка, -возьмите это на удачу!

Он отдал Крису какой-то блокнот.

-?- не понял Рэдфилд.

-Это универсальный календарь,- пояснил хантер, -как бы вы не напились, вы всегда сможете узнать, какой сегодня день.

Помахав руками Хантерам, Крис, Ханк и Немезис направились в сторону порта.

Кано и Горо угрюмо крались сквозь лес к побережью, надеясь найти хоть какое-то плав.средство и слинять с недружелюбного острова куда-нибудь подальше.

-О, смотри, чувак, вон трое безоружных путников!- радостно воскликнул Горо, не знавший, что у одного из этих троих есть крупнокалиберный револьвер.

-Ну и что?- недовольно отмахнулся Кано.

-Ты не сечешь тему, человек. Мы сейчас оторвем башку одному из них, опалим ее на огне и покажем Цунгу: типа мы Голдмана замочили, но труп жутко обгорел.

-А это мысль!- просиял Кано, удивленный таким проявлением здравомыслия в тупой башке четырехрукого урода, -вот только что ты сделашь с их трехметровым здоровилой?- указал бандюган на Немезиса, который вприпрыжку шагал позади Ханка и Криса.

-Мы можем подождать, пока кто-нибудь из них не отобьется от банды.

Похоже, после прострела задницы, каким-то чудом Горо начал умнеть не по дням а по часам. Кано решил, что наверное из-за того, что теперь верзиле приходилось думать не ягодичным мозгом, а башковым.

-Нихрена себе!- заявил Крис, разглядывая календарь. -…мать, это получается, мы сейчас типа на день в прошлом находимся!

-Видимо мы попали в какой-нибудь Мудский Тругольник,- выдвинул смелую версию озадаченный Ханк, -помнишь тот туман и загадочный старинный пароход?

-Н…да, а я всегда думал, что эти всякие Блядские Треугольники правительство придумало,- пробормотал Крис, -чтобы было на что списывать морские крушения и неудавшиеся секретные эксперименты.

И вдруг внезапно перед ними разверзлась черная дыра откуда выскочил крепкий мужик в прикиде, типа как у Судьи Дреда. Только вот его комплекции Сильвестр Сталлонне позавидовал бы. На нагруднике висел странный значок-бейдж с надписью: "TIME PATROL. Chief Kronos"

Пришелец вытащил странного вида плазмомет и заявил:

-Вы нарушили целостность прстранственно-временного континуума и создали парадокс во времени…

-Парадокс? Какой парадокс?- попробовал потянуть время Крис, почувствовав что пахнет жареным.

-Сейчас в этом временном потоке вы трое существуете здесь и на острове Пуэбля,- охотно пояснил Хранитель Времени, -поэтому, руководствуясь ст.198767 Вселенского Кодекса, я обязан вас немедленно транклюкировать. Ничего личного, это всего лишь работа.

Тут же грянул гром, сверкнула молния, и в ее вспышке появился седовласый бородатый мужик в лавровом венке и белоснежной тоге. Судя по комплекции – явно атлет-тяжеловес на пенсии. Оглядев присутствующих, он удивился:

-Эй смертные, а ну быстро на колени. Это же я – Зевс Кронид! Как же вы могли не узнать меня?

Крис и Ханк тут же бахнулись на колени. Они правильно поняли, что от них сейчас совершенно ничего не зависит.

Зевс перевел хмурый взгляд на Кроноса:

-Слышь, батя, я же тебя просил не вмешиваться в мои дела на Земле.

-Сын, если эти говнюки балуются со временем, то это уже МОИ дела.

-Батя, не зли меня,- топнул ногой Зевс и в его руке появилась молния, -забыл, как я десять тысяч лет назад уже показал тебе свое место. А с этими говнюками мы тут сами разберемся.

Зевс хитро подмигнул Крису и Ханку, и они быстро закивали головами, словно китайские болванчиками.

Недовольный Кронос ушел назад в свою черную дыру.

-Вот, стоило мне сходить на выручку к кузену Рэйдену на соседний остров, а батя снова лезет в МОЙ МИР с немытыми ногами!- возмутился Зевс, и взглянув на Криса продолжил: -А вы тут не расслабляйтесь! Я на тебя между прочим уже крупную сумму поставил, так что если вас убьют – головы поотрываю!

С этими словами Зевс швырнул молнию куда-то в лес, что тут же сопроводилось очередным душераздирающим криком.

Обнаглевший Крис сразу же взял быка за рога:

-Дядюшка Зевс, а можно, ты нам какого-нибудь Геракла в помощь пригласишь?

-Не можно! Ох, какие же вы, смертные, зануды,- простонал Зевс, -ну почему вы все сами делать не хотите?

Воздев очи горе, Зевс плавно растворился в воздухе.

(за «исторический материалец» в этом эпизоде пасиба Александру)

…где-то посреди Тихого Океана.

Плот русских наемников плавно покачивался на волнах. Николай мирно дремал в палатке, источая убойный запах перегара. Михаил меланхолично готовил смесь для прикорма синих китов, помешивая ее черпаком, и уткнувшись в маленький походный телевизор. На лице бравого вояки застыла гримаса отвращения – сейчас шла голливудская экранизация его любимого в детстве произведения Носова – «Приключения Незнайки на Луне»…

…межгалактический флот «Свобода и Независимость» вел ожесточенный бой за орбитальную платформу Луны. Все космическое пространство, насколько хватало обзора, было пронизано зелеными лучами плазмаганов, и щедро усеяно вспышками взрывов термоядерных ракет.

На краю платформы, ухватившись одной рукой, висел облаченный в звездно-полосатую шляпу с кисточкой и обвешанный пулеметными лентами, двухметровый мускулистый Незнайка, с мужественным лицом и волевым подбородком. К нему медленно приближался, сжимая в руках лазерную винтовку, невысокий, сгорбленный Скуперфилд, обряженный в космические валенки и шапку-ушанку с красной звездой посередине.

-С'двайся т'ваищ! – с чудовищным акцентом проговорил Скуперфилд, - мы тебья схват`им и накажем по-cеньке-шапка!

-Никогда! – мужественно ответил Незнайка, гордо отворачиваясь.

-Тогда я буду тебья уби`иииивать! – захохотал злодей, прицеливаясь…

-Тьфу ты, б**ть! – раздосадовано сплюнул Михаил, и не в силах больше смотреть на этот «шедевр» западной кинематографии, в сердцах поддал телевизор ногой, отчего тот улетел далеко за борт, и с громким всплеском скрылся в океанской глубине.

-Совсем уже совесть потеряли, сволочи этакие, - мрачно пробормотал русский наемник, подходя к снятой с самогонохода и установленной на плот ракетной установке. Он быстро ввел на мониторе координаты Лос-Анджелеса, район Голливуд, и нажал большую кнопку «ПУСК».

Ракета с латинской надписью «Perdinya» громко зашипев сорвалась с места, и исчезла в небе. Михаил подумал немного, и ввел еще координаты Пентагона. Просто чтобы не расслаблялись. Он снова нажал на «ПУСК» - и уже вторая ракета, угрожающе шипя, стартовала к цели.

-Ну, вот так, как-то… - уже добродушно проворчал вспыльчивый, но отходчивый русский солдат.

Из каюты показался Николай с пухлым блокнотом.

-Слушай, что ты там так долго? Спать что-ли завалился?

-Не-а.- пояснил Николай, -все равно не клюет, так я решил по свободке времени небольшую диссертацию наваять. Давно хотел экстерном докторскую по истории защитить.

-Ну я тебе не устаю поражаться,- восхитился Михаил, -Ну зачем тебе с твоими мозгами армия понадобилась? Про что написал хоть?

Николай слегка зарделся:

-Да так, про историю секретного оружия запорожского казачества.

-И чего ты там такого выяснил?- уже более оживленно поинтересовался Михаил.

-Я проанализировал рукописи полковых писарей Наливайко, Пробухайло и Сивухина. Так вот из них я выяснил следующее…

Далее Николай поведал целое повествование со ссылками на первоисточники, результаты раскопок, древние обычаи и прочие достоверные факты. Суть сводилась к тому, что когда на Русь надвигались татары из Крымского Ханства, казаки из Запорожской сечи выезжали наперерез орде. При этом запорожцы гнали перед собой стадо… свиней. Татры, будучи мусульманами, не ели свинины, и даже боялись прикасаться к нечистому животному. Естественно, что такая «психическая атака» вызывала крайнее замешательство, а также разброд и шатание среди ордынцев. И как только стройные ряды татар смешивались с визжащим стадом (отчего визжать начинали и сами татаре), храбрые казаки налетали на врагов, словно налоговый инспектор на фирму-должника. Таким образом изобретательным славянам удавалось побеждать даже превосходящего противника. А тела павших свиней со всеми причитающимися почестями пускали на шашлык, сало и борщ.

-Смелая теория,- произнес Михаил, наливая из графина и доставая бутыль с огурцами.

-А то!- гордо молвил Николай, разрезая на кусочки упомянутое им недавно сало. –Ну ты глянь, какой густой туман вокруг. Не столкнуться бы с чем-нибудь…

-Не столкнемся. Эхолот работает исправно.- уверил его Михаил. Ну, раз уж ты так любишь историю, у меня есть для тебя одна находка. Я ее спи… онерил в замке того карлика. Как его там … Салазара.

С этими словами он развернул книжицу в кожаной обложке, написанную от руки и они вдвоем начали изучение ценного исторического документа:

*Наполеон очнулся на следующий день после бородинской битвы.

«Кто же я?»

«Наверное, я президент Грэхем!»

«Нет, никакой я не президент…а жаль…»

«А может я Арк Томпсон?»

«Не-а, никакой я не Арк Томпсон! И это ж надо было такое имя дурацкое придумать!»

«А-а-а… Я же Луис Сера!»

«Да никакой я не Луис Сера!»

-А, я же сам Наполеон, великий завоеватель!

Как у него болела голова...Последний раз у него так было на восемнадцатилетние, когда они отмечали с друзьями. Что происходило тогда, он не помнил до сих пор, кроме того, что он проснулся с Жозефиной в одной кровати. После пришлось женится...

Оглядел себя после вчерашнего - весь избитый так, что второй глаз еле открылся...

Осмотревшись, он заметил, что вокруг лежали пьяные солдаты.

«НУ,ЭТИ РУССКИЕ ДАЮТ!»-Подумал Поля,-«СПОИТЬ ВЕЛИКУЮ АРМИЮ!»

Ещё осмотревшись, он заметил мишень на своей ж... т.е. пятой точке, а также знамя, с заострённым концом. Почему-то ему вспомнилось метание копья в мишень.

Поняв, что теперь его окружает пьяная армия, которая стала русской...Он решил сваливать. То, что происходило дальше, нам известно из истории - Ватерлоо, сто дней Наполена, и т.д.

А, когда его вновь посадили на Эльбу, он решил сбежать, но не во Францию.

Наполеон давно хотел отправится в какую-либо испанскую деревню, купить замки, титул, участвовать в замыслах какого-нибудь злого лорда (Хотя, он сам не знал, что это такое)

Вскоре он смог смыться, и что б снова не искать его, лягушатники объявили бывшего императора мёртвым.

Сбежав, он сделал всё как хотел, и решил сменить имя, всё-таки Наполеон в Испано-Мексиканских землях... вызывал подозрения. И он взял имя местного графа (предварительно накормив того протухшими консервами) Салазара. Так был основан настоящий Великий Род Салазаров, Восьмым наследником которого Я и являюсь.

Благочестивый сеньор, Рамон Салазар.*

В конце документа стояла корявая роспись.

-Как думаешь, это ценный исторический документ?- поинтересовался Михаил.

-Хрен его ведает,- выразил свое мнение Николай, -но в какой-нибудь музей за пару кусков загнать эту погребень можем.

Выпив еще рюмочку, Николай включил радио и русские наемники прослушали свежие новости про трагическую гибель прогулочного лайнера "Spancer Rain" и услышав описания террористов, от души расхохотались.

***Дополнительные материалы***

Новости NBC:

Очередной терракт на этот раз трагически нарушил спокойную и размеренную жизнь Голливуда, а также прилегающих территорий. Посреди белого дня в небе взорвалась ракета, с неизвестным химическим оружием, в результате чего огромная территория оказалась «засранной» в буквальном смысле этого слова. Из-за невыносимой вони все работы киноиндустрии были приостановлены на несколько дней. Такие гении «фабрики грез» как К.Тарантино, С.Спилберг, Дж.Лукас, и Дж.Кэмереон единогласно прокомментировали произошедшее одним единственным словом «SHIT!». Да и что здесь еще можно сказать?

На данное время все кинозвезды наряду с рядовыми работниками заняты на работах по отмыванию безнадежно загаженных территорий. По неподтвержденным пока слухам, их визита (со щетками и швабрами) вскоре ждут и на территории Пентагона.

За этот бесчеловечный акт терроризма пока еще ни одна злодейская организация не взяла ответственности. Опять же по неподтвержденным слухам здесь чувствуется почерк террориста №1, косящего под Дарта Вейдера без плаща...

** Глава 15: Идентификация Арка (эпизод с появлением Г.Фримена принадлежит перу безумного доктора Брейна)**

Крис, Немезис и Ханк шли по лесу покрывавшему большую часть острова Рокфорт, когда это случилось.

Ярко светило солнце, друзья шли по узкой тропинке гуськом. Впереди топал Немезис, которого пустили вперед подобно тому как танк пускают впереди пехоты. Позади шествовал Крис, ну а в конце плелся Ханк, подозрительно оглядывая заросли.

Внезапно примерно в десяти метрах впереди, над тропой сверкнула ярко-зеленая вспышка. Затем еще одна, затрещали зеленые же разряды и в воздухе образовался зеленый шар.

У Криса еще успела мелькнуть в голове мысль, что нечто подобное он видел в фильме «Терминатор».

Затем загадочное образование полыхнуло в последний раз и из зеленого шара выпал небритый мужик в оранжевом скафандре. Затем загадочный портал закрылся.

- Ну ни фига ж себе тут вещи происходят – выдавил из себя Крис.

Прибывший поднялся с земли отряхнулся и наши герои смогли рассмотреть его поподробней.

На заросшем густой бородой лице гостя блестели очки, скрывавшие некогда зеленые, а ныне красные глаза. Чел был упакован в странного виде скафандр без шлема, со стилизованной буквой «Лямбда» на груди. В одной руке мужик сжимал внушительного вида лом-гвоздодер, в другой – початую бутылку. В целом, вид у него был довольно диковатый, так что Крис с Ханком благоразумно спрятались за внушительную фигуру Немезиса.

- Эй, мужик – нерешительно позвал Крис из-под подмышки своего массивного друга. – Ты кто такой?

Пришелец возвел на наших героев свои налитые кровью очи. Постоял, глядя на них. А потом предпринял попытку познакомится поближе.

-Уооо! – взревел он и кинулся на Немезиса, размахивая своим гвоздодером.

От внушительного удара по башке, монстр сначала даже присел. Но быстро сориентировался и перехватив руку агрессора, сдавил ее и аккуратно извлек из нее лом.

- Уууу! – взвыл человек в оранжевом, дуя на ушибленную конечность.

- А вот не надо было железякой размахивать – ответил Ханк, выходя из-за своего живого убежища (то есть, товарищей). – Ты кто такой?

Увидев спецназовца в черном и в противогазе, мужик на несколько секунд застыл, глядя на него. Затем наши герои выяснили, что он умеет разговаривать.

- В Черной Мезе было круче – безапелляционно заявил мужик. И вытащил из открывшего в скафандре отсека пистолет.

Крис, после секундных размышлений, решил что Ханк все же друг, а посему стоит его спасти. Он вскочил из-за Немезиса и врезал ненормальному алкашу в челюсть.

Грохнул выстрел, но пуля благодаря удару Криса, ушла вверх и ударила в ветку дерева. Пришелец отбежал, благодаря энергии удара, на несколько шагов назад, но быстро перегруппировался и снова вскинул пистолет, собираясь продырявить уже Криса.

Тут в битву вступил уже Немезис и сам дал мужику в грудную клетку. Скафандр загудел. Мужик отлетел на пару метров, но тут же приподнялся и выстрелил в продукт корпорации Амбрелла. Продукт выстрел выдержал, но обиженно заворчал.

Человек в оранжевом встал и снова вскинул пушку. Крис и Ханк, узревшие такого непобедимого монстра, уже приготовились распрощаться с жизнью, но тут противнику пришла в голову новая мысль. Он поглядел на свою бутылку, которую так и не выпустил, затем откупорил ее и запрокинул.

Послышались звуки «голт-голт-голт». Как будто противник пил воду.

Но пил он явно не воду. Ибо когда бутылка была опущена, враг поглядел на друзей окончательно помутневшими глазами, сделал несколько заплетающихся шагов и рухнул.

- Слава богу – облегченно вздохнул Крис.

Неожиданно, мужик поднял голову и посмотрел на него. А затем поднял и руку с пистолетом. Но тут наверху раздался треск и подстреленная ранее ветка с шумом рухнула на чела. Алкаш уронил голову и богатырски захрапел.

- Фига себе – ошеломленно пробормотал Ханк.

- Да, пиздец – кивнул Крис. Затем ему в голову пришла идея. – слушай, давай его в чувство приведем?

- Думаешь, стоит? – Ханк с опаской покосился на валяющегося в отключке супермена.

- Ну как же, интересно ведь что это за Рэмбо такой.

- Может это космонавт – предположил Ханк. – они говорят, там бухают беспробудно. И звереют – а ты сам попробуй столько на орбите провисеть.

- Если бы это был космонавт, он бы в спускаемом аппарате бы спустился, а не телепортировался бы хрен знает откуда. – Покачал головой Крис. – Кстати, а что это у него в бутылке?

И, недолго думая, он взял недопитую бутылку из руки поверженного агрессора. И отхлебнул.

В следующую секунду Ханк подумал что это очень похоже на заражение каким-нибудь вирусом Амбреллы. Кожа стремительно краснеет, глаза вылезают из орбит, пациент совершает конвульсивные движения головой и начинает кашлять.

- Боже! – прохрипел Крис, когда снова обрел дар речи. – Этим же убить можно!

- А он это пил как простую воду – Ханк с уважением посмотрел на бесчувственное тело.

- Короче, я тут недалеко озерцо видел – сказал Крис – пойдем макнем его головой туда.

Друзья взяли человека в оранжевом под микитки и повлекли его туда где Крис видел свое озерцо.

Добравшись до этой грязной лужи, они подволокли тело противника к кромке берега.

- А ему ничего от этой воды не будет? – поинтересовался Ханк, с подозрением обозревая темную болотистую гладь.

- Ничего, выживет – без сомнений ответил Крис. – давай, суем его в воду!

Оранжевого агрессора сунули лицом в воду. Он что-то забулькал там. Подержав тело пару секунд, Ханк с Крисом выдернули его обратно в атмосферу Земли.

Мужик посмотрел на них осоловевшими глазами и произнес:

- Как вау….

Его сразу же сунули обратно. Продержав его там секунд пять, вытащили обратно.

На этот раз он смотрел уже более осмысленно.

- Ты кто такой? – спросил его Крис.

- Пустите меня – потребовал пришелец.

- А драться не будешь? – с опаской поинтересовался Крис.

- Не буду – пообещал мужик.

Крис с Ханком подняли алкаша на ноги. Тот помотал головой.

- Ну так кто ты? – спросил его Ханк.

Чел подозрительно поглядел на него налитыми кровью глазами, но все же ответил:

- Я Гордон Фримен, ученый-физик. И по совместительству, хакер.

- Фига себе ученый! – удивился Крис. – а чего ты на нас полез?

- Ну а вы сами подумайте – пожал плечами Фримен. – вылетаешь тут из портала, а тебя такие морды встречают – он ткнул пальцем в Немезиса. – я уж было думал, это еще один гопник из Зена.

- Откуда? – хором спросили Ханк с Крисом.

- Из Зена – ответил Фримен. – а этот субчик вообще похож на черного оперативника! – и он ткнул пальцем в Ханка.

- Какого еще черного оперативника! – возмутился Ханк. – я член U.S.F.U.!

- Во-во! – кивнул Фримен. – вот такие вот субчики «Черную Мезу» и зачищали. Всех ребят положили! – он смахнул с ресниц слезу.

- Ладно – вмешался Крис. – слушай, Гордон, давай с нами? Мы тут как раз с одной шарагой подозрительной разбираемся. Они тоже всех подряд зачищают. Сейчас вот хотят мою сестру и мою напарницу зачистить.

- Ну… - Фримен задумался. – почему нет?

Он оглядел окрестности.

- Во всяком случае, здесь не хуже чем в Черной Мезе, и лучше чем в Зене – заключил он.

Тут откуда-то из леса раздался оглушительный трубный рык и рев.

- Насчет «лучше чем в Зене», беру свои слова обратно,- испуганно пробормотал Гордон. – Мужики, у вас случайно здесь плазменного ружья не найдется?

- Это же Resident Evil – удивился Крис, - откуда здесь возьмется плазменное ружье? Максимум – четырехствольная базука. Но мы самим на нуле и сейчас идем в порт за оружием.

- Можно конечно и с ножами попробовать походить,- издевательски произнес Ханк, - но я не любитель экстримного прохождения. А зачем тебе, мистер ученый, монтировка?

-Это не монтировка!- нравоучительно заявил новый знакомый, -Это рычаг! Дай мне точку опоры и я переверну им весь мир!

Крис незаметно повертел пальцем у виска. Немезис согласно кивнул, выковыривая пулю из простреленного плеча.

…Входная дверь ведущая в особняк Эшфордов приоткрылась, и в нее осторожно выглянул командир отряда S.O.S.A.T. Убедившись в своей относительной безопасности, он наконец торопливо юркнул внутрь, спрятавшись за колонной. Вслед за ним, робко и неуверенно стали просачиваться остальные S.O.S.A.T'ели, боязливо озирающиеся по сторонам.

-Ну че встали, мешки с пылью? – раздался из-за колонны голос их грозного командира, - оцепить помещение! Запереть периметр, выставить караул, прочесать территорию, занять круговую оборону! Рассредоточиться по особняку! Сосредоточиться на выполнении задания! А ну, живо! Шевелись-шевелись-шевелись!

…В этот момент из бокового коридора в холл вышел не кто иной, как сам Альберт Вескер. К этому времени он уже успел основательно заблудиться в огромном здании, и устав от непрекращающегося разгадывания непрекращающихся головоломок, и услышав рядом голоса – поспешил к ним, чтобы спросить дорогу. Выглянувший из-за колонны на секундочку командир отряда S.O.S.A.T. буквально остолбенел от увиденного – в центре зала, в окружении жмущихся к стенам спецназовцев, стоял тот самый очкастый хмырь, который однажды сбежал из «Амбреллы», и теперь числился в ее черных списках вторым номером, сразу после опального Ханка.

-Ага! – эффектно выпрыгнул из-за колонны сержант, растопырив руки наподобие футбольного вратаря, - я узнал тебя, Очкастый Хмырь! Да ведь ты числишься в черных списках «Амбреллы» вторым номером, сразу после опального Ханка!

-День добрый, - сдержанно улыбнулся Очкастый Хмырь, - к сожалению, я вас не узнал, ибо не вожу за собой привычки знакомиться с низшими чинами.

Не ожидавший от жертвы подобной наглости, сержант даже на пару секунд растерялся, тупо моргая глазами. «Че?» - так и читалось в его высокоинтеллектуальном взгляде. Воспользовавшись заминкой, Очкастый Хмырь продолжил разговор:

-Я так погляжу, мировой финансовый кризис не обошел стороной и такую могущественную корпорацию, как «Амбрелла»? – произнес он, скользнув оценивающим взглядом по сержанту (по-прежнему остававшемуся в трусах), - уже начали по половине обмундирования выдавать?

-А ну-ка парни – МОЧИ ЕГО! – наконец вернулось самообладание к командиру S.O.S.A.T'елей. Робкие и неуверенные спецназовцы начали робко и неуверенно окружать Очкастого Хмыря. Очкастый Хмырь на это только усмехнулся, подпрыгивая в воздух на полтора метра, и зависая в нем «журавликом» а-ля «Матрица».

…Через несколько секунд входная дверь особняка широко распахнулась, и из нее, один за другим, коротко матерясь, начали вылетать бойцы элитного спецподразделения.

«ДА НУ ЕГО НАХ»! – мелькнула резонная мысль в голове бравого сержанта, вылетающего вслед за остальными, брякающегося на песок, и пропахивающего в нем по инерции двухметровую борозду.

-ДА НУ ЕГО НАХ! – уже в голос заявил сержант, медленно поднимаясь на ноги, сплевывая песок, и обращаясь к своим подчиненным, вяло расползающимся в стороны, - ДЕРЕТСЯ КАК ДЕВЧОНКА! Ну кто же, спрашивается, из «Шотокана» на «Чоу-лэй-фут» переходит? Да ни хрена он в боевых искусствах не смыслит! Короче, отряд – слушай мою команду! Выдвигаемся обратно на побережье!

«И надо бы еще по пути на вещевой склад заскочить» - мелькнула в его голове очередная умная мысль, - «посмотреть себе штаны какие-нибудь. А то уже издеваться начинают, сволочи».

Крис, Ханк и их новый знакомый Гордон внимательно вглядывались в стремительно бегущего в их сторону человека далеко впереди. Пока еще неизвестный спринтер представлялся лишь маленькой фигуркой, но с такими темпами через пару минут, он должен их достигнуть. Вместо биноклей они приложили к бровям ладони.

-Так могут бежать лишь в две точки,- констатировал Крис, -Либо на пожар, либо в сортир…

-… …- с улыбкой констатировал Ханк, надышавшийся из «сувенира», подаренного хантерами.

-… …- поддержал новых друзей Фримен, приложившись к своей фляжке с Пойлом и весело отрыгнув.

Когда неизвестный спринтер преодолел половину расстояния, стала видна и прична его поспешности: за ним гнался на четвереньках огромный Бета-Ликер, периодически путаясь в длинном языке и преодолевая расстояние кубарем.

Неизвестный с дикими воплями добежал до людей и на всем ходу врезался в массивный торс Немезиса. Плюхнувшись на задницу, человек поднял голову, и, узрев, об кого ударился, начал отползать в лес прямо на пятой точке, выпучив и без того вылезшие из орбит глаза. Ханк тут же подхватил его за шиворот, не желая упускать потенциального «языка».

Ликер добежал до Криса и грозно заревел, обдав Рэдфилда мерзким штынярой из грязного, слюнявого ротяры.

-Пасть порву!- пригрозил Крис и спрятался за спину Немезиса.

Монстрюган тут же реализовал угрозу своего хозяина и сделал ликеру пасть на четыре размера больше обычного. А затем связал языком твари ее же собственные когтистые лапы. Так, на всякий случай.

Не способный более орать, кусаться и царапаться ликер предпочел молча откинуть копыта, испортив при этом воздух.

-Кто такой?- грозно заявил Ханк пойманному человеку с садистским блеском в глазах.

-Я сам не знаю,- съежился тот, стараясь как-то увильнуть.

-Как это, не знаешь?

-Вот так. Не знаю и все!- огрызнулся незнакомец. -Я очнулся на этом проклятом острове, где ходят живые мертвецы, мутанты и вооруженные спецназовцы. И совершенно ничего не помню.

Незнакомец оглядел Криса, Ханка, Фримена и Немезиса, и, прикинув, что от этих людей можно получить протекцию, хитро прищурил глаза:

-Вы наверное Люди Икс? Давайте так, вы мне поможете отсюда спастись, а я помогу вам.

Данное наглое заявление удивило компанию. Однако, Крис прекрасно понимал, что чем больше людей будет в его банде, тем больше шансов на успех его миссии.

-А что ты умеешь?- полюбопытствовал Рэдфилд.

Незнакомец подмигнул и указал пальцем на небо:

-Видите, вон высоко баклан летит?

-Ну и что?

-А вот что!- незнакомец мгновенно выхватил пистолет и трижды выстрелил в небо.

Баклан как ни в чем ни бывало продолжал свой гордый полет. Крис и Ханк рассмеялись. Однако еще через секунду донесся наростающий гул и в море рухнул дымящий самолет-невидимка, на котором искрился поврежденный стелс-камуфляж.

-Ух ты,- удивился Ханк.

Не менее удивленный сией благоприятной случайностью незнакомец взял быка за рога:

-Видали, как я могу?

-Ну, раз ты такой убойный, то мы будем называть тебя Томпсоном. В честь пулемета,- предложил Крис, даже не подозревая о своей пророческой интуиции.

При упоминании «Томпсон», в глазах незнакомца блеснул какой-то непонятный огонек. Он схватился за виски и закрутился вокруг себя, пока не плюхнулся на задницу.

-Почему-то мне так знакомо слово Томпсон…- жалобно произнес он.

Ханк дружески хлопнул Криса по плечу:

-Либо он абсолютный псих, либо накурился до вальтов… Надо будет выяснить, какая дурь дает такой убойный приход…

Блуждая по особняку, Джилл и Карлос набрели на просторную комнату со множеством книжных стеллажей, забитых литературой по генной инженерии, посередине которой стоял очень элегантный рояль. Было немного непонятно, что музыкальный инструмент делает в библиотеке, однако в окружающий интерьер он вписывался неплохо.

-Я уже такое видела однажды в особняке «Амбреллы», - сказала Джилл, обращаясь к задумчиво чешущему репу Карлосу, - это пианино работает как пульт дистанционного управления. Играешь какое-нибудь классическое произведение – и что-нибудь происходит. Вот смотри.

Она подошла к роялю и исполнила на нем проникновенный микс из «Токкаты Ре-минор », «Подмосковных Вечеров», и «Райских Садов» группы Айрон Мэйден. Все помещение наполнилось чарующей плеядой звуков, сплетающихся в причудливый узор талантливого художника, и несущих полную гармонию и умиротворение. При этом по всей библиотеке то там, то тут вспыхивали многочисленные искрящиеся неоновые огоньки, а из потайных встроенных сейфов вывалилась целая охапка секретных ключей и прочего цветмета.

-Ух ты, блин! Зашибись! – сделал даме изысканный комплимент восхищенный Карлос, глядя в голубые, словно яйца дрозда, глаза Джилл, - а можно я тож че-нить забацаю?

Он подошел к роялю, и начал неуклюже, но с чувством тренькать по клавишам. Симфонию Карлоса можно было бы назвать «Кровь-Из-Ушей» - по крайней мере, по своему воздействию на рядового слушателя. В ответ на эту диссонансную какофонию из потайной ниши медленно выбрел объятый огнем зомби с канистрой бензина в руке. Пустив мрачную отрыжку, зомби неспешно заковылял вдоль стен, повергая в пламя все помещение. Огонь разрастался прямо таки с катастрофической быстротой.

-Бежим! – крикнула Джилл, хватая оцепеневшего от изумления Карлоса за рукав, и таща его к дверям. В считанные секунды герои ретировались из пылающей библиотеки. Зомби-пироманьяк все так же неторопливо побрел следом, очевидно вознамерившись спалить весь особняк к чертям собачьим.

Ханк всю дорогу безрезультатно пытался разговорить нового товарища:

-Чувак, но не может так быть, чтобы ты ничего не помнил.

-Может,- угрюмо пробубнил «Томпсон».

-Давай следовать логике,- предложил Крис: -Ты вышел из лесу… Хмм… А у тебя там не осталось друзей волков или обезьян?

«Томпсон» отрицательно замотал головой.

-Вот, я же говорил, что он не Маугли и не Тарзан,- торжественно заявил Ханк. А затем незаметно уколол ножом Немезиса в задницу. Бедный монстрюган подпрыгнул в воздух на три метра и плюхнувшись на уколотую часть тела, зверски заревел на всю округу, да так что с деревьев осыпалась листва, шишки, белки и дундуки. По какому-то дьявольскому расчету Ханка, морда орущего немезиса оказалась как раз на уровне лица их нового знакомого. Волосы на голове «Томпсона» встали дыба, а глаза вылезли из орбит.

-Не помнишь?- сочувственно спросил Ханк.

Незнакомец тупо мигнул дергающимися веками глаз.

-Жаль, шоковая терапия не помогла,- констатировал спецназовец.

-Хорошо,- предложил Крис, -тогда попробуем другой способ: способ дедукции, которому меня обучал шеф Айронс.

С этими словами Рэдфилд встряхнул офигевшего нового товарища.

- Может, ты у нас Винсент Голдман?

- Не-а.

- Тогда может Луис Сера?

- Нет.

- А может Леон Кеннеди?

- Нет, я не Леон. Кстати, а кто это? Кажется, я о нем что-то знал.

- Ну тогда все просто!- победно заявил Крис, -Остается одно. Ты у нас Арк Томпсон!

Незнакомец ошалело повертел головой.

-Ну хорошо, если хотите, я буду для вас Арком Томпосном… А вас то самих как звать?

До этого момента Арк как-то смущался разговорить новых знакомых, но видя их постоянные подколки и задрочки друг-друга, почувствовал себя в их компании, словно опарыш в куче навоза.

- Крис Рэдфилд,- представился мужик, имевший вид заправского забияки.

- Роджер Ханк, - представился Дарт Вейдер без плаща.

- Ссстарсс! Немезис! – представился трехметровый могучий монстр-отморозок.

- Гордон Фримен – представился космонавт в очках с небритой мордой.

- Очень приятно, - буркнул Арк и пожал всем руки, а Немезису - лапу.

…Наметанный глаз Криса тем временем узрил, как впереди тропинку перебежал крупный Йожик с подозрительной вмятиной на спине в форме двух полушарий. В голове Рэдфилда тут же всплыло воспоминание из прошлого: Кабинет S.T.A.R.S. RPD, где стоит кресло Вескера с точно такой-же вмятиной от Альбертовой задницы…

_«Он жив? Но как?»_

…где-то посреди Тихого Океана.

На палубе «Похухоли» вовсю кипела работа. Николай и Михаил, вооружившись напильником, кувалдой, и двумя канистрами самогона – конструировали новейшее, сверхсекретное оружие: баллистическую ракету класса «Земля-Воздух-Земля-Да-Какая-Разница». В отличие от других (теперь уже явно безнадежно устаревших) ракет, летавших по параболической траектории, этот шедевр инженерной мысли выписывал в воздухе изящные синусоиды, чем несомненно повергал бы вероятного противника в ступор, и последующую полную небоеспособность.

Процесс шел полным ходом. Что называется, с головой ушедшие в работу – наемники сосредоточено копошились во внутренностях ракеты, обмениваясь короткими, отрывистыми фразами вроде «перехвати здесь», «жахни по этой х**вине» и «а крутящий момент какой будем делать». Но зато когда дело дошло до двигателя – между ними разгорелись жаркие дискуссии.

-Нет, ну ты мне скажи, - кипятился Михаил, - ну на хрена нам нужен этот твой ускоритель частиц в униполярном пучке?

-В том числе – и в квазинейтральной плазме, - насупившись, добавил Николай, явно раздосадованный несговорчивостью товарища, - с замкнутым дрейфом электронов и протяжённой, либо укороченной зоной ускорения…

-Вот-вот, - продолжал Михаил, - мало того, что у него процесс ускорения проходит при низком давлении в ускорительном канале, и нам скорее всего тяги попросту не хватит, так он же еще и на ксеноне работает! И где ж его прикажешь брать?

-Вместо ксенона можно использовать аргон, - парировал Николай, - он также является инертным газом, но, в отличие от ксенона имеет большую энергию ионизации при меньшей атомной массе, сберегая нам КПД. И потом, я не рассматриваю ионный коллоидный ускоритель в качестве маршевого двигателя. Вполне можем твой, электродуговой забабахать. А электростатический в качестве второй ступени будет характеризоваться малым массовым расходом ракетного топлива, и высокой скоростью истечения ускоренного потока частиц…

-Ну ладно, мир, - добродушно проворчал Михаил, разливая по стаканам высококачественный «первач», которым славился некогда на весь U.B.C.S, - чет я погорячился малехо, звиняй. Последний вопрос – фотонный отражатель-то, в какой цвет будем красить?

…В общем, над всемирным оплотом развитой демократии нависла очередная страшная угроза, а все лишь из-за того, что русские наемники сильно заскучали без своего ныне потерявшегося товарища, и чтобы как-то скоротать время в его отсутствие – принялись за опытно-конструкторские разработки. Коротко дзинькнули стаканы, и работа продолжила кипеть с утроенной силой.

***Дополнительные материалы***

(Доклад подразделения спецназа, отправленного бравым сержантом на поимку сбежавшего Тираннозавра-Секса. Написано неразборчиво)

Сэр. Как и ожидалось, выследить Т-Секса не составило никакого труда, двигаясь по следам учиненных им разрушений. Но, к большому сожалению, поимка его оказалась куда более хлопотным делом. Глупое животное не пожелало добровольно отправиться обратно в комплекс, или хотя бы дать себя транквилизировать. Вместо этого оно в грубой и циничной форме вступило в интимную близость со всеми бойцами группы. Причем этот процесс, судя по всему, далек от завершения, ибо природный потенциал Т-Секса воистину безграничен.

P.S. Ну вот, опять… Извините, пожалуйста, за неровный почерк.

**Глава 16. Не играй с огнем, или игра в «догони меня кирпич». **

Бравый отряд Криса Рэдфилда весело перся по лесной дорожке. Поведение четверых взрослых мужиков и одного взрослого монстра напоминало ораву школьников, убежавших погулять с уроков. Их ржачь и задорные выкрики раздавались на милю вокруг. Периодически кто-то из них незаметно укалывал кончиком ножа или также незаметно пинал одного из своих товарищей. Когда жертва шутки сжав кулаки начинала злобно озираться, все остальные, как по команде начинали тыкать друг в друга пальцами.

Гордон Фримен шел, прихлебывая из своей бутылки и одновременно что-то объясняя из области квантовой физики. Было не очень понятно, кому это он говорит, ибо его никто особо не слушал.

Естественно, такое поведение не осталось незамеченным, и вскоре на дорогу перед компанией выскочил огромный Тираннозавр.

-Я вижу динозавра?- не поверил своим глазам Гордон. Он посмотрел на бутылку. – А говорили, не паленка….

- Самец…- констатировал шокированный Крис, увидев огромный причиндал ящера.

И только Арк вспомнил, на что эта гадина способна:

-Нам п***дец! Он нас всех сожрет, а перед этим – изнасилует!

Храбрый Немезис тут же выскочил вперед и укусил Тираннозавра за коленку, а затем провел великолепный апперкот по челюсти. Ящер обиженно заревел и попытался в отмеску проглотить монстра.

Увидев, как Немезис, находясь в пасти, упирается ногами в нижнюю челюсть, а руками в верхнюю, компания так и не поняла, что их ручной монстр огреб неприятностепй.

-Давай, рви ему пасть!- выкрикивал Ханк.

-Давай-давай, еще чуть-чуть- поддакивал Гордон.

Крис тем временем кусал свои локти. Он уже успел привязаться к огромному питомцу и очень хотел помочь своему монстрюгану, вот только как?

Идея сама родилась в голове и, выхватив у Фримена монтировку из рук, Рэдфилд с боевым кличем помчался на динозавра.

- Э, блин, куда мой инструмент потащил? – заорал тот ему вслед. Но Крис не обратил на вопли алкоголика в скафандре никакого внимания и атаковал монстра.

Четыре мощных удара по детородному органу не прошли даром – огромный ящер взревел от боли, выпуская Немезиса из пасти.

-Получай с*ка!- заорал Крис, стреляя в гениталии из револьвера прямо в упор.

От болевого шока Тираннозавр-Секс лишился чувств и Немезис едва успел выдернуть Криса из-под огромной туши.

- Пиздец! – покачал головой Фримен. Он запрокинул бутылку, высосал остатки и запулил ею в Ханка, который впрочем успел увернуться. Железная школа корпорации «Амбрелла» не прошла для него даром.

Стив и Клэр, как им и положено – блуждали по особняку. К слову, занятие это становилось все менее и менее приятным – в помещении вдруг стало невыносимо жарко, и откуда-то ощутимо тянуло гарью. …Стив, как ему и положено, остановился возле какой-то двери, прижавшись к стене, оглядываясь, и многозначительно сужая зрачки. Бедная Клэр очень хорошо помнила из своего опыта, что именно сейчас произойдет. Ей стало дурно.

-Эй, Стиви-бой, - взмолилась несчастная девушка, - не надо, слышишь? Ну пожалуйста!

-Надо проверить, что там, - неумолимо продолжал играть в шпиона садюга-Бурнсид. Затем он взял небольшой разбег, с силой пнул дверь, немного поорал от боли, прыгая на одной ноге, затем все же открыл дверь, потянув ручку на себя, и скрылся внутри. Клэр тяжело вздохнула, и мрачно пошла следом – выручать Вероятно-Вот-Уже-Несколько-Секунд-Как-Попавшего-в-Беду Стива. Она уже взялась было за дверную ручку, как вдруг сзади раздалось чье-то вкрадчивое покашливание. Девушка обернулась – перед ней, нахально улыбаясь, стоял тот самый очкастый хмырь-извращенец, который так грязно домогался ее в главном холле особняка.

-Извините, - начал было Очкастый Хмырь.

-Ааааа! - пронзительно завопила Клэр, - не подходи ко мне! Маньяк недобитый!

Будучи девушкой серьезной и решительной, она тут же выхватила свои пистолеты, и открыла по очкастому хмырю беглый огонь.

«Да ну его на хрен» - подумал Вескер, со всех ног убегая от серьезной и решительной Клэр, - «валить надо из этого помещения. Тут все психи. Уже и дорогу спросить нельзя».

Добежав до конца длинного коридора, он ласточкой сиганул в окно, и грациозно брякнувшись с высоты второго этажа на землю – дал деру по направлению к лесу. Разъяренная Клэр подскочила к окну, и принялась палить вдогонку из обоих стволов.

-Никто не возьмет меня сзади! Слышишь? Никто! – кричала она при этом.

…

Тем временем, Вот-Уже-Целую-Минуту-Как-Попавший-в-Беду Стив испуганно жался к стене, съеживаясь и жалобно моргая. На него наседал, бешено размахивая фамильной рапирой, сэр Альфред Эшфорд, которому юный Бурнсид своим внезапным появлением сорвал очередной вечер ностальгического единения с любимой сестрой. Об этом явно свидетельствовала коллекция фотографий леди Алексии, придавленная откупоренной баночкой вазелина.

-Не подходи! Или я буду стрелять! – взвизгнул Стив, зажмуриваясь.

-Хи-хи-хи! – не менее высоким голосом рассмеялся Эшфорд, - придурок, я видел твои пистолеты на камерах! Это деревянные игрушки, перемотанные изолентой!

…В следующие полминуты в комнате грохотала несмолкающая канонада. Стив, по-прежнему крепко зажмурясь, беспорядочно палил из своих золотых «люгеров», просто чтобы ему поверили, что пистолеты настоящие. Побледневший Эшфорд метался по комнате, едва ли не бегая по потолку, уворачиваясь от бессмысленных и беспощадных выстрелов юного Бурнсида.

…Когда Стив наконец решился все же открыть глаза – оказалось, что в комнате он остался один. В стене напротив красовалась сквозная брешь, имеющая отчетливые очертания человеческого тела с раскинутыми в стороны руками и ногами. Автором сего креативного пролома являлся конечно же сэр Эшфорд, покидающий комнату в спешке. Почему-то незапертая дверь и распахнутое настежь окно были им начисто проигнорированы.

Крис, Немезис, Ханк, Гордон и Арк уже менее весело, но все же непринужденно добрели до Портового Комплекса, окруженного двором с высоким забором с орудийными вышками и колючей проволокой. Надеясь обрести вожделенный запас вооружения, герои открыли калитку и смело шагнули внутрь. Каково же было их удивление, когда оказалось что двор, представлявший собой огромный лабиринт из хаотично наваленных друг на друга контейнеров, автомобилей, и прочего хлама заполняли праздно шатающиеся (нетвердой походкой) большие динозавры, горланящие неприличные песни на динозаврячьем языке (заплетающимися языками) и рыгающие по углам.

-Это Алкозавры- пояснил своим новым друзьям Арк, -Когда Альфред Эшфорд их клонировал, я случайно уронил в клонный апарат с аллозаврами бутылку виски, и все потомство получилось по-жизни бухим.

-Ну, это ты напрасно сделал,- в укор ему произнес Ханк, -Как нам теперь мимо этих долбаных тунеядцев пробраться?

Арк почесал затылок, а затем задницу и вскинул вверх указательный палец:

-У меня есть гениальная идея! Я залезу в одну из орудийных башен и прикрою ваше продвижение по двору!

-Но как ты поймешь, где мы находимся?- подверг сомнению «блестящий план» Крис.

-Элементарно!- тоном Ш.Холмса заявил Арк и протянул Крису пистолет с сигнальными ракетами, -Когда станет туго, Вы пускаете ракету, и я выстреливаю прямо в ту точку.

-Эй-эй-эй, погоди, умник!- выпалил Ханк, -давай, лучше, ты будешь выстреливать хотя бы метров за пять перед нами.

-Ну хорошо-хорошо,- пробурчал Томпсон, -Раз уж вы мне не доверяете…

Поскольку небольшая часть смысла (не более 1% из 119%) в словах Томпсона все же была, и он вызвался прикрывать товраищей, Крис и Ханк негласно решили не выдвать ему п***лей за столь «дерзкий» план прорыва.

Отряд разделился. Арк полез на орудийную башню, а Крис, Ханк, Фримен и могучий (но безоружный) Немезис смело направилсь в Обитель Зла (т.е. Притон Алкозавров).

Возможно Томпосон обладал зачатками гипноза, но только лишь пройдя метров сто, наши герои спохватились:

-Какого хера я согласился на эту гребаную авантюру?- удивился сам себе Крис.

-Сам не пойму, чего мы поверили этому дыбилу?- согласился с ним Ханк

-Ссстарсс?- выразил свое ИМХО немногословный Немезис.

Но отступать уже было поздно. Бухие от рождения алкозавры учуяли вторженцев, и, поотламывав арматурины из пролома в бетонном заборе, двинулись на непрошенных гостей.

Четверо героев мотнулась в лабиринт между контейнерами, надеясь запутать след. Однако, пробежав метров так с пятьдесят и сделав поворотов вправо-влево с десять раз, угодили в ловушку. И сзади и спереди на них надвигались две группировки пятиметровых алкозавров. Рептилии двигались, покачивая из стороны в сторону, кося глазами и жутко отрыгивая. Если бы не закалка в компании русскихз наемников, то Крис и Ханк давно бы лишились чувств от жуткого перегара, источаемого пьяными утробами огромных гадин.

-Уаррр! Ик-ик! (Мочи Козлов! Ик-Ик!) – заревел главный динозавр и рухнул мордой в асфальт, безнадежно расквасив нос.

-Агррррр! (Мы отомстим за тебя, товарищ Урыга)- взревели все остальные ящеры.

Колени Криса предательски задрожали. Он слышал, как рядом стучит зубами Ханк. Подняв дрожащую руку с пистолетом, Рэдфилд надавил спусковой крючок и красная ракета умчалась в небо. Крис Присел, прикрыл голову руками и зажмурил глаза, ожидая оглушительных взрыв, и разлетающейся всюду шрапнели вместе с осколками асфальта и металла. Однако раздалась лишь серия тупых ударов.

Слегка приоткрыв один глаз, он увидел, как с неба летят несколько кирпичей и падают на бошки ужратым ящерам. Войдя в состояние полнейшего недоумения, Рэдфилд все же решил воспользоваться замешательством противника и ухватив залегшего рядом Ханка и безрассудного Немезиса, увлек свою команду вперед мимо ушибленных противников, лавируя между падающими с неба кирпичами. Гордон тем временем мертвой хваткой вцепился в баклажку с мутной жидкостью в лапах одного из ящеров алкашей. Динозавр поднял сосуд в воздух и безрезультатно пытался стярхнуть настырного человека, который неумолимо подтягивал баклажку ко рту…

Крис, Ханк и Немезис пробегали мимо середины двора. Кирпичи продолжали падать им вслед. Один из каменюг угодил прямо в какое-то хитросплетение стеклянных трубок, подозрительно напоминавших самогонный апарат. Звон стекла сопроводился возмущенным ревом всего кодла Алкозавров. Крис понял, что только-что была разрушена важная реликвия ящеров и по их возмущенным крикам догадался, что промедление сейчас означает одно – лютую смерть. (Угу, а до этого, их, типо, по головам погладить хотели?).

Фримен было ломанулся в сторону останков самогонного аппарата, но Крис ухватил его за металлический ворот скафандра и оттащил назад.

Бежать уже не было сил, но ситуацию спас Немезис. Он подхватил под мышки запыхавшихся Криса и Ханка и домчал их до края двора, где все трое поднялись по лестнице на орудийную башню и начали отстреливаться от наседавшей банды доисторических алкашей. Понеся жуткие потери, алкозавры наконец решили отступить. Подняв белый флаг (трусы погибшего атамана шайки), и собрав (для закуски) останки погибших сородичей, они неохотно удалились в лес.

Тем временем из-под разрушенных контейнеров вышел нетвердой походкой Фримен. На лице ученого висели перекошенные очки и играла радостная улыбка – среди осколков он нашел небольшую канистру со спиртом.

Заметив рацию, Крис связался с башней Арка:

-Твою Мать, что за х ню Ты устроил, Мать Твою?- вежливо поинтересовался Редфилд о произошедшем во дворе, вспоминая недавнюю «бомбежку».

-Здесь не оказалось патронов в орудии и мне пришлось отпугивать врага кирпичами,- донесся в ответ виноватый голос Арка.

-Спасибо, отличное прикрытие- притворно заявил Крис, ехидно улыбаясь. –давай теперь к нам, мы тебя прикроем из своего орудия.

Как только Томпсон спустился из свое башни и побежал по пустому двору, Ханк и Крис взяли его на прицел и начали по-очереди дергать спусковой механизм, с наслаждением наблюдая, как Арк прыгает и кувыркается, уходя от снарядов…

Немного пришедший в себя от пережитого, Стив, уже было хищно подбирался к вазелину и фотографиям Алексии Эшфорд, как вдруг в комнату влетела запыхавшаяся Клэр.

-Стив! Бежим! – разом обломала она весь кайф юноше.

-А че это вдруг? – задал тот резонный вопрос.

В ответ снаружи раздалась чья-то мрачная отрыжка. А секундой позже в комнату ввалился объятый пламенем зомби, с канистрой бензина в руке. Остальной интерьер за его спиной полыхал уже не по-детски. Клэр собралась как обычно схватить юного балбеса за шиворот, дабы задать ему верное направление, но тут неожиданно с ее спутником начали происходить странные метаморфозы.

Кожа его стала пепельно-серой, глаза налились кровью, а сам он значительно увеличился в размере, и его рост стал составлять без малого метра три.

-УААААААГРРРРР! – хрипло проревел монстро-Стив.

-Нашел время мутировать! – раздосадовано ответила Клэр.

Навалившись на монстро-Стива всем корпусом, она с трудом дотолкала его до окна. Далее возникла небольшая заминка – монстро-Стив в окне решительно не помещался. Вся комната тем временем усилиями зомби-пироманьяка быстро превращалась в один большой камин.

-Вот говорила же я тебе – не пей, Стиви-бой, козленочком станешь! – пыхтела взмокшая от напряжения Клэр, из последних сил утрамбовывающая в оконный проем монстро-Стива. Наконец, каким-то чудом, ей это удалось, и огромная туша ее спутника вывалилась таки наружу. Девушка мигом выпорхнула следом, мягко приземлившись на монстро-Стива, плашмя валяющегося на бетонной дорожке.

…

Зловещий особняк Эшфордов пылал так, что видно было даже с соседнего острова, где впрочем проходил один очень великий и древний турнир, так что могли и не заметить. Включившаяся система пожаротушения не смогла справиться с таким глобальным пожаром, и в результате бьющие фонтаном потоки воды и бушующее пламя вместе составили феерическое шоу единства и борьбы двух стихий. Если бы солисту группы Рамштайн посчастливилось побывать здесь в этот момент – он несомненно поймал бы такое нефиговое вдохновение, что не сходя с места сочинил бы штук пять альбомов.

Команда пятерых ненормальных… т.е. неординарных друзей, наконец вошла в портовый комплекс и сейчас двигалась по подземному коридору бесконечного лабиринта комплекса, который словно морковка – уходил вглубь. И словно морковочная ботва – на наружной части комплекса торчали множество безобразных антенн и одна смотровая башня.

Герои спустились на очередной этаж вниз.

- Слушай, Гордон – обратился Арк к Фримену, который шел злой, из-за того что бутылка с пойлом закончилась. – Я вот чего не пойму, как все-таки телепортация происходит?

- Ну хорошо – вздохнул безумный ученый. – Попытаюсь объяснить. Представь что у тебя есть коническая ванна.

- Это где такие продают? – удивился шедший впереди Крис.

- Не мешай. – Отмахнулся Фримен. – в науке есть такое понятие, как абстрактная экстраполяция. Так вот, у тебя есть коническая ванна. И ты наполняешь ее песком. Сахарным.

- Обязательно сахарным? – полюбопытствовал Томпсон.

- Ну можешь и обычным, морским, вот только ходить после эксперимента будешь только во двор. И, значит, выдергиваешь пробку. Песок уходит. А ты снимаешь это на камеру. А потом, вставляешь запись в компьютер и начинаешь крутить ее задом наперед. И смотришь, как сахарный песок наполняет ванну.

- И что, так и происходит процесс телепортации? – недоуменно спросил Томпсон.

- Ты что? Нет, конечно! – Фримен посмотрел на него как на идиота. – Это просто отличный способ убить время.

И он довольно хохотнул.

На звуки стрельбы, громкие отрыжки и песни, которые орало пять человеческих глоток, и одна Немезисова пасть, быстро отреагировали натренированные уши бойцов зондеркоманды Голдмана. Сам Винсент с радостью направил отряд в сторону побережья, в надежде наконец найти недоноска Томпосна и жестоко отомстить за все неприятности. А потом забрать бесценные образцы, и отомстить еще жесточе.

На сигнал тревоги из особняка Эшфорда, Голдман, скрипя сердцем, все же отправил подкрепление в виде Тирана Т-078. А с оставшимися двумя боревыми единицами Тиранов 20 минут спустя случился неприятный казус. Немного подотстав от отряда Гипнос и Танатос набрели на небольшую поляну экспериментальной конопли PLAN-45-cannabis, скрещенной с дурман-травой…

На втором подземном этаже располагалась огромная … вертолетная площадка, на которой стояла большая винтокрылая машина с заправленными баками.

-Ух ты,- присвистнул Крис.

-Я и сам впечатлен,- пробормотал Ханк. -Это какому ж идиоту пришло в голову строить подземную вертолетную площадку.

-У меня всего один вопрос,- не удеражался Арк, -Как им удалось поставить сюда вертолет?

-А хрен его знает,- пояснил Ханк, -может собрали прямо тут.

-Но зачем?- удивился Крис, -Отсюда же не вылетишь.

-Зато зацени, сколько понтов,- прокомментировал спецназовец, -Кто еще может похвастаться подземным вертолетным аэродромом.

Герои начали осматривать загадочную локацию и Арк, обшмонав все углы внезапно нашел за одним из столов окровавленную тетрадь-дневник.

-Мужики, я здесь дневничек чей-то нашел.

Ханк и Крис оживленно побежали к нему. Что-что, а читать чужие письма они просто обожали. Удобно устроившись возле стола, они вдвоем включили фонарики и начали светить на листы, а Арк начал читать записки с драматическим выражением:

*Дневник беглеца*

8-е число.

Сегодня меня и Жирного Джима посадили в тюрьму за то что мы заснули на посту. Этого факта никто бы не заметил, если бы Джим во сне не испортил воздух, и это не почувствовал бы сержант, который показывал объект Александру Эшфорду.

9-е число.

Сегодня долго и убедительно пинал Джима. Он клятвенно обещал больше никогда не пердеть в присутствии выского начальства, но что теперь толку.

10-е число.

Чувствую, что нас отдадут в «игровую комнату» детишкам Александра – Альфреду и Алексии. Песдец. Лучше уж пулю в лоб.

11-е число.

Два часа пытался убиться веником. Ничего не получилось. . У меня есть план побега. Заставил Джима сожрать двойную порцию баланды.

12-е число.

09.00 час.

Всю ночь не спал из-за урчащего кишечника Джима. Снова скормил Джиму двойную порцию баланды.

Когда за нами пришел охранник, я ударил Джима в живот. Газы, которые он испустил, едва не погубили меня самого. Зато удалось нейтрализовать охрану (и всех остальных заключенных тоже).

10.00 час.

Мы с Жирным Джимом бежим по лесу. Я мучаюсь дилеммой: 1) оставить Джима на растерзание погони? ИЛИ 2) все-таки не бросать старого товарища?

10.05 час.

Совесть победила, и я выбрал второй вариант. А жаль… Теперь мне уж точно песдетс.

11.00 час.

Мы спрятались в портовом комплексе. На подземном этаже Б-2 мы смогли найти вертолетную площадку с вертолетом. Ура! Мы сможем наконец улететь отсюда! ЙЕС! Пусть Эшфорд поцелет себя в задницу

11.05 час.

Какой кретин сделал здесь подземную вертолетную площадку без выхода на поверхность? Мы никуда не улетим, и похоже поцеловать себя в задницу предстоит мне.

11.10 час.

Кушать хочется. Если я смогу здесь спрятаться, и съем Жирного Джима, то, пожалуй, протяну месяц… А там, может удастся и на корабле уплыть.

11.30 час.

Черт! Проклятый Эшфорд выследил нас. Мы забаррикадировали дверь. Сюда кто-то (или что-то) ломится. Это КОНЕЦ.

11.31 час.

Я не хочууууууу умирать!

11.32 час.

А-а-а-а-а-а! Мама! Дверь скоро высадят!

11.33 час.

Теперь я знаю кто-такой на самом деле этот Александр. Он – в…

/Залито густым пятном крови/

11.34 час.

Б-у-у-э–э-э-а! *

Дневник поверг друзей в полное уныние.

-Александр Эшфорд?- пробормотал Ханк, -Это же хрен знает когда было. Я тогда еще не служил, когда батяня Альфреда заправлял на этом острове.

За этой фразой последовал громкий БУБУХ, и не менее громкий мат Фримена. Услшав подозрительное шипение, Крис не растерялся, и тут же сорвал с пояса Ханка противогаз. Натянув на морду газовую маску Рэдфилд с изумлением наблюдал, как на рожах Арка, Фримена и Ханка расползаются крайне глупые улыбки. Немезис в свою очередь вприпрыжку помчался в сторону коммуникационной комнаты, что-то напевая хрипло-ласковым голосом и лихо размахивая лапами. У дальней стены конаты валялся перевернутый баллон с маркировкой «ОСТОРОЖНО! ГАЗ : ) –ОКСИН». Вентиль баллона откололся при падении, и содержимое вовсю шуровало в подземное помещение.

То, что вытворяли вдохнувшие газку товарищи Криса, можно запросто увидеть в любом зоопарке у клетки с гориллами, бубуинами и шимпанзе во время послеобеденных игр.

- О, смотрите, слоник – указала пальцем на Криса Ханк, и все заржали.

«Слоник» тем временем включил вытяжку и побежал наверх запирать дверь в комплекс, чтобы потенциальный противник не застал отряд в расплох.

-Чувак, у тебя зацепка на колготках!- сквозь смех заявил Арк Фримену, и ученый с тупой улыбкой начал задирать штанину своего скафандра, из которой стала видна волосатая нога.

Крис тем временем запер дверь на щеколду, подпер табуретом и шваброй. Лишь выполнив эти нехитрые действия, Рэдфилд вернулся на этаж Б-2, прихватив с собой несколько проверенных «отрезвляющих» инструментов.

К счастью, когда он вернулся, вытяжка уже освободила помещение от опасного газа, но отряд валялся на полу изнемогая от смеха.

Выхватив резиновый молоточек Крис яростно, но аккуратно провел сеанс терапии. Через минуту Арк, Фримен и Ханк терли набитые шишки на лбу.

-Попустило?- ласково улыбнулся друзьям Рэдфилд.

-Да уж, - потер голову Арк, мысленно представляя, как насыпет Рэдфилду пургена в суп.

-Теперь пойдем лечить наше главное оружие!- скомандовал Крис, и вытащил огромную тяжеленную кувалду – для Немезиса. Отряд направился разыскивать монстрюгана.

Сам Немезис тем временем попал в диспетчерскую, увешанную компьютерами. В нетрезвых мозгах монстра всплыл флешбек.

ФЛЕШБЕК НЕмезиса:

Немезис браво топал по мертвым улицам мервтого Раккун Сити, время от времени теребя свою верную базуку. И тут монстрюган заметил то, что привлекло бы внимание любого существа, от мала до велика, независимо от социального статуса, количества семок и мАбил в карманах спортивных или затертых соплями штанов.

- Гр-р-а-ра! (Нихуху себе!) - только и смог сгроулить Немезис, чувствуя как у него в груди из ниоткуда появилось сердце и начало стучать, разрывая толстый кожаный плащ. Рука рефлексивно подняла базуку, а палец помчался на встречу с курком, но Немезис долбанул себе по лапе своей другой клешней, чтобы остановится. Не колеблясь более ни секунды, он забежал (сотрясая округу) в компьютерный клуб "Амбрелла- ДеадлиГеймс".

- Арарарарараррр - заревел он, когда увидел, что все места заняты местными гопниками-зомби. Почесав зашитую репу, от чего ее чуть не понадобилось зашивать снова, Немезис нашел простое, как все гениальное решение проблемы. Подойдя к первому же, на вид самому гнойному и засохшему зомбарю, он вежливо произнес то, чему его в незапамятные времена учили в тренеровачном комплексе:

- ССССтарссс! (П'шол НАХ!)

Зомбарь оглянулся и в следующую секунду от страха затрясся так, что разложился на молекулы. Немезис моргнул и подумал, как же все-таки правильно его обучили вежливо и без лишних телодвижений разрешатиь проблемы...

- Грррра? (ВТФ?) - оборвал свои мысли Немезис, увидев на экране заставку с надписью "LineAge 2"

- Гргргргр (посмотрим) - пробормотал он пододвигаясь ближе к монитору и хрустя пальцами так, что на него начали оглядываться с другого конца зала…

Спустя полтора часа…

- И-грррраааа - рычал Немезис, сидя в наушниках "Логитеч" (Рекламная пауза - неплохая фирма кстати, данный эпизод печатается именно на клавиатуре от этой фирмы - конец рекламной паузы) и долбя по уже трехсотой мышке своей лапищей. Попереломав с десяток клавиатур он стал скилловым парнем, набирая счетчики ПвП один за другим.

- Р-ы-г, г-р-о, а-р-р-ргх! (Куда бежишь маг парашливый! Сча вынесу! Лол!) - доносилось из его гортани. Вокруг него собрался весь клуб, смотреть, как он делает криты и не боится выйти в C-классе против S-война, но он этого не замечал.

Вынеся врагов на три мапы вперед, он тупо бегал по игровым просторам, уже явно скучая, как вдруг собравшиеся вокруг него громко охнули - на мониторе появился персонаж с ником "NemesisGavno". Немезис не смог пропустить такое мимо себя и тут же подбежал к нему.

- Гр-у, сквырк гр-ы-б? (ПвП или заСЦал?) - прорычал он, одновременно вбивая то же самое на клавиатуре.

Спустя двадцать минут…

От клуба осталось немного - ошметки посетителей, некоторые из которых еще тянулись к остаткам клавиатур, да груда дымящихся и стреляющих искрами обломков машин. Закончив сбивать рейдж от игры, Немезис прокрутил произошедшее в башке. Он решительно не понимал, как оказалось, что он ушел в ПК и его со спины закрысила целая армия нубов, дропнув все его пухи и точки, а также уникальную бижутерию с рейдов. Такого разочарования он не испытыл даже во время проигрыша БигФуту в будущем и теперь твердо решил никогда больше не играть в онлайн игры да и в компьютер вообще.

КОНЕЦ ФЛЕШБЕКА

Крис и компания тем временем все же увидели огромный силуэт Немезиса посреди разгромленной компьютерной на первом этаже.

- Ну и как его протрезвлять? - замялся Крис, неуверенно глядя на неадекватного монстра, который весело гогоча прыгал по осколкам стекла и крушил помятые системные блоки. Подходить к монстру даже на расстояние замаха кувалды было все равно, что пытаться вырвать лосося из пасти голодного медведя гризли.

- Ща я покажу,- уверенно заявил Ханк и хэкнув, забрал тяжелый молот из руки Рэдфилда. Спецназовец ухватился за рукоять двумя руками и начал вращаться вокруг себя, все более наращивая амплитуду. От его оборотов начал свистеть ветер.

-Жопой чувствую, херня получится,- страдальчески молвил Крис и рухнул на пол прикрыв голову руками.

Арк тем временем незаметно вытащил у залегшего на пол Фримена монтировку, и спрятавшись за угол начал что-то ковырять в стене.

Опасения Криса подтвердились. Ханк отпустил руки и кувалда унеслась в сторону бронированного окна, проделав там аккуратное отверстие, разминувшись с головой Немезиса всего на пару сантиметров… Где-то далеко в лесу раздался жуткий, исполненный боли вопль.

Ханк, у которого перед глазами все кружилось, рухнул на пол.

- Смотрите, как надо!- хвастливо заявил Арк, выковыряв наконец из стены цельный шлакоблок. Раскачав его двумя руками, Томпсон швырнул стройматериал прямо в башку Немезиса.

Монстр встряхнул ушибленной головой, обтрусил с воротника плаща бетонную крошку и повернулся к людям.

-Сссстарссссс!- заорал он.

-Ура! Заработало!- закричал Крис, подбегая к питомцу и обнимая монстрюгана…

***Дополнительные материалы***

**(Доклад младшего научного сотрудника. Сектор – зомбихранилище. Бумажный носитель информации сильно пожеван в нескольких местах)**

Херр Голдман, сэр. Недавно в зомбихранилище были доставлены ранее сбежавшие из тюремного блока заключенные. На резонный вопрос одного из сотрудников, «какой идиот додумался привести их сюда», охрана безапелляционно заявила – Вы, после чего спрашивавший присоединился к исследуемому материалу. Разумеется, толпа зомби, находясь в состоянии перманентного голода – тут же перекусала подавляющее большинство заключенных, и те начали превращаться в зомби. Но что самое любопытное – толпа заключенных, по-видимому, сильно проголодавшаяся после долгих скитаний по острову – тут же перекусала подавляющее большинство зомби, и те почему-то начали превращаться в заключенных. Через несколько часов, когда оба этих процесса были завершены – вновь образовавшаяся толпа зомби кинулась грызть новообразовавшихся заключенных, и наоборот. Теперь мы уже с трудом различаем, кто и кем являлся изначально.

** /Авторские пояснения\\\\\\\**

Кто сказал, что в славные ряды условно-положительных героев затесались идиоты? Вот несколько причин, которые запросто их реабилитируют:

1) Крис Редфилд – нет никаких сомнений в его тактико-балиистической гениальности и здравом смысле.

2) Ханк – то же самое, но невезуч. Все неадекватные поступки обусловлены употреблением подарка хантеров, т.е. кальяном закрытого цикла.

3) Арк Томпсон – просто у него веселый и шельмовитый характер. Плюс, вспомните, сколько раз в этом рассказе он долбанулся башкой. Во-во. Поэтому характер стал еще веселее и раздолбаистей.

4) Гордон Фримен – гениально умнейший мужик. Ученый. Физик. Но пьет слишком много. Может ли он при этом быть совершенно адекватным? Он даже не знает, что такое похмелье (потому что совершенно не просыхает). Достойный конкурент русским наемникам в употреблении С2Н2ОН.

** Глава 17. Повесть о Настоящих Джигитах.**

Зондеркоманда во главе с Голдманом подошла к портовому комплексу. Часть команды порасшибала носы спотыкаясь о пустые бутылки (набросанные алкозаврами), кирпичи (набросанные Арком), и падая в воронки (после выстрелов Криса из пушки). Увидев в окне второго этажа комплекса силуэты Ханка и А.Томпсона, Голдман попытался предпринять штурм, однако, умело разбросанные Ханком и Фрменом банановые шкурки вокруг здания сделали свое черное дело... В результате в отряде Голдмана не расквасил нос лишь сам Голдман (который не пошел на штурм первым, а отважно сыграл роль заградотряда в одном лице). Почесав репу, предприимчивый немец послал Гилберта и двоих бойцов за минометами.

Сколько не пытался Винсент докричаться своих двоих Тиранов, но они так и не появились. Плюнув, Голдман уселся на пенек и начал составлять зловещий и коварный план. Он вытащил блокнот с заглавием «Убить в первую очередь» и торопливо чего-то написал на первой странице.

Вскоре из лесу показалось и подкрепление: взвод «Церберы», ведомый бравым сержантом, на котором почему-то отсутствовали штаны.

- Отряд «Церберы» прибыл!- козырнул сержант Голдману.

- Где фы есть деть свой щтаны? - злобно выкнул Винсент.

- Херр Голдман, сэр, это часть моей маскировки! - нашелся сержант.

- И от кофо вы есть маскирофаться?

Сержант побледнел, поняв что так просто стрелки не отведешь и ляпнул первое, что пришло на ум.

- Нами был замечен опасный очкастый хмырь, которого разыскивает «Амбрелла».

- Почему фы есть ефо не поймайт, не связайт и не прифодить ко мне?

- Ну, он был не сам, - соврал сержант, - с ним было сто… нет двести человек спецназа. Но мы перебили половину из них и отступили от превосходящих сил противника.

- Это есть очень смело с фашей стороны, йа-йа! - восхитился Голдман, и сержант уже надеялся, что в этот раз пронесло, но последующая фраза шефа повергла его в могильное уныние:

- Я даже дафать фам Медель-За-Отвагу, но сначала вы сходить к врагу ф качестфе парламетер.

- Я бы с удовольствием, но не могу, - заюлил сержант, - у меня нет образования дипломата.

- Какой образофаний? Фот фам дипломат, фы есть отдавайт его врагу. Там лежайт ультиматум. Так что фы теперь – посол!

Голдман вручил ошалевшему сержанту серебристый кейс и пинком заставил двигаться к дверям комплекса, повторяя что-то типа «Посол-посол вперед!».

Обреченно сглотнув, вояка подошел и постучал.

-Тут никого нет, - донесся из-за дверей глухой голос.

Сержант задумался, а затем обернулся к своему отряду:

- Они говорят, что внутри никого нет!- жалобно прокричал вояка.

- Тогда выбивайт дверь!- приказал Голдман, вытаскивая свой заград-пулемет, - а если ты не попадайт внутрь, то мы тебя немношко пуф-пуф!

Сержант разогнался и отчаянно со всей силы пнул ворота правой ногой. Ничего не произошло.

«Наверное, закрыто. Надо попробовать с другой ноги», подумал сержант, разогнался и ударил в двери левым ботинком.

Где-то за спиной щелкнул затвор пулемат.

- Впустите! Я парламентер! Мне поговорить с вами срочно надо! АААААА!- орал сержант, барабаня кулаками по воротам.

Сверху из окна быстро спустилась веревка с петлей на краю. Глухой голос из-за дверей сообщил:

- Ставь ногу в петлю, чучело. Мы согласны вести переговоры.

Вздохнув с облегчением сержант поставил ботинок в петлю и крепко взялся за веревку, ожидая, когда его начнут подтягивать вверх.

Однако кто-то настолько сильно рванул веревку, что сержант не смог ее удержать и его увлекло в воздух в состоянии «копытами к верху»

Отряд Криса быстро скрутил парламентера и обшмонал его дипломат.

Там нашлеся лишь рулон туалетной бумаги со зловещей надписью «Ультиматум».

Размотав сей зловещи документ, герои прочли:

«Отдафайт мне Арк Томпсон, и фы будейт приняты на мой служба в качестфе новых Тиран! В протифном случае я буду принимайт к фам меры. В.Голдман»

Пленного сержанта надежно привязали к стулу.

- Значит, не будешь говорить, где моя сестра? – спокойным голосом начал допрос Крис.

- Я с террористами не разговариваю, - городо бросил в ответ сержант.

- У меня есть идея, - придложил находчивый Арк. – мы нашли в ящиках запасы прокисшего майонеза и пачки с пайками гороховой каши. Давайте сейчас его этой херней вдоволь накормим и отправим назад Голдману в качестве химического оружия.

- Вы не посмеете! – в панике заорал сержант, - Это запрещено Конвенцией ООН! Это БЕЗУМИЕ!

-Это СПАРТА! Тьфу ты! То есть, Это – RESIDENT EVIL! – рявкнул в ответ Крис.

- Ага, и ведь каждый дурак знает, что RESIDENT EVIL содержит сцены насилия и жестокости, - поддакнул Ханк и подмигнул сержанту. – помнишь, козлиная рожа, как ты меня заставлял зубной щеткой унитаз чистить?

Арк засунул в рот упиравшегося сержанта железную воронку, а Ханк, гаденько улыбаясь, начал неспешно заливать в нее просроченный майонез и сыпать гороховый паек, которые он нашел в соседней комнате.

Фримен осуждающе глядел на экзекуторов, скрестив руки на груди:

- Да, таких отморозков даже у нас в Черной Мезе не было. Кстати, а пленный ведь проговорится о том, что вы с ним сделали. Не выйдет из него химическое оружие!

- Не проговорится, - уверенно заявил Арк Томпсон и вколол сержанту инъекцию онемителя языка.

- И письменный рапорт не подаст, - добавил Ханк и вколол сержанту приличную дозу морфия.

Арк вместе с Ханком вытащили неадвекватное тело сержанта к выходу, и, дав приличного пинка, выдворили его восвояси…

Отряд Голдмана отступил в лес. Измученный несвежим майонезом и гороховым пайком желудок сержаната сделал свое дело и третья часть бойцов лишилась чувств. Остальные солдаты ходили в противогазах. Самого же сержаната, несмотря на его нечленораздельные призывы о помощи не подпускали к отряду на расстояние прицельного выстрела. Пятнадцать минут спустя отряд Голдмана под рукводством изобретательного немца сколотил какое-то непонятное деревянное изделие, по форме напоминавшее портавиную забегаловку Mac`Donalds.

- И теперь мы подкатийт этот штука к комплекс, и выманийт тупой американский швайны! Они есть заходийт сюда, и мы их – БАХ! - торжественно промолвил Голдман.

- Но херр Голдман, сеньор, - неуверенно проговорил капрал-мексиканец, -ведь истории уже известны подобные прецеденты с Троянским Конем.

- Мы есть имейт дело с ТУПОЙ АМРИКАНСКИЙ ШВАЙНЫ! Они тупой, и не знайт про Троянский Конь! - самоуверенно заявил Голдман. – Да и какой американский швайн не любийт МакДональдс?

Работа по поиску оружия в портовом складе кипела полным ходом. Крис и Ко старались как могли, заглядывая даже в унитазные бачки. Однако, кроме просроченных продуктов и контейнера с презерватимвами XXXXL от "Umbrella Deadly Sex", ничего так и не нашлось.

- Это для чего же такую хрень изготовили, - чесал репу Крис, разматывая одно из изделий №1. По его подсчетам, размоталось уже около 2-х метров.

Арк тем временем незаметно подкрался к Фримену со спины и накинул один из контрацептивов на физика. Быстро размотав до пола и перехватив латексное изделие узлом, он с чувством удовлетворения смотрел, как товарищ барахтается в резиновой оболочке. Вскоре глаза ученого начали вылезать из ордит от нехватки воздуха.

- Презервативы «Амбреллы»: смертельная безопасность! - продекламировал Ханк, разглядывая пустую упаковку с лицом лорда О.Спесера. Затем спецназовец достал верный нож и освободил Фримена из фатального объятья латекса.

Ученый тут же вытащил монтировку и погнался за Арком.

- Ты первый мне гвоздь на стул подложил! – оправдывался на бегу Томпсон.

- А нахрена ты глумился над теорией относительной вероятности аномальных материалов? – парировал разъяренный физик.

Ханк и Крис лишь повертели пальцами у виска Немезиса. А через минуту они увидели, как к воротам порта подъезжает передвижная тошниловка «Mac`Donalds».

- Эй, мужики, посмотрите на это чудо! – позвал всех Ханк.

Забыв о погоне, шпион и ученый кинулись к окну.

- О, гамбургеры! – радостно потер руки Арк, и комплекс содрогнулся от эха голодного бурчания его желудка.

- «Mac`Donalds», здорово и вкусно, - заявил Фримен, вытаскивая из бесконечных карманов скафандра вилку и нож.

- Да вы чё? Совсем мозги просрали? - возмутился Крис. – Ну ладно, он повелся, - Рэдфилд указал на Арка, глядещего в окно глазами Собаки Павлова, и ткнул пальцем во Фримена. – Но ты то должен соображать! Вы что, о Троянском Коне не слышали?

- Да где ты тут коней увидел, - смущенно пробубнил Гордон, - это же МакДональдс, самая веселая в мире тошниловка!

- Поверь, чувак, - авторитетным тоном заявил Ханк, - Бывают не только Троянские Кони, но и Троянские Выхухли!

Крис лишь закивал в поддержку спецназовца.

Отряд разделился на два лагеря: Ханк и Крис считали переездной Макдональдс ловушкой, а Гордон и Арк, в свою очередь, заявляли, что Макдональдсы по всему миру появляются в самых непредсказуемых местах, поэтому в данном случае нужно не проявлять шизофренические подозрения, а просто сходить и пожрать гамбургеров.

Ситуацию разрулил Немезис, вынеся свой вердикт простыми словами типа: «Ссстарсс, уаггррр!»

- Вот видите, - Ханк кивнул на монстрюгана, - он дело говорит!

- Хорошо, сделаем, как предлагает ваш ручной монстр, - согласился Арк, - только если он окажется не прав, вы двое отдаете мне по 100 баксов.

- Заметано, - согласился Крис.

Очередная гениальная операция безумного отряда под командованием К.Рэдфилда началась. Целью данного проекта было проверить подлинность передвижного Макдональдса у ворот.

- Слышь, ученый, у тебя пинцет есть? - спросил Ханк у Фримена. Ничего не подозревающий физик протянул спецназовцу новенький лабораторный пинцет.

Тем временем Арк, с недовольной рожей разбулся и снял носки. Рэдфилд, как бы невзначай, отрыл окошко.

Ханк привязал трос к своему поясу и, поморщившись, поднял носки пинцетом. Держа их перед собой на вытянутой руке, спецназовец прикидывал, сколько же дней Томпсон их не менял.

- Эй, вы чего, ваще изверги! Мой пинцет! - яростно заорал Фримен. - Это же стерильное лабораторное оборудование!

Крис вовремя остановил ученого, ухватив того за шкирку. Гордон сокрушенно взвыл – этим пинцетом он обычно ковырялся в носу по утрам или доставал шпроты из банки.

Немезис аккуратно спустил Ханка на тросе вниз, и спецназовец завис на уровне верхнего окна забегаловки. Особо не раздумывая, Ханк швырнул заношенный предмет гардеропа внутрь, а затем, гаденько улыбаясь, снял свои ботинки и кинул их туда же вместе с портянками. Спецназовец подергал веревку, и его увлекло вверх. Лицо Ханка светилось так, словно он только что пустил под откос вражеский поезд.

Крис со товарищами глядели вниз, как из Макдональдса на нетвердых ногах выбегают, зажимая носы, люди в камуфляже со странной аббревиатурой S.O.S.A.T. на спине.

- Вон, как побежали, недоноски!- заявил Крис, хищно ухмыляясь, и похлопывая Немезиса по плечу.

- Нас оберткой не обманешь!- гордо воскликнул Ханк и скорчил в окно зверскую рожу.

Как бы что-то вспомнив, Рэдфилд и спецназовец повернулись к Томпсону.

- Гони сто баксов! - радостно потребовали от Арка хором Хакн и Крис.

- Да это не солдаты, это персонал,- севшим голосом начал отмазываться хитрюга-шпион.

Рэдфилд показал кулак.

- Ладно, отдам, отдам,- быстро заговорил Арк, - вот вернемся в Америку и я из банка сниму. А то с собой налички нет.

Крис пригорюнился. Печаль Ханка немного развеяла находка армейских валенков его размера, которые он сразу же напялил на свои босые ноги вместо ботинок, выкинутых столь опрометчиво во время недавней дерзкой операции.

Провал операции с Троянским МакДональдсом вынудил Голдмана запрыгать от злости.

Но вот из лесу показалось несколько солдат, которые, словно бурлаки на Волге, тянули за веревки телегу с десятью пластиковыми ящиками.

- Херр Голдман, сэр! - козырнул один из потных «бурлаков». - У Гилберта возникли трудности с доставкой минометов, и он отправил нас привезти Вам Некровзвод СС.

- Зер ГУУУД! - обрадовался Голдман. Он давно хотел испытать на ком небудь свою эксклюзивную разработку. - А что есть за трудности с минометами?

- Поскольку у нас не осталось ни единой целой единицы техники, - начал солдат, - мы везли минометы на упряжках с ишакозаврами. А эти тупые скоты очень упрямы.

- Ну ничефо, мы есть подождайт, - заявил Винсент, с нетерпением дожидаясь, пока бойцы выгрузят коробки с телеги.

Немец вытащил из кармана небольшой пульт-брелок с эмблемой черепа в нацистской фуражке на фоне знака «Амбреллы». Винсент нажал несколько кнопок, и ящики раскрылись. Внутри, среди опилок и пузырчатого полиэтилена, лежали зомби средней степени разложенности, в новеньких эсэсовских формах. От обычных зомбаков их отличало большое количество проводов, пронизавших их тела. Вместо левых рук, у всех десятерых находились металлические протезы с бензопилами в 320 лошадиных сил.

В глазницах зомбо-эсэсовцев загорелись красные огоньки, и они начали вставать и выбираться из ящиков, стряхивая с мундиров опилки.

- Равнясь! - гаркнул Голдман.

Отряд зомбарей выстроился в ряд и замер.

- Фы есть мобилизированы для фыполнения очень отфетственной миссии Третьего Рейха «Амбреллы», Хайль его Зиг! - заявил Винсент.

- Зиг Хайль! - замогильными голосами рявкнули зомби, вскидывая в воздух руки-бензопилы.

В разработке этих уникальных тварей Голдман принял участие собственноручно. Тела некрокиборгов-зомбо-фашистов были напичканы дорогой японской электроникой, которая не давала телам окончательно разложиться, а также поддерживала в работоспособности их электризированные мозги.

- Что есть лучший друг золдата? - громко выкрикнул Винсент.

- Автоматен унд гранатен! - ответили зомби.

- А теперь, фы идить ф комплекс и приносийт мне головы всех недостойных швайнов! - брызжа слюнями и отчаянно жестикулируя проорал Винсент. В данный момент он чувствовал себя великм фюрером, выступающим пред толпой. Не хватало лишь трибуны для полного морального удовольствия.

- Хайль! - снова хором отозвались некрокиборги и, развернувшись, затопали к комплексу.

Для поднятия боевого духа они распевали хором. «Дойчен зольдатен унд дер офицюрен»

Отряд S.O.S.A.T. с благоговейным ужасом смотрел на эту страшную процессию. Кое-кому из солдат впоследствии пришлось отстирывать форму от легких проявлений сего благоговейного страха.

- На нас напал отряд зомби с бензопилами в 320 лошадиных сил! - орал Арк в панике метаясь по комнате. Все остальные зачарованно смотрели в окна, как зомбофашисты внизу пытались распилить ворота. При этом мертвяки замысловато ругались на немецком.

- Ну зомби, пусть и с бензопилами, - спокойно отозвался Крис, - сейчас возьмем по дрыну и уделаем этих трупаков.

- Ты не понял! – Арк продолжал скулить и заламывать руки, - Это НЕКРОКИБОРГИ, а не бестолковые мертвецы.

- Роботы, что ли? – удивился Фримен.

- Да, долбаные роботы!- пояснил Арк.

Крис почесал затылок, а затем, пыхтя и надрываяся, притащил к окну увесистый мраморный бюст О. Спенсера. Он швырнул сей предмет на голову ближайшему зомби. Бюст с хрустом разбился о каску эсэсовца. Тот совершенно никак не отреагировал и продолжил работу по распиливанию дверей.

- Смотри как надо! – заявил Арк, подтягивая к окну бюст доктора Маркуса.

Томпсон высунулся в окно и крикнул:

- Эй, ты там внизу! Гитлер Капут!

Зомби поднял морду вверх. Арк разжал руки.

Бюст Маркуса с хрустом разбился о морду эсэсовца, тот сплюнул мраморную крошку и зубы, скорчил зверскую рожу и продолжил свою пилятельную работу.

- Стандартные уловки не срабатывают, - задумчиво произнес Ханк, а потом вскочил. – Эврика! Мы сдеплаем так, как я прикалыавался в военном училище! Тащите презервативы!

- Ты хочешь вступить с ними в половую связь? – удивился Арк.

- Нет, ИДИОТ! – рявкнул Ханк. – Ты еще своими куриными мозгами не догадался, что роботов можно замкнуть водой?

Арк обиделся, показал язык и отвернулся.

Спустя минуту три огромных презерватива, наполненных водой полетели вниз, заливая отряд некрофашистов с ног до головы. По робо-зомбям с шипением начали проскакивыать синие молние. Эсосовцы корчились, словно шаманы вуду в порыве творческого оргазма. Трое упали, все еще подергиваясь. Семеро бесцельно заковыляли вокруг дверей, издавая нечленораздельные звуки и мерзкий запах гнилья. По их телам то и дело проскакивали электрические разряды.

Крис отломал металлическую ножку стола и с боевым ревом Конана-варвара понесся вниз сшибать бошки «гнилой команде».

Тут же, зазевавшийся Ханк отломал вторую ножку и с гиканьем помчался помогать Крису. Фримен выхватил верную монтировку и понесся вслед за ними с воплем:

- Оставьте мне хоть одного! Я еще ни разу зомби не мочил!

Спустя минуту, затаившийся в лесу Голдман через полевой бинокль увидел, как ворота комплекса распахнулись и проклятые враги учинили быструю и безжалостную расправу над бесценными боевыми юнитами.

- I LOVE THIS GAME! – ревел в экстазе Рэдфилд, потрясая над головой дрынякой, словно Дункан МакЛауд своей катаной, а затем разогнался и буцнул башку в немецкой каске далеко в лесные заросли.

В верхнем окне Арк показывал в сторону леса неприличные жесты и прыгал, словно гомодрил. Он наверняка бы вывалился вниз, если бы его вовремя не поймал за шкирку Немезис.

Отряд К.Рэдфилда обсждал свою небольшую победу.

- Как думаешь, Ханыч, что они предпримут дальше? – чесал репу негласный глава отряда.

- Я бы на месте Голдмана давно обстрелял комплекс из минометов, - пожал плечами спецназовец.

- Вывод: нужно отсюда скорее слинять, - изъявил единственную мудрую мысль Арк, которого товарищи считали очень хитрым, но тупорылым.

Крис как-то настороженно глянул на Арка. Последние двадцать минут он не слышал голодного урачания желудка шпиона.

- Мужики, а давайте придумаем название нашему отряду, пока будем думать план побега! – выдвинул гениальное и своевременное предложение Фримен, в очередной раз прикладываясь к фляге.

- N.А.H.К.G. - даже не поворачиваясь выпалил Крис.

- Что занчит «зачем килограм»? – не понял ученый.

Назревающий спор об умственных способностях членов отряда Н.А.Х.К.Г. разрядил Ханк, предложивший гениальную идею побега.

- Давайте накачаем презервативы горячим воздухом и улетим на огромном Кондомострате.

- Где взять горячий воздух? – задумался Фримен.

- Может, попытаться вручную разогнать молекулы воздуха до нужной температуры? – издевательски съязвил Ханк.

В следующую минуту филейная часть Арка Томпосна издала громкий, протяжный и неприличный звук.

Все начали зажимать носы. Гордон кинулся открывать окно.

- Это ж надо было так насрать. – протирая глаза заявил Ханк.

- Ты что, нажрался горохового пайка? – спросил Фримен.

Томпсон виновато кивнул и жалобно пробормотал:

- Но я не виноват, что хотелося мне кушать!

И тут Крис вскочил, как подкошенный:

- Газы! Идея! Мы устроим им газовую атаку! Мы закачем в презервативы газ, и лопнем их над противником.

Перепуганный Арк попятился назад:

- Да вы что, я столько не напердю.

- А я и не имел ввиду тебя, вонючка. Мы закачем веселящий газ! Как он там назывался? Гы-гы–оксин?

…Команда сразу же начала осуществлять задумку. Ханк на удивление ловко и быстро разматывал презервативы. (чувствовалась военная выучка «Амбреллы»). Крис и Фримен закачивал в латексные изделия газ -оксин. А Немезис подносил накачанные шары к окну, где засел Арк.

Томпсон ловко выковыривал из стены кирпичи и каждый кирпичик привязывал аккуратным бантиком к шару. На каждом стройматериале он оставлял подпись «С любовью, от дядюшки Арка!»

- Пусть падет на головы врага!- торжественно заявлял при этом Арк.

- Кирпичный Маньяк! – хором ужаснулись Ханк и Крис.

Когда тяжкий труд завершился (а точнее закончился газ в баллонах), Рэдфилд, Ханк, Фримен и Томпсон пересчитали патроны в своих пистолетах. А затем выпустили шары, которые медленно полетели в сторону дислокации неприятельских сил, которые теперь расположились у кромки леса, затевая что-то откровенно нехорошее и злодейски-злодейское.

Как только эскадрилья кондомов достигла вражеского стана, наши бравые герои начаили палить по латексным бомбам из окон, изголяясь кто на что горазд.

Крис горделиво выставил руку с пистолетом вперед, а второй уперся в бок. Фримен сжал рукоять своего оружия в двух дрожащих руках и высунул язык от усердия, целясь по мишеням сквозь перекошенные очки. Ханк приставил к своему пистолету хитромудрый складной приклад с надписью «Матильда» и стрелял в позиции с колена; выражение его мужственного лица скрывала газовая маска. Томпсон в очередной раз отличился, повернувшись к своему окну спиной и постреливая из-за плеча.

После того, как презервативы лопнули, оросив весь отряд Голдмана безумно-смехо-ржачным газом -оксином, и засыпав тяжелыми кирпичами. Издалека это напоминало сумасшедший тетрис.

Наши бравые герои вышли наконец из мрачных стен неприветливого портового комплекса и наблюдали, как враги ржут, отпуская друг-другу шутки.

Но Винсент Голдман нашел в себе силы отдать коварный приказ сквозь злодейский смех:

- Хи-хи, зольдатен, ФОЙЕР! У-ха-ха!

Тут же кто-то с мексиканским акцентом прокричал в истерике:

- Мужики, ха-ха, давайте изрешитим их, как швейцарский сыр. Хи-хи-хи. Вот умора будет!

Отряд S.O.S.A.T.-елей заржал в истерике, передергивая затворы оружия.

Безнадежную ситуацию спас Крис. Он вспомнил, как шли в смертельные битвы его дикие предки-шотландцы. Рэдфилд повернулся к врагу спиной, наклонился, и сорвав штаны, показал неприятелю задницу. Что вызвало бурный истерический смех в стане врага. Остальные герои, переглянувшись, тут же поддержали пример Криса. (Фримену для этого пришлось расстегнуть «туалетный клапан» на задней части скафандра).

Созерцание четырех задниц вывело противников из строя. S.O.S.A.T.-ели не могли не то что держать оружие, а просто стоять на ногах. Многие попадали, задыхаясь от смеха в истериках. Самых стойких противников (у которых было туговато с юмором), ждал финальный, беспощадный и бесчеловечный удар – созерцание голой задницы Немезиса, который задрал фалды плаща и повторил пример своего хозяина. После этого жесточайшего тактического хода (клоторый впоследствии запретили конвенцией ООН), препятствий к отступлению в лес не было, чем и воспользовались Рэдфилд и Ко.

Не известно, сколько членов S.O.S.A.T. погибло бы от разрыва селезенки, если бы вовремя не подоспел Гилберт вместе с Минометами и двумя фельдшерами. Работники военной медицины, надев противогазы сразу же оказали первую неотложную помощь пострадавшим тем же методом, что и Крис своим друзьям. Особо тяжелых пациентов быстро реанимировали аварийными кувалдами. Гилберт лично занялся своим непосредственным начальником, у которого уже шла пена изо-рта, и началась предкоматозная икота. Заботливый ординарец поставил шефу несколько противоистеричных клистиров, а затем провел исскуственное дыхание рот-в-рот. Именно последнее действие и привело Винсента в чувство.

- Ганс, а ну прекратийт! Протифный! – заорал Голдман, отпихивая своего подчиненного. – Что это за голубой бесобразий?

- Херр Голдман, я просто оказывал первую помощь, - залямзил Гилберт, и сразу же понял, чем можно утихомирить гнев шефа. - Мы это… мы привезли минометы и ГОРЯЧИЙ КОФЕ.

Лицо Голдмана расплылось в улыбке.

- Зер гут! Только больше никаких перфый помощь! У нас сдесь не «Голубой Рейх». А теперь, давайт мне чашечку кофе и делайт пуф-пуф по лесу из минометоф. Мы разносийт этих недоноскоф в клочья!

**/Ну что, дорогие читатели и почитатели, заждались?**

**На чем мы остановились? Ах да, волею злых авторов… злой судьбы, наши герои хаотично разбежались по всему острову. И что их ждет в коварном девственном Рокфортском лесу, где никогда не ступала нога человека, наполненном хантерами, динозаврами СОСАТелями и прочими мелкими хулиганами?../**

**Глава 18. Большие разборки на маленьком острове. Часть №1. (в соавторстве с Марией)**

После того, как Крис с друзьями вошли под вожделенную сень леса, они вынуждены были поспешно отступить назд во вдор портового комплекса, завидев в чаще превосходящее стадо алкозавров. Как оказалось – зря.

И теперь отряд Голдмана с упоением обстреливал из минометов дворовую территорию портового комплекса. В зоне обстрела буквально все тонуло в оглушительном грохоте взрывов и бушующем вихре гигантского пламени. Случись тут вдруг оказаться солисту группы Рамштайн – то полученного им творческого вдохновения хватило бы ему на всю оставшуюся жизнь. К слову сказать, наблюдавшему эту картину в полевой бинокль Винсенту Голдману тоже все нравилось.

-Файер! О йа, файер! – орал тот, прыгая и размахивая руками. Его маниакальный блеск в глазах озарял пространство в радиусе пяти метров. – Файер! Эй вы, глупый американский партизанен! Сейчас я фас буду немножко убифать! О йа! Их бин Железный Капут!

А во дворе, бледные как полотно Крис, Ханк, Томпсон, и Фримен – хаотично метались в разные стороны, кое-как уворачиваясь (все-таки артобстрел кирпичами в исполнении Арка Томпсона пошел всем на пользу) от бесчисленных взрывов. Немного поодаль стоял верный Немезис. Раскинув лапы и раззявив рот, он заворожено смотрел на огненные вспышки, возникающие повсюду.

-Ааааааа! Мы умрем! Мы все умрем! – в панике завывал Ханк, самый хладнокровный и собранный человек из всей компании. Остальные трое, не отличавшиеся столь завидной выдержкой и самообладанием, уже начинали понемногу ползать на четвереньках, пуская пузыри изо рта.

Наконец Крис, собрав всю свою волю в кулак, в коротком перерыве между двумя истерическими припадками, бодро скомандовал:

-Отряд! Разойдись!

Все тотчас воодушевленно ломанулись врассыпную. Крис с воплями убежал в неизвестном направлении, Гордон и Арк – в совершенно противоположную сторону. Верный Немезис, в суматохе потеряв своего хозяина из виду, убрел на Север. Великолепно обученный ориентироваться на местности Ханк твердо знал, что бежит хрен знает куда, периодически выверяя свой маршрут по компасу. Стоит заметить, что компас этот у него размагнитился еще в Ракун-Сити, в результате мощного электромагнитного излучения от взрыва стратегической ядерной боеголовки.

-Найн! Нихт бежать! - надрывался расстроенный таким поворотом событий Голдман, - трусливый американ швайн! Хозеншайсер! Швуль! Шайзен швуль! Уууу, шнапсляйхе, мать вашу!

-Зольдаттен! - пылая праведным гневом, обратился он к своим подчиненным, - живо поймайт те дфа швайн, убежафших в совершенно противоположный сторона! Один из них иметь при себе бесценный образец! А ну, шнеля! Лос-лос-лос!

Неподалеку от портового комплекса, затаившиеся в зарослях молодого орешника Кано и Горо – с содроганием наблюдали за бушевавшим перед ними минометным артобстрелом. К слову сказать, идея подкараулить кого-либо, убить, и принести его голову Шанг Цунгу – уже не казалась им столь удачной.

-Да ну его нахрен, - прямо высказался Кано, любивший излагать суть вещей, - валить надо с этого острова. А то здесь с нас самих головы поснимают.

-Презренный трус! - надменно рыкнул в ответ Горо, внутренне разделяя его точку зрения.

Неожиданно кусты рядом с ними затрещали, и из них материализовалось совершенно невообразимое тираноподобное существо, как бы склеенное из двух человеческих половин, наподобие карточного «валета». Своим внешним видом оно невольно вызывало ассоциации с двумя пьяными хирургами из операционной Рокфортского комплекса, безжалостно засунутыми в смеситель при невыясненных обстоятельствах, и названых затем как-нибудь экзотично, ну как-то вроде «Проекта 69». Существо слегка раскачивалось из стороны в сторону, и напевало себе под нос.

-Так-с, а вот и пациенты! - хором обрадовалось существо, глядя на ошарашенных Кано и Горо. Голос у него был ну абсолютно инфернально-диссонансный, и даже жутковатый.

Через несколько секунд к Горо вернулось его самообладание, и он взревев, резко ударил монстра наотмашь. Верхняя половина «Проекта 69» качнулась от удара словно маятник, в результате чего нижняя приподнялась на одной руке, и сокрушительным апперкотом заехала Горо прямо в пах.

-Хрю, - непроизвольно вырвалось у Горо, прежде чем он рухнул на землю и принялся кататься по ней, оглашая окрестности диким ревом. На самом деле, он собирался сказать что-нибудь геройское и даже эпическое – но просто не смог справиться с болевым шоком.

-Нуте-с, как я погляжу, у нас тут серьезные проблемы со сдерживанием собственных импульсов? - продолжал монстр 69, видимо ничуть не обижаясь на устроенный ему столь хамский прием, - к счастью, я знаю одно замечательное средство для релаксации! Сейчас мы с вами споем несколько умиротворяющих песенок…

-У меня слуха нет, - неуверенно промямлил Кано, переводя растерянный взгляд с улыбающегося монстра на своего напарника, по-прежнему корчащегося на земле.

-Ну ничего-ничего, - успокоило его существо, - на этот случай у меня припасена шестиведерная клизма с конским транквилизатором.

-Упс! Аааай дид ит эгееееейн! - торопливо затянул Кано хриплым голосом.

-Оу бэйби-бэйбииии, - хором начал подпевать ему улыбающийся монстр 69.

-Упс, айм синк айм ин лооооооов, - раздался снизу тяжелый бас. Это лежащий на земле Горо совершенно правильно оценил ситуацию, и активно подключился к сеансу групповой психотерапии.

…В течении последующих двух часов вблизи портового комплекса раздавалось громкое хоровое пение, распугавшее даже вздумавших было вернуться Алкозавров. Случись тут вдруг оказаться солисту группы Рамштайн – он бы повесился.

Вусмерть перепуганный Крис несся сквозь девственный Рокфортский лес, со скоростью ужаленной антилопы. Выскочив на небольшую полянку с трансформаторной будкой, он лоб в лоб столкнулся с вусмерть перепуганным Альбертом Вескером, несшимся навстречу со скоростью антилопы, нажравшейся допинговых препаратов. А затем ужаленной. От такого мощного столкновения из глаз обоих посыпались искры, оба отлетели назад на три метра, и брякнувшись на свои пятые точки, довольно долго потирали напрочь ушибленные головы, глядя прямо перед собой одухотворенным бараньим взглядом. Однако через некоторое время их все же попустило.

-Крис, - ухмыльнулся Вескер, - похоже, что наши судьбы переплетены навечно!

-И ничего и не «навечно», - угрюмо буркнул Крис, - а еще минут на пятнадцать, максимум.

Ясен пончик, для такой эпической мегабитвы самым естественным был бы рукопашный бой. А посему Крис и Вескер одновременно отстегнули пряжки ремней, и вся их амуниция упала оземь. При этом с Криса упали еще и штаны, но он не растерявшись, тут же натянул их обратно. Противники еще постояли немного молча, для драматического эффекта, и с воинственным кличем ринулись в атаку.

Бой, стоит заметить, протекал довольно однообразно.

-Я возродился, словно Феникс из пламени! – воскликнул Вескер, расквашивая Крису нос.

-Я возвысился над человеческой расой, и обманул саму смерть! – кричал он, плюща Крисово ухо.

-Теперь ничто не может противостоять мне! – орал он, ставя Крису «фонарь» под глазом.

-Все будут учить историю, которую я напишу для этого мира! – закончил он, мощным апперкотом правя Крисову челюсть.

Естественно, получив сразу такое большое количество повреждений, Крис немного устал, и со всего размаха прилег отдохнуть на песок.

-Единственное, что может победить силу – еще большая сила! – заявил Вескер, самодовольно ухмыляясь в своей обычной манере.

-И то верно, - прохрипел Крис, поднимаясь, хватая с земли совершенно случайно завалявшееся здесь помповое ружье, и прицеливаясь в противника.

-Э-э-э, мужик! Ты что, ваще озверел, - заявил Альберт дрогнувшим голосом, пятясь назад, - а как же твоя честь воина? Положь дробовик! Решим все на кулаках. Ты же вроде Хороший Герой! - последние слова ему пришлось выкрикивать уже на бегу.

-Хороший, плохой – какая разница, главное, что у меня пушка! - философски заявлял Рэдфилд, снова и снова нажимая на спусковой крючок.

…

-А-а-а-а-а! - вопил Вескер, вот уже десять минут нарезая круги вокруг трансформаторной будки. Крис не сдавался и продолжал погоню за недругом, периодически выстреливая вдогонку. Но прыти Альберта, страстно желавшего пожить еще немного, можно было лишь позавидовать.

«Да когда же он устанет» - с досадой думал Крис.

«Да когда же у него патроны кончатся» - с досадой думал Вескер.

Наконец Крису удалось загнать врага в небольшой, уютный тупичок между транформатором и зарослями терновника. Ни получить разряд в тыщу-другую вольт, ни ободрать задницу до крови Вескер не хотел, а потому затравленно жался в угол, втягивая голову в плечи и жалобно моргая. Торжествующий Крис по-терминаторски встряхнул дробовик, взявшись за помпу, и не спеша прицелился в своего бывшего командира.

«АСТА ЛА ВИСТА, БЭБИ» - так и читалось на его наглой роже.

-Стой! – внезапно заорал Вескер, - ни с места! Или я ПОЛЫХНУ НА ТЕБЯ ОГНЕМ!

«Блин, а вдруг и вправду полыхнет»? – озадаченно подумал Крис. Он уже понял, что его бывший командир уже давно стал сверхчеловеком, но, к сожалению, еще не знал границы его способностей. Воспользовавшись заминкой Вескер живо прошмыгнул мимо Криса, и скрылся в начинавшейся сразу за трансформаторной будкой лесной чаще…

Несмотря на близкое знакомство с известными уже читателю доблестными героями, чудо архитектурной мысли – особняк Эшфордов – все еще гордо возвышался над остальными постройками, как командир над застигнутым в состоянии блаженной дремы дежурным. Правда, веселые огоньки уже вовсю плясали в окнах третьего этажа.

- Хм…тюрьма здесь есть, психушка тоже. Интересно, а музей будет? – вслух подумал Карлос, дожидаясь, пока Джилл в идущем ей до безобразия кожаном костюмчике вылезает наружу через обнаруженную ими дыру в стене.

- Как бы там ни было, я не собираюсь здесь задерживаться, - ответила Джилл, отряхиваясь и рассматривая окрестности. Южный закат подавлял веселый полдень своим весом. Честно отдежурившее свою смену солнце уползало за горизонт, и отражалось в глазах Карлоса, неотрывно смотревшего на Джилл с каким-то странным выражением.

- Что? – удивленно и почему-то шепотом спросила девушка. – Тушь потекла? Помада не того цвета? Затяжка?

Карлос, застигнутый врасплох этим водопадом истинно женских вопросов, захлопал глазами и открыл рот – но не успел ничего сказать.

Где-то в пылающем доме вдруг с грохотом рухнула стена (Место для антирекламы – если вы хотите, чтобы вашему конкуренту на рынке стройматериалов хрен что обломалось – милости просим!), и сразу вслед за этим на третьем этаже глухо завыл какой-то зверь, и у парня от этого звука по спине затопотали огроменные мурашки с холодными когтистыми лапками.

Словно поддерживая товарища в неволе, в не таком уж далеком лесу завыли волки. Карлосу, всегда обладавшему шикарным воображением, даже почудилось, что он различает слова этой дикой песни хищников:

«Ух, вот и обед! Съесть мы его рады… Три порции в день – нам больше не надо».

«Чего только не померещится, когда головой ударишься!» Он с досадой мотнул головой и тут же заметил, что Джилл уже куда-то идет с сосредоточенным видом. Карлос оглядел окрестности и поплелся за девушкой. В голове у него происходил форменный бардак – что-то типа BadaBum, хотя лично он бы предпочел BigBang… Беднягу Карлоса терзали жестокие, как зубная боль, сомнения, причиной которых являлась проклятая сфера чувств.

Глядя на гордо шествующую впереди Джилл, парень никак не мог выбрать подходящую случаю красивую фразу, которой мог бы покорить сердце красавицы. В силу своей принадлежности к обособленному от остального человечества роду вояк, а также благодаря потрясающей невезучести в построении отношений с девчонками в голову ему упорно лезли только сомнительные комплименты типа «Твои глаза голубые, как яйца дрозда», или «...». В бытность скаутом он как-то ляпнул подобное одной девчонке…ох, как же это было больно – слушать ее «спасибо»! Неудивительно, что теперь он осторожничал, но вместе с тем знал, что не сможет смолчать и обязательно что-то такое красивое должен ляпнуть.

Между тем песня волков не замолкала, и Карлос уже со страхом различал слова, от которых его бросало в трепет, как при болотной лихорадке. Жутко было то, что содержание песни удивительным образом гармонировало с путаными мыслями латиноса – как будто волки читали его мысли!

«В райском саду… моя крошка… мы с тобою...»

- Ты что-нибудь слышишь? – обратился он к Джилл, чтобы заглушить жуткую песню.

- Разумеется, - она посмотрела на него как на полного идиота, потом смилостивилась и объяснила: - Это брачная песня местных волков, скорее всего.

Кинув взгляд на офигевшего Карлоса, девушка рассмеялась и хлопнула его по плечу:

- Да я шучу!

- Утешает, - пробормотал он, следуя за ней.

- А может, и не брачная, - заметила девушка задумчиво.

Карлос споткнулся и ткнулся носом в спину Джилл, ухватившись за что попало – и только потом понял, за что именно…

- Ой, - вякнул он обреченно, сползая на землю, но не отпуская Джилл. Волки, будто издеваясь, выли свою песню.

Однако Джилл, вопреки ожиданиям большого стервятника на ветке и ужасу латиноса, не стала убивать невезучего (или наоборот?) парня – всего лишь отцепила его руки от своей талии «и чуть пониже», поставила на ноги и отряхнула от пыли.

- Смотри под ноги, солдат, - сказала она и даже подарила ему улыбку, после чего развернулась и пошла дальше, оставив позади глупо улыбающегося и шатающегося от счастья парня.

«Я просто обязан что-то такое героическое для нее сделать!» - пронеслось в охваченном лихорадкой мозгу. «Что бы такое сделать?»

Он огляделся, ища повод для героизма, и на глаза попался лежавший сбоку от тропинки какой-то зверь. Определить его видовую принадлежность Карлос не мог по двум одинаково уважительным причинам – во-первых, зверь лежал пятой точкой вперед, категорически не желая быть узнанным, а во-вторых, познания Карлоса в палеонтологии были равны примерно нулю, плюс-минус незначительное число. Хотя вообще-то это был трицератопс.

- Подожди, я пойду вперед, - заявил он, отстраняя Джилл, и шагнул к незадачливому зверю. – Эй ты, скотина! – вежливо позвал он, пихнув животное ногой. – Уступи дорогу!

Животное ничем не дало понять, что слышало его. Вообще-то говоря, сытому и флегматичному по натуре трицератопсу просто хотелось полежать, а шастающие тут и там без дела людишки были ему по барабану. И он бы, наверно, и не заметил попыток Карлоса поднять его, если бы раздосадованный латинос не вытащил дробовик и не пальнул в ж**у нажитому тут же врагу… Динозавр оглушающе взревел и вскочил на ноги, разворачиваясь к обидчику, как танк.

«Мне п***ц», обреченно подумал парень, отметив при этом, что никогда прежде не мыслил этими словами и в таком пессимистическом тоне. Видимо, что-то телепатическое…

Спавший до этого сном младенца, весь день истязавшего маму, трицератопс проснулся очень быстро и был теперь настроен по-боевому.

- Бежим! – Джилл схватила совершенно обалдевшего от ситуации парня за руку и побежала в кусты. Из-под ног с возмущенным писком разбегались компсогнаты, прекрасно обходившиеся без брачных церемоний. По лицу Карлоса хлестали ветки, и он привычно уже обреченным тоном подумал, как же ему везет по жизни. «Не хватает пива и чипсов…»

Джилл резко остановилась, но на этот раз Карлосу не удалось затормозить таким же приятным способом, как раньше – девушка куда-то исчезла, а Карлос, больно ударившись о что-то, с вяком перелетел через это что-то и впечатался совершенно уже дурной головой в сиденье машины. Джилл, успевшая сесть за руль, вдавила педаль газа в пол.

Карлос кое-как принял сидячее положение и попытался сфокусировать взгляд на панели.

- А это что такое? – он потянулся к красной кнопочке.

- Нет! – крикнула Джилл, но было поздно…

Из чащобы и до самого побережья разнеслись рев разъяренного трицератопса и рык убегающего изо всех своих лошадиных сил джипа кислотно-розового цвета. Эти звуки заглушали все остальные шумы, и даже расшалившиеся токующие волки изумленно притихли.

«Ну ё ж моё», только и мог подумать Карлос, которого ускорение в несколько G вдавило в спинку сиденья по самое не могу, так что даже пришлось зажмуриться. «Ну и на хрена я эту кнопку нажимал?»

Джилл думать было некогда: джип, ведомый ее твердой рукой, мчался сквозь коварные дремучие просторы, и девушка едва успевала сворачивать в сторону, прежде чем на пути вырастало очередное дерево. Трицератопс, проявляя нешуточное упрямство, не отставал от машины, наплевав на разницу в скорости – просто потому, что джип двигался пьяными загогулинами, а динозавр несся прямо, расчищая шикарную тропу.

«Надо бы поискать оружие», подумал Карлос и кое-как приподнялся на сиденье, но тут ящер все-таки долбанул рогатой башкой корму машины, и латинос красиво впечатался лбом в какую-то кнопочку на панели. Из динамиков тут же бабахнула музыка, и дальше путешествие продолжалось под разудалой трек DMX – Party Up.

- Поищи под сиденьем! – крикнула Джилл. Карлос ничего не расслышал, помотал головой – и чуть не свалился за борт. «Эх, да что же это такое! Мачо я или не мачо?»

Он полез в бардачок и нашел-таки универсальное оружие всех времен и народов. В основном - детей с хулиганскими наклонностями. Ехидная усмешка сама собой выползла на губы…

Джилл не могла видеть, чем занят ее напарник, но смутные подозрения, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет, только набирали силу. То ли это была женская интуиция, то ли гребаная логика… но ничего хорошего из этой затеи так и не вышло.

Карлос запулил из найденной рогатки в глаз ящеру, попал в десятку и еще больше разозлил динозавра. Поняв, что теперь трицератопс объявил ему настоящую вендетту, латинос в панике начал обшаривать салон машины в поисках снарядов – и тут его взгляд зацепился за идущего себе спокойненько по тропинке человека в черном.

К удивлению Карлоса, Джилл не сделала и попытки затормозить или объехать пешехода. Однако тот избежал смерти, совершив умопомрачительный кульбит и отпрыгнув назад, а джип пронесся мимо.

«Нео? Ух ты…»

Динозавр долбанул джип еще раз, но результат получился совсем не таким, как он планировал. Видимо, так на его молодом организме сказался недостаток кальция (место для рекламы витаминов), или звезды расположились в нехорошем для него астрологическом порядке – так или иначе, все три его рога вместе с костяным щитом остались в запасном колесе, закрепленном на корме джипа.

Карлос офигел – лысых трицератопсов ему еще не приходилось видеть. «Теперь это просто…ну да, просто топс получается», подумал он с внезапной гордостью, и еще раз стрельнул из рогатки, угодив в нос опозорившемуся ящеру.

Лес закончился неожиданно, как детство, и машина вылетела на открытое пространство, а потом, споткнувшись о бревно, начала полет вниз, к морю, бултыхавшемуся между скал.

Карлос, чья реакция замедлилась почти до минимума, лениво отметил в очередной раз, что ему каюк, но тут нежная ручка Джилл крепко ухватила его за воротник и выдернула с теплого местечка. Латинос шмякнулся мордой вниз на травку, девушка упала сверху приятной тяжестью, а розовый джип с надписью Jurassic Parc (аве, Стивен Спилберг!) и застрявшим костяным наростом сзади плюхнулся в море, с благодарностью принявшее сей подарок судьбы.

Джилл быстренько слезла с парня и перевернула его на спину, обеспокоенно вглядываясь в его лицо.

- Карлос, ты цел? Сколько пальцев я показываю?

Парень с удивлением обнаружил, что вокруг ее головы пляшут разноцветные звездочки, потом посмотрел в ее глаза и блаженно улыбнулся.

- Три пальца, я цел, у тебя глаза голубые, как моя мечта, - сообщил он счастливым голосом, после чего отключился с чистой совестью.

***Дополнительные материалы. Песнь волков, в переводе всемирно известного зоолога Н.Дроздова***

«По оврагам и по джунглям

Наша стая шла вперед.

В животе урчит безумно,

Но даже ужин подождет!»

«Какая шерсть, какие глазки!

И холодный, чуткий нос…

Скажем честно, я в завязке

Был. Но тут такой вопрос…»

«Если я вдруг заупрямлюсь

И пройду, не видя вас –

Вдруг подумают друзья,

Что я поганый ***?»

«Так что я, пожалуй, сразу

Сдамся вам, а вы уж там

Измывайтесь – ваше право!

А мстить я буду по ночам…»

**Глава 19. Большие разборки на маленьком острове. Часть №2.**

Должен заметить, что мы преждевременно и совершенно напрасно забыли об еще одном колоритном персонаже, претерпевающем несчастья. Им оказался сэр Эшфорд, в спешке покинувший свой особняк, оставив на память о своем присутствии лишь замысловатую дыру в стене, которая очертаниями безусловно напоминала самого Альфреда, убегающего в даль.

Итак, убегая от бессмысленных и безжалостных выстрелов Бурнсида, Альфред поспешно выскочил из комнаты прямо через стену. К своему ужасу он заметил, что выскочил с третьего этажа, и если бы не электропровод внизу, то Эшфорд несомненно очень больно банулся бы головой об асфальтовую дорожку внизу.

Альфреду повезло – он успел вцепиться мервой хваткой за изолированный высоковольтный провод, тянувшийся на много километров вглубь острова к трансформаторной будке, как раз туда, где проводили милую бесед Крис и Вескер. Натянутая до предела коммуникационная линия не выдержала дополнительного человеческого веса в 78 кг, и Эшфорд с выпученными глазами, словно Тарзан на лиане, полетел вниз на обрывке провода, который сыпал искрами во все стороны. Полет закончился феерически – оборванный провод вместе с наездником рухнул в небольшой пруд, что сопроводилось шипением, искрами, вспышками и электрическими треском. Этот прыжок в воду оценили лишь лягушки-переростки на берегу. Будь у них таблички – они обязательно бы поставили по десять баллов.

После разряда в десяток тысяч вольт кверху брюхом повсплывали строжевые акулы-мутанты класса «Нептун». Вскоре на берег медленно вышел и сам сэр Альфред. Между его торчащими кверху волосами проскакивали электрические разряды, правый глаз был навыкате, а левый подергивался. Его рот был распахнут и оттуда неизбежным потоком текли слюни… Если бы его отец Александр увидел своего сына в таком виде, то несомненно бы заколося собственной шпагой, не выдержав опозеренную честь старинного рода.

«Электрофарез» произвел некое влияние и на психическое состояние Эшфорда. Теперь в его шизанутом мозгу Алексия и Альфред наконец встретились.

«Меня хотят поймать и обесчестить грязные простолюдины» - говорила Алексия.

«А меня хотят поймать и… и тоже обесчестить» - рыдал Альфред.

«Ничего» - утешила Алексия, - «Если одного из нас поймают, то второй убежит!»

«Это ж нас вообще поймать невозможно будет!» - радостно заорал Альфред. – «Мы даже в разведке служить можем!»

И Эшфорд с радостными и задорными хихиканьями убежал вприкрыжку куда-то в лес, радостно размахивая над головой чулками Алексии.

…Ханк бежал строго по направлению «хрен знает куда», никуда не сворачивая, и как результат такого неукоснительного следования намеченному маршруту – уже вскоре окончательно заблудился. Со всех сторон его окружал лишь темный, густой, затянутый колючей проволокой и пулеметными вышками, и насквозь пропахший напалмовым дымом девственный Рокфортский лес.

«Ничего-ничего, сейчас я заберусь вон на тот огромный унитаз, и разведаю дорогу» - пришла ему в голову умная мысль.

«ЧТО? #%&*## ! ОГРОМНЫЙ УНИТАЗ?» - сразу же пришла ему в голову вторая умная мысль, на этот раз – с паническими нотками.

…А перед ним действительно грозно возвышался, отблескивая в лучах солнца, зловещий и смертоносный, огромный белый унитаз. Чудовищная пластмассовая крышка была угрожающе откинута наверх, и оттуда на очумелого Ханка смотрела грустная морда неосторожно попавшегося Алкозавра.

«И как это меня угораздило?» - словно говорил его сиротливый взгляд.  
>…Внезапно рычажок сливного бачка пришел в движение, раздался звук бушующих водных потоков…<p>

Морда Алкозавра стала еще печальнее, и бешено завертевшись волчком – скрылась в пучине. Страх пронизал Ханка насквозь. Не имея сил бежать, он стоял как вкопанный, а в голове его крутился короткий незатейливый ФЛЭШБЕК:

«Правила просты – дезертирам смерть. Ты провалил задание. Мы выслали за тобой Никс. Советуем заранее составить завещание о передаче всего имущества нашей компании. С уважением, директор «Амбреллы» О. Спенсер».

Далее, в виде наглядного пособия на экране видеомобильника высветилась надгробная плита с надписью «смерть все-таки может умереть».

КОНЕЦ ФЛЭШБЕКА.

…Сразу по окончанию короткого и незатейливого флэшбека Ханка, его обмотало длинными щупальцами-ложноножками, и затянуло в стремнину отчаяния…

…Спустя некоторое время Ханк решился открыть глаза. Он плавал в какой-то густой вязкой субстанции, но был все еще жив. Отчасти из-за его непревзойденных навыков выживания, отточенных в спецназе «Амбреллы», отчасти из-за подаренного Хантерами-Пацифистами кальяна закрытого типа, надежно сберегавшим дыхательный процесс.

-Эй ребята, смотрите – это же Ханк! - послышался рядом чей-то бодрый голос.

Ханк обернулся – неподалеку плавали пятеро спецназовцев в самопальных, наскоро смотанных из амбрелловских мега-презервативов скафандрах. Почему-то они не проявляли никакой враждебности к беглому дезертиру, провалившему задание, и даже вроде как были рады его видеть.

-Толково придумано! - одобрительно кивнул Ханк, имея в виду презервативы и отточенные навыки выживания своих коллег.

-А то! - улыбнулся ближайший к нему солдат, - слушай, ты ж вроде как у нас в спецназе самым лучшим был? Не придумаешь случайно, как нам отсюда выбраться? Потом мы все слиняем на побережье, сколотим плот, и сдезертируем нахрен с этого острова!

Надо сказать, думать Ханк любил всегда. Как только в его напряженном графике выдавалась свободная минутка, он сразу же садился и думал. Поэтому мыслительный процесс давался ему легко и без напряга. Вот и сейчас, спустя всего каких-то полтора часа приятных раздумий – в его умную голову вот уже в который раз пришла умная мысль.

Ханк вспомнил, как во время очередного застолья с русскими наемниками, те ностальгически поведали ему о своих школьных годах. Тогда юные Николай и Михаил были законченными озорниками, и часто срывали уроки, напрочь засоряя школьный туалет при помощи пачки дрожжей. Они еще после этого разговора подарили одну такую пачку Ханку, дабы тот мог при случае повторить этот уникальный эксперимент…

Ханк огляделся по сторонам. Чуть в стороне от всех бултыхался, отчаянно суча лапами, уже посиневший от нехватки кислорода неосторожный Алкозавр. Глаза его потихоньку перемещались на лоб. Ханк отцепил с пояса свою зеленую фляжку со слабительным, с помощью которой они когда-то победили самого Джека Краузера, и преисполненный решимости, подплыл к рептилии. Затем он с силой наступил ей на хвост кованным армейским валенком. Алкозавр громко взревел от боли – и Ханк тут же залил ему в пасть все содержимое фляжки.

-Держитесь! Сейчас будет немножко противно! - заорал он своим коллегам, одновременно вскрывая пачку с дрожжами…

…Спустя всего несколько секунд из стоящего в лесной чаще огромного унитаза начали фонтаном извергаться потоки биомассы, в числе которой был Ханк, и еще пятеро спецназовцев. Также вместе с ними наружу извергся и неосторожный Алкозавр. Вид у него был изнуренный.

Тем временем Никс приняла свою естественную форму, и двинулась на спецназовцев, размахивая ложноножками-щупальцами. Если бы амебы могли испытывать чувство сильного гнева – это был бы как раз такой случай.

-Отступаем! - орал Ханк, отмахиваясь от Никс подобранным рядом огромным вантузом…

На побережье, пятеро спецназовцев «Амбреллы» заканчивали колотить плот. Рядом с ними находился Ханк, медитативно стирающий форму в океанском прибое.

-Ну все готово! - подошел к нему один из солдат, - ты точно не хочешь с нами?

-Не, - отмахнулся тот, - я сейчас не могу. Мне еще надо мир спасти.

-Ну ладно, как хочешь, - ответил солдат, и протянул ему руку, - удачи!

-Бывай, - пожал ему руку Ханк. Неожиданно выражение его лица приобрело строгий оттенок:

-И никогда никому не рассказывайте о том, как нам удалось спастись от Никсы!

Голдман отправил большую часть своего отряда на поиски беглецов. Отдавая очередной приказ «найти и расстрелять шайзен швайнов» он даже почувствовал некое чувство Дежав Вю. Сейчас с ним остались лишь несколько самых умных вояк и помощник Гилберт.

Винсент хихикал по-злодейски, разрабатывая очередной сверхковарный план. Предприимчивый немец задавал какие-то параметры на сверхновом GPS навигаторе Umbrella Deadly Map.

Наконец добившись того, что искал, он злорадно хотнул и почему-то начал икать.

– Этот швульный кусок шайзе от меня не уйдет! – заявил Винсент глядя как по карте леса со спринтерской скоростью в разные стороны мчатся несколько точек. Выбрав жертвой точку с условным обозначением «Очкастый Хмырь», Голдман вытащил из кармана брелок в форме логотипа Амбреллы со свастикой, и нажал на нем несколько кнопок.

Тут же возле здания портового комплекса прямо из земли выехала большая межконтинентальная ракета, окруженная множеством пусковых трапов.

– Херр Голдман, сэр. Вы хотите разбомбить наш остров? – в ужасе воскликнул Гилберт.

– Найн, мой глюпый фройнт. В этот ракета нет боеголовки. – назидательно пояснил Голдман. – Мы запускайт ракета и она падайт на голову Очкастого Хмыря. БУМ! И от него один штрудель останется. А потом мы получайт двойной премия от хера Спенсера.

Замечтавшись, Винсент уже мысленно считал полученные деньги.

Тираннозавр-Секс медленно вышел из обморочного состояния. Он сомкнул свои огромные челюсти, и в них что-то хрустнуло. На замелю повалились осколки сверхпрочной пробирки с этикеткой «G-вирус! Руками не трогать и не употреблять преорально». Рядом упала массивная цепь, которая раньше висела на шее Немезиса вместе с этой злосчастной пробиркой.

Тираннозавр недоуменно икнул, отрыгнул, а затем, к своему удивлению начал мутировать. Он прибавил в весе, на спине вырос большой, широкий гребень, затянулась жуткая огнестрельная рана на причинном месте. Но самое жуткое, что произошло – это вырос огромный глаз диаметром с приличную миску, угадайте сами на каком месте.

Из коматично-удивленного отупения Т-G-Секса вывело новое седьмое чувство (шестое чувство – это его либодо, естественно). И это новое чувство говорило ему, что где-то рядом на острове находится большая ракета.

Огромный ящер радостно заревел и направился через лес в сторону порта, весело размахивая кое-чем… глазастым.

Нмемезис спокойно и непринужденно продолжал брести на Север. На самом деле деле это был Запад, но кроме названия «Север», огромный монстрюган не знал других сторон света. Без верного хозяина Криса Немезис впал в полнейшую скуку. Его даже совсем не радовало завязывание на узлы рук-ног-лап встреченным S.O.S.A.T.-лям, монстрам и хищным динозаврам.

Вот так вот непринужденный, скучный и вялотекущий поход Немезиса привел его к небольшой часовне посреди леса. Рядом гордо возвышались догорающие руины некогда величественного старинного особняка.

Около часовни стоял Тиран Т-078, вокруг которого бегал Альфред Эшфорд и что-то кричал писклявым голосом, яростно жестикулируя.

Завидев Немезиса, Эшфорд узрил наконец хоть кого-то, на ком можно было бы выместить накопившуюся злобу за поруганную честь и выкрикнул команду «фас». Сам же отпрыск знатного рода вытащил неизменную рапиру и гордо попытался вогнать ее Немезису в задницу, пока наш монстр отмахивался лапами от Рокфортского Тирана.

Т-078 и Альфред Эшфорд яростно наседали на Немезиса с двух сторон. Тиран размахивал своими лапами с длинными острыми когтями-лезвиями, Эшфорд же размахивал рапирой и верещал писклявым голосом. Немезис вынужден был отступить в глубь часовни. Не то чтобы он был труслив, просто когти на своих лапах отращивать он не умел. На бегу монстрюган оценивал ситуацию, лихорадочно оглядывая все вокруг. И вот в поле зрения ему попался древний фамильный герб с двумя катанами.

Лихо подскочив к стене, Немезис вырвал острые самурайские мечи и блокировал удары сразу обоих когтистых лап. Сверкнула сталь. Залязгал металл. Посыпались искры от скрещивающихся лезвий. При этом Немезис еще и отмахивался пяткой от настырного Эшфорда с фамильной шпагой.

Так как силы обоих Тиранов были взаимно пропорциональны, то поединок между ними мог продолжаться до бесконечности. В очередной раз блокировав когти обоих рук противника, Немезис поднапрягся и отрастил из плеча щупальце, которым сорвал со стены увесистую булаву – даже не просто булаву а мощный шипастый шестопёр.

За пару секунд щупальце взмахнуло дважды, отоварив средневековым оружием Т-078 по темечку и выведя его из строя на некоторое время. Тиран скосили глаза и рухнул на пол. Вокруг расквашенной головы витал целый рой звездочек. В следующий миг острая сталь шпаги вошла в Немезисову задницу на пять сантиметров и сломалась.

Взревев, Немезис от всей своей щедрой души пнул ногой Эшфорда, опустил катаны за пояс и утер пот со своего огромного лба. Интерьер приятно разнообразила дыра в потолке в форме человеческой фигуры с раскоряченными руками и ногами.

Наш горячо любимый монстрюган не заметил, как мерзкий Т-078 немного оклемался и подло вытащил из-за пояса маленькую пробирку, найденную в лесу по пути в особняк Эшфорда. Тиран вскрыл пробку и выплеснув в пасть содержимое, откинул пустой сосуд на пол. В проблесках лучей солнца блеснула маркировка «Hitler DNA».

Два неразлучных друга – Арк Томпсон и Гордон Фримен, весело и непринужденно бежали по гостеприимным дебрям Рокфортских лесов, незлобно подшучивая друг над другом в виде отвешенного товарищу легкого пинка, дружеского толчка в плечо, или же совершенно безобидной подножки.

За ними со свистом и автоматными очередями несся вооруженный до зубов отряд несокрушимого спецназа «Амбреллы», имеющий четко поставленную боевую задачу: кого-то грохнуть, и что-то там у него забрать. О более подробных деталях четко поставленной боевой задачи отряд не волновался, ибо собирался просто замочить обоих беглецов, основательно порывшись затем в их карманах.

-Сдавайтесь, и мы сохраним вам жизнь! – кричали спецназовцы, производя предупредительные выстрелы, и целясь при этом точно в голову.

-Слышь, агент хренов, - на бегу, прерывистым голосом (из-за того, что споткнулся об очередную подножку Арка) сказал Гордон, - да отдай ты им уже эту несчастную пробирку!

-Не могу, - таким же прерывистым голосом (но с виноватым оттенком) ответил Арк, пытаясь ухватить Фримена за рукав и повалить на землю, - я ее потерял…

Вдруг Фримен заприметил впереди дерево с отстреленной веткой. Сделав над собой колоссальное усилие, он вспомнил сквозь свой непроходящий пьяный угар что это и было то место, где он телепортировался на этот остров.

В три кенгуринных прыжка подскочив к дереву, он нашарил в траве какой-то устрашающего вида агрегат, и взвалив его на плечо – направил в сторону бегущих преследователей. Те остановились и принялись нерешительно переминаться с ноги на ногу – уж больно грозно смотрелась эта мегахрень, еще и дополненная злодейским оскалом на лице очкарика.

-Ха-ха! – обрадовался Арк, останавливаясь, переводя дух, и издевательски ухмыляясь врагам, - ну че, притихли, волки позорные? Языки в ж**у позасовывали? Ну, подходите-подходите, лоси унитазные, ждет вас мешок пи***цов! Запасайтесь, пи**ры, гробами! Эх, стреляй Гордоша, не жалей патронов! Всех убьем, одни останемся!

-Помнишь, я тебе процесс телепортации обещал показать? – хищно улыбнулся в ответ Фримен, глядя на спецназовцев таким взглядом, что у тех начался приступ икоты.

-Ага-ага, - азартно закивал в ответ Томпсон, потирая руки в предвкушении.

Ученый надавил на гашетку – мегахрень на плече оглушительно взревела, набирая обороты и искрясь зеленоватыми молниями. Затем раздался громкий хлопок… и Фримен вместе с агрегатом растворился в воздухе, честно выполнив свое обещание, данное агенту.

Офонаревшие от увиденного бойцы отряда S.O.S.A.T. и Арк Томпсон с минуту еще стояли в полной тишине, тупо пялясь друг на друга. Потом на морды спецназовцев вернулось их привычное свирепое выражение, говорящее о том, что кто-то сейчас огребет по полной за свой гнилой базар.

-Ну… это… насчет унитазных лосей я пожалуй преувеличил, - робко протянул Арк, смущенно ковыряя землю ботинком, - ПА-МА-ГИ-ТЕЕЕЕЕ! – заорал он, и снова припустил галопом по лесу.

– Ну почему, этого козла Фримена не расстреляют вместе со мной? – причитал он на ходу.

***Дополнительный эпизод***

…На соседнем острове…

Оставшиеся в меньшинстве Защитники Земли на Великом Турнире «Смертельная Битва» под пртедводительством Великого Рэйдена уже готовились достойно и по-мужски встретить неминуемую смерть от представителей Внешнего Мира.

Полосочки над головами Защитников уже давно сократились и горели не зеленым а желтым или даже красным цветом. До провала их миссии оставалось всего по апперкоту-другому на человека. И в этот стремный момент на Турнир явилось беснующееся племя команчей с шаманом, злым духом и чесночными отрыжками. Их грозное улюлюканье заглушило даже истеричные вопли драконообразного ниндзи, которому бравый офицер Джексон Бригс порвал пасть, а Лю-Канг – рога поотшибал.

Племя не сговаривая помчалось в толпу дерущихся морталкомбатовцев и начало раздавать килограммы п***дюлей направо и налево.

Первыми правильно оценили ситуацию положительные герои. Они начали по-одному выскакивать из свалки и убегать на побережье. Чуть позже этот хитрый маневр раскусили и отрицательные герои, которые ринулись из столпотворения всем своим составом. Воинственные команчи не сразу заметили это и еще какое-то время продолжали сдирать скальпы голыми руками… со своих собратьев. А вот когда заметили – то их объяла еще большая ярость. А вы когда нибудь видели яростного индейца?

В тот момент когда взбешенное племя построилось клином и начало наступление на построившихся в оборонную позицию сторонников Шанг-Цунга, в воздухе возник портал и оттуда вышел бородатый мужик атлетического сложения в белой тоге с лавровым венком на голове. На шее свисала золотая цепь, а на плече красовалась наколка «Я здесь Босс».

– Кузен! – радостно закричал Рэйден и побежал к пришельцу.

– Ну, и кто тут на моего братишку наезжает? – спросил Зевс у своего родича, – Ща разберемся!

Рэйден молча указал пальцем на толпу недругов.

– Да вы понимаете, как вы попали! – заявил Зевс, – Да вы знаете кто я такой?

– Еще и не таких опускали! – опрометчиво ляпнул Шенг-Цунг.

Тут же в него полетела молния.

Пока обугленный некромант вставал с земли, Зевс вытащил из складок своего одеяния коробочку Пандоры.

Рэйден повернулся к своей команде:

– Уходите ребята, здесь сейчас такое будет!

– А как же турнир? – переспросил Лю-Канг, который больше всех переживал за судьбу Мира.

– Да, как же турнир? – переспросил Джекс, который больше всех переживал за то, чтобы порвать пасть кому-нибудь еще.

– Как же мы уйдем? – переспросил Джонни Кейдж, который больше всех переживал за свою популярность.

Этот же вопрос хотели задать и остальные бойцы, каждый из своих побуждений.

– Мы с братаном сами закончим Туринир – подмигнул Рэйден, - а Турнир продолжим в следующей части, когда Армагеддон начнется.

Зевс тем временем открыл коробку Пандоры и оттуда вылез ОЧЕНЬ злой Кратос и начал всем п***лей раздавать. По-спартански. К слову сказать, таких подачь не отхватывал даже сам Солнцеликий Император Шао Канн, когда 30 000 лет назад был генералом у Императора-дракона Онаги и позорно просрал Великое сражение за провинцию Сунь-сухим.

**Глава 20. Большие разборки на маленьком острове. Часть 3. Прелюдия катастрофы.**

Стив и Клэр угрюмо ковыляли по рокфортскому лесу в сторону побережья. Настроение у Клэр было как обычно нулевое. Монстро-Стив оказался таким же несносным спутником, как и его человеческий «исходник», и даже было попытался сожрать девушку, однако получив пистолетной рукояткой по носу все же угомонился, и проворчав что-то вроде «уаааагррр», поплелся следом за Клэр.

Добравшись наконец до береговой полосы, наши герои обнаружили там резвящуюся толпу Хантеров. При первом взгляде на них, у Клэр поначалу возникли некоторые сомнения. Рептилии почему-то были без значков и цветастых шапок, ну а самое главное – у них не было аквариума-кальяна, а эту вещь Хантеры-пацифисты не бросили бы ни при каких обстоятельствах. Тем временем Хантеры в свою очередь заметили появление незваных гостей, и жутко оскалившись и раскинув когтистые лапы – бросились к ним. Сомнения Клэр улетучились.

-Друзья мои! – радостно воскликнула девушка, шагая навстречу и распахивая ответные объятья.

-Эй, чуваки, да это же Клэр! – неожиданно раздалось откуда-то сбоку.

Метрах в пяти от нее из прибрежной чащи вышла компания улыбающихся Хантеров. Все они носили значки и цветастые шапки. И у них был аквариум.

-А это тогда кто? – ошарашено спросила Клэр, глядя на стремительно приближающихся «друзей». Никогда еще она не чувствовала себя такой круглой дурой.

-Элитные Хантеры МА-121! – в ужасе завопили амфибии-пацифисты, - да нам сейчас всем полный!..

…В следующие пару минут на побережье Рокфорта царила атмосфера насилия и невыносимой жестокости. Элитные Хантеры МА-121 и их менее элитные сородичи (решившие защищать своих друзей и ради этого переступившие через свои хипанские принципы) катались по земле одним единым клубком, царапаясь и кусаясь. Монстро-Стив еле успевал отшвырнуть одного противника, как трое уже висели на нем, вцепившись мертвой хваткой. А посреди всего этого бардака сновала побледневшая Клэр, тщетно пытаясь прицелиться в бешено мельтешащих врагов.

И неизвестно, сколько бы все это продолжалось, если бы из прибрежной чащи не вышли улыбающиеся Тираны Гипнос и Танатос. Время, проведенное на поляне с экспериментальными растениями, не прошло для них бесследно, ибо вид у них был безнадежно обдолбанный. Глаза их, увлеченно и с нескрываемым энтузиазмом, смотрели в кучку.

Видимо, накурившиеся до вальтов Тираны зацепили вместе с дымом и часть растаманской идеологии, так как подойдя к дерущимся Хантерам они с предельной избирательностью надавали всем элитным боевым единицам по башке, не задев ни одну особь в цветном головном уборе. И уже через несколько секунд на побережье Рокфорта воцарилась атмосфера полной гармонии и умиротворения: Хантеры-пацифисты дружески хлопали по плечу невменяемых Гипноса и Танатоса, обещая принять их в свое братство, и даже разрешив им пару раз затянуться из аквариума; монстро-Стив в результате закончившегося действия напитков «Амбрелла Дэадли Дринкс» мутировал обратно в Стива, и теперь хныкал что истекает кровью, а сердобольная Клэр заклеивала на самом деле неглубокие царапины лейкопластырем; элитные Хантеры, медитативно раскинув в стороны когтистые лапы, беспорядочно валялись вокруг – словом, более мирной сцены нельзя было и представить.

Крис бодро шагал по лесу в поисках своей сестры, своих друзей, своего питомца, или, на худой конец Альберта Вескера, для которого всегда найдется пара патронов в дробовике. На случай, если Альберт вдруг полыхнет огнем, Рэдфилд взял с собой старенький огнетушитель из трансформаторной будки.

И вот, вожделенный момент «на худой конец» настал. Впереди на опушке показалась фигура в черных очках и черном костюме.

– Die, Motherfucker! Die! – зверски заорал Крис и понесся на своего неприятеля, стреляя прямо на ходу.

Однако к удивлению Рэдфилда, Вескер с невиданной прытью зигзагами умчался в лес. Да и костюм на нем выглядел чище… Да и волосы, вроде, брюнетистей…

– Трусливый AssHole, а ну вернись! – заорал Крис вдогонку, но оппонент проигнорировал его убедительную просьбу.

«Какие-то недружелюбные туземцы на этом острове» – думал перепуганный Нео, удирая в чащу леса от небритого злобного мужика с дробовиком – «То Джипом чуть не переехали, то шмаляют без предупреждения… Это какая-то неправильная матрица…»

Разочарованный подлым отступлением Вескера, Крис присел на пенек и закурил самокрутку. Он закрыл глаза, вспомнил свои недавние приключения на соседнем острове и придался фантазиям на пол-минуты.

ФАНТАЗИЯ КРИСА:

Альберт Вескер медленно открыл глаза...

"Какой заезженный штамп" - недовольно подумал Вескер.

"А ниче-ниче, для тебя сойдет" - подумал Крис, и продолжил:

...Альберт Вескер медленно открыл глаза и увидел, что он находится на круглом каменном помосте, возвышающемся в центре большой поляны в джунглях. Вокруг бесновалось огромное количество каких-то полоумных маньяков в масках с прорезями для глаз, размахивавших мечами и копьями. Чуть поодаль, на высоком и дорогущим на вид троне сидел какой-то патлатый китаец, который чему-то хищно улыбался, потирая руки. Над самим-же Вескером в этот момент появилась зеленая полоска жизненной энергии, а под ней - его инициалы.

-Ох ниче се! - совершенно обалдел от всего увиденного Альберт, - че деется-то! Как это так?

-А вот так, - пояснил Крис, - что хочу, то и ворочу, понял?

Тем временем в воздухе появилась вторая полоска энергии с грозной подписью "Лю Кенг"

-Кийя! - заорал вышеупомянутый Лю Кенг, выпрыгивая на арену, - Кийя.

Мгновенно сориентировавшийся в сложной ситуации Вескер тут-же швырнул в лицо оппоненту пригоршню песка, и следом за этим (пользуясь тем что противник был временно ослеплен) - сразу нанес ему поистине зверский удар в пах.

-Уй бля!* - завопил Лю Кенг, складываясь пополам и падая на заплеванную арену, рядом с кучей окурков.

Торжествующий Вескер живо подскочил к поверженному противнику, и принялся с упоением пинать его под ребра, стараясь попасть также и по голове.

-Раунд Уан! Файт!** - прозвучала над ареной чья-то запоздалая реплика.

-На тебе Лю Кенг, вот тебе Лю Кенг, на получай, получай, вот тебе гад, сволочь, паскуда, тварь, сдохни козел, сдохни ублюдок, получай мразь, на, на, нааа! - орал вошедший в раж Вескер, наращивая амплитуду ударов. Зрители наблюдали сейчас сплошную мельницу из бешенно мельтешаших конечностей, буквально похоронившую под собой чемпиона Смертельной Битвы.

-Кажется, я побеждаю! - тяжело дыша, выдавил из себя Вескер, с трудом переводя дух, и вытирая пот носовым платком.

-Ы-ы-ы-ы-ы-ы бля*** - сказал он в следующую секунду, складываясь пополам и падая на заплеванную арену, рядом с шелухой от семечек.

-Бля нахер!**** - грозно выкрикнул Лю Кенг, разжимая "коготь тигра" и отпуская вескерову мошонку, медленно с достоинством поднимаясь, и стряхивая с себя заплеванные окурки.

-Кийя! - снова заорал он, обрушивая на лежащего Вескера "крыло журавля" (в смысле, локтем в позвоночник - прим. автора)

В течении последующих полутора минут на бедного Вескера также обрушились: "медвежья лапа", "лапа кенгуру", "лапища бигфута", "копыто бизона", "рог носорога", "туша бегемота", "бивень мамонта", а также отлично отполированные тестолитовые нунчаки, раз этак пятьдесят.

В глазах бедного Вескера потемнело, дыхание перехватило, в ушах стоял ужасный свист от града сыпящихся на него ударов. В эти редкие секунды он жалел, что стал сверхчеловеком, иначе бы он уже просто откинул бы копыта и не мучался.

-Финиш Хим! - прозвучала над ареной чья-то злорадная реплика.

Обессиленый Вескер решил встретить смерть как мужчина, и отважно свернувшись клубочком и засунув палец в рот - закрыл глаза...

* непереводимый боевой клич воинов шаолиньского ордена  
>** Да начнется истребление! (древнерим.)<p>

*** еще один непереводимый боевой клич воинов шаолиньского ордена

**** и еще один непереводимый боевой клич воинов шаолиньского ордена (да сколько-же их? - прим. автора)

***** Финиш хим квикли! -Давай сделаем это по-быстрому, крошка (англ.)

КОНЕЦ ФАНТАЗИИ.

Крис мечтательно вздохнул, докурил сигарету, перезарядил дробовик новой обоймой с бесконечным боезапасом (которые получил за окончание армейских учений с рангом S), и трусцой побежал дальше. Он старался быть осторожным, дабы не привлечь к себе внимание превосходящих сил S.O.S.A.T. Поэтому наш бравый герой старался выстрелы и громкие выкрики «Клэ-эр? Ха-анк? Не-еме-езис?», а также «Вескер, подлый трус, выходи!», делать как можно осторожнее.

Хитрожопому Арку Томпсону в очередной раз удалось обмануть лихих преследователей. Немного оторвавшись от погони, бравый шпион вскарабкался на дерево и прикинулся дятлом. S.O.S.A.T.-ели пробежали мимо.

Арк вытер расквашенный о древесный ствол лоб и поудобнее устроился на дереве. Рядом красовалось большое дупло, где поблескивал какой-то неизвестный предмет. Неуемное любопытство заставило Арка засунуть руку в дупло. В следующий момент лес содрогнулся от испуганного вопля. (опять заезженный штамп). Обливаясь горючими слезами, Томпсон отчаянно трусил рукой, пытаясь скинуть дундука, который мертвой хваткой вцепился в ладонь. Но грызун не сдавал позиций и оторвался лишь вместе с целым лоскутом кожи и улетел куда-то вниз. Арк Томпсон осоловело глядел на укушенную конечность и точно упал бы в обморок, если бы не услышал чье-то громкое икание, которое отдавалось эхом на весь девственный лес.

Альберт Вескер уже давно стал сверхчеловеком, поэтому фантазии Криса каким-то непостежимым образом ментально передались его сознанию.

«Ну, поймаю тебя, Рэдфилд, глаз на ж*пу натяну!» – обидчиво думал Альберт. От мыслей Криса, на Вескера напала чудовищная икота, которую эхо разносило на весь лес. Даже динозавры прекращали зверствовать и настороженно прислушивались к этим жутким звукам. На душераздирающие крики, внезапно раздающиеся вдалеке и вблизи он не обращал внимания. И вдруг он увидел знакомую фигуру на дереве. Вескер даже икать перестал от радости – ведь его шпион мог собрать нужные образцы, и до них теперь было «рукой подать».

– Ты достал образцы? – с надеждой спросил Вескер, подойдя к дереву.

Арк взглянул вниз и увидел своего нанимателя: в черных очках и очень стильном, безупречном, элегантном черном костюме, имевшем вид, как после авиакатастрофы.

Томпсон неврно сглотнул, прекрасно понимая, что шутить с Альбертом Вескером все равно, что играть в кошки-мышки с бенгальским тигром. Кроме того он провалил очень дорогостоящую миссиию, и заказчик сейчас находился от него на расстоянии «рукой подать», которую легко можно было сократить до расстояния «рукой подать прямо в глаз». Спрятаться здесь уже было негде – совсем как страусу посреди заасфальтированной площади.

Именно поэтому Арк сделал страдальческое лицо и сказал (впервые в жизни!) чистую правду:

– Извините, шеф, не получилось!

Томпсон надеялся призвать к гуманности раблотодателя и изо-всех сил делал глаза как у кота в м/ф «Шрек».  
>Вескер скривился, и его ухмылка не предвещала ничего хорошего. Видимо, Альберт не отличался мягкосердечием, или попросту не любил кошек.<p>

– Тогда верни мне задаток! – злобно прошипел Альберт. – СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!

Арк сглотнул еще более нервно и снова сказал чистую правду (наверное, нервы подвели):

– Извините, шеф, но часть денег я пробухал, часть просрал в казино, – а затем Арк взял себя в руки, сощурился и смачно сбрехал: – А самую большую часть я пожертвовал в пользу Фонда защиты жывотных от зоофилов. На домики для бездомных поросят.

Глаза Весера злобно блеснули под линзами черных очков.

– Вы ведь любите бездомных поросят? – с надеждой в голосе спросил Томпсон, моргая глазками и стараясь выдваить слезы.

Альберт зарычал, из его ушей чуть-ли не пошел пар.

– Слезай! – рявкнул Вескер, разминая кулаки. – Буду отрывать твою дурью башку!

– Не слезу! – завопил в ответ Арк. Причем такой уверенности и твердости в его голосе не было слышно ни разу в жизни. Шпион начал взбираться еще выше. Видимо он не извлек никакого опыта после недавнего инцидента с Никсой, когда тоже пытался залезть еще выше.

Однако Вескер не стал лезть за ним, боясь испортить свой безупречный костюм. Альберт лишь начал кидать во след шпиону шишками, корягами и затверделым лосиным пометом. А затем, с помощью сверхчеловеческой силы, Вескер зашвыривал в крону дерева целые дубины и небольшие пни, и Арк лишь чудом не стал для него фигурой в «городках». Трудно сказать, почему промахивался Вескер. То-ли причиной этому стали очки Альберта, которые запотели от усилий и не давали прицелится как следует, то-ли то обстоятельство, что Арк прыгал по ветвям словно молодой и резвый павиан.

– Я больше не буду! – истерично заорал Томпсон, получив, наконец, сухой какашкой по-лбу.

– А больше и не надо! – спокойно ответил Вескер, отряхнул руки и вытащил свой «противокидательный» пульт.

– Я бы на твоем месте этого не делал, – заявил Арк и сделал жуткую гримасу.

– Меня пытается напугать без двух секунд покойник? – искренне удивился Вескер и нажал кнопку.

Однако Арк, вопреки его надеждам не превратился ни в зомби, ни в монстра, ни в кучу экскрементов.

Вескер нажал еще раз, а затем еще. И еще.

В это же время в кустах, позади Вескеровой задницы, в монстра начал превращаться дундук, который оттяпал кусочек ладони Арка вместе с впрыснутой туда микрокапсулой…

Лишь инстинктивно Альберт успел дернуться вперед и острые, как шило резцы огромного грызуна-мутанта сомкнулись на том месте, где мгновение назад находилась попа Вескера. Оглянувшись, и увидев позади себя грозное жуткое «лесное чудо» Альберт за минуту преодолел расстояние в пять километров, поставив новый мировой рекорд (по сравнению с Нео), и проделав ровную тропу сквозь лесную чащобу.

…Посреди рокфортского леса, на развалинах старинной часовни (а развалилась она недавно) шел конкретный мощный бой. На усталого (и раненого в попу) Немезиса яростно наседал, размахивая острыми как бритва когтями, Т-078, мутировавший под воздействием «Hitler DNA» в некоего Тирана-Диктатора. На его лысой голове теперь выросла жиденькая челка, под носом – квадратные усы, ну а характер его стал даже еще сквернее, чем был. Если раньше он хотел просто расправиться с бедным Немезисом, то сейчас к этому добавилось еще и непреодолимое желание господства арийской расы, под описание которой Немезис, из-за своей жуткой фиолетовой морды – опять же не попадал.

Битва постепенно набирала обороты. Вдоволь нашвырявшись друг в друга обломками разваленной часовни, разъяренные монстры начали пускать в ход молодые деревья, телеграфные столбы, а также неосторожно подвернувшихся под руку представителей местной фауны (кстати, их виртуозное фехтование Скунсозаврами заслуживало бы изложения в отдельной книге, вроде «Уроки виртуозного фехтования Скунсозаврами»). В радиусе доброй полумили остров превратился в необитаемый.

«Уаааагрррр» - подумал уже вконец обессилевший Немезис, рассеянно пропуская прямой удар в пах, и затем лениво утыкаясь мордой в песок.

Почему-то ему вдруг вспомнилась Пуэбля, и огромный тролль-бигфут.

Вот в таком плачевном состоянии его и застали наткнувшиеся на место битвы Стив и Клэр, которой Хантеры-пацифисты сообщили о том что видели ее брата, и даже указали приблизительное направление поиска, неопределенно махнув когтистой лапой в сторону леса и сказав «да хрен знает, где».

-Держись, мы тебя спасем! – крикнула обессиленному Немезису Клэр, у которой за последнее время пребывания со Стивом уже выработался острый спасательный рефлекс.

Выхватив свои пистолеты, она открыла по Тирану-Диктатору беглый огонь. Стив, крепко зажмурившись от страха, вынул золотые «люгеры», и последовал ее примеру. К слову, пули не причиняли противнику абсолютно никакого вреда, но пока Тиран-Диктатор, угрожающе рыча, повернулся в сторону Стива и Клэр – коварный Немезис, улучив момент, раскопал под обломками часовни тяжелый кованный щит (ранее висевший на стене), и из последних сил отоварил им Тирана-Диктатора по темечку. Тиран скосил глаза и рухнул на пол. Вокруг его расквашенной головы, как и прежде, витал целый рой звездочек.

-Ты в порядке? – участливо спросила Клэр, подойдя к шатающемуся Немезису, и беря его за плечо.

-Ссстаааррс! – плаксиво пожаловался тот, указывая на обломок шпаги Эшфорда, торчащий из задницы.

Пока Клэр деловито возилась с пинцетом, зеленкой, и лейкопластырем – с неба послышалось нарастающее «ааааааааААААА», и прямо перед боязливо стоящим в сторонке Стивом приземлился пнутый Немезисом еще в прошлой главе Альфред Эшфорд. Заверещав от ужаса, Стив мгновенно мутировал в монстро-Стива, и чисто рефлекторно взбрыкнул ногой.

-АААААааааааа, - донесся с неба затихающий крик.

**Глава 21. Вода, вода, кругом вода. Мокрая и жидкая… бррр!.**

…Недавно где-то посреди «Зоны 51» в США произошла совершенно секретная мелкая, но досадная неприятность при проведении экспериментов с искривлением пространства-времени: небольшой городок, совсем небольшая военно-ракетная база и исследовательский центр провалились во времени в эпоху динозавров. Для исправления инцидента была направлена группа военных ботаников в сопровождении военных амбалов-спецназовцев. Назад вернулось лишь двое. Естественно спецов, поскольку боевые ботаны стали первыми блюдами в первые же минуты операции. Так вот эти двое вернувшихся оперативников сразу же защитили докторскую, и им присвоили звание высших военных ботано-палео-биологов. Темой диссертации были «психическо-поведенческие особенности поведения офигительно огромных доисторических организмов в условиях соприкосновения с гуманоидной цивилизацией». Под этим заголовком на пятистах страницах подробно описывалось, почему больших хищных динозавров привлекают большие межконтинентальные ракеты. Вывод сего научного труда был таков: «хрен его знает почему, но на примере гиганотозавра можно сказать, что крупных хищных динозавров огромные межконтинентальные ракеты привлекают, словно муху куча навоза, ИМХО». Само же это загадочное явление авторы скромно назвали в честь себя любимых «эффектом Регины-Дилана»…

Всегда занятый своей работой Винсент Голдман даже не знал об этом достойнейшем научном труде всех времен и народов, поэтому совершенно спокойно смотрел как ведутся последние приготовления к запуску межконтинетальной ракеты (без боеголовки), которой суждено было бнуться на голову ничего не подозревающего очкастого хмыря с фамилий Вескер. Грозное оружие, словно Вавилонская Башня, возвышалось между металлическими трапами. Начался последний отсчет.

– Айнц… цвай… драй… – радостно похихикивая, считал вслух Винсент.

Но тут на стартовую площадку вломился огромный Тираннозавр Т-Г-Секс, и, четко повинуясь «эффекту Регины-Дилана» помчался к пусковой установке. При этом огромный динозавр-мутант радостно улюлюкал и размахивал кое-чем… не менее огромным и глазастым. Винсента, как и всех его подручных, охватил полный ступор и крайняя степень офигения, когда динозавр несколько раз хитро подмигнул … «кое-чем», а затем навалился на ракету, словно маньяк-зоофил на беспомощную медведицу.

Все сооружение опасно покосилось и теперь напоминало Пизанскую Башню.

– Ахт… нойн… цейн… – досчитал Голдман, все еще находясь в ступоре. Из ракетных сопел (!сопла а не сопли! – прим.автора) вырвалось пламя, и огромный снаряд вместе со счастливым Т-Г-Сексом унесся по синусоиде вглубь острова в горизонтальном направлении.

Если бы это зрелище увидел солист группы Раммштайн… он бы написал еще пять альбомов в утешение Голдману.

Винсент и Гилберт с раскрытыми от удивления ртами как стояли, так и сели на землю. Прямо в бронтозаврячью лепешку. Они даже представить себе не могли, что только что свершился абсолютно невозможный прецедент: первый в Мире запуск динозавра-мутанта на межконтинентальной ракете. А за это могла грозить даже Нобелевская премия.

Пнутый Стиво-монстром Эшфорд летел вверх и оглашал окрестности истошными воплями ужаса. Его взору открывались прекрасные пейзажи лесные, достойные кисти великого Шишкина, а также вид на бухту с ревущим океаном, который несомненно был достоен кисти великого Айвазовского. Но только наслаждаться этими прекрасными и величественными панорамами Альфреду мешали полные штаны испуга (Эшфорд очень боялся высоты).

Однако внезапно, крики Альфреда умолкли, когда его полет вместо вертикального приобрел вдруг горизонтальное направление, причем со скоростью не менее 400 км/ч. Оглянувшись назад, Эшфорд понял, что его зацепила за шиворот большая межконтинентальная ракета одним из своих нейтронных стабилизаторов. А на самой ракете восседало нечто ужасное и пыталось дотянуться до Альфреда кое-чем… глазасто-зубастым.

– Маааааамааааа! – истошно заверещал Эшфорд и полностью порвал голосовые связки.

Ракета унеслась куда-то за горизонт на очень бреющем полете, выписывая в небе невероятные фигуры высшего пилотажа: синусоиды, косинусоиды, убитые петли, штопоры, буравчики и даже котангенусосиды.

«Все неприятности от русских! И зачем я с ними связался?» - печально думал Голдман, пока Гилберт очищал попную часть его полевых штанов от остатков переваренного пищевого рациона бронтозавра. Не известно, почему командующий островом пришел к этому умозаключению: ведь Михаил с Николаем еще не успели добраться до острова и показать здесь всю широту русской души… Возможно, Винсент считал, что если бы не уволились цванцих русских наемников, его дела бы за последнее время прошли лучше? Ответ на этот вопрос нам все равно не найти в потемках его мерзкой нацисстской душонки.

А еще через мгновение столь разнообразный на события день преподнес новый приятный сюрприз. Из лесной чащобы, проломав дыру в ограждение вбежал высокий блондин в черном костюме и очках. Он остановился посреди пусковой площадки и затравленно оглянулся.

Когда он повернул голову вперед, перед ним уже щерился автоматами отряд спецназа с абревиатурой S.O.S.A.T. на униформах во главе с Винсентом Голдманом. На лице немца играла очень язвительная и счастливая улыбка, будто он недавно спалил хату соседям.

– Гуттен Таг, херр Фескерр! Это есть очень благородно с фашей стороны, самостоятельно сдафайтс в плен.

Альберт тут же доходчиво объяснил Голдману, что сдаваться он не собирается, причем все объяснение состояло из нескольких производных от существительного из трех букв.

– Хенде хох. Я не хотейт играйт с тобой, грясный швайн, – грозно рыкнул Голдман, и его отряд не менее грозно шелкнул затворами. – Или мы брайт тебя жифым или немножко пуф-пуф а потом брайт тебя уже не такой жифой!

Ни на секунду не стушевавшись, Вескер скорчил зверскую рожу и нагло заявил:

– А ну не подходите, а то я полыхну огнем!

Голдман не поверил, но на всякий случай (а вдруг действительно полыхнет?), щелкнул пальцами, и отряд прикрылся прозрачными пластиковыми щитами, а по флангам встало по бойцу с огнетушителем.

Вескер обескуражено почесал репу, поправил очки а затем придумал новую спасительную идею.

– Вот я сейчас как топну, и ваш остров утонет к чертовой матери!

Голдман вместе с отрядом скептично рассмеялся. Вескер топнул. А потом еще раз. А потом подпрыгнул и топнул одновременно двумя ногами…

Где-то под руинами тюрьмы двое зэков продолжали свою работу по прорыванию подкопа. За это время они умудрились сломать большое количество инвентаря:

самодельную копательную машину – 1 штуку

лопаты – 8 штук

кирки – 2 штуки

отбойные молотки – 3 штуки.

Но все равно они без устали продолжали свой нелегкий и каторжный труд, который должен был вывести их к вожделенной свободе. Из инвентаря остались лишь две алюминиевые ложки.

– Слыш, кореш, я тут на что-то наткнулся, – позвал один второго.

Оба зека осторожно раскопали странный резиновый предмет, подозрительно напоминавший большую пробку, инкрустированный драгоценностями с чугунной цепью сверху. На поверхности четко виднелись древние письмена, означавшие «Не вытаскивать Б**ТЬ!» и золотой знак в виде писающего мальчика.

– Объявляю наше ахреологическое заседание открытым, – важно заявил первый зэк и ухватился за чугунную цепь, стараясь выдернуть резиновый предмет из земли.

… Альберт Вескер подпрыгнул и топнул одновременно двумя ногами. И увидел, как глумливые усмешки на лицах врагов сменяет благоговейный ужас. Альберт оглянулся, и увидел, что за лесом, из середины острова высоко в небо хлестал огромный столп воды, словно из вскрытой бутылки шампанского.

Вескер уже давно стал сверхчеловеком, но не знал, что НАСТОЛЬКО. Он и сам на этот раз чуть не обделался от удивления, ужаса и восторга одновременно. Даже на его всегда беспристрастном лице отразилась целая буря эмоций, означавших типа «е-мае, черный ворон с перцем в жопе!».

Однако, Альберт пришел в себя раньше всех остальных и ушмыгнул назад в лес через пролом в заборе.

Остров Рокфорт, медленно и величественно погружался в океан. Сверху этот участок местности уже начинал походить на гигантское кораблекрушение, ибо все пространство вокруг было усеяно барахтающимися в воде фигурами, человеческими и не очень.

Легендарные Атланты, сидя на небесах, с содроганием наблюдали всю эту сцену, негромко делясь друг с другом жуткими воспоминаниями, и бросая вниз откровенно сочувствующие взгляды. Точно также вели себя жители Помпеи, египетская зондер-команда преследователей Моисея, пассажиры «Титаника», гусляр Садко, Ихтиандр, а также крысы из сказки «Нильс и дикие гуси». И лишь неуемный старина Ной, сновал между небесными обитателями взад-вперед, презрительно фыркая, и уверяя всех, что смотреть здесь решительно не на что.

Застигнутый наводнением врасплох, Арк Томпсон проявил поистине сверхчеловеческие усилия для спасения. В сжатые сроки он умудрился согнать в кучу добрый десяток поваленных стволов деревьев, сколотить их вместе, смотать лианами, стянуть колючей проволокой от проплывающей мимо пулеметной вышки, и надежно смотать армейским скотчем для склеивания порванных гусениц на танках. Если бы вы от начала и до конца всех этих манипуляций стояли рядом с секундомером, то с удивлением бы отметили, что остановили его на 00:01:35:98.

Теперь на импровизированном плавсредстве Арка можно было спокойно играть в футбол. Посреди этого примитивного, но огромного плота Томпсон водрузил проплывавшее мимо бобрячье гнездо (вообще-то оно было с бобром внутри, и этот дополнительный инцидент стоил Арку еще одного лоскута кожи), чтобы было мягче своей драгоценной заднице.

Для того чтобы его нашла и спасла национальная гвардия (Арк почему-то наивно полагал, что национальная гвардия уже в пути на место катастрофы – наверное, на его сознании плачевно сказались неоднократные удары головой), Томпсон присобачил на корме большую табличку, где написал ярко-красным маркером «Arc Thompson is here! Probably you don't know me, but I'm a mean federal agent! Well… never mind… whatever. Oh, by the way – SOS!»

Данное плавсредство быстро обнаружили местные животные, спасавшиеся от потопа. Они живо объяснили «конструктору», кто здесь хозяин, сбросив его в воду с его же изобретения, и попилили в неизвестном направлении, несомненно, ведущем на Мадагаскар. Заправлял эвакуацией животных Мега-Тирано-Дундук.

Впоследствии некоторые мореходы, по возвращению из плавания клятвенно заверяли общественность, что видели странный огромный плот, с совершенно разнообразными животными на борту, под названием «Ковчег Томпсона». Естественно, никто не верил в эти высосанные из пальца байки и лишь советовал рассказчикам воздержаться от распития бодяжного рома. И только самые задвинутые уфологи провели безрезультатное расследование с целью выяснить, кто такой этот Томпсон, и для чего он построил новый ковчег.

Застигнутый наводнением врасплох, Ханк проявил чудеса военной смекалки и стратего-тактической мудрости: он с воплями «ПАМАГИИИТЕ! СОС! ТАНУ!» носился по побережью, заламывая руки и кусая локти. Выдирать на голове волосы мешала каска. В отчаянии спецназовец забыл, что умеет плавать. Когда воды стало по-пояс, Ханк отнесся к катастрофе весьма креативно, и, наконец, рассудительно. Он вытащил из кармана еще одну пачку припасенных презервативов от «Umbrella deadly Sex» и начал быстро надувать изделие, рискуя порвать щеки. Когда он закончил свои старания – его тело опоясывал прозрачный надувной круг с пупырчатыми стенками. Края этого импровизированного плавсредства Ханк завязал хитрым заморским узлом в форме головы уточки. Теперь бравый спецназовец покачивался на волнах со счастливой улыбкой и отвисшими, словно у хомяка щеками.

Застигнутый наводнением врасплох, Крис проявлял… Да нечего ему было проявлять, поскольку когда началось наводнение, он с яростью раненого (в попу) тигра отмахивался дробовиком, словно дубиной, от наседавших со всех сторон жареных рыбок-мутнатов, которые сбежали из горящего особняка Эшфорда. Запас бесконечных патронов уже давно исчерпался, но кровожадные бестии, казалось, не понесли ощутимого ущерба. Их голодные отрыжки заставляли шевелиться волосы на голове и теперь Крисова прическа «под ежик» приобрела вид «под дикобраз». Только лишь когда воды стало по-пояс, рыбы дружно издали «буль-буль-буль» и утонули в пучинах разверзшегося потопа.

С улыбкой облегчения Крис вытер взмокший лоб, закурил, и с сигаретой в зубах полез на высокую сосну – спасаться от наводнения. Он надеялся, что это всего лишь скоротечный паводок и, он сможет спокойно отсидеться на дереве, питаясь местной дичью (белками, дундуками, птицами и прочими водоплавающими). Поэтому с собой он захватил лишь несколько листьев лопуха дикорастущего – дабы использовать, если дичь попадется несвежей.

Застигнутый наводнением врасплох, Альберт Вескер совершенно не утонул, так как давно уже был сверх-человеком. Правда он даже и не подозревал, что быть сверх-человеком настолько… мокро.

Застигнутые наводнением врасплох, тираны Гипнос и Танатос, прилагая поистине титаническо-тиранические усилия, удивительно быстро вырвали из земли большой металлический бассейн. В их импровизированный спасательный шлюп вместилась также вся ватага хантеров-пацифистов + Клэр + Немезис + Монстро-Стив, который изрядно нахлебался воды и почти не подавал признаков жизни. Также в плав.средстве осталось место для небольшого парничка с экспериментальными растениями «PLAN-43», а также разведения костра и приготовления травяных смесей сомнительного происхождения.

Немезис проявил крайнюю смекалку и доблесть в сложившейся экстренной ситуации. Он перевалил тело Стиво-монстра через свое могучее колено и похлопал по спине. При этом не только вся вода вытекла из легких, но и печень едва не покинула свое законное анатомическое место.

– Ему нужно сделать искусственное дыхание, – с отвращением в голосе произнесла Клэр.

Все присутствующие на борту как-то нервно начали переглядываться и бросать взгляды на саму Клэр. Девушка скривилась. Ей конечно было жаль Стива и она уже почти решилась на этот ответственный и самопожертвенный шаг, но тут Немезис вызвался добровольцем.

После нескольких дыхательных движений Монстро-Стив закашлялся и издал что-то типа «кху-кхууу-HIMforever,сестренка-акху-акхе», а затем вытянул губы в поцелуе и открыл глаза.

Пред его слегка размытым взором улыбалась зашитая башка Немезиса.

– Клэр? Кха-кха? – удивленно прокашлял Стив.

Когда сознание полностью вернулось к Стивену, он решительно заявил «буэээээ!» и, вскочив с коленей Немезиса, рванул к борту плав.средства.

Осовободив содержимое желудка, Стив наконец мутировал назад в трогательного, наивного и доходяжного юношу.

– Ты! – заявил он, тыкая пальцем в Клэр, – как ты могла так со мной поступить?

Угомонить истерику Стива смогли лишь хантеры с помощью кальянного аквариума (или аквариумного кальяна), из которого улыбались обдолбанные в хламину рыбки.

Застигнутые наводнением врасплох, Джилл и Карлос беспомощно барахтались в океанских волнах. Вообще-то, оба они являлись превосходными пловцами, и могли держаться на плаву не напрягаясь, однако, согласитесь, эффект был бы уже не тот.

Оглядевшись по сторонам, Карлос обнаружил неподалеку маленький плот, на котором лежал какой-то смазливый хмырь, подозрительно смахивающий на ДиКаприо.

– Роуз! Где ты, Роуз? – тоскливо орал Смазливый Хмырь, больше для драматического эффекта, нежели для пользы практической стороны дела.

Логично рассудив, что поиски таинственной Роуз будет лучше всего продолжить где-нибудь в другом месте – Карлос подплыл ближе, и одним движением смахнул Смазливого Хмыря в воду. Закинув на плот Джилл, наш герой заметил, что для него самого там места уже не осталось, а потому просто ухватился за край плота руками, оставаясь в воде.

…Они так и продолжали дрейфовать в океанских волнах, взявшись за руки, и неотрывно глядя друг другу в глаза. Вокруг раздавались крики о помощи а также звуки ожесточенной борьбы за плавсредства, и в частности – звонкие удары веслом по голове. Карлос мог поклясться, что слышал еще и тихую песню «Май-Харт-Вилл-Гоу-Он», доносившуюся как бы из ниоткуда.

– Кажется, это конец, – печально улыбнулась Джилл.

В ответ Карлос немного замешкался, высвободив одну руку, и хлопая себя по карманам. Затем, после этой небольшой заминки, он вытащил сложенный вчетверо листок с текстом, и развернув его прочел свою реплику:

– Нет... не прощайся со мной, Джилл. Не сдавайся. Не делай этого.

Тихая мелодия, казалось начала приближаться, плавно наращивая громкость.

– Мне так холодно, – сказала Джилл.

Оливейра лишь недоуменно пожал плечами. Температура воды в этих субтропиках доходила до плюс тридцати по Цельсию. Однако глянув на листок с текстом, он все же врубился что к чему, и прочел свою следующую реплику:

– Ты выберешься отсюда... ты будешь жить! У тебя будут дети, и ты будешь смотреть, как они растут. Ты умрешь старой леди в теплой постели. Но не здесь. Не сегодня. Ты поняла меня?

Приближающаяся песня к этому моменту уже вовсе перестала быть тихой, и нашим героям пришлось несколько повысить голос, дабы продолжать нормально слышать друг друга.

– Я не чувствую своего тела, – нет, фразы Джилл решительно не вписывались в обстановку.

«Хоть бы удосужились хотя бы немного переправить текст» - с негодованием подумала девушка, - «так нет же, прямо из кэмероновского сценария куски вырывают».

– Джилл, послушай меня. Слушай. Когда я выиграл этот билет, это было самое лучшее, что когда-либо случалось со мной, - шпарил прямо с листа вошедший в актерский азарт Карлос. Ему уже приходилось едва ли не переходить на крик, так как проклятая песня уже гремела едва ли не над самым ухом:

– Это привело меня к тебе! И я благодарен, Джилл! Я благодарен!

Пока Оливейра искал свою следующую реплику, песня окончательно вышла из простой фоновой подзвучки на первый план. Ее грохочущие децибелы сейчас просто таки поражали. Карлос набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, и заорал что есть сил:

– Ты должна сделать мне одолжение! Обещай мне, что ты выживешь!.. что ты никогда не сдашься, что бы ни случилось!.. как бы безнадежно не было!

– Что? – крикнула в ответ Джилл.

– КАК БЫ БЕЗНАДЕЖНО НЕ БЫЛО! – при этом Карлос едва не сорвал голос.

Джилл сложила руки «рупором» и прокричала:

– О-бе-ща-ю!

– Да можно уже в конце-концов потише? Дайте людям поговорить! – крикнули они хором, повернувшись в сторону невыносимо громкой песни.

Метрах в трех от них проплывало небольшое каноэ, на носу которого стояла раскинувшая руки в стороны, закатившая глаза к небу, и вопящая дивным сопрано вошедшая в раж, Селин Дион. Однако услыхав такое хамское заявление, она прекратила петь, и проворчав под нос «неблагодарные» – вновь налегла на весла. Дождавшись, пока она окончательно скроется вдали, Джилл снова взяла Карлоса за руки. Теперь вокруг было тихо, и слышен был только плеск воды…

Застигнутые наводнением врасплох, члены «S.O.S.A.T.» бестолково в панике метались по острову. Однако по приказу Голдмана «отставить панику» они быстро отставили панику, перешили нашивки на куртках так, чтобы получилось «S.P.A.S.A.T.». И теперь они продолжили также бестолково мотаться по острову со спасательными жилетами, кругами и надувными лодками, а также баграми, огнетушителями и лобзиками...

Про всех остальных обитателях острова авторы пока ничего не знают, но точно могут сказать, что они 100% были «застигнутые наводнением врасплох».

– Эх, хороший был остров, – тоскливо протянул Родриго, угрюмо поворачивая весло в уключине, – а какая у меня тюрьма была, какие арестанты… Эх-хе-хе.

Скупая мужская слеза скатилась по небритой щеке тюремщика. Затем он вспомнил про свою старую заначку, надежно спрятанную в томике должностных инструкций, и по небритой щеке скатилась уже вторая скупая мужская слеза.

– Да что тюрьма, – вздохнул Пахомыч, поворачивая второе весло, – какое у меня кладбище было! Тихое-тихое, (он поморщился) не считая последнего времени!

Затем он вспомнил про оставленный в спешке самогонный аппарат, являвшийся, по мнению чуть ли не половины местных охранников, главной рокфортской достопримечательностью. К горлу подступил ком.

«БАМ!» – вдруг произнесло весло в руках у Родриго, ударившись обо что-то. Звук был такой, как если бы оно ударилось, например, об металлическую пластину, имплантированную в голову лысого головореза, главаря банды «Черный Дракон», нанятого с целью убийства главы острова Рокфорт; позорно провалившего свое задание, и теперь возвращающегося назад вплавь.

В унисон родриговскому веслу – «БАМ!» произнесло и весло в руках Пахомыча. На этот раз звук получился восхитительно звонким, объемным, и мелодичным, словно удар пришелся по пустой железной бочке.

…

На головах Кано и Горо, вплавь возвращающихся на остров Шанг Цунга, добавилось по новой большой шишке.

…

Пахомыч и Родриго лишь удивленно переглянулись, и снова налегли на весла.  
>«БАМ!» – опять собиралось было произнести весло Родриго, но он вовремя спохватился.<p>

-Отставить… – донесся чей-то слабый голос из воды.  
>Пахомыч и Родриго втащили в лодку мокрого до нитки бравого сержанта.Все были счастливы (кроме Кано и Горо).<p>

**СЛЕДУЮЩЕЙ ГЛАВЫ НЕ БУДЕТ!**

**Вместо нее, типа, ЭПИЛОГ:**

Несмотря на все невероятные морские бедствия и лишения, (по сравнению с которыми Одиссей просто отдыхает) Арк Томпсон все же добрался до звездато-полосатого побережья Соединенных Штатов Америки. Правда по сравнению с Одиссеем, наш хитромудрый герой исхитрился сделать это в невероятно короткие сроки: всего за каких-то два дня.

Итак, утренние волны выбросили бесчувственное, обессиленное тело Томпсона на песчаный берег. Вчера он ужрался в хлам на спасшем его рыбацком корабле, и рыбаки выгрузили бухущее тело Томпосна на ближайшем пляже, дабы оно не заблевало палубу и кубрик. Пьяный Арк скатился к кромке воды, но, море также не желало принимать его тело и холодный прибой то и дело выкатывали его на морской песочек.

В общем, волны в очередной раз выкатили Томпосна на берег, причем таким чудным образом, что он уткнулся мордой прямо в кучу мусора, оставленную несознательными отдыхающими. (мораль: не надо мусорить!).

Сознание болезненно возвращалось в похмельную голову (да, довольно заезженный штамп). Арка слегка подташнивало (возможно из-за того, что в куче мусора валялась протухшая селедка).

Томпосн с трудом поднялся на ноги и нетвердой походкой направился по пляжу. Если бы его заметил сейчас хоть кто-то из героев Resident Evil, то точно прострелил бы голову, приняв его за зомби.

Впереди показалась фигура молодой блондинки в спортивном топе и шортах – девушка со стревозным лицом выполняла утреннюю пробежку.

Арк сразу же направился в ее сторону.

– Скажи мне, о дева дивной красы, в какие края милосердное море вышвырнуло меня, бедного скитальца? – задал он вопрос, вспомнив какую-то дурацкую басню про Синдбада. При этом из его пасти донесся тот неповторимый аромат перегарища, который дает паленый рыбацкий ром «Веселый Боцман».

Девушка остановилась как вкопанная.

– Пошел нафиг, бомжара! – воскликнула она и попятилась назад. – Не подходи, а то в суд подам за сексуальные домогательстваааааа!

– Слава Богу, я в Америке! – счастливо закричал Арк и запрыгал на месте. Однако радость была омрачена струей из баллончика, которая угодила прямо в прекрасные, налитые счастьем глаза Томпосна.

– Да! Ты в Америке, придурок! – заявила дамочка писклявым голосом, пряча баллончик в сумочку, и пнула Томпосна коленкой в пах. А затем удалилась, гордо вздернув подбородок.

Когда наш герой закончил валяться на земле и тереть глаза, он поднялся, очистил себя от очисток и побрел в сторону загородных коттеджей, которые виднелись невдалеке.

Каково же было удивление Томпсона, когда во дворе ближайшего (и одного из самых элитных коттеджей), он увидел своего сокурсника. Да, именно Леона СкотА Кеннеди, который небрежно возлежал в шезлонге, напялив дурацкие темные очки и лениво потягивал коктейль через трубочку.

– Юти ж твою налево! – удивился Арк и попытался перелезть через невысокий забор. Однако его сразу же навернуло током.

– Чего тебе надо, оборванец? – лениво поинтересовался Леон. – Подачек я сегодня не раздаю. Разве что бейсбольной битой…

– Леонушка! Пусти! Это же я, Арк, – запричитал Томпосон, пытаясь пригладить вставшие дыбом волосы.

Леон сел на шезлонге и даже снял очки от удивления.

– Арк? Да, точно, это же ты, мой дружище! – узнал, наконец, своего товарища Кеннеди, и назидательно продолжил: – я всегда знал, что ты докатишься до ТАКОЙ жизни.

– А вот и нифига, – обиженным тоном заявил Томпсон. – Я самый крутой частный детектив в мире. Детективлю самые горячие и стремные дела. Просто недавно я немножко потерпел кораблекрушение…

С этими словами Арк сделал совершенно страдальческое лицо:

– Я не ел трое суток!

– Ага, и месяц не мылся в бане, – поморщив нос, заметил Леон.

Арк проглотил задрочку и с мольбой в голосе залямзил.

– Так ты меня все-таки впустишь, дуржище?

– В таком виде? Нет конечно! – искренне изумился Леон. – Помойся, приоденься, вот тогда я тебя впущу. Здесь ведь высший свет, элитный поселок… Богема, мать ее. А ты тут, как заправский бомж, воняешь.

Арк почесал макушку, откуда посыпалась шелуха от картошки.

– Слушай, Леончик, одолжи мне пару сотен баксов на одежду, – хитро подмигнул Арк.

– Денег одолжить? Так с деньгами, любой дурак сможет! Прояви смекалку, – хитро подмигнул в ответ Леон.

В общем Арк ушел несолоно хлебавши. В его голове металось три идеи: 1) каким образом скотина Леон оказался в элитном коттедже элитного района? 2) везет же дуракам; 3) где бы найти новую одежду, чтобы зайти к Леону и выяснить, каким образом скотина Леон оказался в элитном коттедже элитного района?

Во след Арку раздался окрик Леона:

– И ты, это, не забудь подарки прихватить! А то ко мне дамы придут.

Леон же в свою очередь тоже размышлял о трех вещах: 1) как здорово он отшил своего старого друга-поберушку; 2) он всегда знал, что А.Томпсон либо закончит на электрическом стуле, либо в самой последней подворотне; 3) что делать, если Томпсон все-же вернется?

… Спустя полчаса кто-то вломился в парадную дверь элитного коттеджа, где сейчас расквартировался Леон. Причем, вломившаяся личность отпихала дворецкого, тыча ему в морду какую-то явно фальшивую ксиву, и говоря что-то о секретной правительственной службе. Как несложно догадаться, вломившимся был именно наш старый знакомый Арк Томпсон. От него благоухало Шанелью №8, его наряд составлял строгий черный костюм, слегка свисавший на плечах, под пиджаком виднелась гавайская рубашка, а на ногах красовались сапоги из крокодиловой кожи, накремленные черным кремом. Хитрющие и наглые глаза скрывали темные очки.

– Кеннеди, где ты есть, твою ма…? – нахально заявил Арк, ступая в задний двор, да так и заткнулся, остановившись с отвалившейся челюстью.

Леон все также лениво валялся в шезлонге… Но рядом с ним были ТАКИЕ дамочки!

Одна из них – брюнетка в черном бикини со слегка азиатскими чертами лица растирала плечи Леона кремом для загара. Другая – блондинка в белом бикини сидела за плетеным столиком и пила коктейль через трубочку. Ее черты лица и стрижка чем-то слегка напоминали черты лица Леона.

«Везет же дуракам!» – снова подумал Арк, сжигая Леона завистливым взглядом.

Леон сначала тоже удивился, но вспомнив о шельмовитом характере пройдохи-Арка, Кеннеди решил, что для Томпосна за полчаса переодеться в приличный костюм – все равно, что два пальца об асфальт.

– Познакомьтесь, девочки, – первым нарушил молчание Леон. – Это мой сокурсник Арк Томпсон. Очень неординарная личность, взять хотя бы то обстоятельство, что родители назвали его в честь Ноева Ковчега.

Арк лишь покраснел, но так и не смог сказать ничего в ответ.

– Арк, а это моя девушка Ада – Леон кивнул на дамочек, – и сестра Айя.

– Но ты никогда не говорил, что у тебя есть сестра, да еще и такая красивая, – удивился Арк.

Леон медленно поднялся, подошел к нему и тихонько шепнул:

– И думать про нее забудь. Если увижу тебя рядом с ней, то оторву башку. А если я этого не сделаю, то уж точно оторвет мой товарищ Крис Рэдфилд, который ходит со своим ручным трехметровым монстром. Но ты все равно их не знаешь.

Арк сглотнул. Почему-то Леону показалось, что Томпсон прекрасно понимает о ком он говорит.

– Ну и за каим хре… Кхм. То есть, что же привело тебя в мою скромную резиденцию? – уже нормальным голосом спросил Леон у своего товарища, приглашая его к столу.

– Ты не поверишь, я … – быстро затараторил Арк, но его речь оборвал знакомый слегка высокий голос.

– Дядя Леееоон! – из особняка появилась еще одна девушка: юная блондинка в короткой клетчатой юбке и топике. Именно с этой дамочкой имел несчастье встретиться Арк немного ранее в этот же день. Только тогда она была не в юбке, а в шортах и совершала пробежку вдоль пляжа. Томпсон отметил, лопоухость девушки. Но в целом ее личико выглядело довольно мило и смазливо.

«Прелесть, какая дурочка.» – подумал Арк, но вспомнив утреннее знакомство с ней, снова судорожно сглотнул.

– Дядя Леон! Я бегала вдоль пляжа, никого не трогала, и что же? – заявила девушка, эффектно округливая глаза. Все читатели безошибочно признали в ней Эшли Грэхем из прошлой части.

– И что? – с тоской в голосе спросил Леон.

– И то! Ко мне приставал какой-то маньяк-бомжара! Вонючий и безобразный. – Девушка пустила слезу. – Наверное, хотел обесчестить юную и непорочную деву.

– Ну, идем, я отрежу яйца твоему маньяку, – хмуро предложил Леон, с неохотой поднимаясь со стула.

– Сама справлюсь. – жизнерадостно заявила Эшли, снимая со стены мачетэ, которое в прошлой части Леон любезно одолжил у спящего Луиса Сэры на память.

Кеннеди представил себе последствия расправы со злодеем, затем прикинул, сколько придется повозиться, чтобы замести следы возмездия юной и непорочной девы. И решил попытаться отвлечь внимание Эшли. Хотя, возможно Леону просто стало жалко этого «маньяка».

– Эшли, познакомься. Это мой друг из полицейской академии Арк Томпосн.

Эшли только сейчас заметила человека в костюме, под пиджаком которого виднелась цветастая гавайская рубаха.

– Приятно познакомиться, – заулыбалась она, разглядывая физиономию Арка. – А я с тобой не встречалась ранее?

– Нет, – отчаянно замотал головой Томпосон, глядя на президентскую дочку, которая все еще сжимала мачете в руке.

– Это дочь президента Грэхема, – подмигнул приятелю Леон, чем еще больше вогнал его в ступор.

– Наверное, не встречались, – пробормотал Эшли. – Уж такое странное имя я бы точно запомнила. А чем занимается друг дяди Леона?

С этими словами юная Грэхем уселась за стол.

И тут Арка прорвало в буквальном смысле слова. Выбрав для себя подходящую роль он целых полчаса излагал о том, какой он детектив-мореход и какие пережил морские приключения. Если б эту историю услышали Гомер и Артур Конан-Дойль, они попросту удавились бы от зависти. Все похождения являлись хардкорным кроссовером между «Шерлоком Холмсом», «Одиссеей» и «Плаваниями Синдбада»

Примерно на середине рассказа Ада и Леон переглянулись и начали записывать рассказ Томпосна. Впоследствии они очень дорого продали всю эту бредятину киностудии Диснея, изменив в тексте Арка Томпосна на Джека Воробья. Кстати, говорят, что сейчас уже готовятся съемки «Пираты Карибского Моря 4. Проклятие Черного Шкипера» именно по этому сценарию.

В конце рассказа Томпосн ни с того, ни с сего подарил Эшли кольцо с бриллиантом в пять карат. Безусловно, он впечатлил неискушенное воображение юной президентской дочки.

Айя Бриа-Кеннеди совершенно не обращала внимания на происходящее, и спокойно исследовала под микроскопом каике-то нео-митохондрии.

… Следующие несколько часов Леон и Ада, наконец, смогли спокойно позагорать и порелаксировать. Поскольку Эшли и Арк ушли прогуляться, и дочь президента полностью прожужжала Томпосну уши. Хотя, стоит отметить, что и сам Арк прожужжал ей уши тоже, рассказывая совершенно неправдоподобные басни о своих приключениях. Но и этой идиллии пришел конец. Вскоре в элитном районе поднялась полная буча. Некоторые из элитных жителей вернулись домой и обнаружили пропажу кое-каких вещей.

Теперь вокруг двора Леона собрался целый митинг, и Кеннеди, вынужден был выслушать соседей. К нему пришли и любопытная не в меру Эшли, притащив за собой упиравшегося Арка.

– Господин Кеннеди, вы у нас бывший полисмен, вот и разберитесь! – надрывал глотку шеф ЦРУ Фрогфакер. – У меня украли мои любимые крокодиловые сапоги. Точь-точь такие же как у него, только коричневые.

С этими словами шеф ткнул пальцем на сапоги Арка, и тот возрадовался, что накремил обувь черным кремом.

– А у меня утащили кольцо с бриллиантом в пять карат! Точь в точь такое, как у дочери президента! – заявила жена шефа: тучная дама с грудью шестого размера и указала пальцем на ладонь Эшли. – И садовнику какой-то бомжара подбил глаз.

– А у меня сп***ли бутыль Шанели №8, и пачку антипохмелина б***ть! – надрывалась известная супермодель Клара Тупиццо, лицо которой свидетельствовало о бурном злоупотреблении алкоголем вчера.

– А у меня…

– Спокойно! – рявкнул негодующим элитным людям Леон. И вытолкнул вперед Томпсона.

– Это гениальнейший частный детектив в истории человечества. – заявил Леон. – Он поможет раскрыть эти зверские преступления.

Толпа загалдела.

Арк понял, что срочно надо что-то делать.

– По моей гипотенузе, эти неслыханно наглые преступления совершил никто иной… – Арк изобразил активную умственную деятельность. – Это совершил некто Гордон Фримен. Потому что больше некому. Давайте поймаем мерзкого гада, пока он не ушел далеко и…

– Линчуем на месте! – выкрикнул шеф ЦРУ Фрогфакер и достал из-за пазухи веревку с петлей.

– Нет! – хищно улыбнулся Томпсон, – мы поступим с ним так, как делают у нас в Техасе.

С этим словами Арк мотнулся во двор и вернулся уже с бензопилой.

– Вперед! – загорланила толпа и помчалась с Томпосном во главе искать этого мерзкого грабителя. Эшли взяла мачете и помчалась вместе с остальными, надеясь, что им попадется вместе с грабителем и утренний маньяк.

Леон, Ада и Айя вздохнули с облегчением и направились в коттедж заниматься своими делами.

ПыСы: если вы, дорогие читатели и прекрасные читалки, не догадались, почему Леон оказался в элитном коттедже в элитном районе на побережье моря, то я поясню. Президент Грэхем поручил Леону немного последить за безопасностью дочери, а заодно и развеять ей скуку. И направил в свой элитный особняк в элитном… ну вы поняли. А проныра-Леон взял с собой Аду и сестру, дабы нелегкая служба медом казалась. Скажу лишь, что Леон и Ада любезно разрешили Арку провести вместе с Эшли несколько дней. Томпсон был рад и счастлив… пока еще.

***дополнительные материалы***

Лекция Николая Дроздова (статья из Большой энциклопедии таинственных и редких животных)

Дундук обыкновенный (Dunducus vulgaris), рокфортский.

Широко распространен в тропических джунглях острова Рокфорт, затерянного где-то на задворках Мирового океана. Благодаря долгой изоляции - вплоть до открытия острова заблудившимися конкистадорами в 1564 году, дундук как биологический вид весьма уникален. К сожалению, скверный и очень мрачный нрав этих милых зверьков не позволяет биологам досконально изучить их. С полной уверенностью можно лишь утверждать, что дундуки, безусловно, являются крайне редкими и необычными животными, занесенными в Красную книгу (часть 14, "Животные тропиков", отдел "Грызуны пятнистые"). До недавнего времени исследования этих очаровательных существ были существенно затруднены тем, что владелец острова лорд Эшфорд был настроен против всяческих исследований (о чем свидетельствуют многочисленные укусы и синяки тех смельчаков, что рискнули нарушить уединение этого заброшенного острова).

Дундуки относятся к семейству грызунов и фактически могут считаться родственниками белок. Небольшие, но очень юркие и ловкие, они умело прячутся от чужих глаз, а врожденная наблюдательность и любопытство позволяют им с легкостью перенимать у объекта наблюдения необходимые навыки и манеры. В частности, именно этой их способностью объясняется то, что в последнее время участились случаи ругательств среди дундуков, а также мордобой и кое-какие еще вредные привычки.

Обладая острыми зубами и агрессивным характером, эти зверьки могут быть опасны для одинокого путника. До сих пор точно не известно, чем питаются дундуки - на месте их стоянок удалось обнаружить только обглоданные и обгрызенные кости и помет. Существует гипотеза, согласно которой дундуки охотятся небольшими группами, возможно, используя для этого танец, как у пчел. В лесах острова эти существа распространены повсеместно, однако поймать дундуков еще не удалось никому, как, впрочем, и найти тело мертвого дундука - что наталкивает на мысли о каннибализме.

Судя по всему, дундуки могут быть переносчиками бешенства, поэтому, отправляясь на прогулку по лесу Рокфорта, не забудьте взять с собой бейсбольную биту или дихлофос "Дундукофос", чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности. И никогда не оставайтесь в одиночестве! Помните: они следят за вами. И кто знает, какие мысли бродят в этих очаровательных пушистых головках?..

КОНЕЦ первой чЯсти

ВСТАВЬТЕ ДИСК №2.

Ну что, читатели, все купили диск №2? Никто не покупал пиратскую версию? Смотрите мне! А то как же бедняги авторы скромный гонорар получить смогут?

Итак, вставляем Диск №2.

…LOADING…

…WTF?...

Disk error…

it`s joke…

… Loading OK!

**Глава 22. Горячие головы.**

Благодаря новому, очень сложному, и неизвестному доселе двигателю, скромный мега-плот Николая и Михаила, носящий гордое название «Похухоль» очень быстро доплыл до места, откуда посылались запеленгованные ими сигналы о помощи. Бравые вояки посчитали просто таки своим долгом спасти попавших в беду людей, и заодно, разумеется – эвакуировать материальные ценности. Каково же было их разочарование, когда вместо ожидаемого тонущего круизного лайнера с респектабельными пассажирами (которые несомненно отвалили бы крупные суммы за спасение своих жизней), экс-солдаты U.B.C.S. обнаружили тонущий Амбрелловский остров.

Повсюду в воде барахталось множество человеческих существ в форме спецназа «Амбреллы». С виду совершенно нереспектабельных. Единственное, что удивляло и одновременно вызывало улыбку – так это их нашивки: «S.P.A.S.A.T.» а также еще более странные – «S.O.S.A.T.». Кроме них, рядом барахтались не очень человеческие существа.

-Ну и сколько они нам отвалят за спасение? – брезгливо сморщившись, спросил Николай.

-Этих не берем, – ответил Михаил, - они нам даже выходное пособие не заплатили.

-Да уж, куда только не заводит человеческая жадность, – поучительно протянул Николай, - а ведь не были бы такими жмотами – сейчас бы уже сидели на нашем плоту и пили самогон. Ну что, сплаваем по острову, посмотрим, что здесь еще есть?

Дабы никого не задавить ненароком, русским наемникам пришлось взять по веслу с гидроусилителями, и аккуратно разгребая амбрелловских спецназовцев, подгрести к пока еще торчащим над водой верхушкам деревьев местного леса. Каково же было их удивление, когда с одного из деревьев прямо к ним на борт спрыгнул их старый знакомый – Крис Редфилд.

-Lhepmz! Rfr z hfl dfc dbltnm! – заявил Крис, улыбаясь.

-Что? – искренне удивились Николай и Михаил, на всякий случай доставая тысячевольтовый электрошокер и смирительную рубашку.

-Вот что бывает, когда авторы забывают переключить раскладку на клавиатуре, - поморщился Крис.

Выпив литровый стакан самогона за встречу, и едва не свалившись при этом под стол, Редфилд поведал русским наемникам историю о своих увлекательных приключениях. Примерно на середине повествования Николай с Михаилом переглянулись, и принялись тщательно конспектировать слова Криса. Впоследствии эти записи были проданы в Голливуд, в виде готового сценария для аж нескольких зубодробительных блокбастеров. В заключение своей пламенной речи Крис попросил еще один стакан, а также помочь спасти его друзей.

…Дальнейшее плавание по окрестностям и расспросы барахтающихся в воде фигурок показали, что девушку с трехметровым монстром видели уплывающими на странном плавсредстве в компании бракованных Хантеров, двоих рокфортовских Тиранов и юноши расп**дяя. Каждого респондента Михаил и Николай клятвенно заверяли, что на борту мест больше нет, и они плывут вызывать помощь. Тем, кто не верил и пытался лично проверить количество мест на борту, доставалось веслом по голове.

-О Боже! – заламывал руки Крис, - бедная Клэр, в какую компанию она попала?

Из полученной информации он точно понял, что речь шла о Клэр и Немезисе. Ну кто еще мог завести дружбу с бракованными Хантерами и Тиранами? А вот тот факт, что рядом с сестрой находится еще и какой-то юный расп***яй повергал Криса в ужас. И не зря…

В ходе дальнейшего опроса местных потерпевших островокрушение выяснить что-либо о судьбе Ханка, Джилл и Карлоса не удалось. Про Томпсона и Фримена Крис попросту позабыл, объятый переживаниями за судьбу сестры и напарницы...

-Эй, мужик! – выкрикнул Михаил одиноко барахтающейся фигурке в странном прозрачном кругу, напоминавшем надутый до неприличных размеров презерватив, - давно тут плаваешь?

-А? – обернулся Ханк (а это был именно он), – Миша! Коля! Вот это встреча!

-Ханыч! – восторженно заорали русские наемники.

-Ага, кто же еще мог додуматься из гон**на плавсредство сделать! – заржал окосевший Крис, и съехал под стол дрыхнуть.

Михаил аккуратно поддел Ханка веслом за шиворот и поднял на палубу.

-Ну ты прям у нас сегодня Дед Мазай! – пошутил Николай.

Михаил опустил весло в воду, и почти сразу же раздалось два звонких «БУМА».

«Он не Мазай, а Герасим» – подумали Кано и Горо, нащупывая на своих головах новые шишки.

Альберт Вескер уже давно перестал быть обычным человеком. Поэтому он, руководствуясь своим сверхчеловеческим чувством ориентации, плыл по солнышку в сторону Большой Американской Земли. Когда уставали руки – он греб ногами. Когда уставали ноги – он снова греб руками. А когда уставали и руки и ноги – он переворачивался на спину и неспешно подгребал ушами. Именно в таком положении он едва не угодил под огромный параход, на палубе которого отчетливо виднелись четыре пингвиньи фигуры. Кто-то отдавал команды: «Ковальски, проверить курс! Рико, какие у нас координаты?»

«Наверное, на Мадагаскар плывут» - почему-то подумал Альберт, быстро отгребая в сторону.

Спустя еще несколько часов Вескера снова чуть не задавил… чуть не задавило какое-то странное и неописуемое плав.средство, с борта которого неслись русские матерные песни и неповторимый запах славянского самогона. Альберт погрозил кулаком вслед и решил немного ускорить тем гребли, чтобы поскорей добраться до берега и уйти с оживленной морской дороги. Руководствовался он как всегда без компаса – по солнышку и собственной интуиции.

…Вода почему-то становилась все холоднее и холоднее, а земля все никак не хотела показываться пред красны очи Альберта. Но скоро на горизонте неожиданно появились необъятные и белые берега Антарктиды. О том, что это Антарктида, Вескер понял по странному плакату на льдине «Антарктика для Белых!» с оттиском медвежьей лапы.

Приложив последние усилия, Альберт мужественно влез на льдистое побережье. Из его героического носа торчали две грозные сосульки, глядя на которые, едва не подавились от зависти местные моржи. А зубы Альберта выбивали какой-то героический сверхчеловеческий ритм.

В общем, Вескер никогда не мог подумать, что быть сверхчеловеком окажется не только очень больно, но и настолько холодно.

_«Надо развести костер… и найти полярников…»_ – размышлял он, бегая по кругу, приседая и подпрыгивая на месте, дабы хоть чуток согреться.

На одном безлюдном острове в тайне от начальства приземлился сверхзвуковой истребитель ВВС США. Пилот привез сюда свою подружку, дабы спокойно уединиться на природе. Захватывающий полет очень впечатлил даму и как раз расположил к … гкхм. В общем, когда молодые люди направились к невысоким зарослям (наверное собирать грибы и ягоды), они заметили, как к берегу причалило что-то большое, и оттуда на пустынный пляж спрыгнули жабы-мутанты в вязанных разноцветных шапочках, а затем гигантский уродливый негр и крупный гуманоид в гопниковском прикиде. А затем… Трехметровое чудище с зашитой башкой и грозным оскалом. Стоит ли говорить, что и пилот и его пассия за рекордные сроки добежали до Америки по воде пешком.

Клэр и Немезис сердечно попрощались со своими не в меру укуренными друзьями и в качестве подарка оставили им на память блаженно улыбающегося Стива. Из ушей носа и рта юноши струился ароматный дым эксперементального растения «План №43». В ответный дар они получили вязанную шапочку (для головы Клэр) и вязанный мешок (для башки Немезиса). После этого Клэр с великаном втиснулись в кабину самолета и включили турбины вертикального взлета. Девушка намеревалась облететь место островокрушения в поисках Криса, Джилл и Карлоса, а потом вернуться в Америку.

– Эй, а я? – продал скошенные глаза Стив и бросился вслед взлетающему самолету. На его счастье (и на несчастье Клэр) какая-то сила никак не давала подняться в воздух летательному средству. Этой силой, а точнее сказать – силищей, оказался Т-Гитлер, который каким-то невероятным образом выпрыгнул из моря и ухватился за заднее шасси крылатой машины. Совсем не замечая этого грозного монстра, Стив с радостью обнял поднимающееся шасси, и оно заехало вместе с ним внутрь фюзеляжа. Заднее же шасси Прищемило Тирану левую лапу и так и не закрылось. Клэр врубила двигатель, и самолет все же поднялся в небо.

– У нас перегруз под хвостом, – задумчиво произнесла девшка рассматривая приборы. Летать ее научил братишка Крис, еще до того, как его поперли из ВВС.

– ? – переспросил Немезис.

– Наверное какая-то хрень зацепилась за хвост. – пояснила девушка.

– Уагррр, – предложил монстр.

– А ты вниз не свалишься?

– Грры-грыы-грыы.

– Ну ладно, сходи проверь. Только осторожно! – согласилась на уговоры Немезиса Клэр.

Монстрюган взял разводной ключ №50 и, открыв кабину вылез на корпус самолета

Под ногами Клэр раздалось три коротких удара, и из пола высунулось большое и острое лезвие, подозрительно напоминавшее кусок сломанного когтя Тирана Гипноса. Предмет вскрыл круглое отверстие, откуда тут же высунулась голова счастливо улыбающегося Стива.

– Ку-ку! А вот и я! – радостно заявил он, шаловливо глядя на Клэр снизу-вверх.

– Если бы авторы нарядили меня в юбку, я бы сейчас тебя прибила! – заявила в ответ Клэр.

/«Вот черт! Мы такой хентайный момент пропустили!» – горестно подумали авторы./

Клэр подняла голову верх и погрозила кулаком. Наивная девушка не знала, что авторы уже удачно отработали бикини-моды на Джилл и Аде, и скоро может прийти и ее черед.

Провести дальнейший милый диалог молодых людей прервал мощнейший толчок, от которого содрогнулся весь самолет, и случайно раскрылся люк переднего шасси.

– Ааааа! – заорал Стив, исчезая в дыре.

Чисто машинально (о чем тут же пожалела), Клэр нагнулась вниз, и ухватила юношу за уши.

– АААААААААААА! – Еще громче завопил Стив, чувствуя, что становится похож на кролика.

Клэр с ужасом поняла, что не может теперь управлять самолетом, но, как оказалось, этого и не требовалось: летательная машина сама четко неслась в каком-то ровном направлении.

– Немезисс! – отчаянно звала девушка. В ответ донесся лишь невнятный жалобный рык, напоминавший отчаянный голос Чубакки из печальных фрагментов замечательного кинофильма «Star Wars. Империя наносит ответный удар».

На этот раз похмельный синдром овладел Крисом Рэдфилдом в полнейшей мере. По его внутренней двенадцитибальной шкале «хреновости-с-утра», сейчас было как раз ровно двенадцать баллов. Последний раз такое мистер Рэдфилд испытал еще в летном училище, когда отметил с товарищами первую удачную посадку (а до этого он расквасил добрую дюжину самолетов, за что получил прозвище почетного Зиг-Зага). Тогда врачи откачивали неопытного юношу с помощью восьмилитрового клистира.

В общем, сейчас Рэдфилд с трудом понимал, что очнулся на палубе какого-то плав.средства. Где-то рядом густой баритон бел ласковую, но матерную песню на русском языке под аккомпанемент расстроенной гитары. А совсем рядом человек в черном перегнулся через фальшборт и громко травил последствия праздника прямо в океан. Рядом с этим индивидуумом на деревянном настиле лежал противогаз и черная каска. Именно это зрелище и заставило Рэдфилда незамедлительно присоединиться к человеку в черном, который любезно подвинулся в сторону.

Вдвоем они долго и в унисон отдавали дань морской болезни. Они даже не знали, что едва не испачкали еще одного незримого пассажира плав.средства. Наряжен этот субъект был в ниндзявский линкуэйский прикид с синей маской и такой же жилеткой. Вжавшись в корпус кормы, он с тоской глядел в океан, и от нечего делать сотворял в руках разные ледяные фигурки с копирайтом и подписью "Made by Sub-Zero". Рулевой механизм плав.средства он давно надежно заморозил таким хитрым образом, чтобы судно держало курс четко в сторону Южного Полюса.

После получасовой процедуры «кормления Ихтиандра», двое страдальцев почувствовали себя намного лучше.

– Слышь Крис, а чё вчера было? – спросил Ханк у Рэдфилда, разглядывая темные мешки под глазами собеседника.

– Не помню… – пробормотал Крис, разглядывая аналогичные мешки под глазами спецназовца. – я после фейерверка вообще ничего не помню… у-у-у, как башка болит!

– После фейерверка мы выпили пинту Бурбона и по стакану перцовочки с пивом, – пояснил Ханк, почесывая макушку. – Николай, мерзавец, еще хвастался, какие он йоржики крепкие бодяжить умеет.

Это воспоминание заставило обоих поморщиться.

– Эй, бодунная команда! – раздался хриплый голос Михаила, – Идите сюды, сейчас два врача-похметолога быстро вас на ноги поставят.

Крис и Ханк, словно заправские зомби медленно потащились с кормы на бак, где за импровизированным столом меланхолично восседали русские. Морской бриз слегка трепал седые волосы Николая, который лениво бренькал на гитаре. Михаил в соседнем кресле тихонько горланил настоящую морскую песнь:

– Пятнадцать человек на сундук мертвеца…

– Йо-хо-хо, и пузырь самогону, – подпевал Николай.

– Пей! Или тебе компания плоха?

– Йо-хо-хо… кху-кха! – прокашлялся Николай, отхлебнув из горлышка бутыли с подозрительной мутной жидкостью и занюхал рукавом.

Это зрелище едва не повергло американцев в обморок. Но, собрав силу воли в кулак, они присели у стола. Михаил молча подвинул им две рюмки и положил по соленому огурцу.

Крис и Ханк обреченно переглянулись.

– Не прими за пьянство, а прими за лекарство! Ну, вздрогнули! – отдал команду Михаил, и первым выпил по-гусарски.

После третьего тоста (за дам-с, естессно!) мобила Криса зазвонила, и он с радостью принял вызов Джилл. Как выяснилось, мисс Валентайн вместе с Карлосом были подобраны круизным лайнером. Капитан оказался заядлым игроком в покер и вскоре проиграл в пух и прах управление кораблем Карлосу аж на целых семь дней. Пистолет в руках Джилл послужил убедительным аргументом, что карточные долги – это святое.

Такая новость не могла не порадовать Криса.

…Спустя полчаса, весь похмельный синдром улетучился, и на борту «Похухоли» вновь воцарилась непринужденная обстановка. Кто-то закинул удочку, пытаясь поймать меч-рыбу на спининг, кто-то пытался выгнать самогон из помета морских ежей по революционно новому рецепту, кто-то договаривался с администрацией «Амбреллы» о выдаче мирового террориста №1 за бочку варенья и вагон печенья. И ни один человек не заметил, как со стола темно-синяя тень по-ниндзявски ловко стибрила одну из бутылок, оставив за собой лишь легкую изморось на скатерке…

Когда Немезис, взяв разводной ключ №50 и, открыв кабину, вылез на корпус самолета, на его хвостовую часть вскарабкался Т-Диктатор, отчаянно размахивая прищемленным и распухшим до безобразия пальцем, причем каждый этот отчаянный взмах неуловимо напоминал нацистское приветствие. Видимо, даже в порывах боли Hitler-DNA брало верх.

Когда Т-Диктатор увидел, кто это тут взяв разводной ключ №50 и, открыв кабину, вылез на корпус самолета – его желтые глаза полыхнули красным. Немезис же в свою очередь, растерянно оглядывался по сторонам в поисках хоть какого-нибудь завалящего Скунсозавра. Но нет. Судьба-злодейка оставила его сейчас наедине со смертельным врагом беззащитным, всего лишь с жалким металлическим разводным ключом огромных размеров, проломить бетонное перекрытие которым можно было просто уронив его с высоты в тридцать сантиметров.

«Ну все. Теперь либо он, либо я» - подумал бы Немезис, если бы умел думать как человек.

«Старс. Уагррррр» - на самом деле подумал Немезис, бросаясь вперед.

Подскочив к Тирану, он, зажав ключ двумя лапами, с широчайшего размаха обрушил его на противника. И честное слово, Тирану бы очень не поздоровилось (может, даже синяк бы остался, а может и шишка бы на лбу вскочила) если бы эта подлая скотина не увернулась в последний момент. Зверский удар пришелся по хвосту самолета, отколов от него приличный кусок.

В тот же миг Т-Диктатор в падении с силой лягнул Немезиса двумя ногами. Профессиональный рестлер назвал бы этот прием «дроп киком», хотя, впрочем, это не имеет значения. От такого пинка бедный Немезис кубарем прокатился чуть ли не через весь фюзеляж, пытаясь цепляться за обшивку, и вырывая из нее целые полосы. При этом, то ли от потери части хвоста, то ли от того, что Немезис выдернул вместе с обшивкой пару-тройку важных деталек, то ли просто Клэр перестала справляться с управлением – но самолет начал вести себя, как бы это сказать, нестабильно.

Болтаясь в разные стороны, и то и дело норовя свалиться в «штопор».

Поднявшись, и оглядев причиненные ими повреждения – противники подошли друг к другу, и продолжили бой… осторожно. Расставив ноги пошире, и уперевшись носками ботинок в неровную теперь поверхность, Немезис аккуратно ударил Тирана в ухо. Качнувшись от удара в сторону на полтора миллиметра, Т-Диктатор тем не менее быстро поймал равновесие, и также филигранно стукнул Немезиса кулаком по макушке. В ответ на это Немезис ткнул Тирана правой лапой по печени, затем левой под ребра, и завершил «комбу», ткнув правой в висок. Каждый из этих ударов мог запросто свалить той-терьера, но Тиран даже не моргнул, спокойно приняв всю серию. Он придвинулся чуть ближе, поудобней схватил Немезиса за плечи – и качнувшись назад нанес ему чудовищный удар головой в переносицу.

-Граааа! – завопил бедный Немезис, ничего не видя перед собой от боли, ошатнувшись назад, теряя равновесие, и чувствуя что падает.

В последний момент он рефлекторно успел ухватиться за Т-Диктатора, и оба монстра грузно брякнулись с фюзеляжа на правое крыло. В ушах Немезиса раздался оглушительный треск, затем затихающий вдалеке вой Тирана, и затем все смолкло, лишь ветер противно свистел в ушах.

Когда искры боли перестали сыпаться из глаз монстрюгана, он обнаружил себя зацепившимся ботинками за правый борт самолета, и держащим оторванное нахрен крыло на вытянутых руках. Истребитель несся вперед едва ли не на сверхзвуковой скорости, и у бедного Немезиса никак не получалось притянуть крыло к себе, и вскарабкаться с ним обратно на борт. Пришлось так и продолжать полет, вытянутым в струнку, с крылом в лапах. Монстр издавал жалобные подвывания, точь-в-точь, повторяющие трогательный голос Чубакки. (Он даже не подозревал, что из-за этой мелочи авторам теперь предъявят иски не только Capcom и Midway, но и киностудия Джорджа Лукаса.)

**Глава 23. Где-то на Белом Свете, там где всегда мороз…**

Над водами океана оставался очень длинный и совершенно инверсионный след от межконтинентальной-ракеты-без-ядерной-боеголовки. Чудо-Юдо, которое можно было окрестить именем «T-G-Sexosaurus» пыталось достать своими конечностями (и не только) хрипящего Эшфорда. Сэр Альфред уже давно сорвал голос. Вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться прекрасным видом и сумасшедшей скоростью он почему-то готов был наложить полные штаны от ужаса. Этот трансвиститский придурень от страха совершенно не понимал, кто же он теперь – Альфред или Алексия, поэтому пытался даже орать хором… Но ничего не получилось.

Каким-то немыслимым образом чудище все-таки один раз достало его филейную часть, но не разорвала ничего. Кроме белых портков. И теперь аристократичная задница Эшфорда в белых кружевных стрингах являла свою красоту всему Миру.

На горизонте показался белый берег, который угрожающе быстро приближался. Побережье со стаей пингвинов промелькнуло внизу и впереди открылось белое безмолвие. И вот в тот самый миг, когда Альфред закрыл глаза и, испустив газы, приготовился встретить смерть, его фрак, зацепленный за нейтронный стабилизатор, с треском разорвался и Эшфорд, почти в чем мать родила, рухнул вниз. Его полет сопровождался дурным воем – это к крику Альфреда присоединился рев Т-Г-Секса, разочарованного тем, что вожделенная добыча ушла.

Посадка оказалась очень мягкой, потому что дуракам везет… из сугроба торчали дрыгающиеся худые Альфредовы ноги. Вскоре он все же сумел вылезти наверх, дико клацая зубами – ведь в кружевных стрингах в Антарктиде не согреться, пусть даже они с меховым начесом. (бикни МОД вкл.:)) Обливаясь слезами, которые сразу же превращались в льдинки, сэр Эшфорд побрел куда глаза глядят. Его посиневшее на морозе тело покрылось гусиной кожей и сотрясалось от дрожи. Ему было очень жаль себя любимого. И вот в тот самый момент, когда где-то за горизонтом ракета рухнула монстром вниз. Альфред провалился под снег. К его счастью – он набрел на запорошенный снегом вход в кочующую подземную лабораторию «Амбреллы», принадлежащую его отцу – сэру Александру Эшфорду. Съезжая в теплые, приветливые недра комплекса Альфред испытал сначала ужас, потом удивление и радость, поняв, куда он упал, а потом, когда его падение окончилось, его глаза вылезли из орбит, а рот раззявился в немом крике (голос был сорван абсолютно) – задница Эшфорда приземлилась прямо на раскаленную решетку тепловентиляции.

За красивым падением ракеты наблюдали две пары беломедвежьих глаз. Если вы, читатели, подумали «странные какие-то авторы! Ведь в Антарктиде белые медведи не водятся!», то мы ответим что странные не авторы – а сами медведи! Они были облачены в шапки-ушанки со звездачками, а на глазах красовались горнолыжные очки: у одного – гламурно-оранжевого цвета с надписью на дужке «Иван», а у второго – гламурно-светло-синего цвета с надписью на дужке «Степан». Когда ракета рухнула, придавив своим корпусом невиданное чудище, медведи переглянулись и взволнованно потопали куда-то.

Давайте же скорее направимся по их следам, пока их не занесло снегом! (те кому влом идти за медведями, смело могут пропустить кусок текста и начинать читать после значка «***»)

Вскоре медведи добрели до большого гусеничного вездехода советского образца, где звездочки и серпы с молотами были заклеены логотипами «Амбреллы». Изнутри доносились русские матерные песни, носившие, однако, сугубо тоскливый характер.

Мишки остановились перед дверью и, переглянувшись, неуверенно постучали в бронированную дверцу, а затем быстро отскочили от двери в сторону.

– Кого там б*** принесло в такую ё*** пору, на***? Какого х*** надо? – раздался грубый прокуренный голос с другой стороны.

– Бру-бру, – смущенно пробурчал мишка в оранжевых очках.

– А мать вашу и***! Ну ладно, раз уж сюда при***вали, то докладывайте! – снова гаркнул неприятный голос с другой стороны. А затем дверца резко распахнулась, и если бы мишки заранее не отошли, то отделались бы отнюдь не легкими телесными повреждениями. На пороге, в облачках перегара и табачного дыма, стоял человек в фуфайке, валенках и коротких лыжах. И без того, некрасивое, но породистое лицо этого фуфлыжника избороздил уродливый шрам, отчего правый глаз безнадежно был прищурен. На плечах фуфайки красовались выгоревшие пагоны еще советского образца, где четко виднелись следы от споротых прапорщицких звездочек и стройбатовского знака. Зато, рядом со старыми следами блистали новехонькие, приколотые неровно три звезды полковника и амбрелловский логотип. Удивительным было то, как сей субъект умудрялся передвигаться внутри вездехода не снимая лыж.

Медведи вытянулись по стойке смирно и дружно отдали честь.

– Почему шерсть на шее свалялась, б***? – недовольно гаркнул Полковник, разглядывая внешний вид своих подчиненных и орошая их морды жутким перегарищей. Затем он зацепился лыжей за порожек вездехода и навернулся мордой прямо в сугроб с подозрительно желтым снегом. Медведи заподозрили, что этот нетипичный окрас снег приобрел потому что единственному обитателю вездехода было некомфортно выходить на улицу, чтобы справлять нужду, и он делал это прямо с порога. Но вслух, естественно своих подозрений не выказали.

Когда звери подняли человека на ноги, он деловито отряхнулся и буркнул «Смирно».

– Бру-бруу-бур-бабах! – хором отрапортовали медведи.

– Говорите, упала большая ракета с монстром на борту и не взорвалась? – прищурил единственный глаз Полковник.

Медведи изобразив умное выражение на мордах, важно закивали.

– Осмотреть место аварии и доложить! – отдал распоряжение Полковник, – а я пойду… налажу связь с центром.

Как бы в подтверждение правдивости его слов – из кармана фуфайки вывалилась бутылка водки.

Медведи отдали честь, развернулись и помаршировали провести инспекцию места ракетокрушения.

– И, вот еще! – рявкнул Полковник им вдогонку. – Больше НИКОГДА не делайте такие умные лица, а то я сам на вашем фоне выгляжу как-то… глуповато.

Медведи, вжав головы в плечи, кивнули и помаршировали дальше.

Полковник Сергей Владимирович заперся у себя в вездеходе, и занялся аналитикой ситуации. Аналил водку он в свою любимую термокружку, и закурил очередную беломорину. Он искренне радовался, что взял на эту миссию двоих белых медведей, которых ласково прозвал Иваном и Степаном, и дабы различать зверюг – нацепил разноцветные очки (которые остались от двоих лыжников, съеденных этими же медведями). После трех месяцев муштры, мишки стали совершенно подчиненными ему, хотя и сохраняли скинхедовские замашки (Табличка «Антарктика для белых» - это их лап дело). А ведь Спенсер предлагал Сергею взять хантеров. Но это была провальная идея, поскольку хантеры сначала съели бы своего хозяина, а потом вымерзли бы нафиг.

Миссия Сергея заключалась в поиске кочующей подледной лаборатории Эшфордов, которую не могли найти уже добрых 15 лет. Официально же Сергей был направлен со всеми справками Гринписа о том, что он проводит перепись населения среди антарктических пингвинов, и проверяет потенцию вымирающего вида моржей.

По правде говоря за последний год работы, Полковник возненавидел Антарктиду и холод.

«Говорила мне мама не иди в вояки, а иди на гинеколога! И работа не пыльная, и руки все время в тепле» - печально размышлял он вечерами.

Клэр подозревала одно из двух. Либо ее пальцы окоченеют и разожмутся. Либо, растянутые уши Стива оторвутся вместе со скальпом. Сам юноша орал фальцетом. В отличие от Эшфорда, в нем все же была некая капля того, что делает мужчину мужчиной, и поэтому он не обмочился и даже не сорвал голос до сих пор.

Внезапно в крик Стива вклинилось что-то новое:

– А-А-А-А-З-Е-М-Л-Я-Я-А-А-А-А! – в его голосе кроме боли проскользнул ужас.

Сквозь люк и хилую тушку Бурнсида Клэр разглядела сквозь люк внизу заснеженную поверхность, которая быстро приближалась к самолету.

Так как носовое шасси сломалось, то первым соприкоснулся со снежной твердью именно Стив. Его голова воткнулась назад в кабину и ему не осталось ничего, кроме как выполнить роль шасси, и пробежать метров двадцать, пока он не утонул в сугробе. При этом, фюзеляж воткнулся носом в сугроб побольше и резко принял вертикальное положение, катапультировав вперед и Клэр, и Немезиса, который продолжал сжимать в лапах самолетное крыло. Девушка шлепнулась в снег, а Немезис рухнул на двоих странных белых медведей в ушанках и дурацких очках.

Немезис извинился, но его извинения остались непринятыми, поскольку косолапые находились в глубокой отключке. Ухватив отломанное крыло, хозяйственный монстрюган потащил его зачем-то назад к самолету. В это время из снега вылезла Клэр и отряхнулась.

– Уагр? – любезно спросил Немезис, подходя к девушке.

– Я в порядке, спасибо. – бодро отозвалась она и поежилась от холода.

– Граааа? – галантно предложил монстр и ткнул пальцем в сторону косолапых.

– Ты что? Не надо мне из них шубу делать. Нет, спасибо, конечно, за заботу, но они ведь живые… – ответила Клэр, – и такие милые.

– Не болит! Не болит! Не болит! Ай-ай-ай! – раздалось за спиной, и Клэр с Немезисом увидели, как из сугроба на одной ноге выскочил Стив, отчаянно сжимая в руках второю ногу. Растянутые уши весело болтались на его плечах.

Юноша остановился возле остова самолета и перевел одуревший взгляд на девушку и монстра.

– Все целы? – спросил он совершенно безразличным тоном и содрогнулся от холода, – Ой, дубарь здесь какой! Надо срочно кастрик распалить!

Глупо улыбаясь он вытащил зажигалку «Зиппо», щелкнул колесиком, и швырнул ее в реактивное сопло истребителя.

Раздалось громкое ГУУУУУУУ!

И вспыхнул яркий сполох.

Когда Клэр проморгалась, то ее взору предстал слегка припорошенный копотью Стив, стоявший у бескрылого остова несчастной летательной машины. Второе крыло после выходки юного распи***дяя оторвалось к чертям собачьим и унеслось куда-то в сторону. И где-то за линией горизонта взорвалась ракета на крыле, подняв высокий столб снега и нескольких коренных представителей антарктической фауны.

Да что там говорить, жахнуло так, что в радиусе трех километров снесли яйца все пингвины. Даже самцы.

Альфред Эшфорд закутался в зачуханный и изъеденный молью-мутантом лабораторной халат. Внутри комплекса было мягко говоря, прохладновато. Но, зато, в отличие от «снаружи», здесь температура стояла выше нуля. Оглядываясь по сторонам и осторожно обходя группы замерзших зомби, Альфред прослезился – ведь каждый сантиметр этого подледного кочующего комплекса напоминал ему о беззаботном детстве. Разглядывая старое-старое побуревшее и засохшее кровавое пятно на стене, Альфред вспомнил, как в первый раз в жизни выстрелил из РПГ… А вот в этом вивисектории он осуществил первую в мире удачную пересадку аппендикса… а там – возле генераторной установки они вместе с Алексией отрывали тараканам лапки с помощью гвоздодера, и пришивали их лабораторным крысам.

Альфред узнавал практически все – и сосуды с кровью в личном кабинете его бати, Александра, и кучерявый штрих-код на каждой двери, обозначавший имя их родовитой предочницы – Вероники Эшфорд.

Даже среди посиневших и еле движущихся зомби, Эшфорд узнавал знакомые лица: вот профессор Поппер, которому он всегда подкладывал кнопки на стул – даже сейчас из задницы профессора торчал десяток этих самых кнопок. А вот Элиза Мандаман, которая постоянно ставила его и Алексию в угол. Из глаз Эшфорда градом покатились горькие слезы: он очень сожалел о том, что они все теперь мертвы и превратились в зомби, и он собственноручно не сможет провести эксперименты на всех этих людях, которые обзывали его сумасшедшим, психопатом, да и попросту мудаком. От злости Альфред даже пукнул, но потом взял себя в руки и… вспомнил!

«Что ты надумал, кобелина?» – спросила Алексия в его голове, враз раскусив похабные мысли братца.

«Спокуха, тебе это понравится, глупышка!» – уверенно заявил Альфред сестре, лихорадочно вспоминая, где же тайник с вазелином.

«Предатель! Изменник! Подлец!» – истерично выкрикнула Алексия в его голове, но Альфред ее не слушал. Он упорно держал путь к сестрохранилищу.

Альберт Вескер нехилыми темпами совершал спортивную пробежку и своим нечеловеческим зрением уже видел вдали легкий дымок. Он не учел одну единственную деталь – его безупречный костюм был насквозь мокрым и начал потихоньку заледеневать. Движения стали даваться все тяжелее и тяжелее, и Вескер плавно замедлялся, словно Терминатор Т-1000, облитый жидким азотом. В критический момент замерзший костюм превратился в ледяной саркофаг и Альберту не оставалось ничего, кроме как удивленно и злобно моргать глазами. Какой-то одинокий пингвин подошел к его ногам и решил устроить себе ночлежку прямо на ботинке Вескера.

Внезапно что-то со свистом грохнулось с неба и жахнуло так, что Альберт улетел в одну сторону, а пингвин – в другую. Взрывная волна пронесла человека в черном добрых двести метров и с грохотом обрушила на бронированную стену вездехода, прямо возле двери. Ошарашенный Альберт чувствовал, как треснул сломавшийся костюм.

– Да мать вашу и***! – донесся из недр вездехода злобный прокуренный голос, – какого х*** в дверь так молотить, б***! Сейчас глаза на ж*** натяну, ***ть! П***сы недот***, чтоб вас…!

На этом бронированная дверь распахнулась настежь, как следует припечатав бедного Вескера. Каким-то непостижимым чудом, очки на его глазах не получили никаких повреждений в отличие от Альбертиного тела.

– Странно, никого… – удивленно пробурчал прокуренный голос. – Вот шутники, б***! Поймаю – п***, в*** нах*** через правую в*** подзал***, нах*** !

А потом сей неприятный субъект грязно выругался, и захлопнул дверь. На бронированной поверхности остался рельефный отпечаток Вескера, а сам Альберт остался стоять в нелепой позе с раскоряченными руками и глупо улыбаясь. Костюм на нем потрескался и большие куски заледеневшей ткани медленно посыпались на снег, открывая миру его мускулистую красивую фигуру. Если бы сейчас его в таком виде увидела толпа юных поклонниц, то… хм, бедный Альберт!

Клэр отпустила Стиву уже десятый подзатыльник, а он все продолжал лямзить у ее ног, причитая «Я больше не буду!». Будучи доброй девушкой, мисс Рэдфилд уже давно бы прервала экзекуцию, но это действие помогало ей согреться.

– Ладно, прощаю! – фальшивым голосом заявила она, хотя не верила словам юноши ни на йоту.

Обрадованный Стив закричал «Урааа» и запрыгал на одной ножке.

Внезапно с неба на него рухнул пингвин (тот самый, который хотел заночевать на ноге Вескера) и сбил с ног. Поднявшись, Бурнсид удивленно посмотрел на обидчика и приподнял его перед собой. А затем его глупое лицо растянулось в еще более глупой улыбке:

– О, смотри Клэр, это пин-гвин! – заявил он, гордый своей эрудиции, и, взяв птицу за лапы перевернул ее вниз головой: – А вот так - это гвин-пин!

В этот момент обиженная птица клюнула Стива туда, куда смогла дотянуться.

– Ай-ай, сволочь! – закричал юноша и они с пингвином сцепили в рычащий клубок. В конечном итоге Стив лежал на снегу, а пингвин, усевшись на его грудь, молотил его ластами по фейсу. Затем, птица с гордым видом подняла клюв и пошлепала куда-то в даль.

По команде Клэр, Немезис ухватил Стива в охапку, и они пошагали искать признаки человеческого обитания. Монстрюган надежно держал безумного пацанягу, и тот уже никак не мог выкинуть очередной неожиданный трюк.

Внезапно лед под ногами Немезиса треснул, и в следующее мгновение и монстр со Стивом в руках, и Клэр с пустыми руками, провалились в подземе… в подснежье, или как оно там в Антарктиде называется? Раздался только слабый удивленный вскрик Клэр.

*Дополнительные материалы*

(Дневник Альфреда Эшфорда, страницы склеены между собой чем-то липким)

Позавчера.

В прихожей на предприятии в Антарктике есть запечатанная комната. Я не знаю, что там спрятано, и не знаю, как попасть туда. Спрашивал у отца, но тот молчит, как пленный партизан.

Возможно, тут пригодились бы три камня, которые носят члены нашей семьи, на членах нашей семьи, как доказательство нашей принадлежности к Эшфордам. Единственная проблема в том, что я не знаю, как завладеть камнем отца. Обдумываю вариант с паяльной лампой.

Вчера.

Наконец-то мне повезло с проникновением в ту запертую комнату. Я и представить не мог, что наше с Алексией рождение связано с такой безумной тайной. Папаша-то, оказывается, происходит из рода Дракулов, и просто взял фамилию жены – Эшфорд. И он всамделишный вампир… а лабораторию отстроил на Южном Полюсе, так как там целых полгода – ночь.

С отцом на этой почве грандиозно разругались.

Сегодня.

Алексия и я провели эксперимент, о котором мы часто с ней говорили, на человеке. В смысле – мы пытались завалить нашего дорогого папочку осиновым колом. Получается пока неважно, но мы не отчаиваемся, ибо знаем, что главное в этом деле – тренировка. Единственное, о чём следует побеспокоиться, это чтобы тот дворецкий, Хартман, ни о чём не догадался.

Завтра.

Эксперимент провалился. Наш отец оказался настоящим «крепким орешком». Даже хуже, он превратился в опасного монстра, который полностью вышел из-под контроля. Мы связали его, и заперли в камере подземной тюрьмы. Решили заморить голодом.

Алексия от расстройства совсем повредилась рассудком. Говорит, что хочет вкатить себе какой-то экспериментальный вирус, от которого лучше спится.

Послезавтра.

От вируса и правда, спится нефигово. Лабораторные ученые заявили, что она вырубилась на пятнадцать лет. Представляю, какое самочувствие у нее будет «наутро». Как бы то ни было…

Алексия уснула, полностью доверившись мне. Теперь я единственный, кто может защитить её. Но самое главное – я смогу навещать ее время от времени, чтобы… мм… убедиться, что все в порядке…

Хе-хе-хееее…

** Глава 24. Рагу из Немезиса. (если кому не нравится, то «Шашлык из Немезиса» или «Отбивная из Немезиса» или «Жареные Гренки из Немезиса» или «Сочный Поджаристый Бифштекс с Хрустящей Корочкой из Немезиса»)**.

В банкетном зале, на троне, инкрустированном человеческими черепами, полуразвалившись в непринужденной позе и подперев рукой голову – сидел великий маг и колдун Шанг Цунг. На его обычно непроницаемом азиатском лице блуждала кислая мина.

Перед ним, преклонив колено, находились два великих бойца Смертельной Битвы – Горо и Кано, почему-то с забинтованными головами. Оба они чересчур оживленно жестикулировали, размахивая руками и регулярно ударяя себя кулаком в грудь, а в их льющейся непрерывным мутным потоком сумбурной речи то и дело проскальзывали фразы типа «гадом буду», «век воли не видать», и «а не то я бы, уж я бы тогда – ууух!», и т.п.

Шел четвертый час доклада о результатах операции «Убить Голдмана».

Рядом с троном, подобно каменному изваянию, скрестив руки на груди, стоял несущий боевое дежурство Скорпион. Любые его эмоции надежно скрывала черно-желтая маска, хотя можно было поспорить, что сейчас он улыбался от уха до уха.

«Да какое уж там – улыбался, кабы не заржать» - подумал Скорпион.

Стоит заметить, что Шанг Цунг слушал доклад рассеянно, вполуха, и вообще не проявляя практически никакого интереса. О результатах задания он догадался еще с первых же секунд, по растерянно-виноватым мордам своих подопечных.

«Короче, ни хрена у них не вышло» - с плохо скрытым отвращением подумал Цунг.

– Короче, ни хрена у нас не вышло, - закончили наконец свой доклад Кано и Горо, изо всех сил делая жалобные глаза как у кота из м/ф «Шрек».

То ли Шанг Цунг был великим гуманистом, то ли являлся тайным фанатом м/ф «Шрек» – но он не стал испепелять нерадивых работников на месте, а лишь сделал им жест заткнуться и слушать.

– Яйца бы вам за это оторвать, - криво улыбнулся великий колдун, - да возиться некогда. Дела у меня. Так что пошли вон, конюшни убирать, а я пока придумаю вам наказание.

Кано и Горо торопливо поклонились, и мигом съе**лись из помещения.

– Тьфу ты, блин! В рот мне суши! Наберут дураков по объявлениям! – наконец дал волю чувствам Шанг Цунг, пиная резной канделябр, - ну просто полный банзай!

– Рептилия! – гаркнул он, немного успокоившись.

В ответ раздалось тихое шипение, и перед ним прямо из стены материализовался хищного вида ниндзя в черно-зеленом костюме.

– Итак, операция «Голдман» провалилась, - начал Цунг, слезая с трона, и нервно прохаживаясь взад-вперед, заложив руки за спину, - ну да конь с ним, с Голдманом. Доберемся и до него. У нас тут другая проблема нарисовалась. Ледяной воин Саб-Зиро не явился вчера на вечернюю перекличку. А ведь фаталити ему никто не делал. Выходит, дезертировал с турнира. Надо его найти, и привести на суд нашего Солнцеликого Императора, мать его. Этот гад любит прохладный климат, так что по-любому отправился на какой-нибудь Полюс. Поскольку до Антарктиды отсюда ближе – рекомендую начать поиски с нее. Все, можешь приступать.

– В Антарктиду, с-с-с? Меня, с-с-с? – в ужасе зашипел Рептилия, - я что, типа, крайний, с-с-с?

– Ты, ридикюль недоделанный, еще и выеживаешься? – в гневном изумлении заорал Цунг, - забыл, кто неделю назад эденийскому канцлеру голову откусил? Забыл, скотина такая?

– Но он ведь на Рептилию мочилссся! – начал оправдываться зеленый, с позволения сказать, ниндзь.

– Несчастный канцлер не знал, что ты, придурок притворился статуей, чтобы подслушать политические сплетни, – сверкая глазами, заявил Цунг, - да тебя за срыв дипломатических контактов с Эденией надо было на сапоги измахратить! Так что радуйся еще, что жив остался! А теперь марш отсюда! Бегом!

Ниндзя-ящер торопливо поклонился, и также как Кано и Горо – мигом съе**лся из помещения.

– Мне нужен еще один доброволец, – задумчиво проговорил Шанг Цунг, – О! Скорпион, пойдешь с ним.

Любые эмоции Скорпиона надежно скрывала черно-желтая маска, хотя можно было поспорить, что улыбаться он перестал.

Проснулся Ханк в положении «привязан стоя к радарной установке». Это обстоятельство навело его на смутные, но нехорошие мысли.

– Эй, мужики, отвяжите, – попросил он, оглядывая пустую палубу.

– Стой спокойно, корешок, и все пройдет тихо, мирно, без шуму и пыли, – негромко ответил Николай с другой стороны радарной установки.

– А что я сделал-то? За что? – не понимал Ханк, – я ведь не буйный, когда выпью.

– За миллион баксов. Друг ты нам хороший, но сам понимаешь, без денег сейчас никуда, – пояснил Михаил, натягивая ему на лицо противогаз, и накрывая его брезентом.

– В общем, сейчас везде мировой кризис, а за твою голову «Амбрелла» дает приличное вознаграждение, – снова заявил Николай, – ну мы и решили, что грех упускать такую возможность.

Бедный Ханк хотел было грохнуться в обморок, но в принципе кроме как стоять «смирно» – больше ничего и не мог. Из фильтра его противогаза доносилось лишь хрюканье и мычанье. И нельзя было понять, то ли это мольбы, то ли угрозы, или просто укор…

Спустя четверть час в небе показалась дюжина странных летательных аппаратов, придумать которые могла только больная фантазия команды Пола Андерсена для очередного бестолкового фильма по мотивам «Resident Evil». На крыльях этих штук красовались эмблемы «Амбреллы».

Один из аппаратов завис над палубой «Похухоли» и оттуда по веревочной лесенке спустились трое людей в черных очках, костюмах, ботинках, и с черными же пистолетами. Николай и Михаил готовы были поспорить, что и трусы с носками у визитеров были также черного цвета. На пиджаке ближайшего из них висел бейдж «Агент Смит, U.S.F.U».

– У нас товар, у вас купец, – буркнул Михаил.

– Говорите, вам удалось поймать мирового террориста №1, косящего под Дарта Вейдера без плаща? – сразу перешел к делу деловой агент Смит.

Николай сдернул брезент с радара, предъявив привязанную фигуру.

Смит обернулся к своим напарникам и они тихонько посовещались:

– А это действительно он? Что-то вроде непохож…

– Похож-похож! Тот был в противогазе – и этот в противогазе.

– Все равно непохож. Надо снять с него маску.

– И что? Без противогаза его морду все равно никто не видел. Зато он облегает голову как раз в соответствии со всеми приметами.

– Ребят, а денежку показать? – перебил дискуссию порядком уставший от нее Михаил.

Смит взял у одного из напарников небольшой кейс и открыл его. И это было его главной ошибкой. Глаза бывшего прапорщика Николая увидели огромные деньжищи в непосредственной близости. Через секунду по палубе пронесся смерч, сметающий все на своем пути. Когда же он наконец перестал крутиться – запыхавшийся Николай отбросил в сторону арматурину, и, перекинув кейс Михаилу, начал срывать с тел бесчувственных агентов кольца и золотые запонки. Затем Николай выудил из штанов устрашающего вида плоскогубцы.

– Золотые коронки выдирать будем? – спросил он у товарища.

– Как хочешь, – лениво откликнулся Михаил, проверяя подлинность банкнот. Сбывались худшие опасения. Им подложили «куклу» и из всего кейса, настоящих денег было всего около ста тысяч.

– Так я и знал, что эти жадные твари подложили нам «куклу», и из всего кейса, настоящих денег вышло всего около ста тысяч, – разочарованно пробурчал Михаил, вышвыривая с палубы тела двух агентов.

– Быстрее уходим, а то эти долбанные скряги уже зашевелились! – отозвался Николай, вышвырнув Смита. При этом он не забыл стащить у того из кармана фамильный серебряный револьвер.

И действительно, Летательные-Аппараты-Из-Больной-Фантазии-Андерсена начали заходить на атакующие позиции. Михаил нажал маленькую кнопочку на крохотном пульте, включив тем самым огроменный мега-генератор, собранный специально для этого «дела».

– Пока-пока, Ихтиандры х**вы, – помахал агентам на прощание Николай.

Футуристический мега-плот русских наемников заискрился молниями, одновременно становясь прозрачным, и исчез…

Альберт Вескер пришел в себя после удара бронированной дверью и отметил, что вся одежда на нем треснула и отвалилась с его рельефного тела. Из всей одежды на нем остались лишь темные очки и черные ботинки. Личная гордость, (а скорее всего жуткая морозища) не давала ему оставить попытки проникнуть внутрь недружелюбного вездехода.

Именно поэтому Альберт стал с другой стороны двери и вежливо постучал по ней ногой изо всей силы. Он представил, как будет долго и кровожадно пинать хозяина вездехода и даже начал повизгивать от нетерпения.

– Да мать вашу перее**ть в дугу на ***! – донесся из недр вездехода злобный прокуренный голос, – какого х** в е**ную дверь так х*едр***ть, б**ть! Сейчас глаза всем на ж*** понатягиваю, б**ть! П***сы недое***е, чтоб вас!

Вескер не учел один единственный фактор – это был вездеход советского образца, и его дверь можно было открыть как в одну, как на одну, так и на другую сторону. Поэтому кусок бронированного металла снова разбил ему нос, раскрошил заледеневшие ботинки и опять вывел из строя на несколько минут.

– Представляю, как сейчас Эйнштейн в гробу переворачивается, – довольно ухмыляясь, заявил Николай.

«Похухоль» тихо покачивалась на волнах в ста морских милях южнее от места сделки с агентами.

– И Эдисон с Теслой тоже, – добавил Михаил, – вообще нам надо как-нибудь собраться, да и запатентовать все это. В свободное от рыбалки время.

– Хруууу! – подал возмущенный голос возмущенный Ханк.

– Ой, Ханыч, звиняй, а про тебя-то мы и забыли, ДОРОГОЙ ты наш, – улыбнулся Николай и пошел отвязывать спецназовца.

– Да я… да вы… да я ведь чуть не … – Ханк никак не мог подобрать нужные слова в порыве чувств. Михаил подсунул ему стакан самогона, и тот осушил его в один глоток.

– Предупреждать ведь надо! – буркнул Ханк, закусывая огурцом.

– Если бы мы тебя предупредили, ты бы не согласился. А если и согласился – то не сыграл бы свою роль так естественно, – спокойно пояснил Михаил.

Из каюты показалась заспанная и помятая морда Криса.

– О, где-то пьют, и без меня! – жизнерадостно заявил он, вылезая на палубу, – а мне вот сегодня почему-то приснилось, что вы миллионерами заделались.

– Какая только хрень с перепою не приснится, – хором, в три глотки, поспешно ответили ему Ханк, Михаил и Николай.

Альфред Эшфорд с радостной улыбкой мчался по лабораторным лабиринтам с тюбиком вазелина в правой руке. Вид у него был решительный.

– Ты не посмеешь, извращенец, – кричала Алексия в его голове, и левая рука Альфреда отвесила ему звонкую пощечину.

– Ну Алексия, я ведь так тебя люблю! – заканючил в ответ Альфред, – и теперь я смогу любить сразу двух Алексий! То есть любить тебя вдвойне, то есть…

И он прошептал ей такое, от чего стало бы плохо даже самому заядлому хентайщику.

– Ну, я даже не знаю, дорогой… – покраснела Алексия в его сознании. Альфред лишь заговорщицки подмигнул ей и помчался дальше.

Но в связи с тем, что он немного перевозбудился – сэр Эшфорд также слегка заблудился…

Альберт Вескер пришел в себя после удара бронированной дверью и с радостью отметил, что очки каким-то чудом опять уцелели. Но заледенелые ботинки на его красивых и рельефных ступнях треснули и их осколки украшали снег. Оскорбленная личная гордость, (а скорее всего усилившаяся жуткая морозища) не давала ему оставить попытки проникнуть внутрь недружелюбного вездехода.

«Или я проникну внутрь, или заледенею смертью храбрых, как мистер Скотт» - шмыгнул носом Вескер. Потирая разбитый нос, голый дрожащий человек в черных очках осторожно постучал костяшками пальцев и… запрыгнул на бронированную крышу вездехода.

Он опять представил, как будет долго и кровожадно лишать жизни противного хозяина вездехода и даже начал повизгивать от нетерпения…

– Да врастудыть твою матерь и папашу тоже пере**ть в дугу накосовы***ную! – донесся из недр вездехода злобный прокуренный голос, – ну какого же х** в е**ную дверь стучать, б**ть! Суки! Ну дай, только я тебя, х**ла скособоченная, поймаю, б**ть!

«Проклятье! Я не учел один единственный фактор» – с ужасом подумал Вескер, услышав скрип петель, – «это же вездеход советского образца, и его дверь можно открыть куда угодно».

Альберт зажмурился и приготовился получить очередной удар. Дверь со всей силы ударила о правый борт вездехода. Вескер открыл глаза. Его зубы были сжаты, даже несмотря на дрожь.

Внизу из вездехода высунулась голова в армейской фуражке, и изрыгнула поток грязной ругани, закончив это все словами, «вот же шутники, на х** б**ть!».

Объятый желаньем кровавой мести, Альберт попытался прыгнуть эффектным сальто вниз. Но он не учел дикость мороза вокруг, и кожа его ступней попросту примерзла к металлу крыши. От этого, сошествие Вескера стало еще более эффектным. Вместо сальто на 360 градусов, он прокрутил 180 – и рухнул на порог вниз головой. Очки упали с его носа, глаза дико завращались, а его исполненный страдания рев превзошел даже голодный рык бенгальского тигра.

Увидев, как с крыши упал голый, орущий мужик с телом греческого полубога, Полковник удивленно икнул, а затем попытался закрыть дверь. Но та не хотела закрываться. Скорее всего, потому, что в проеме лежала альбертова нога, сверкая ободранной кожей на ступне.

– А-а-а-а-а-а! #! $!&# ! – выкрикнул Альберт и, ухватившись за дверь обмороженными пальцами, потянул ее на себя. В этом противостоянии колоссов он стал безоговорочным победителем.

Не долго думая, Вескер ухватил полковника за шиворот и выкинул в подозрительный желтый сугроб, а затем захлопнул дверь. Теперь у Альберта появилось возможность отогреться и отдохнуть в объятых туманом недрах этого чудесного, гостеприимного мрачного вездехода, напрочь провонявшего сивухой, папиросным дымом, и старыми портянками…

Футуристический мега-плот русских наемников плавно ткнулся в сверкающие на солнце, белые берега Антарктиды. С мостика, величественную картину открывавшейся перед ними бескрайней заснеженной равнины молча наблюдали четыре человека, со стаканами в руках. Сказать, что они были крайне удивлены – это все равно, что ничего не сказать. Немного более помогло бы в этом случае слово «ошарашены» - хотя и оно не передавало всей глубины ощущений. Поэтому остановимся на варианте «как пыльным мешком вдаренные», и вернемся уже к нашим героям. Итак, они стояли (как пыльным мешком вдаренные) на мостике, держа стаканы в руках, и молча наблюдали величественную картину открывавшегося перед ними заснеженного великолепия.

– Да уж, – наконец нарушил молчание Михаил.

Остальные лишь согласно закивали головами в ответ.

– Кажется, пора разбавлять, – задумчиво протянул Николай, чеша затылок.

Остальные лишь снова согласно закивали головами в ответ.

– Что теперь делать-то? – забеспокоился Крис, – у меня там на Рокфорте сестренка помощи ждет, а мы тут прохлаждаемся!

– Значит так, – взял себя в руки Михаил, – надо пополнить запасы пресной воды. Чтобы разбавлять. Поэтому сейчас берете с Ханычем ледорубы, и идете долбать айсберги. А мы пока с Коляном займемся навигационной системой. Сдается мне, она немного барахлит. Как все будет сделано, отправляемся обратно на Рокфорт, и спасаем там всех, кого захотите.

Все в очередной раз покивали головами, и разошлись выполнять поставленную боевую задачу. И никто не заметил, как какая-то темно-синяя тень по-ниндзявски ловко стибрила со стола одну из бутылок, оставив за собой лишь легкую изморозь на скатерке…

Падение троицы: Клэр-Стив-Немезис закончилось крайне плачевно именно для последней ее составляющей. Пробив раскаленную решетку тепловентиляции Немезис ухнул куда-то вниз в неизведанные дали. Лишь эхо донесло из шахты звук сломавшегося огромного вентилятора, а также жуткий вопль, как будто монстр свалился на огромную сковородку.

– Немееезииис! – отчаянно прокричала Клэр в недра шахты, откуда шло тепло и вкусно пахло жареным.

– Мезис…мезис…мезис… – равнодушно ответило ей равнодушное эхо.

Перепуганная девушка продолжала звать своего нового питомца, однако тот все не отвечал. Через некоторое время, через плечо Клэр в шахту заглянула любопытно-ухмыляющаяся морда Стива.

– Немезис? Немеее-зис? – вкрадчиво позвал он, глуповато хихикая.

Юному оболтусу отказалось отвечать даже равнодушное эхо.

– А теплынь-то здесь какая! – безмятежно заявил Стив, радостно оглядываясь. При этих словах из его рта вырвалось облачко пара, как при +5 по Цельсию.

Клэр покрутила пальцем у виска. Конечно, доля правды в его словах была: -50 или +5, это как… в общем это очень даже неплохо. Но безмятежная реплика ее придурковатого компаньона совершенно не укладывалась в траур по пропавшему питомцу.

Их милую беседу нагло прервал неожиданный посетитель.

– Мммугггуннах! – лениво заявил зомби с превратившимися в сосульки волосами, неспешно выходя из-за груды ящиков.

– Вот ведь нафиг! – испугалась Клэр, затравленно оглядывая помещение. Как назло, никаких дверей или высоких стеллажей на глаза не попалось. Зато на стене неподалеку висел щит с револьвером за стеклом и надписью «Разбить в случае утечки вируса».

Девушка немедленно побежала к щиту, разбила стекло, и выхватила револьвер, который, к счастью даже оказался заряженным. Она подняла оружие, и хотела уже было сказать что-нибудь этакое, вроде «жри свинец!» или «die asshole!», но тут рядом появился неугомонный Стив. Он выхватил револьвер из рук Клэр, и воскликнул:

– Я спасу нас!

Затем, юноша, высунув язык от усердия, прицелился и… метко швырнул оружие прямо в нос зомби.

– Ай, б**ть! – завопил зомби, схватившись за разбитый хрюндель, и закружившись волчком от боли.

– Мгррррааааххх! – злобно прошипел он затем, все же взяв себя в руки. По всему было видно, что этот зомби взбешен. Если раньше он хотел просто немного пожевать незваных гостей, то теперь к этому добавилось еще и яростное желание набить им морду…

**Дополнительные материалы.**

Дневник Александра Носферату. Приличный кусок листов перед первой записью вырван.

Дата: невозможно прочитать, т.к. заляпано какими-то бурыми пятнами.

Кровь! Кровь-кровь-кровь-кровь… А чего это я о еде, да о еде? В общем, здравствуй, дорогой дневник. Твоего бывшего хозяина я скушал, поэтому отныне я буду твоим хозяином. Я – Александр Носферату (фамилия у меня такая), великий потомок великого рода Дракулов. Еще мой славный предок Влад Дракула держал в ужасе всю Румынию. Я добьюсь, чтобы фамилия Носферату возвысилась до славы Дракула! Кровь, которую я еще высосу, будет измеряться даже не в галлонах, а бареллях! Весь мир будет содрогаться от боевого клича нашего славного рода: «Сосали, сосем и сосать будем!»

Дата: опять невозможно прочитать, по той же причине, что и на предыдущей записи.

Ничего толкового написать не могу, так как очень занят.

Дата: см.предыдущий пост, но судя по засохлости пятен, прошло дня два.

Мы скушали целую деревню и направились в следующую. Но там встретили какого-то Ван Хелсинга. Этот нехороший человек утыкал осиновыми кольями всех родичей. Мне повезло больше, поскольку вовремя успел повернуться к врагу спиной. В общем, в мой зад вонзилось дюжину этих самых кольев. Не смертельно, но чертовски больно. Успел свалить вовремя. Нужно залечь на дно и замаскироваться.

Дата: невозможно прочитать, т.к. чернила размыты голодной слюной.

Вот черт! Я уже дано не пил кровушку… Умираю от голода. Нужно срочно что-то придумать!

Дата: написано торопливым почерком, поэтому нельзя разобрать.

Эврика! Я женюсь на богатой аристократке, стану графом, или на худой конец, лордом, и буду заниматься благотворительностью, а на самом деле, буду устраивать в подвале замка кровавые оргии! Специально для маскировки спилил клыки напильником. Больно! Но оно того стоит.

Дата: почему-то не указана. Почерк мечтательный.

Удачно обольстил Веронику Эшфорд. Завтра свадьба! Для конспирации после свадьбы возьму фамилию жены, а потом высосу из супруги всю кровь. Хе-хе-хе!

Дата: размыто какими-то белыми пятнами.

Сегодня была первая брачная ночь. Черт возьми, а эти развлечения смертных – весьма приятны. Пожалуй, высосу кровь из жены завтра.

Дата: опять размыто какими-то белыми пятнами.

Брачная ночь длится уже трое суток. Даже мои вампирские силы иссякают… Эта Вероника какая-то ненасытная маньячка.

Дата: почему-то опять пропущена.

Не писал уже целых десять лет. Все у меня хорошо! Вероника держит клинику, где проводит эксперименты по переливанию крови. Если она узнает, что я потихоньку утаскиваю оттуда пакеты – то точно прибьет меня. Это, конечно, не кровавые оргии в подвале, но по крайней мере сыто жить можно. Хочется завести детей, т.е. маленьких вурдалачиков.

Дата: размыта пятнами крепкого алкоголя.

Дабрагой днювник, посли смерти жыны я в запйе уже три года. Сиводня познакомилсю с лордам Спенсиром. Он хочит деладь какие-та вирусы. Сам ни знаю, пачему саглосился участвавать в этай авантюри. Нашу будущую злавещию капрарацыю мы назвали «Умбрэлло»… Я и ни знал, што вампиры мохут ухадить в запой… сам в шоке.

Дата: 12 января 1962г.

Спенсер и Маркус купили мне диплом профессора вирусологии. Я знаю, для чего я подвязался во все это! Я с помощью вируса «прародитель» смогу сделать сыворотку, чтобы солнечный свет мне не вредил!

Дата: 1968г. пятница, 13

Сегодня высосал всю кровь из тестя – Эдварда Эшфорда. Какая гадость! Этот старый пень безнадежно страдал артритом, да еще и чеснока нажрался на ужин. Мутило весь следующий день. Думал, никто не узнает, но Спенсер откуда-то выяснил. Наверное этот прохиндей подсматривал, когда я укокошил Эдварда. Утром Спенсер зашел в гости и дружески похлопал по плечу. Сказал: «молодец! Так с ними и надо!», а потом поведал мне, как угробил собственную тещу. Даже я был в шоке! Не знал, что он такой изобретательный садюга. Пожалуй, мы со Спенсером сработаемся.

Дата: чернила размыты от растаявшего снега, видно лишь год «1970».

Сегодня закончено строительство Антарктической базы для исследования вирусов. Здесь, конечно, жуткий дубарь, но зато ночь длится почти пол года! Очень хочу детей! Мечтаю, как я буду сидеть в кресле, читать газету, а маленькие вурдалачата будут бегать по комнате и шалить.

Дата: залито кофием, видно лишь год: «1971».

Не спал трое суток, зато получилось! Я хранил на память тюбик с кровью своей супруги Вероники, и недавно придумал способ завести маленьких носфератунят. Я смешал ее ДНК со своим, и вырастил в пробирке двоих близнецов. Назвал их банально просто: Альфред и Алексия. К сожалению – получились люди, а не вампирята.

**Глава 25. Виски со льдом. **

Великий маг и колдун Шанг Цунг сидел у барной стойки, потягивая «Темное Эденийское». С каждым новым стаканом его расслабленная, непринужденная поза становилась все расслабленнее и непринужденнее. Внезапно прямо перед ним появился небольшой портал, из которого неспешно, с достоинством материализовался еще один великий колдун – Куан Чи.

– Нихау! – поприветствовал он Шанг Цунга, явно намекая на азиатские корни последнего.

– Чего? А, по хер. Не понимаю я вас, узкоглазых, – вежливо ответил Цунг, в свою очередь намекая на азиатские корни оппонента.

– Хамишь? Обидеть хочешь? – недобро прищурился Чи, – а ведь я тебя хотел в долю взять.

Очевидно эта фраза несколько заинтересовала Цунга, поскольку он перестал расслабленно и непринужденно напиваться в хлам, заказал пиво своему собеседнику, а его поза теперь излучала внимание и сосредоточенность.

– Смертельный Альянс! – эффектно разводя руками, молвил Куан Чи после третьей кружки (а четвертую Цунг покупать уже наотрез отказался), – мы поубиваем всех воинов турнира, заберем их души, и воскресим древнюю армию Короля Драконов! Вообще-то, эта идея задумывалась для пятой части, но я подумал – а чего тянуть?

– И то верно, – согласился Шанг Цунг, - давно уже хотел всех поубивать и отобрать души. Предлагаю начать с тех, что сейчас в командировке. Нужен портал в Антарктиду.

Куан Чи кивнул в ответ, и начал сотворять магическое заклинание перемещения.

– И вот еще что, – добавил Цунг, – нужно тебе избавляться от этой привычки недобро прищуриваться. И без того на китайца похож.

Стив и Клэр со всех ног мчались по негостеприимной подледной лаборатории, переворачивая за собой стеллажи, обрушивая штабели ящиков, и тщетно пытаясь вломиться в запертые отсеки. За ними довольно таки проворно ковылял, перемахивая через оставленные баррикады, злобно шипящий зомби, который к тому же еще и непрерывно палил по беглецам из револьвера.

– А-а-а-а-а! Это какой-то неправильный зомби! – вопил Стив.

– Держись Стиви-бой! Скоро у него патроны закончатся! – ободряюще кричала ему Клэр.

И действительно, револьвер вдруг издал негромкое «чик», намекая на то, что уже. Зомби, не снижая скорости, одним движением вытряхнул пустые гильзы, достал новую обойму, и махом перезарядил револьвер, по-ковбойски крутанув барабан.

– А-а-а-а-а! Мы умрем! Мы все умрем! – зарыдал бедняга Стив.

– Держись Стиви-бой! Скоро ему надоест, и он отстанет! – ободряюще кричала ему Клэр, уже сама не очень-то веря своим словам.

Через несколько минут этой увлекательной беготни, беглецам все же удалось вломиться в незапертую дверь, о чем они незамедлительно пожалели. Посреди помещения находился жуткий вампирообразный монстр, который свирепо рычал и размахивал обрывками цепей. В углу жался, испуганно моргая глазенками, не кто иной, как сам Альфред Эшфорд, чтоб его. Почему-то вид у него был такой, словно он бежал на свидание с собственной сестрой, но слегка перевозбудился, перепутал комнаты, и по ошибке освободил собственного отца, превратившегося в монстра в ходе научного эксперимента с осиновыми кольями, вымоченными в вирусе Т-Вероника.

Носферату (а это был он) обернулся на шум вломившихся незваных гостей, и угрожающе заревев, двинулся на них. Клэр растеряно оглядывалась по сторонам. Стив и Альфред вопили не своими голосами. Но выбегать наружу, под шквальный револьверный огонь все же никому не хотелось.

– Ну давай, Стиви бой! – в отчаянии крикнула Клэр, – превращайся в Стиво-Монстра!

– Не могу, – захныкал юноша, – пока мы бежали, из меня все пиво вышло…

И действительно, на штанах юноши расплывалось темное пятно.

Внезапно раздалось громкое «БАМ», и входная дверь (и без того покосившаяся) окончательно слетела с петель. На пороге возник разъяренный зомби с дымящимся револьвером в руке.

–Мграааахххх! – шипел он, выискивая в кого бы ему пальнуть.

– Уаааагррррр! – рявкнул в ответ Носферату, оскаливая клыки.

Зомби осекся, перевел ошарашенный взгляд на жуткого вампирообразного монстра, с фальшивой улыбкой сунул револьвер за пояс, вытянул руки перед собой, и круто развернувшись через плечо – поспешно удалился, мыча что-то бессвязное.

Воспользовавшись этой заминкой, Альфреду, Стиву, и Клэр удалось проскользнуть мимо Носферату, и с душераздирающими воплями – сбежать.

Посреди Антарктиды появился искрящийся молниями, мистический морталкомбатовский портал. Оттуда, зябко поеживаясь, вышли двое: один статный, в желтой маске и черно-желтом ниндзявском костюме; фигура другого больше напоминала скрюченного человеко-ящера в черно-зеленом ниндзявском костюме.

– Ну и дубарь! – зловещим голосом произнес Скорпион.

– Да-с-с, жуткий сквозняк-с-с-с, – прошипел его спутник, – я-ссс пожалуй здесь подожду-ссс. А ты, сгоняй по быстрому в разведку-ссс, потом вернешься и доложишь мне-ссс.

В глазах Скорпиона сверкнули молнии. Было ясно, что он убивал и за половину таких наглых слов.

Ни слова не говоря, он метнул в нахального ящера гарпун, дабы притянуть к себе, и спалить нахрен к чертям собачьим этого зарвавшегося мухожора, так его и растак. Однако гарпун почему-то не смог достичь цели.

– Хххххсссс! – рассмеялся Рептилия мерзким смехом, - чтобы сразитьссся сссо мной, нужно на арене «Pit» выиграть два раунда подряд-ссс, не получив никакого-ссс урона, сделать врагу фаталити, и ни разу за весь бой не использовать блок-ссс. А у тебя блок-ссс является частью комбинации фаталити-ссс!

– М-да, дали же напарника, – мрачно вздохнул Скорпион, – ладно, живи чешуйчатый! Шагнули!

…

Спустя пятнадцать минут похода по заснеженным равнинам, Рептилия, как настоящее хладнокровное существо, начал впадать в коматоз… то есть в анабиоз.

– Ходи веселей, зеленый! – ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу Скорпион, – он уже наверное где-то рядом!

Рептилия на это ничего не ответил, а лишь тихо, и не меняя позы брякнулся оземь, с приятным мелодичным звоном. Наверное, совсем замерз.

И действительно, как будто откуда-то повеяло холодом. То есть – даже по сравнению с тем, что уже было. Опытный ниндзь Скорпион сразу смекнул, что к чему.

– Get Over Here! – рявкнул он, вызывая противника на бой.

Из-за одиноко стоящего посреди равнины снеговика, нетвердой, но грациозной походкой вышел Саб-Зиро с огромной бутылкой в руке. Сейчас его глаза, точно также как и у его оппонента, сверкали мутноватыми белками, без зрачков. А если бы зрачки все же было бы видно – то они с большой долей вероятности смотрели бы в кучку.

– Давай закончим это быстро, – мрачно заявил Скорпион, на которого белые снега Антарктиды действовали, мягко говоря, удручающе, – сделай одолжение.

– Хорошо, – важно, с достоинством кивнул Саб-Зиро, при этом едва не упав, – дай мне только пару минут, чтобы допить «Первача».

– А что такое «Первач»? – оживился Скорпион.

В ответ Саб-Зиро лишь улыбнулся, и протянул ему бутылку…

Производя осмотр недр вездехода сквозь жуткий сивушно-сигаретный туман, Вескер все-таки сумел отыскать в одном из шкафов белый маскировочный комбинезон с плотным меховым начесом. Несмотря на нетипичный для себя цвет, Альберт все же напялил на себя находку. А затем с огромной радостью надел на ноги черные войлочные валенки.

Немного согревшись, Вескер вспомнил наконец о своем зловещем плане мести. Возможно, об этом ему напомнил беспрестанный поток матерщины с другой стороны двери и удары ногами по корпусу вездехода. Выходить наружу Альберту очень не хотелось, поэтому он решил произвести вендетту еще более извращенно: зверски задавить невоспитанного вояку-грубияна.

С этой целью, Альберт перелез в кабину вездехода и с удивлением уставился на приборную панель с целой уймой переключателей, рычажков, кнопок и измерительных приборов. Такой конфигурацией не могла похвастаться даже кабина боевого вертолета. Единственной понятной деталью были два больших рычага для управления правым и левым траком соответственно. Вескер застыл в позиции «чешет репу».

В это время у лобового стекла показался и прежний обитатель вездехода, не переставая изрыгать замысловатые матерные обороты. Альберт всмотрелся в черты его морды лица повнимательнее. Мужик тоже уставился на него внимательнее, и они оба одновременно произнесли:

– Это ты, гад?

Сергей признал в человеке в кабине Очкастого Хмыря, за которого Спенсер назначил большую награду, а Вескер признал в человеке в военной форме друга Спенсера – безумного русского отморозка с очень скверным характером. Глаза Альберта злобно блеснули и в озарении этого злобного блеска он увидел засаленную толстую книженцию с надписью «Инструкция». Эта умная книга торчала из полного бардака. Полковнику она не была нужна, он использовал ее лишь для того, чтобы бить комаров, во время экспедиции в Африку.

Пока Альберт штудировал науку обращения с советской техникой, к полковнику вернулись двое белых медведей с огромными шишками на головах. Сергей вытащил из-под дна вездехода раскладные сани, впряг в них своих питомцев, и они поехали в сторону побережья вызывать подмогу из секретной радиобудки.

Вооружившись инструкцией, через десять минут Вескер все же завел вездеход.

Машина издала неповторимый протяжный звук типа «груууучхавык» и заглохла.

Альберт плюнул на палец и начал листать технический талмуд. Решение проблемы нашлось в самом конце, в рукописной записи: «В случае если вездеход издает звуки типа «груууучхавык», то нужно вскрыть люк под сиденьем и монтировкой ухерячить по кувыкалке, оттянув до конца пымпочку масляного подсоса». Что такое «кувыкалка» и «пымпочка» Вескер не знал, но вот идея «ухерячить» ему пришлась по душе. Собрав всю свою злость и отчаяние, он ударил монтировкой по приборной панели, пробив там глубокую дыру.

И чудо свершилось! Вездеход загудел, и, издавая уж очень неприличные звуки, поехал задним ходом, плавно наращивая скорость. Довольный Вескер начал дергать рычаги траков, но машина не реагировала на эти манипуляции. Перспектива романтического путешествия хрен-знает-куда в вонючих недрах вездехода, который почему-то задымился, отнюдь не прельщала Альберта. И он решил предпринять маневр срочной эвакуации…

Двое ниндзей сидели у костра, по очереди отхлебывая из бутылки.

– Ненавижу свою работу, – откровенничал Скорпион, глаза которого сейчас были еще мутнее чем обычно, – тридцать три начальника, и каждый вечно чем-нибудь да озадачит. Цунг, значит, говорит – пойди мол, разыщи мне Саб-Зиро, а Канн, типа – иди истребляй всех воинов Земли, а Рэйден такой – сражайся на стороне Света, еще Куан Чи этот – карту из Храма Элементов ему, видите ли, подавай. А Шиннок, тот как обычно – топай в Нереальность, и приглядывай за жмуриками. Блин. Мне иногда кажется, что без меня планета перестанет вращаться…

– Да уж, – сочувствующе кивнул ему Саб-Зиро, вновь протягивая бутылку – на, хряпни еще.

– Вот ты один меня понимаешь, – совсем расчувствовался Скорпион, – слушай, Ниже Ноль. А можно я тебя по-дружески просто Ноль называть буду?

– Бгху-кха-кха-кхе! – аж поперхнулся отхлебывающий из бутылки Саб-Зиро, – валяй, мне без разницы.

– Чей-то Рептиль все никак не разморозится, – задумчиво пробормотал Скорпион, разглядывая заботливо примотанного к вертелу над костром обледеневшего ниндзе-ящера, – надо огоньку подбавить.

Он приподнял маску, и от души дыхнул в костер огнем. В этот момент прямо перед ним появился новый портал, и весь огонь растекся прямо по двум фигурам, выходящим из него. Фигуры с воплями, в которых четко соблюдалась безупречная пропорция ругательств с угрозами один к одному – бухнулись в снег, и принялись там кататься. По их явному внешнемирскому акценту, а также по эпатажным костюмам великих колдунов – их можно было легко опознать как Шанг Цунга и Куан Чи.

– А, явились, некрофилы-самоучки! – угрюмо буркнул Скорпион.

Отряхнув с себя копоть, двое некромантов регенерировали ожоги и ринулись в смертоносную атаку.

Квон Чи швырнул вперед сгусток мерзкой коричневой субстанции. Саб-Зиро не растерялся и сотворил щит из тонкого льда, и магический удар отразившись от него угодил в Цунга. В этот момент Скорпион собирался нанести удар ногой в прыжке в лицо Шенга, но очень удивился, и даже остановился, когда увидел, как на охваченной магическим сгустком фигуре противника вместо лица появляется… задница.

– Пю-ю-ю! – громко «сказал» Цунг, а затем откуда-то пониже его спины донеслась злобная речь: – Ты что наделал, придурок?

Кван Чи оконфужено чесал репу. Саб-Зиро и Скорпион рухнули на землю, заливаясь от смеха. Более убийственной магии им еще не доводилось видеть.

– А что я? Я ничего… – пробормотал Чи.

– Не умеешь колдовать – так и не берись! – гаркнул Цунг. Его голос был приглушен штанами, – как же я теперь перед Императором покажусь?

– Я думаю, для этого тебе придется одеть трусы на голову, – дал дельный совет Чи.

Шенг повернулся спиной к собеседнику и спустил штаны. Как и следовало ожидать его лицо и задница поменялись местами.

– Все ты, скотина, через жопу делаешь! – огрызнулся он

– Уж кто бы про жопу говорил! – обиделся Квон.

– Умоляю, уж лучше фаталити! – прохрипел Скорпион, схватившись за живот и изнемогая от хохота. – Я больше не могу!

Два некроманта вспомнили цель своей миссии и вновь приняли боевые стойки. Точнее ее принял Квон Чи. А вот ту стойку, которую принял Шенг было невозможно описать. Взглянув на напарника, Квон снова забыл цель своей миссии, захлебываясь хохотом. И в этот момент он получил жестокий удар ледяной кувалдой в пах. То был уже вволю насмеявшийся Саб-Зиро, решивший все-таки продолжить бой.

– Так… нечестно, – прохрипел колдун, скрючившись валяясь на снегу.

– Лин Куэй не знает жалости, – ответил синий ниндзь, и сграбастав Куан Чи в охапку, зашвырнул его в портал.

Тем временем Цунгу удалось вспомнить анти-заклинание, и его задница вновь поменялась местами с лицом. И первое, что увидел колдун – кулак Скорпиона, стремительно летящий навстречу…

– Ы-ы-ы-ы, – глуповато скосил (и без того косые) глаза Цунг, прежде чем уйти в блаженную нирвану бессознанки.

Ухватив второго поверженного колдуна за руки и ноги, и слегка раскачав – ниндзи зашвырнули его обратно в портал.

Крис и Ханк, с четырьмя канистрами в руках и с ледорубами за спиной направились в глубь ледяного материка. От места, где причалил плот, дорога шла по крутой горке вверх, метров этак пятьсот. Преодолев это препятствие, два не в меру бухих товарища заболтались о том, о сем, и пробрели так без малого десять километров.

–…а я тебе говорю, что «USP» намного лучше «Беретты»! – яростно доказывал Ханк.

– Да я, в принципе, согласен, – уступил Крис, – но почему-то «Капком» решил, что мы, бывшие С.Т.А.Р.С'овцы должны будем пользоваться лишь «Береттами» аж до две тысячи девятого года.

– Сочувствую, – кивнул Ханк. Злорадную ухмылку надежно скрывал противогаз.

– А еще эти хреновы знатоки решили назвать «Беретту» каким-то японским именем: «Самурай Эдж», – произнес Крис, и они с Ханком весело заржали.

И тут, острое, словно клюв козодоя, зрение Рэдфилда наткнулось на какой-то силуэт вдали.

– Смотри, там рухнувший самолет!

– Где? – тщетно протирал запотевшие линзы Ханк.

– Да вон там! Я такие вещи на раз нахожу! Пошли, посмотрим! – азартно выкрикнул Крис, и помчался вперед. Ханку осталось лишь поспешить вслед за товарищем.

Там, куда они прибежали, действительно оказался рухнувший самолет.

– Да это же палубный истребитель горизонтального взлета FU-13 «Garbage Hawk», – опознал крылатую машину Рэдфилд, а потом начал осматривать место падения.

Спустя минуту, Крис выпрямился, и как никогда трезво заявил:

– Это Клэр. Только члены моей семьи умеют так разбивать самолеты!

– Вам, Рэдфилдам, только дай что-нибудь в руки, – пробурчал Ханк, – вы даже лом сломать ухитритесь.

– Да что ты понимаешь в этом тонком искусстве? – оскорбился Крис, – между прочим, мой батя разбил тридцать семь самолетов, и ни разу в больницу не попал! А какие катастрофы громкие были… – Рэдфилд мечтательно закатил глаза.

– Ну а вдруг это все-таки не твоя сестра? – нагонял скепсиса противный Ханк.

– Не моя сестра? – воскликнул Крис, – а чьи тогда это следы?

Крис ткнул пальцем на снег, где виднелась цепочка легких следов женских сапожек, а рядом цепь тяжелых отпечатков кованых ботинок трехметрового монстра.

– Клэр! Я иду! – завопил Рэдфилд и помчался по следам, побросав канистры. Ханку ничего не осталось, кроме как пытаться догнать своего товарища.

Внезапно бегущий впереди Крис провалился под снег, успев лишь коротко ругнуться. Ханк, как вкопанный, остановился возле темной дыры на белоснежной поверхности.

– Вот те на, – задумчиво чесал он противогаз, – это что же, мне теперь одному весь лед на базу переть?

И вновь двое ниндзей сидели у костра, по очереди отхлебывая из бутылки.

– Ну, чем теперь займешься? – сказал Скорпион, передавая бутылку своему новому другу.

Саб-Зиро залпом выдул без малого пол-литра, занюхал рукавом, и приосанившись, важно изрек:

– Однажды на турнире я почувствовал, что со мной разговаривает моя ментальная форма, это был голос предков! Сражаясь на стороне Сил Света после столкновения вселенных, я осознал, что я уже больше не убийца, каким был, но и не один из самопровозглашённых защитников Земли. И теперь для меня настало время покинуть свой клан, и идти дальше по дороге жизни в поисках собственного пути. Лишь такою ценой я смогу наконец обрести себя…

Несколько секунд над костром висело многозначительное молчание.

– Пффррр, – фыркнул затем Саб-Зиро.

– Хрррххх, – поддержал его Скорпион.

– Гррраааааххха-ха-ха-хаааа! – заржали оба, валясь в снег.

Следующие несколько минут над костром повисла атмосфера безудержного веселья.

– Ну а ты, что теперь будешь делать? – спросил наконец Саб-Зиро, уже приготовившись смеяться снова.

Скорпион вернулся в вертикальное положение, смахнул выступившие слезы, и…

– Что ж, я в последнее время подумываю об обнаружении последнего оставшегося представителя моей расы заурианцев, или освобождении Затерры от ига Внешнего мира, – раздался чей-то голос, – и вообще я некрасивый и одинокий. Может, все-таки снимете меня уже с вертела? С-с-с-с-сссссс…

– О, зеленый одыбал! – добродушно произнес Скорпион, подходя к костру и развязывая веревки.

Зеленый ниндзь грациозно брякнулся на землю.

– То-то я чувствую – шашлычком потянуло, – сказал Саб-Зиро, протягивая Рептилю бутылку.

*Доп.эпизод*

Гордон Фримен медленно открыл глаза.

Глаза открылись подобно старым жалюзям – медленно и со скрипом. Взгляду его открылся серый металлический потолок. Башка трещала от похмельного синдрома. Фримен лежал на спине и чувствовал что пол под ним слегка покачивается, впрочем он отнес это за счет похмелья.

Как он попал сюда? Последнее что он помнил, это то, как он нашел в том жутковатом лесу, полном каких-то издевательств над палеонтологией, свой навигатор, запустил и стартовал…. А потом провал. Впрочем провалы в памяти стали для физика-алкоголика давно уже такой же обыденностью, как глючащий суперкомпьютер или опять неработающий коллайдер.

- Гордон Фримен, во плоти, или вернее, в защитном костюме – раздался откуда-то сверху гнусавый голос. – А еще вернее, в собственной блевотине!

Фримен решительно ухватился рукой за спинку ближайшего сиденья и совершил подвиг – встал на ноги.

- Я взял на себя смелость освободить вас от оружия, тем более, что большинство из него принадлежало правительству – продолжал человек в синем костюме, смахивающий на сушеную воблу.

- А вот за это тебе надо было яйца оторвать – глухо прорычал Фримен. Он огляделся.  
>Вагончик метро мчался в какой-то абсолютной темноте. Параллельно вагону, сверкали зеленые лучи. Фримен даже помотал головой. Такого он не видел даже тогда, когда однажды, еще в MIT попробовал ЛСД….<p>

- Благодаря вам, пограничным мир, Зен, находится под нашим контролем. Какую отвратительную, грязную часть работы вы проделали…. – продолжал трепаться G-Man(а это был он).

Гордон уставился на G-Man'а. А потом на открытую дверь вагончика, позади последнего. В превратившихся в повидло мозгах физика что-то зашевелилось.

- «А что если я его….», подумал ученый, и не додумав, привел план в исполнение.

-Дьяа-а-а-а-во-о-о-л! – орал на весь мультимир Эверетта G-Man, падая в черную пропасть.

- Наш экипаж желает вам приятного полета – ласково сказал ему вслед Фримен. Затем он подошел к панели управления и задумчиво на нее поглядел.

- А вернусь-ка я к тем вольтанутым – решил он.

И вагончик метро, с Гордоном Фрименом на борту, помчался навстречу новым приключениям.

Гордон Фримен стоял у панели управления межпространственным вагончиком. Вагон уже несколько часов мчался через черную мглу. Вспыхивавшие в пространстве зеленые лучи, озаряли салон мертвенным зеленым светом, создавая аналогию не то с научно-фантастическим триллером, не то с веществами. Настроение у Фримена было поганое. Он никак не мог отыскать мир Resident Evil. И что еще хуже, все эти несколько часов, он был трезв, чего с ним давненько не бывало.

Однако, провидение, похоже не оставило его. Внезапно, вдали нарисовалось что-то красно-белое и подозрительно похожее на эмблему Амбреллы.

- Ага! – удовлетворенно рыкнул ученый и потянул рычаг управления, направляя вагон в сторону эмблемы.

Транспорт помчался в строну пятна. Чем ближе вагончик приближался к своей цели тем меньше у ее пассажира оставалось сомнений, что перед ним именно логотип Амбреллы и ничто иное.

Наконец, вагончик подлетел к эмблеме и на полной скорости пролетел сквозь нее. И Фримен тут же зажмурился от солнечного света. После черной пустоты, где единственным освещением были зеленые лучи, да тусклая лампа, на потолке вагончика, Солнце слепило не хуже боевого лазера.

Перетерпев боль в глазах, боль в трещащей башке (G-man, поганка, вывел алкоголь из крови Фримена, каким-то ядреным средством, отнюдь не избавляющим от похмелья), Гордон наконец смог оглядеться.

Вагончик летел на бескрайним океаном. Куда ни кинь взгляд, расстилалась бескрайняя водная гладь.

Впрочем нет. Впереди, немного правее по курсу, виднелись какие-то темные предметы. И чем больше Гордон в них вглядывался, тем больше они ему напоминали что-то искусственное.

- Если эти штуки искусственные, то там наверняка должны быть люди – задумчиво пробормотал физик, разглядывая предметы. – Уо-о-о-а-а!

Фримен схватился за голову и подождал пока приступ головной боли отступит.

- А если там есть люди, то наверняка есть и бухло – закончил он логическую цепочку.

Сделав такое умозаключение, Фримен ухватился за ручку и управления и спикировал прямиком на темные предметы.

Вблизи предметы оказались огромными, с небольшую спортивную площадку размером, плотами. Целая флотилия этих плотов плыла куда-то вдаль. Плоты были усижены какими-то светловолосыми девушками одетыми лишь в серебристые бикини и высокие, до колена сапоги. Все девицы выглядели поразительно одинаково, как близнецы-сестры – если бы конечно только нашлась женщина, способная за раз выдать на-гора несколько десятков детишек. На плотах также было навалено просто дохрена оружия, среди которого, Фримен с удивлением разглядел самурайские мечи-катаны.

- С патронами, у них здесь что-ли плохо – пробормотал он себе под нос.

Некоторые девицы также плыли по-лягушачьи в воде, толкая руками плоты. Фримен пошел на снижение и отчетливо услышал как одна красотка сказала другой:

- Блин, заставить бы этого Пола самого в таких сапогах поплавать.

Гордон снизился до высоты около пяти метров, высунулся из вагончика и крикнул:

- Эй, на плотах! Привет!

Красотки задрали головы. Глаза у них стали круглые и огромные как блюдечки. Оно и понятно, вагонам монорельса, обычно как-то все-таки не положено висеть над твоей головой, безо всякой видимой опоры.

- Вы кто такие? – спросил заинтригованный Фримен.

- Мы – Миллы Йововичи! – хором ответили блондинки.

- Кто-кто? – изумленно переспросил Фримен.

- Миллы Йововичи – на этот раз говорила одна девушка. – Когда-то, я существовала в единичном числе, но потом меня наклонировали целыми пачками. И это все – мои клоны.

- Вот так вот, сразу и во взрослый организм? – не поверил Фримен. – Бред какой-то, антинаучный. Такое невозможно.

- Как это невозможно! – возмутились Миллы Йововичи. – Мы же есть!

- Ну ладно, фак с ним, а куда вы плывете-то? – спросил Фримен.

- В Японию – ответила оригинальная Милла Йовович. – на штурм штаб-квартиры корпорации Амбрелла.

Фримен хотел было спросить, почему в Японию нужно переправляться столь экстравагантным образом, и чем клонам Йовович не угодили пассажирские самолеты, или хотя бы океанские лайнеры – на последних вполне можно было бы разгуливать именно в таких нарядах – но передумал. Он решил не терять зря времени и задать главный вопрос:  
>- Слушайте, клоны, а у вас бухла нет?<p>

Клоны не успели ответить.

Внезапно, океанская вода посреди флотилии забурлила, расступаясь, и из морских глубин вынырнул кашалот. Вид у него был такой, будто он сбежал с мясокомбината, где его тушу еще не успели разделать полностью.

- О боже! Зомби-кашалоты! – завизжала одна из Милл.

Кашалот распахнул свою безразмерную пасть, из которой повеяло как из деревенского сортира жарким летом и вцепился в край плота своими гнилыми зубами. Раздался треск и неумело сооруженный плот мгновенно развалился.

Вслед за первым китом, из пучины стали выныривать и другие. Инфицированные Т-вирусом звери, кидались на плоты, которые разваливались с первой же атаки. Все складированное на плотах оружие тут же камнем ушло на дно, вода вмиг закишела бревнами и барахтающимися красотками.

Гордон Фримен покачал головой и взялся за рычаг. Было совершенно ясно, что здесь ему точно не нальют. Вагончик полетел прочь, набирая высоту. Вслед ему неслись вопли полные горечи и печали.

**Глава 26.**** Кое-что прекрасное четвертого размера.**

Ханк угрюмо брел по заснеженным склонам, волоча за собой связку из ледорубов и канистр. Настроение было наипаршивейшее. Мало того, что теперь задача по обеспечению боевых товарищей льдом целиком и полностью ложилась на его хрупкие плечи, ультра-элитного мега-спецназовца – так теперь еще и по возвращению на базу придется объяснять, куда он подевал своего напарника, Криса.

В настоящий момент, сообразительный Ханк придумывал душераздирающую историю о том, как по дороге на них напали озверелые марсианские пришельцы, стремящиеся поработить человечество. Их было двадцать, нет, тридцать; все они были три – нет, четыре метра ростом; а вооружены были смертоносными бластерами, стреляющими смертельными «лучами смерти» насмерть, и способными испепелять все на молекулы к чертям собачьим. И пока доблестный Ханк мужественно отражал атаки пришельцев – трусоватый и малодушный Крис позорно бежал с поля боя в неизвестном направлении, и видимо, потерялся.

Стоит заметить, история Ханку понравилась.

_«Елы-палы, а я и сам не знал, что на такое способен»_ – думал он.

Заметно повеселев, Ханк уже пустился было в обратный путь, как вдруг его внимание привлек какой-то странный шум за спиной. Обернувшись, он увидел живописную картину: прямо на него с горы неслась упряжка с медведями, причем санями вперед. На санях сидел какой-то перепуганный от безумной скорости мужик в фуфайке, валенках и коротких лыжах, размахивающий наганом. С каждой секундой эта картина становилась все живописнее и живописнее.

Не раздумывая подолгу, Ханк взял ноги в руки, и с диким воплем:

-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-ТВ-А-А-А-А-Ю-МА-А-А-АТЬ-А-А-А-А-А-А!

Понесся вниз. Почему-то на ум пришло воспоминание о том, как он на острове Пуэбля убегал от огромного каменного валуна. Не сбавляя темпа, и обливаясь потом, Ханк продолжал неистово махать руками и ногами, несясь по склону холма, словно раненая в попу рысь.

В обстановке строжайшей секретности, к берегам Антарктиды тайно причалил большой спасательный катер «Амбреллы». Стоящий на палубе пассажир задумчиво плевал в темную гладь океана, проклиная все на свете, в особенности свое глупое начальство.

Это был некто иной, как сам Винсент Голдман, который даже толком не успел отпраздновать свое спасение, как сразу получил директиву из Центра – эвакуировать с Антарктиды ранее командированного туда главу U.B.C.S, русского полковника Сергея «Владимира». Поскольку кочующую подледную лабораторию Эшфордов он за все это время так и не обнаружил, а вот срок его ссылки за финансовые махинации с фондами «Амбреллы» – подходил к концу.

«Ну, где же ты бродишь, глупый русский партизанен?» – устало и злобно думал Винсент.

Внезапно откуда-то сверху послышался нарастающий гул. Ошарашенный Голдман поднял свой взор наверх и увидел весьма живописную картину: с заснеженной горы, вниз, с бешенной скоростью катился большой снежный ком, с торчащими из него мельтешащими руками и ногами, облаченными в черную форму спецназа U.S.F.U. Следом неслась упряжка с медведями, причем санями вперед. На санях сидел какой-то перепуганный от безумной скорости мужик в фуфайке, валенках и коротких лыжах, почему-то размахивающий наганом. С каждой секундой эта картина становилась все живописнее и живописнее.

-Майн Гот! – только и успел выдохнуть потрясенный Винсент.

В следующую секунду ком с грохотом обрушился на палубу катера, погребя Голдмана под собой. Туда же рухнули и сани с медведями.

И вновь Стив и Клэр со всех ног мчались по негостеприимной подледной лаборатории. Уже немного привыкнув к подобным ситуациям, Стив между делом читал ультрамодный глянцевый молодежный журнал. Равнодушно пролистнув статью «Общение без негатива» с комментариями звезд шоу-бизнеса вроде «вау, все были в шоке от безумно позитивной энергетики моего общения» – он с нескрываемым интересом изучал пособие «Учимся прятать сигареты от предков; грамотно прогуливаем школу; не палимся приходя домой с дискотеки».

-Эй, Клэр, зацени, – хихикнул он, протягивая журнал.

-Клэр? Какая Клэр? – хихикнул в ответ кто-то, высоким и противным голоском.

…

Убежавшая уже очень далеко, Клэр Редфилд наконец остановилась чтобы перевести дыхание. Почему-то бежать в этот раз было легко и комфортно, никто не виснул в руках балластом, не спотыкался, и не выл над ухом, что они все умрут. Девушка растерянно посмотрела на свою правую руку – как она и заподозрила, никакого юного рас***дяя в ней не было. Очевидно, в суматохе они со Стивом разбежались в разные стороны, даже этого и не заметив.

-Стив? Э-эй, Стив, – осторожно позвала она.

В ответ ей раздалось тихое молчание.

-Бурнсид! – отчаянно крикнула девушка.

-Сид… Бурн… Сид… Бурн, – отозвалось ей равнодушное эхо.

Клэр тяжело вздохнула, и трижды прокляв свою судьбу, поплелась в обратном направлении.

…

-Ай! Юный придурок с деревянными «люгерами»! – в ужасе взвизгнул Альфред Эшфорд.

-Ай! Махровый трансвестит с вазелином»! – в ужасе взвизгнул Стив.

Выходило, что из помещения с жутким вампирообразным монстром они убежали вместе, в суматохе даже этого и не заметив. Кроме того, тоже привыкший спасаться бегством при различных обстоятельствах Эшфорд – точно так же читал на бегу, о чем ярко свидетельствовал медицинский журнал в его руках, раскрытый на странице:

«3-е марта – 22-е апреля 1983г: Вирус Т-Вероника превращает Александра в монстра, способного испускать токсичные газы, отравление которыми не может быть вылечено даже Синей Травой».

В целом ситуация складывалась презабавнейшая, и из нее срочно требовалось найти какой-либо жуткий и кровавый выход. Поскольку сэр Эшфорд, как и любой дворянин, был великолепно обучен искусству фехтования на рапирах – он с противным воплем подскочил к пожарному щиту, выхватив оттуда пожарный багор. Юный Бурнсид искусству фехтования обучен не был, да и «люгеры» свои он где-то благополучно потерял, а потому приготовился мужественно встретить свою смерть, как настоящий мужчина – свернувшись на полу калачиком, сунув палец в рот, и жалобно моргая…

-Стой! – вдруг пискнула Алексия в голове Эшфорда, и его левая рука аккуратно вытащила из правой без пяти минут орудие убийства.

-Что такое, дорогая? – искренне удивился тот.

-Я кое-что придумала, – ответила Алексия, и добавила еще что-то заговорщицким шепотом.

В ответ сэр Альфред преисполнился такого зловещего хихиканья, что лежавший на полу Стив судорожно втянул голову в плечи, заморгав вдвое жалобней.

Немного юго-севернее места трагической пропажи Криса Рэдфилда, археологическая экспедиция в составе одной единственной очаровательной и решительной дамы производила раскопки. То и дело, сверяясь с древней картой, настойчивая барышня пыталась пробить киркой лёд. Рядом лежал вышедший из строя бензиновый бур с дымящимся карбюратором. Весь прикид дамы составлял облегающий светлый комбинезон, а ее пухлогубое лицо в черных очках выглядело очень даже ничего! Оу-е! А если опустить взгляд немного ниже... Гкхм… Ладно, чего это я. В общем эта пышно…губая красотка хотела первой найти подо льдом останки древнейшей в мире цивилизации, построенной инопланетными пришельцами. И совсем не знала, что буквально через пару секунд ей выдастся возможность познакомиться с этими самыми пришельцами.

В общем, к ее огромному удивлению неподалеку с шумом испорченной электробритвы материализовался круглый кроваво-алый портал, откуда стремглав выскочил оголенный по пояс мужик. Его тело красиво непринужденно поигрывало бицепсами, трицепсами и прочими накачанными до неприличия мышцами. Глаза на его мужественном, яростно оскаленном лице надежно скрывали черные очки, голову украшала белокурая прическа под ежик.

Выкрикивая нечто типа «Fuckin`shi!t» и «Die Assholes!», он отстреливался через плечо из пистолета, сделавшего бы честь любому уважающему себя Рэмбе. Следом за ним из портала с противным свистом вылетали разноцветные лучи, и слышалось угрожающее хрюканье.

Человек затравленно огляделся, и увидел место раскопок. Замысловатое выражение на его лице сменилось особой радостью, когда в точке предполагаемой оборонной позиции он заметил дамочку-археолога.

– Привет, крошка, – нагло заявил он, запрыгивая в импровизированный окоп, и заваливая даму на снег, – тут счас будет горячо, но я тебя спасу! – с этими словами, он небрежно шмальнул через плечо и снес башку первому из появившихся преследователей.

– Меня Дюком Нюкемом кличут, – подмигнул он девушке, слегка опустив очки.

– Лара Крофт. – представилась дамочка, и вырвавшись из его объятий вскочила, выхватывая два пистолета. В следующий момент она вдосталь нашпиговала свинцом еще двоих инопланетных выходцев из портала – грузных здоровяков со свинячьими головами и бластерами, как в фантазиях Ханка.

_ «Что за нафиг»_ – подумала Лара, с удивлением глядя на мерзкие тела пришельцев.

– Я точно также подумал, когда увидел их впервые, – улыбнулся Дюк, срывая чеку с термической гранаты. – Но больше они не пройдут! Ложись!

С этими словами он швырнул снаряд в сторону портала и вновь свалил Лару на снег. Причем его рука совершенно случайно оказалась слегка пониже ее талии.

– А ты, я смотрю, девчонка не промах, – пробасил Дюк, улыбаясь как котяра в марте.

– Да ты тоже, мужик ничего, – промурлыкала Лара, прижимаясь к его рельефным мышцам.

В общем, они быстро нашли общий язык, сплетаясь языками в страстном поцелуе на фоне яркой вспышки термогранаты.

Продолжение этой романтической встречи нарушила глубокая трещина, которая мгновенно пробежала от эпицентра взрыва и, в которую мгновенно провалилась сладкая парочка…

– Вот это да, – удивленно произнесла Лара, разглядывая просторные подледные катакомбищи. Но затем она с разочарованием поняла, что это творение отнюдь не древней, а какой-то довольно-таки современной цивилизации. Об этом красноречиво свидетельствовали следы машинной смазки на полу и непристойные рисунки и надписи на стене, выполненные совершенно современным языком по типу «Зомби рулят».

– Слшуай, конфетка, а далеко твоя база? – спросил Дюк, откровенно поеживаясь от холода.

– Осталась где-то там, наверху, – пожала плечами Лара.

– Тогда придется искать выход, – угрюмо пробурчал Нюкем. Дикий дубарь поставил под угрозу весь кайф от столь приятной встречи с со столь приятной дамой. Поэтому для него осталась надежда согреться лишь от созерцания кое-чего прекрасного четвертого размера, сокрытого обтягивающим комбинезоном.

Двое (пока еще) несостоявшихся любовника размеренным шагом направились изучать недра антарктического тоннеля.

Внутри отделения криогенной заморозки было прохладно, и слегка накурено. Внезапно входная дверь легонько приоткрылась, и в нее осторожно выглянул Альфред Эшфорд. Бегло осмотрев помещение на предмет наличия жутких вампирообразных монстров, и убедившись в полном отсутствии таковых – сэр Альфред удовлетворенно хихикнул, и затащил за собой отчаянно упиравшегося и сучившего ногами Стива. У последнего на лбу красовалась большая шишка, как от удара пожарным багром.

-Я не виноват! – скулил бедный юноша, – это был не я! Это был однорукий, одноногий, одноглазый человек! Я вообще здесь случайно оказался! Да что я сделал-то?

Но жестокосердный Эшфорд его даже не слушал. По-прежнему волоча за собой свою жертву, он, пройдя вдоль длинного ряда криокамер, остановился возле той, что была заляпана чем-то липким (предположительно вазелином), и ввел с терминала команду разморозки.

Раздалось громкое шипение, контрольные лампы заискрились красным, включилась сирена, а саму камеру начало окутывать густое облако пара.

-Началось! Началось! – торжественным голосом вопил Эшфорд, маниакально вращая глазами, и воздев руки к потолку. Периодически он срывался на громкий злодейский хохот.

Бедного Стива от всей этой театрализованной сцены едва не хватил удар. Если бы все пиво не вышло из него ранее – то вот тут-то он бы точно с ним расстался.

-Восстань! Восстань! – завывал Эшфорд.

В густой паровой завесе появился темный силуэт, а еще через пару секунд – из нее эффектно материализовалась сама Алексия Эшфорд. Стоит заметить, что и сама она являлась довольно эффектной барышней. Кое-что у нее было третьего размера, а что-то – и вовсе четвертого. Одета леди Алексия была в сногсшибательное ничего.

При виде этого, у Стива мгновенно прошел всякий испуг, нижняя челюсть отвисла чуть ли не до пола, а из пасти ручьями потекла слюна. Ну а глаза у него, как и положено, были навыкате.

«Подумаешь» - фыркнула Алексия в голове Эшфорда, - «кукла силиконовая! И это я первая придумала так одеваться на вечеринки»!

-Наконец! – медленно, замогильным голосом произнесла леди Эшфорд, - время пришло! Теперь я буду править миром! Все будут мной восхищаться, ну а я – буду всех убивать!

«Она еще и украла мою идею»! – негодовала Алексия у Эшфорда в голове.

-Милая Алексия! – приветственно хихикнул Альфред, почему-то засовывая свободную руку в карман, - я привел тебе твоего первого смиренного раба!

С этими словами он выпнул неадекватное тело Стива вперед.

-Вот только хиловат он немного, - продолжал гнусно хихикать Альфред, - надо его проапгрейдить!

-Для этого я должна передать ему мой вирус! – все тем же замогильным тоном ответила Алексия, смеривая Бурнсида оценивающим взглядом.

-О да, детка! – глуповато заулыбался Стив, - передай мне свой вирус!

-Да будет так! – величественно махнула рукой Алексия, и обращаясь к Альфреду добавила, – тащи его в виварий, готовь инструменты, а я пока схожу за ампулами с вирусом!

-Что? Какой виварий? Нет, подождите… НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ! – заорал Стив, но бездушный Эшфорд еще крепче ухватил его за шиворот, и поволок за собой.

Крис медленно открыл глаза.

«Какой же заезженный штамп» - подумал он, потирая шишку на голове.

В сознание он пришел от грубого пошлепывания по щекам и потирания за уши. Пред его взором стоял

– Вескер! – выдохнул Крис первую мысль. А потом, когда мутное зрение сфокусировалось, он понял, что этот мужик понакачанней Альберта будет. Да и рожа не та, хотя и в черных очках.

– Эй, парень, у тебя куртка какого размера? – спросил мужик в очках.

– Пятьдесят второго… А что? – удивился Крис.

– Эх, жаль, не влезу. – разочарованно заявил мужик в очках. И только сейчас Рэдфилд понял, что незнакомец гол по пояс (сверху разумеется), и его крепкий торс покрывают пупырышки гусиной кожи. А за спиной незнакомца стоит стройная незнакомка с довольно пышными… губами.

– Ну че так уставился? – спросил незнакомец, – людей что-ли не видел? Как тебя звать-то?

– Крис Рэдфилд, полиция Раккуна, – машинально выдавил наш герой.

– Меня Дюком Нюкемом звать, – представился мужик в очках. – Гроза пришельцев, ну и попросту, герой-скромняга.

– Лара Крофт, археолог – представилась дама, на которую продолжал пялиться Крис.

«И почему я вместо археологического универа пошел в летное училище» – горестно думал Крис.

Дюк что-то продолжал спрашивать, но Крис пропускал его слова мимо ушей.

– А? – переспросил Рэдфилд, раздраженно переводя взгляд на него.

– Я спрашиваю, как выбраться из этой жо… – Дюк осекся, бросив взгляд на Лару, – как выбраться из этих ледяных катакомб.

– Не знаю, я сам сюда недавно провалился. – виновато пожал плечами Крис. – И вообще, что это за туннель? Тут же, блин, целую эскадрилью боингов посадить можно.

– Судя по следам на полу, – пояснила Лара, показывая на следы огромных траков, – Это сделала какая-то колоссально огромная махина. Никаких древних цивилизаций. – печально добавила она.

– Ты с нами идешь выход искать? Или дальше будешь тут валяться? – предложил Дюк.

– Иду! Конечно иду! – бодро воскликнул Крис, продолжая пялиться на Ларину фигурку в облегающем термокомбинезоне. Всю дальнейшую дорогу Рэдфилд взахлеб рассказывал Ларе цель своего визита в Анатрктиду, а также прошлые приключения. По их содержанию, можно было понять, что Крис лично завалил добрую сотню зомби, хантеров и ликеров, а Тирана пришиб легким щелбаном. Периодически его перебивал Дюк, рассказывая более правдоподобные басни о том, как он мочил инопланетян и боевых роботов.

Но даже из всей услышанной лабуды мадмуазель Крофт сумела извлечь для себя

Полезную информацию.

– Как ты говоришь, остров называется? – переспросила она Криса, когда он с упоением рассказывал о своем противостоянии могучему Лорду Саддлеру.

– Пуэбля, – пояснил Рэдфилд, – Так вот, после того, как я оторвал лапы Саддлеру-мутанту…

Спустя десять минут, трое путешественников нашли у стены сиротливо стоявший пехотный вездеход. Дюк перестал стучать зубами и с радостным воплем первый запрыгнул в кабину. Машина оказалась довольно старой, годов так 50-х, но надежной. Резервная угольная печь в конце салона и горка угля давала надежду на скорое избавление от призрака ледяной смерти. Поплевав на руки Крис с Дюком быстро раскочегарили старинное устройство, и через пять минут заледеневший двигатель растаял, и вездеход можно было завести. Машина зарычала и поехала по тоннелю, набирая обороты. Вскоре впереди в тоннеле замаячил силуэт чего-то действительно огромного и зловещего, отдаленно напоминавший Технодром из Чебурашек-Ниндзей. Мобильный комплекс неспешно и величественно проделывал дальнейший путь подо льдом. Герои задумчиво почесали репы, а Дюк от удивления накидал столько угля в печь, что через две минуты Лара пожаловалась на дикую жару и сняла комбинезон. Под ним оказались лишь короткие шортики и маечка. С трудом оторвав взгляды от спутницы, Дюк с Крисом переглянулись, и, не сговариваясь, еще активнее закидали уголь.

**Глава 27: Жара в стране льдов.**

Клэр угрюмо брела по коридорам подледной лаборатории, испытывая самые противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны – ей хотелось спасти очевидно снова попавшего в беду Бурнсида. С другой – собственноручно задушить его после спасения. С третьей – ей безумно хотелось шоколадного мороженого, фруктовый коктейль, поваляться на шезлонге под солнышком, и посмотреть свой любимый сериал о дикой природе Австралии.

Проходя мимо газетного автомата, девушка с чувством пнула его ногой, вымещая на нем свое плохое настроение. Причем последний неожиданно загудел и выплюнул из своих недр свежий выпуск «Амбрелла Деадли Ньюс». Клэр искренне этому удивилась, но потом вспомнила что именно так ее старший брат Крис и покупал свежие газеты к утреннему кофе, который он, к слову, покупал точно таким же образом.

Особенность газеты «Амбрелла Деадли Ньюс» заключалась в том, что львиную ее долю составляли некрологи. Однако же настроение у Клэр сейчас было подходящее, и развернув наугад какую-то страницу, она прочла следующее:

«Немезис, чье имя происходит от греческой богини мести - Немезиды, - довольно разумный тип Тирана, запрограммированный на специальную миссию – в частности, его целью было обнаружение в Раккун Сити и уничтожение оставшихся в живых членов S.T.A.R.S., виновных в разоблачении Umbrella. Немезис способен, как Тираны Т-103, распознавать ароматы (здесь Клэр хихикнула, представив как бы они вместе выбирали в магазине парфюмерию) – это позволяет ему вычислять жертву на расстоянии. В отличие от Тирана T-103, Немезис чрезвычайно проворен, способен к прыжку в несколько ярусов и опережению любого человека. Его сила превышает силу Тирана T-103. Немезис, отправленный в Раккун-Сити был уничтожен Джилл Валентайн 1 октября 1998 года. Это была огромная потеря для всей корпорации в целом».

– Тоже мне свежий некролог! – презрительно фыркнула Клэр, - да еще и недостоверный…

Скользнув ниже по странице, она прочла:

«Опровержение. Как оказалось, слухи о гибели Немезиса в городе Раккун-Сити оказались сильно преувеличенными. Согласно новой информации, он был спасен некоей Эллис (ну такая рыжая, на Милу Йовович еще похожа) и террористом номер один, похожим на Дарта Вейдера без плаща. Впоследствии он был приручен бывшим полицейским и бывшим же пилотом ВВС – Крисом Редфилдом, вместе с которым разрушил до основания остров Пуэбля, и утопил нахрен остров Рокфорт. В процессе разрушения материка Антарктида – Немезис по неосторожности провалился под лед и угодил прямо в ядерный реактор кочующей подледной лаборатории Эшфордов. Теперь-то он уже точно погиб. Наши соболезнования родственникам, если таковые имеются».

Отложив газету в сторонку, Клэр набрала в грудь побольше воздуха и что есть сил закричала:

–НННННЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТТТ!

Сколько не пытался Альберт Вескер открыть дверь вездехода, но это совершенно не получалось. Возможно, из-за того, что дверная ручка беспомощно болталась как спелая тыква на ветвях яблони-мутанта. Тяжелая машина продолжала катиться задним ходом, набирая обороты. Вескер не знал, что давным-давно сломанную дверь советского вездехода (еще во время африканской экспедиции) Сергей открывал с помощью небольшой монтировки, которая торчала рядом.

– Мама! – в панике закричал Альберт. – Я не хочу умирать в этой вонючей коробке!

К его вящему перепугу, вездеход вдруг провалился под лёд и полетел куда-то вниз…

Старинный вездеход, на борту которого находились археолог Лара Крофт, экс-полисмен Крис Рэдфилд и загадочный самопровозглашенный коммандос Дюк Нюкем, почти догнал загадочное огромное подземное строение на огромных траках. Внезапно (как всегда это бывает не только в этой истории, но и во многих фан-фиках. Да и серьезных книгах тоже), перед ними рухнуло что-то большое и железное. Неминуемое ДТП или точнее ПТП (подледно-транспортное происшествие) швырнуло машину наших героев вперед – прямо в преследуемый объект. Пробив толстую стену обшивки, вездеход остановился во встрянутом положении где-то на уровне нижних этажей с отопительными системами. И быть бы нашим героям замурованными в покореженной машине с безнадежно заклиненными дверями и непробиваемым стеклом, если бы не отважный поступок могучего Дюка. При ударе этого мужественного парня швырнуло головой в лобовое стекло и его несокрушимый лоб сделал то, что не смогли бы сделать свинцовые пули: большую и дырявую дыру. Дюк так и застыл, перегнувшись через лобовое стекло на капот в немом поклоне с глупой, но отважной ухмылкой и сиреневой шишкой на темени. Выражение его скошенных глаз прятали темные очки. Вся его поза напоминала актера, который кланялся перед зрителями и ожидал оваций для выхода на бис.

Крис отделался лишь легким синяком на всю спину.

А Лара… впрочем Лара не получила ничего, относящегося даже к легкой тяжести повреждений. Ее благополучно зажало между двумя спутниками. Но к сожалению, в этот момент мужчинам было не до этого. Постанывая от боли, Рэдфилд не сразу обратил внимание на их, мягко говоря, интригующую позу. А когда обратил внимание – Лара уже выскользнула, и Рэдфилд с ужасом отдернулся от мужественной спины Дюка.

Мистер Нюкем пришел в себя позже всех. Он, неверно оценив ситуацию заорал что-то про атаку свиноголовых пришельцев и дернулся вперед в сторону предполагаемого укрытия. Из-за чего окончательно выпал из побитого вездехода и заработал себе новую шишку, а также легкое землетрясение мозга. Впрочем, разве ему привыкать?

Когда Рэдфилд и Лара выбрались из машины, то заметили, как Дюк браво зарисовал баллончиком с краской на стене знак биологической опасности на знак радиационной опасности. Крис списал этот странный порыв попутчика на удар головой.

– Интересно, где мы? – спросила Лара.

– Это какой-то комплекс, – уверенно сказал Крис, оглядывая стальные стены коридора.

Откуда-то из глубин тянуло запахом шашлыка и шло тепло.

– И мы находимся где-то в районе котельной, или реактора, или чем там это хрень топят, – уверенно добавил Крис. Затем, Рэдфилд вспомнил, для чего они с Дюком раскочегарили печь вездехода. Крис окинул вожделенным девушку археолога в шортиках и маечке, обтягивающей кое-что прекрасное четвертого размера.

– Черт! – с фальшивым испугом воскликнул Крис, – Я точно знаю, что реактор здесь скоро перегреется и взорвется! Нам надо его немедленно остановить!

– А где этот реактор? – испуганно спросил Дюк.

– Побежим туда, где жарче! – заявил Крис с хитрым прищуром. – Дамочек пропускаю вперед! – он галантно отступил в сторону, пропуская Лару и побежал за ней следом, не сводя глаз с ее упругих ягодиц.

Винсент Голдман медленно открыл глаза. Этот ненавидимый всеми, заезженный графоманский штамп – тем не менее более чем уместен в ситуации, когда на тебя несколько минут назад обрушилась снежная лавина, да еще и медвежья упряжка в придачу.

Ну так вот, значит, открыл глаза Винсент Голдман, и начал ими по сторонам глядеть. Оказалось что к этому времени его высокопрофессиональные солдаты уже разгребли снежный завал на палубе, тщательно отфильтровав его содержимое. Командовал ими раньше оклемавшийся Сергей «Владимир» и два странноватых белых медведя в разноцветных очках. Чуть поодаль валялся мужчина в противогазе и черной униформе с устаревшими нашивками «U.S.F.U.». Определить открыл ли он глаза медленно, быстро, да вообще хоть как-нибудь – было невозможно опять таки из-за противогаза.

– А, хер Голдман очнулся! – с ехидной улыбкой поприветствовал Винсента Сергей.  
>Почему-то из его уст это звучало как ругательство.<p>

– Фы! Как фы сметь! – в ярости заорал Голдман, вскакивая на ноги, - кто фам давайт праф рапоряжатся мой элитный убер-зольдаттен?

– А вы наверное забыли, ХЕР (это слово было выделено интонацией) Голдман, что вы всего лишь старший научный сотрудник, а я – полковник вооруженных сил корпорации «Амбрелла»! – не моргнув и глазом отчеканил Сергей.

– О йа, как же я забыфайт, - тоже явно издеваясь, «рассеяно» хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу Винсент, - а я ведь тоже как-то хотеть спороть со сфой погон зфезда прапорщик, унд пришивайт зфезда полковник!

Это был, что называется, удар ниже пояса.

– А ты… а я… а мы вас в сорок пятом уделали, вот! – обиженно выпалил «Полковник».

И это был тоже своеобразный удар ниже пояса.

– Русиш швайн! – в бешенстве заорал Голдман, кидаясь на Сергея с явным намерением разорвать его в клочки, однако тот был наготове и вовремя выставил вперед ногу в начищенном до блеска сапоге.

А уж это был, что называется, наиклассический удар ниже пояса.

– Ы-ы-ы-ы, - прохрипел Голдман, сгибаясь пополам.

Однако же, мужественный немец все-таки не упал мордой в пол, а лишь перегнулся через борт, сделав вид что задумчиво обозревает окрестности. При виде такого самообладания все присутствующие на палубе невольно прониклись к нему уважением.

В этот момент валявшийся до этого в глубокой отключке Ханк наконец пришел в себя. Как уже говорилось, определить открыл ли он глаза медленно, быстро, да вообще хоть как-нибудь – было невозможно из-за противогаза. Известно лишь то что он встал на ноги и попытался убежать. Но солдаты Голдмана держали его мертвой хваткой.

– Пустите! – брыкаясь, вопил спецназовец, - вам меня не одолеть! Отстаньте от меня, я страшен в гневе! Я никогда не вернусь в «Амбреллу»! Меня все равно сейчас спасут!

Буквально в следующую секунду раздался громкий рев моторов, который к тому же еще и очень быстро приближался. По океанским волнам неслись два футуристических гидроцикла с минометами на борту.

– Заходим на цель… огонь! – скомандовал Михаил.

Два миномета бабахнули в унисон, и катер Голдмана накрыло мощным взрывом. Русские наемники продолжали обстреливать катер еще и еще. Обстреливали яростно, но осторожно – помня о том, что где-то там должен быть их друг. Когда пороховой дым наконец рассеялся, то обнаружилось что на покореженной палубе остались лишь Ханк, Сергей «Владимир» и белые медведи в разноцветных очках. Не то чтобы остальных порвало на куски и разметало взрывами – нет, просто они все предприняли стратегическое отступление, мужественно побросав оружие. У оставшихся Сергея и Ханка наблюдался легкий нервный тик на пол-лица. Медведи выглядели как всегда невозмутимо и флегматично. Тем временем Николай и Михаил приблизились на расстояние абордажа, и запрыгнули на палубу.

– Ну и где же вас носило? – наконец совладав с собой, обиженно воскликнул Ханк, взглянув на часы и с негодованием отметив, что прошло уже целых три минуты, – фигли так долго, я тут отбивался из последних сил, так ведь и сдохнуть можно!

Ответа не последовало, поскольку в этот момент русские наемники заметили Сергея.

– Товарищ полковник, - ошарашено проговорили они хором, явно не ожидав такой встречи.

– Что? А? А! Смирно! – рявкнул быстро сориентировавшийся в ситуации Сергей, напустив на себя строгий вид командира, отчитывающего солдат за небритость и плохо начищенные сапоги, - вы почему не в Раккуне, на вверенной вам территории трамвайного депо?

– Разрешите доложить, товарищ полковник. Находясь на вверенной нам территории и стойко отражая атаки превосходящих сил противника, мы мужественно несли наше боевое дежурство вплоть до самого нанесения по городу ядерного удара – в результате которого геройски погибли в бою, товарищ полковник! – отчеканил Николай практически на одном дыхании.

Его бравый и молодцеватый тон доклада настолько понравился Сергею, что тому и в голову не пришло сопоставить факты.

– Орлы, – одобрительно хмыкнул полковник, – по возвращению на материк представлю вас к награде, если конечно на складе будут медали, или я не забуду об этом. А теперь слушай мою команду – поднять паруса! Задраить люки! Отдать носовые! Ну и все в таком духе, короче – полный вперед!

В принципе конечно можно было послушаться приказа и немедленно отплыть обратно на Большую Землю, однако русские наемники уже успели заметить отсутствие Криса и сделать правильный вывод о том что он потерялся. А русские, как известно, на войне своих не бросают.

– Разрешите доложить. Прежде чем мы отправимся в путь, необходимо произвести рекогносцировку на местности, – решительно ответил Михаил, как бы в подтверждение своих слов доставая литровую бутыль самогона.

– Что? А, по херу, делайте что хотите, – проворчал полковник, забирая бутылку.

– Если что – я у себя, – буркнул он на прощание, хлопнув дверью капитанской каюты.

Близнецы Эшфорды втроем склонились над привязанным к разделочному столу Стиву. Бедный бледный юноша уже даже не скулил, а лишь постанывал, оглядывая дурным взглядом полки с заспиртованными домашними животными, чучелами зомби и коллекциями бабочек.

Алексия постоянно ругала Альфреда за то, что он потерял пинцет, скальпель, зажим, трепанаторную пилу и ректальный термометр. Но больше всего ему досталось за то, что вирус в неплотно закрытых ампулах скис, предположительно от попадания внутрь вазелина.

Альфред лишь виновато пожимал плечами и нервно лямзил.

В конце-концов Алексия уселась на пол и громко разрыдалась.

– Не плачь, дорогая, а то я и сам разревусь! – хлюпнул носом Альфред. – Мы его проапгрейдим триально, а потом я принесу новые ампулы из нижнего хранилища.

С этими словами сэр Альфред покинул вивиарий.

–Ля-ля-ля! – радостно затанцевала Алексия.

Стив перестал разглядывать анатомические экспонаты и впялился взглядом в гипнотизирующе раскачивающуюся грудь Алексии. На его лице расплылась дурная улыбка и потекли слюни, а глаза блаженно закатились.

Пребывая в странной эйфории Алексия, выделывая замысловатое па, выпустила струю огня из ладони в чучело Крысебала Хунты с дубовыми листьями в заднице.

«Ух ты! Я даже так могу?» – хотела было радостно подумать Алексия, но ее прервали.

– Вот! Я принес! – радостно закричал Альфред, вбегая в комнату с сумкой, наполненной банками с пивом от «Амбрелла Дэадли Дринкс» и просроченными стероидами от «Амбрелла Дэадли Драгс».

Альфред быстро засунул воронку в рот Стива, который, увидев банки с пивом воспрянул духом.

– Нет, так эффект будет сомнительнее, – скептично заявила Алексия. – Через кишечник всасывание быстрей проходит.

Альфред благоговейно закивал и не отводя от сестры щенячьего взгляда вытащил десятилитровую клизму…

Спустя минут пятнадцать стонущее тело Стива лежало на боку. Пузо до безобразия раздуло от пива, а на оголенной заднице красовались красные пятнышки уколов.

– А сейчас я сбегаю за ампулами с настоящим вирусом! – радостно закричал Эшфорд, целуя Алексию в щечку. – Только никуда не выходи, а то тут наш папаша-мутант бродит! – предупредил он и спохватился, – Он испускает токсичные газы от которых не помогает даже синяя трава!

Альфред на всякий случай сорвал со стены противогаз и катану, а затем выбежал в дверь.

Из темного коридора доносились жуткие завывания и крепкий жар. А еще усилился запах подгорелого шашлыка. Душу Криса начали терзать смутные опасенья, которые даже отвлекли его от созерцания красотки-археолога. Вся троица остановилась возле распахнутых дверей темной котельни.

Смутный силуэт большого монстра восседал на перевернутой морозильной камере и зловеще завывал. И без того, сокрытые полутьмой, его очертания расплывались в струях пара, исходящего от его седалища.

– Да это же огромный мутант! – удивленно заявил Дюк, осматриваясь в поисках какой-нибудь базуки на стене.

– О Боже! Какая мерзкая у него морда! – удивленно заяивла Лара, хватаясь за пистолеты.

– Спокойно! – уверенно заявил Крис, явно рисуясь перед Ларой, – Ждите здесь. Я покажу, как надо монстров забарывать!

С этими словами Рэдфилд помчался в темную котельню.

– Стой! – отчаянно воскликнула Лара. – Он же тебя съест и убьет!

– Не отчаивайся, – утешил ее Дюк. – У тебя же еще остаюсь я.

– Он такой… отважный, – всхлипнула Крофт.

– Скорее, не отважный, а тупой. – пробормотал Дюк. – Попереться против жуткого мутанта с голыми руками? Ну ничего, мы сейчас отступим, найдем подходящее оружие и отомстим!

В это время Крис подбегал к уродливому монстру.

– Уагр? – прохрипел тот, а затем вскочил и схватил Криса медвежьей хваткой.

Рэдфилд с ужасом почувствовал, как захрустели его ребра.

– Полегче! – взмолился Крис.

– Стааарсс! – радостно заревел Немезис, да так, что аж с потолка посыпалась штукотурочная фольга.

– Немезис, прикинься мертвым! – громко шепнул Крис, – Прикинься мертвым!

Но радостный монстр его не слышал.

– Фу! Немезис! ФУ! – проорал Крис, поняв, что сейчас от щенячьих нежностей своего ручного монстра, получит множественные телесные повреждения.

Немезис отпустил его и запрыгал на одной ножке рядом. И только, когда он прокрутился вокруг себя, Крис увидел, что кожаный плащ и штаны монстрюгана прогорели, а задница сверкает волдырями ожогов.

– Сдается мне, что наш дружок уже давно знаком с этой тварью, – почесал голову Дюк. – А он не такой лох, как я сначала подумал, если смог приручить такого монстра.

– А что мы про него вообще знаем, кроме его басен про зомби, монстров, зловещие корпорации и украденную президентскую дочь? – с подозрением заявила Лара, поглаживая Дюка по груди. – Мне что-то домой захотелось. Тут совсем нет никаких археологических ценностей. Пусть, наверное этот тип сам свою сестру ищет, а мы пойдем выход наверх поищем.

– Ты знаешь, – ухмыльнулся Дюк, – что-то мне тоже к тебе домой захотелось. Кофе выпить с плюшками, душ принять и все такое. Адресок какой?

С этими словами Дюк снял с пояса странного вида пульт со шкалами и ввел туда услышанный адрес. Он нажал большую красную кнопку и у стены раскрылся портал, отдающий ультрафиолетовым сиянием.

Крис видел манипуляции Дюка и правильно их оценил. Показать лихого укротителя монстров ему не удалось и теперь он безнадежно проиграл Нюкему в соревновании «впечатли чиксу».

– Подождите! – печально позвал он.

В этот момент внезапно (ну а как же еще?) в противоположной стене коридора раскрылась секретная дверь, и из нее, боязливо озираясь, вылез тип трансвиститского вида, но с благородными манерами и в белых кальсонах. В руках странного индивидуума была зажата катана. Увидев Лару и Дюка он завизжал от неожиданности. А увидев Криса и в особенности Немезиса – еще и слегка обмочился в добавок. Неистово визжа фальцетом, он как попало швырнул катану в наших героев. Сверкающее лезвие пролетело по странной траектории, срезало лямки маечки Лары Крофт и вонзилось в бицепс Дюка Нюкема.

– Шшит! – рявкнул коммандос, тут же выдергивая катану и ломая ее о колено.

– Ой! – взвизгнула Лара, чувствуя, как срезанные бретельки, следуя силе притяжения, падают вниз, являя всеобщему обзору кое-что прекрасное четвертого размера. Она хотела прикрыться, но в этом не было необходимости. Дюк уже стоял за ее спиной и истинно по-джентельменски прикрыл ее грудь своими могучим ладонями. Вплотную. На его лице играла крайне довольная ухмылка.

Крис и Альфред Эшфорд пялились на это действо с раскрытыми ртами и выпученными глазами.

– Вот блин! – воскликнули они одновременно, когда ладони Дюка скрыли от их взоров то, что скрывала до этого маечка.

– А ну не пялься! – заорала Алексия в голове Альфреда и отвесила ему звонкую пощечину.

– Хам, – промурлыкала Лара.

– Раненный хам, – еще довольнее ухмыльнулся Дюк.

– Тебя надо срочно подлечить. – томно заявила Крофт.

– Так точно, – согласился Дюк. – Ну, я, типа, на больничный. Всем пока, был рад знакомству и все такое.

С этими словами он подхватил Лару на руки и ушел в портал, который сомкнулся за его спиной.

– Твою ж… – выругался Крис, его глаза блеснули злобой и яростный взор уперся в унылую фигуру Эшфорда, на щеке которого красовался красный отпечаток пятерни. – Это ты, сволочь, мне весь кайф обломал! Убью! – пообещал Рэдфилд, и, словно бык на тряпку помчался на перепуганного благородного дворянина, закатывая рукава на ходу.

За время отсутствия братца, Алексия решила провести некую практику владычества над миром. Ввиду отсутствия пред ней большой аудитории, понятие «весь мир» уместилось в единоличной персоне бедолаги Стива.

Мадам Эшфорд смотрела ему прямо в глаза, пытаясь загипнотизировать, но он сам великолепно гипнотизировался, глядя на… гкхм… несколько ниже глаз Алексии.

– Скажи, я подчиняюсь тебе, о, наипрекраснейшая, совершеннейшая владычица Алексия! – промурлыкала она.

– Слушаю и повинуюсь! – пролаял Стив, вскакивая со стола и вытягиваясь по стойке смирно. При этом он уронил расстегнутые штаны.

– А ну одеться и прекратить безобразие! – рявкнула Алексия.

Стив тут же натянул штаны, но безобразие в тайне так и не прекратил.

– Упал-отжался! – снова рявкнула Алексия и полыхнула огнем в чучело прототипа мохнатого хантера с хоботом. Чучело объялось огнем. Сгорела даже табличка «Гидрохоботан»

Стив раболепно плюхнулся на пол и попытался отжаться. Этому процессу мешал галлон пива, заключенного в раздувшемся до безобразии стивеном пузе. Его бесплодные попытки напоминали старания жирного самца тюленя заняться воспроизведением потомства.

– Да! Вот так! Продолжай! – с упоением командовала криогенная садистка. – А теперь, целуй мне ножки!

Бедняга Стив, подобно крокодилу, страдающему от последней стадии ожирения, пополз к Алексии. Но на пол-пути он сжался в конвульсиях и начал резко мутировать во что-то большое…

Крисовы кулаки с упоением превращали в опухшее месиво дворянскую морду Альфреда Эшфорда. Обширные гематомы под глазами и хлещущий кровью нос, безусловно, делали утонченный профиль благородного человека опухшим до неузнаваемости. Сам избиваемый валялся на полу и верещал как заяц. Немезис с интересом и восхищением наблюдал за этой тяжкой баталией, делая для себя тактические и стратегические заметки о том, как лучше пересчитывать дворянские зубы.

Этот захватывающий процесс прервал звонок видеомобилы Рэдфилда.

– Бли-и-и-ин! – с досадой протянул Крис, опуская занесенный в очередной раз кулак, и вытащил аппарат. – Только никуда не уходи, мы сейчас продолжим. – хмуро кивнул он Альфреду.

Эшфорд лишь что-то невнятно хрюкнул разбитым носом в ответ. Сделать что-либо для своего спасения он не мог, поскольку экс-СТАРСовец надежно прижал его к полу.

– Да! – рыкнул Крис в трубку.

– Крис, это я, Айя.

– … А-а, это ты? – протянул он уже намного мягче и слегка оконфужено.

– Почему у тебя голос такой запыхавшийся? Случилось что-то? – тревожно спросила собеседница.

– Нет, у меня все в порядке! Я сейчас в Анатарктиде. Спасаю свою сестру, ну и весь мир по совместительству…

– Мою организацию M.I.S.T. объединили с отделом X-Files. Сейчас вот отправили тоже в Антарктиду. Спустник показал, что там появились пришельцы.

– Пришельцы? – удивился Крис. – Никаких пришельцев не видел, а вот мудаки здесь водятся.

Как бы в подтверждение его слов Альфред дернулся и протяжно пукнул.

– Извини, Айя, я сейчас немного занят. Морду бью. Как прилетишь, звони, с радостью помогу найти пришельцев!

С этими словами Крис отключил телефон и обернулся к Альфреду. Ярость на лице бывшего полицейского сменилась на совершенно умиротворенное и даже радостное выражение.

– Слушай, мужик, ты здесь мою сестру Клэр не видел? – спросил Крис таким тоном, будто спрашивал у прохожего, как пройти в библиотеку.

Альфред отрицательно помотал головой. К сожалению, он не знал, что встреченную ранее девушку с каштановыми волосами, стянутыми в хвостик, зовут Клэр. Такой ответ снова вывел Криса из себя.

– А мне кажется, что ты брешешь! – рявкнул Рэдфилд своей жертве прямо в лицо. – Ух, как долго же я выбивал из тебя правду… Но ты не раскалываешься!

Крис задумался а потом внезапно взял и отпустил Эшфорда.

– Немезис, у тебя плащ на заднице прогорел. Так вот, можешь залатать дырку кожей этого костлявого мешка с дерьмом.

Находящийся на грани обморока Эшфорд взвыл и из последних сил дал деру. К слову сказать, этих последних сил было как у олимпийского чемпиона. А что вы хотите? Дворяне нормально питаются, регулярно чистят зубы и делают по утрам зарядку.

Немезис не хотел упускать потенциальную латку для обгоревшего плаща и штанов, потому с удвоенной прытью помчался за Эшфордом.

Через минуту Крис понял, что опять остался один.

– Ну почему опять? – горестно проорал он, и устало побрел по коридору, с удивлением заметив логотипы «Амбреллы» на стенах.

**Глава 28. Немного о практической пользе пирокенеза и чеснока.**

Хай-тек стелс самолет, сделанный японскими мастерами, незаметно и почти бесшумно влетел во владения вечных льдов и снегов. Достигнув заданной точки он со завис в воздухе и сел на снежную твердь. Невидимый камуфляж исчез и из кабины быстро вышел пилот, а точнее, прекрасная пилотша. Ее прекрасность и симпотичность не скрывал даже летный шлем, который она решила не снимать в связи с диким холодом.

На теплой куртке виднелось название ее секретной организации «M.I.S.T.-Files». На нагрудном кармане была персональная вышивка «special agent Brea».

Девушка быстро осмотрела место перестрелки опытным взглядом. Снег еще успел сокрыть всех следов. Невдалеке действительно обнаружилось несколько отвратительных трупов инопланетных пришельцев со свинячьими головами и синими языками. Рядом валялось их высокотехнологичное и брутальное оружие. В телах чужаков виднелись ранения от пуль очень крупнокалиберного пистолета. Какой-то шутник-снайпер расстрелял их таким образом, что их тела повалились друг на друга в самых развратных позах. Кроме того, рядом виднелся странный провал в обширное подледное пространство.

Сев назад в самолет, Айя отправила сообщение с координатами для отряда чистильщиков, а сама направила свой летательный аппарат в провал под лед. Так как на поверхности не было никаких следов посадки инопланетных агрессоров, она заподозрила, что их корабль мог скрываться подо льдом.

Подледный тоннель оказался очень обширен и громаден, что позволило набрать приличную скорость и вскоре впереди замаячил силуэт чего-то огромного.

«Эта штука явно смахивает на технодром из чебурашек-ниндзя!» – удивленно подумала девушка, снижая скорость. На нижнем ярусе виднелся встрянутый в обшивку старинный вездеход с пыхтящей дымом трубой. А еще чуть ниже была рваная дыра в корпусе. Не долго думая, Айя припарковала самолет на крыло левого гусеничного трака, и направилась в пролом. Хоть она и опасалась, что это может быть постройка пришельцев, наполненная мерзкими чужаками, она решила не нагромождать себя излишним оружием. Поэтому с собой взяла лишь спутниковую базуку «Hipervelosity», трофейный бластерблейд, М-16 с подствольным огнеметом, Кольт «Питон» и, на всякий случай, полицейскую резиновую дубинку-демократизатор. Кроме того, с ней всегда были ее сверхъестественные способности, вызываемые силой митохондрий.

Внутри пролома оказалось нечто, напоминающее внутренности огромных часов: гигантские валы и шестеренки крутились с мерным скрипом и скрежетом. Созерцание этого колоссального хитро…сделанного механизма заставило бы забиться в экстазе любого магоса Адептус Механикус. У стены валялся искореженный корпус советского вездехода, источавшего неповторимый аромат сивухи, папирос и старых носков. В крыше зияло рваное отверстие-«ромашка», будто кто-то яростно и напористо вырвался изнутри.

«Это настораживает» – подумала девушка и насторожилась.

Вернувшись к осмотру огромного механизма, она увидела большой штамп с девизом производителя «Sheffid steel – наша сталь самая шеффилдская сталь в мире»

«Наверное, не пришельцы» – разочарованно подумала она.

Из тени механизмов вышел странный человек в белом комбинезоне, валенках и в черных очках. Его костяшки на руках были сбиты в кровь. Такое безвкусие в одежде заставило губы Айи расплыться в улыбке.

– Девушка, не подскажете, где я? – учтиво спросил он, с жадностью глядя на ее оружие.

– Этот же вопрос, я хотела бы задать вам, уважаемый. – отозвалась Айя, идентифицировав этого человека, как погибшего при загадочных обстоятельствах очкастого хмыря, который числился в розыскных списках «Амбреллы», которые в рамках расследования ФБР хакнул ее коллега Пирс.

– Вы случайно не на самолете сюда прилетели? – спросил Вескер, который прекрасно слышал шум двигателей лет.аппарата Айи и надеясь, что сможет заговорить зубы незнакомке и, угнав ее самолет, поскорее свалить из Антарктиды.

– А какая разница? – подозрительно спросила агентесса. – Лучше я тебя немножко арестую, а то слишком много вопросов задашь. Да еще и числишься погибшим при загадочных обстоятельствах.

Она достала наручники, и, взяв странного типа на прицел револьвера, уверенно шагнула вперед.

– Не подходи! – рявкнул Вескер и сделал страшное лицо.

– А то что? – хмыкнула Айя.

– А то… а то… – Вескер лихорадочно придумывал угрозу пострашнее, – А то я полыхну огнем! – победно выкрикнул он.

Айя снова хмыкнула, положила револьвер в кобуру и небрежно выставила вперед пустую ладонь, высвобождаю энергию митохондрий.

Меховой начес на комбинезоне Вескера мгновенно воспламенился.

– Я горю? Горю? АААААА! Я ГОРЮ! ЯГОРЮ! ЯГОРЮ! А-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а! – заорал Альберт и лихо умчался по стене куда-то на потолок, где проделал аккуратную дыру в форме человека с раскинутыми в ужасе руками.

Айя пожала плечами, и пошла к транспортному элеватору в дальнем конце помещения. Хотя пришельцами здесь и не пахло, но это дело становилось все загадочнее и интереснее.

Ее видеомобила издала негромкий звонок. На экране показался Крис с удрученным лицом.

– Привет! Ты уже прилетела? – спросил Рэдфилд.

– Да, совсем недавно. Нашла трупы пришельцев.

– Ух ты! Покажешь? – заинтересованно встрепенулся собеседник. Его натура уфолога не позволяла упустить возможность увидеть, наконец, зелененьких человечков.

– Конечно. Но я обнаружила кое-что поинтереснее. Огромный мобильный подледный комплекс, и встретила здесь странного человека, который числится…

– Что? – встрепенулся Крис, – Я тоже сейчас в этом огромном мобильном комплексе и, похоже, он принадлежит «Амбрелле». А еще я немного заблудился. – горестно добавил он.

– Я сейчас на самом нижнем этаже. – обрадовалась Айя. – Давай попробуем отыскать друг-друга.

– Хорошо, – отозвался Крис. – А потом вместе поищем здесь мою сестру Клэр и моего Немезиса.

Продолжая свои безрадостные поиски, Клэр добрела до кухонного отсека. Угрюмые мысли увлекли ее настолько, что она совсем не услышала громкое и некультурное чавканье. Открыв дверь, она вскрикнула от неожиданности и отвращения: большой, скрюченный, горбатый, пузатый, отвратительный монстр жадно поглощал протухшие консервы прямо в банках, и закусывал все это чесноком из деревянной коробки. Периодически он некультурно и громко отрыгивал, наполняя воздух неповторимым ароматом. Услышав взвизг девушки, монстр тоже взвизгнул от страха и обернулся.

На Клэр смотрело искаженное лицо Стива Бурнсида с печальными и напуганными глазами.

– О Боже, Стив! – воскликнула она в ужасе. – Что они с тобой сделали.

– Моя кушать хочет, – виновато заявил Стив, и забросил в рот еще одну пригоршню чеснока. Судя по его речи, а также по дебильному выражению морды, мутация понизила и без того невысокое IQ юного разгильдяя. – А еще у Стив живот сильно болит, – пожаловался монстр и пукнул так, что чуть глаза не вылетели из орбит.

Клэр заплакала. Она не могла смириться с тем, что молодой человек превратился в ЭТО.

– Я клянусь тебе, Стив, они заплатят за это! – пообещала Клэр, и ее лицо стало решительным и тверды. – А сейчас я прекращу твои страдания раз и навсегда.

Девушка сорвала со стены алебарду и занеся ее над головой, помчалась к монстру.

– Не надо обижать Стив, – испуганно пролепетал монстр, но решительность девушки была непоколебимой, а алебарда – острой.

– А-А-А-А-А-А – пискляво завопил жуткий монстр и помчался наутек прямо через стену. Алебарда за его спиной с веселым свистом разрезала воздух, и вышибала снопы искр из стен.

– Стой! Ты куда? – обиженно кричала ему вслед Клэр, – Я же для тебя стараюсь!

Темные и холодные коридоры, по которым мчался Альфред Эшфорд, не предвещали ничего хорошего. Но его это мало волновало. Он шмыгал разбитым носом и нес к своей дорогой Алексии пробирки с замороженным вирусом. И вскоре он поплатился за свою беспечность и неосмотрительность. Впереди в коридоре послышалось частое зловещее скрежетание когтей по металлу. Альфреду показалось, что эти звуки он хорошо помнил в своем прошлом. За поворотом показался и их источник.

– Феликс? – искренне удивился Эшфорд.

У стены небольшой меховой комочек активно работал передними лапами, пытаясь зарыть какашку в металлический пол. Получалось плохо, а точнее – вообще никак. Заслышав голос бывшего хозяина, кот повернул к нему испуганную морду с выпученными глазами. Животное поняло, что его поймали на горячем. Альфред понял, что кот Феликс, которого он заэкспериментировал слабительным до смерти еще двадцать лет назад – вполне себе жив. Или не жив? Судя по следам разложения на наглой рыжей морде, правдивым оказался второй вариант.

Эшфорд прекрасно помнил, что этот недостойный представитель кошачьих достался им по наследству еще от покойного деда, которого они с сестрой так и не видели. Котяра обладал весьма скверным характером, и периодически царапал Альфреда или Алексию, орал под окнами дурным голосом, гадил в тапочки или на постель, и напоследок – повадился жрать подопытных хомячков Алексии. Проведя короткий брифинг, близнецы Эшфорды ввели всем хомячкам внутривенно приличную дозу слабительного. Впоследствии Феликс едва ли не буквально выгадил себя на изнанку и его останки вынес на мусорку скотина дворецкий Скот Хартман. Поговаривали, что дворецкий, заливаясь жутким хохотом, проделал с телом усопшего животного нечто отвратительное в отмеску за котячьи сюрпризы в своих туфлях, которые Хартман обнаруживал почти каждый день.

В трухлявом мозгу зомби кота тоже всплыли кое-какие воспоминания.

– МЯУУУУ! – грозно завыла тварь замогильным голосом, позабыв о незарытой какашке.

– ААААА! – в который уже раз за последние сутки заорал Альфред Эшфорд и швырнул в голову злобной нежити одну из ампул.

Пока зомби-кот отряхивал мордой, несчастный дворянин проскочил мимо и скрылся в секретном проходе за фальшивым биотуалетом.

Выискивая лифт, Крис внезапно наткнулся на знакомую до тошноты фигуру бывшего начальника. Вид у Вескера был несколько… обгорелым.

В напряженной тишине противники грозно смеряли друг друга свирепыми взглядами.

«Тебе конец, презренный человечишка. Ничто не может противостоять моей сверхъестественной силе. Я сокрушу тебя!» – читалось во взгляде первого.

«Что? Я – Альберт Вескер, и никто не смеет так со мной разговаривать!» – прямо таки читалось во взгляде второго.

«Ну вы будете уже драться, или нет?» – читалось во взгляде третьего.

– Кто здесь? – насторожился Вескер.

В этот момент Крис прыгнул вперед, и со всего размаха обрушил свой кулак на голову противника. Всю свою ярость, всю свою благородную ярость вложил он в этот удар.

–Пфф, – криво усмехнулся Вескер, даже не моргнув.

В следующую секунду он двинул бедного Редфилда так, что тот отлетел к противоположной стене и с грохотом врезался в штабель пустых картонных коробок.

– Стой! Давай просто поговорим! – завопил Крис, глядя на приближающегося врага.

Рука его при этом лихорадочно пошарив по полу – наткнулась на увесистую стальную монтировку.

– Поговорим? А разве так можно? – искренне удивился Альберт.

И тут неожиданно Крис прыгнул вперед, и со всего размаха обрушил монтировку на голову противника. Вескер тихо ойкнул, и нелепо взбрыкнув ногами в воздухе – повалился на пол, осыпая интерьер искрами, брызнувшими из глаз. Рассвирепевший Крис подскочил к нему, и что есть силы принялся дубасить его стальным дрыном. Превозмогая чудовищную боль, Вескер все же собрался, и лягнул Редфилда так, что тот отлетел к противоположной стене и с грохотом врезался в штабель пустых деревянных ящиков. С трудом поднявшийся на ноги Крис нашарил в кармане свой видеомобильник.

– Стой! Тебе жена звонит! Говорит, что соскучилась! – завопил Крис, протягивая Альберту телефон.

– Алло? – машинально спросил Вескер, взяв мобилу, – эй, постойте, какая еще жена, я ведь хол…

Закончить фразу он не успел, поскольку Крис неожиданно прыгнул вперед, и со всего размаха заехал монтировкой ему в пах.

– Ы-ы-ы, – просипел Альберт, скосив глаза, и скрючившись валясь на пол. Рассвирепевший Крис подскочил к нему, и что есть силы принялся дубасить его стальным дрыном. Так плохо бедному Вескеру было разве что на турнире «Смертельная Битва». Не раз пожалев о том, что стал сверхчеловеком – он тем не менее собрался с силами и лягнул противника так, что тот отлетел к противоположной стене и с грохотом врезался в штабель пустых алюминиевых канистр. На этот раз Крис поднялся на ноги с еще большим трудом. Голова у него кружилась.

– Стой! Вескер, я… я… я твой отец! – завопил Крис.

– Отец? Отец, ах, - умилился Альберт, протирая очки носовым платком.

– Отец? – вдруг неожиданно взъярился он, – так вот кому я обязан своим безрадостным детством?

В следующую секунду он двинул бедного Редфилда так, что тот отлетел к противоположной стене и с грохотом врезался в штабель тяжеленных чугунных наковален. Голова многострадального Криса затуманилась приятной розоватой пеленой, в ушах зазвенели мелодичные колокольчики, и наконец – он с усталой улыбкой погрузился в блаженную нирвану бессознанки.

Клэр совсем не успевала за быстроногим монстром. Вот он скрылся за очередным поворотом, оглашая воздух грозным писклявыми ревом. Видимо, Стив по своей глупости никак не хотел избавления от страданий, и девушка уже почти затаила на него обиду.

Внезапно, в стене перед ней открылась потайная дверь, и из нее выскочило отвратительное вампирообразное существо. Закутано оно было в готический трансильванский плащ с высоким воротом, а голова его со стрижкой под Дракулу, щерилась в области морды острыми клыками, с которых к тому же еще и капала ядовитая слюна, красиво растекаясь ручьями по подбородку.

– Крллллффф… тьфу-тьфу, – монстр замялся, сплевывая слюну, заполнявшую всю его пасть.

– То есть, я хотел сказать – кровь. Кроооовь! – завыл монстр и ухватив ладонями края плаща задрал руки вверх, имитируя взмах крыльев летучей мыши.

При виде таких возмутительно скверных манер существа, как-то плевки в присутствии дам – у Клэр опустились руки. Вместе с алебардой. На ногу существа.

– Ауууууу! – завыл монстр, запрыгав на другой ноге, и мысленно дав себе обещание за такие фортеля разорвать девушку в клочья.

– Твоя уходить! Или моя давать п**ды! – раздался сзади робкий (но жуткий) голос монстро-Стива.

– Стив, ты вернулся! – обрадовалась Клэр, перехватывая алебарду поудобней.

Носферату обернулся на писклявый рык Стиво-монстра. Такого нахальства он прощать не мог. Два мутанта накинулись друг на друга с дикими воплями: вампир орал от ярости, а Стив верещал от страха. Тем временем не привыкшая терять время попусту Клэр оглядывалась вокруг в поисках осиновых кольев, но таковых не находилось. Носферату же сдавил Стиво-монстра в стальных объятиях, видимо, пытаясь сломать противнику ребра. Ну или просто пообниматься под шумок. Глаза юного мутанта вылезли из орбит, желудок конвульсивно сжался, и Стив смачно рыгнул концентрированной чесночной отрыжкой прямо в морду упырю.

– Кху-кху, – сдавленно сказал Носферату и завалился на пол, корчась в конвульсиях.

Отпущенный им Стив лишь жалобно хлюпнул носом и от избытка чувств сделал то, что и делал обычно в подобных ситуациях – слегка обмочился. Вместе с этим он слегка уменьшился в размерах, морда его приобрела более осмысленное выражение, а горб на спине уже не напоминал форму капюшона кобры. Теперь он напоминал просто горб.

– Стив! – обрадовалась Клэр, осторожно выглядывая из-за угла, и на всякий случай, не выпуская алебарду из рук, – так для тебя еще не все потеряно! Теперь я смогу тебя вылечить!

Девушка призадумалась, а затем, подняв вверх указательный палец, победно изрекла:

– Пять литров чая с шиповником!

Стив послушно закивал.

– Ну и на всякий случай, десятилитровый клистир для полной очистки организма, – безапелляционно заявила Клэр таким тоном, каким обычно советовала братишке Крису надеть теплые носки.

Стив перестал кивать, круто развернулся через плечо, и молча заработал ногами.

– Какой же несносный подросток, – ругалась Клэр, пускаясь вдогонку, - совсем лечиться не хочет!

Альфред Эшфорд стремглав (вот же словечко-то, а) несся по длинным коридорам подледной лаборатории, в направлении вивария. Расквашенный хрюндель сильно болел, но коварный сэр Альфред намеревался прикинуться перед Алексией и вовсе умирающим, поскольку очень любил когда его жалели. В своем хитроумном плане он отчетливо и во всех деталях представлял, как произнеся «предсмертную» речь – рухнет в объятья Алексии, прижмется к ней поплотней, а затем…

На этом месте авторов начало сильно тошнить, и они в спешке удалились в уборную, оставив Эшфорда наедине с собственными похабными мыслями. Когда же они наконец вернулись за клавиатуру, бледные и растрепанные – оказалось что быстроногий дворянин уже добрался до вивария, и сейчас переводил дух за дверью, мысленно репетируя текст. Затем он распахнул дверь, и «обессилено» ввалился внутрь. Оказалось, что Алексия все это время так и продолжала танцевать, причем так увлеченно что совсем не заметила появления брата, что впрочем его не сильно смутило.

– Алексия… ах… я умираю, – прохрипел коварный трансвестит, картинно рухаясь в объятья сестры.

В своем очередном танцевальном па леди Алексия сделала изящный шаг в сторону – незадачливый Альфред с грохотом обрушился на лабораторный стол, круша пробирки, колбы, и ампулы, на мгновение скрывшись во взметнувшемся облаке из мелких стеклянных осколков, а оттуда – тяжело брякнулся на пол, засыпаемый содержимым раскуроченного стола. В довершение всего на голову Эшфорда с шумом (а точнее, с мелодичным звоном наподобие удара колокола) свалилась перевернутая столешница, окованная по краям сталью, для большей прочности.

Услышав грохот, Алексия обернулась наконец посмотреть, что происходит. Ее взору предстал окровавленный брат, сидящий на полу привалившись спиной к лабораторному столу, тяжело дышавший, и смотревший прямо перед собой мутным взглядом. Вся его морда лица была усеяна мелкими порезами и осколками битого стекла, лабораторный халат был изодран в клочья, да и вообще в целом вид у сэра Эшфорда был неважный.

– Альфред? – ужаснулась Алексия, – кто это сделал с тобой? А, впрочем неважно. Они заплатят за это. Дорого заплатят. О, как они заплатят!

С этими словами разгневанная леди Алексия покинула виварий, отправившись свершать страшное возмездие, объекты для которого она намеревалась найти по дороге.

В то время как Вескер по праву победителя собирался прикончить бесчувственного Криса здоровенной наковальней, в помещение грозно вошла Алексия Эшфорд. Ее глаза сверкали гневом, на щеках играл яркий румянец, а волосы эффектно развевались на ветру, которого в закрытом подледном комплексе вообще-то не было. Она была прямо таки прекрасна в своем возмущении, так что Альберт и даже бесчувственный Крис невольно ею залюбовались.

И не забывайте при этом, что она по-прежнему была абсолютно неодетой! (прим. авторов)

В целом Крис впечатлился настолько, что упал еще глубже в обморок, а Вескер невольно выронил наковальню себе на ноги.

– Ааааа! – заорал он, а после и завыл, как раненый тигр.

А затем принялся прыгать по очереди то на одной, то на второй ноге, изрыгая жуткие проклятья и угрозы. В своих ругательствах он не забыл упомянуть безрадостное детство, такую же молодость, город Ракун, Корпорацию, старика Спенсера, вирусы, биологическое оружие, работу в С.Т.А.Р.С. и Криса Редфилда в частности, и т.д. и т.п. и ля-ля-ля и бла-бла-бла. Когда же Вескер наконец добрался в своей пламенной речи до «этой гребаной лаборатории, построенной этими гребаными Эшфордами» – Алексия наконец решила что с нее хватит.

– А ну – хватит с меня этого дерьма! Заткнись! – вежливо попросила она, взывая к обычной джентльменской сдержанности Вескера, которая в данный момент очевидно вышла покурить.

Альберт и сам удивился, что это на него вдруг нашло, и отозвав свою обычную джентльменскую сдержанность с недолгого перекура – напустил на себя строгий и неприступный вид.

– Готовьтесь к смерти, презренные! – продолжала Алексия, имея в виду обоих – все еще бесчувственного Криса и только что пришедшего в чувство Вескера, – я испепелю вас адским огнем!

Прекрасно помня, что молния дважды не попадает в одно место, Вескер, забыв про боль, искренне рассмеялся своим фирменным саркастичным смехом.

– Да что ты говоришь, – сказал он, поправляя очки.

Решившая не участвовать в бесполезной полемике Алексия, в ответ просто молча вытянула вперед руку, и выпустила струю пламени прямо в нахальную физиономию Вескера. Уже и без того сильно подгоревшая Вескерова одежда, его зализанные блондинистые волосы, и даже стильные солнцезащитные очки – все это моментально воспламенилось.

«Да что за день сегодня такой» - подумал Альберт, а вслух сказал:

– ААААААА! – и принялся бестолково бегать по всему помещению, размахивая руками.

Весьма довольная собой Алексия отступила на шаг назад, и с видом художника, только что закончившего картину – принялась любоваться на деяние рук своих.

– Ааааа! Я горю! Я горю! – вопил тем временем бедолага Альберт.

** Глава 29. Royal Rumble. **

От запаха паленых волос и громких воплей, Крис Рэдфилд окончательно пришел в себя. Причем в чувство он вернулся, пройдя крайне заезженный графоманский штамп. Итак пред его смутным взглядом предстала Алексия Эшфорд, обворожительно блистая своею голой наготой.

– Ну, чего уставился, деревенщина? – возмутилась Алексия, смущенно прикрываясь пышными волосами. – А ну отвернулся! Нечего пялиться на свою будущую повелительницу.

– Оу, мадам … – томно протянул Крис, наивно полагая, что все еще не вышел из коматозного состояния, а затем понял последнюю фразу. – Повелительницу? – встрепенулся Рэдфилд и даже вскочил, заработав весомый приступ головной боли, – Никаких повелительниц! Я не согласен на садо-мазо.

– Идиот, – прошипела Алексия, – Я буду не только твоей повелительницей, а госпожой всего мира!

С этими словами она запрокинула голову (отчего ее нагота снова раскрылась и повергла Криса в ступор) и злодейски расхохоталась визгляво-писклявым фальцетом.

Именно этот противный и дурацкий смех вывел Криса из непродолжительного ступора. Он скептично посмотрел на самопровозглашенную хозяйку мира. С одной стороны – почему-то Вескер исчез, и вместо Альберта здесь появилась она, что настораживало. А с другой стороны, голая незнакомка выглядела вполне безобидной. Остановив свои размышления на втором варианте, Крис снова впал в ступор, поскольку бить морду безобидной даме, пусть даже и потенциальной злодейке, ему не позволяла роль Положительного Героя (а также воспитание).

– Что же мне делать? – вслух пробормотал он, – Бить морду безобидной даме, пусть даже и потенциальной злодейке, мне не позволяет роль Положительного Героя…

– Безобидной даме? – оскорбилась Алексия, – А тебя не смущает, что отсюда исчез даже пройдоха Вескер?

Глаза незнакомки полыхнули нехорошим огнем в прямом смысле слова (воспламенив при этом деревянный ящик в углу).

– Это я – безобидная? Сейчас я тебе покажу «безобидную», ! – заверещала Алексия, начиная мутировать в нечто жуткое и откровенно безобразное.

Прямо на удивленных Крисовых глазах она увеличилась в размерах вдвое, все достоинства ее фигуры тоже увеличились пропорционально телу.

– Колоссальная женщина, – пробормотал Крис, и проглотил не закуренную сигарету.

Волосы дамочки превратились в извивающиеся щупальца на манер Медузы Горгоны, а затем такие же щупальца прикрыли все наиболее интересные части ее фигуры.

– Ха-ха-ха! – прокаркала Алексия, и в качестве демонстрации своей силы, ударила пучком щупалец по потолку. Сверху мигом свалилась толстая балка, воткнувшись перед удивленной дворянкой на манер шеста. А затем прямо на проводах повисла лампа, мигая на манер стробоскопа.

– Сейчас что, будет мега стрип-дэнс? – удивленно заморгал глазами Крис и ошеломленно сел на пятую точку.

Алексия зарычала, и резким рывком отшвырнула в сторону и шест и лампу, а затем совершенно неграциозно помчалась на Рэдфилда.

Крис правильно оценил ситуацию и поспешно вскочил в вентиляционную трубу, которая тянулась на трехметровой высоте. От волнения он даже не удивился, как запрыгнул на такую высоту.

– Умри, быдло! – вопила она, тыкая щупальцем в вентиляционные решетки.

Ее безумные вопли едва не довели Рэдфилда до состояния звуковой контузии. Если бы не закалка от встречи с Эшли Грэхем в прошлой части, его барабанные перепонки уже давно бы треснули.

Но Крис не сдавался. Со своим старинным боевым кличем «Помогите! Спасите!», он с ловкостью удава и с выпученными как у рака глазами, карабкался вперед по вентиляции. Каждый раз, когда щупальце пробивало решетку позади него, сердце отважного воина готово было уйти в пятки.

Несмотря на весь свой воинственный запал, Алексия, наконец, проявила фамильную дворянскую смекалку. Нет, она не стала срывать трубу на пол, как могли подумать самые догадостные читатели. Она поступила еще более коварно и подло. Переместившись на пять метров вперед, Алексия слегка подпрыгнула, и уцепившись руками за вентиляционную трубу, пробила ее головой.

– Ку-куси! – игриво сказала она.

– АААААААААААА! – заорал Крис, когда лицо Алексии внезапно появилось прямо перед ним. Рэдфилд позеленел, потом побледнел, потом со стоном схватился за сердце.

– Не…делай…так…больше… – с трудом выдавил он, тяжело дыша.

– А что такое? – смутилась Алексия.

– Я… чуть… не… – прохрипел Крис.

– Ну ладно, не буду, – ответила Алексия, так словно обещала своему маленькому брату, что не будет больше ломать его пасочки в песочнице.

– На чем мы там остановились? – вдруг встрепенулась дамочка-мутанташа. – А, я же хотела тебя немножко потискать, потом помучить, а потом капельку разорвать в клочья.

С этими словами, Алексия, схватила Криса щупальцами головы и потащила его к совему распахнутому рту. Она совсем не хотела его съесть, как это подумали торопливые читатели. Алексия хотела всего лишь кокетливо покусать его за уши и нос.

– ААААААА! – снова заорал Крис, лихорадочно вспоминая, оставил ли он завещание на свою сестру.

В этот безнадежный момент, как вы, смекалистые читатели, смогли догадаться, произошло нечто, что стало спасительным для старины Криса, попавшего в совершенно безвыходное и даже деликатное положение.

– А ну не трожь его, стерва! – раздался знакомый Крису голос.

Алексия отпустила несостоявшуюся жертву и высунула голову из вентиляционной трубы. Вслед за ней высунулся и любопытный Крис.

Прямо на Алексию ехал четырехколесный вилочный электропогрузчик грузоподъемностью 1,25 тонн. И за его рулем сидела полная решимости Айя Бри.

Она подняла вилку погрузчика до упора и выжала полную скорость. Этот удар застал Алексию врасплох, но к своему разочарованию Айя убедилась, что кое-что у ее огромной противницы отнюдь не силиконовое. Алексия в свою очередь оттолкнула машину грудью и попыталсь достать Айю щупальцами. Но юркая девушка быстро отклонялась в кабине то влево, то вправо таким образом, что тентакли вскоре переплелись на узел. Обе соперницы оказались в патовой ситуации. Алексия в прямом смысле привязалась к машине, а Айя не могла выбраться из переплетения щупалец. Обе дамочки смотрели друг на дружку, словно дикие кошки.

– Ну что, фейс ту фейс? – первой предложила Алексия.

– Давай! – согласилась Айя, – Я тебе покажу, как к чужим мужикам приставать!

– Да на кой он мне сдался? – изумилась Алексия, мутируя в свой нормальный размер и уменьшая число тентаклей.

– Все вы так говорите, – огрызнулась Айя, выпрыгивая из кабины, – Вот я тебя сейчас отделаю, а потом в Х-Файлс сдам для опытов!

– А я… а я… – даже не нашлась что сказать Алексия, – А ты сама дура и простолюдинка!

Дамочки кружили вокруг погрузчика, швыряясь друг в друга файрболами, и воинственно вскрикивая. Крис активно помогал своей спасительнице дельными советами, не спешил, однако, покидать уютную вентиляцию. По его справедливому мнению, в женские разборки лучше было не влезать.

В один из моментов, Алексия стала накапливать мега-силы, ее тело охватил кокон из пламени, но Айя не растерялась и быстро погасила противницу огнетушителем по голове. Затем бой вернулся в прежнее русло – перекидывание файрболами вокруг погрузчика.

Вскоре погрузчик совершенно оплавился и перестал представлять из себя надежное убежище. Но и паранормальные силы дамочек подошли к концу.

– Ну что, сделаем перерывчик? – предложила Алексия, тяжело дыша, – Макияж подправим и все такое?

– Я на это не куплюсь, – ответила Айя, тоже пытаясь отдышаться, – Какой макияж? Тебе же косметичку прятать негде.

Алексия покраснела и стыдливо потупилась в пол, окончательно принимая человеческий облик. А затем, увидев, что ее противница вытаскивает М-16 с подствольным огнеметом, поспешила укрыться за железными контейнерами. Алексия сидела тихо, словно мышка, слушая, как очереди продолжают барабанить по ее убежищу. Тем временем, Крис поспешил присоединиться к подруге.

– Послушай, с дворянами так нельзя, – сказал он, положив руку на ее винтовку.

– А как с ними надо? – удивилась Айя, все еще находясь в боевом запале. – Может, гранату ей туда швырнуть?

Алексия передернулась за контейнерами.

– Вот черт, я же забыла гранаты, – с досадой протянула Айя.

Алексия слегка расслабилась.

– Можно? – со своей самой обаятельной улыбкой спросил Крис.

– Ну… я никогда туда никого не впускала, – зарделась Айя, – но для пользы дела можно. Только, чур, не подглядывать!

Под кокетливое хихиканье подруги, Крис аккуратно залез к ней в инвентарь и вытащил два ствола.

– Смотри, – победно заявил он, – я сейчас пальну по этой мегере из вот этой симпатичной спутниковой базуки, а ты потом пошинкуешь ее немного вот этим отличным бластерблейдом. А все, что останется, мы сдадим в твои Х-файлы для опытов.

– Отлично, – согласилась Айя, – беря у Криса бластерблейд.

– АААААА! – уже не выдержала Алексия и, к удивлению Криса и Айи, выскочила из укрытия. Дворянка схватилась за голову и заверещала уж очень тонко.

Крис только покрутил пальцем у виска. Но в следующий момент, из всех щелей вылезла целая орда дрессированных муравьев Алексии и накинулась на Криса и Айю. Мелкие насекомые пытались защекотать бедняг до смерти.

– А-ха-ха-ха-ха – навзрыд ржал Крис, пытаясь согнать муравьев с живота и из подмышек.

– Хи-хи-хи-хи – более утонченно хихикала Айя, катаясь по полу. Ее задорный смех разносился по большому помещенью мелодичным звоном десятка колокольчиков.

– Хе-хе-хе, – злорадствовала Алексия, потирая руки.

Альфред Эшфорд со скоростью среднестатистической черепахи мчался по коридорам подледного комплекса. Мчаться быстрее ему не позволяла здоровенная аркебуза образца XV века, которую он волочил за собой. Дуло аркебузы подозрительно дымилось, но вот во что (или в кого) именно уже успел разок пальнуть благородный дворянин – остается загадкой. Известно лишь то, что злобные кошачьи завывания, ранее эхом разносившиеся по всему комплексу – вдруг прекратились, правда, на это авторы выдвигали свою гипотезу о том, что коту просто надоело, и он отправился ловить зомбо-мышей.

Итак. Мчался, значит, благородный сэр Эшфорд, мчался, обливаясь потом и ругая самого себя за нездоровую любовь к антиквариату. Долго ли коротко ли (ох нифига себе – былинный эпос, епт) а примчался он к стенам огромного складского помещения.

За дверью, судя по шуму, царил форменный бардак.

«Кажется, это здесь» – догадался догадливый сэр.

-Здесь-здесь! – заверили его авторы, и втолкнули внутрь.

И действительно – кубарем влетев внутрь, Альфред обнаружил свою сестру, ведущую неравный бой с проклятыми Силами Добра в образе какой-то симпатичной дамочки и того самого быдло-мужика, который в прошлой главе расквасил, ему, Альфреду, его аристократичный нос. Однако «мужику» на этот раз было не до Альфреда – он катался по полу, извиваясь как змея и ржа как лошадь, пуская пузыри изо рта и из носа одновременно, дрыгая ногами, и т.д. и т.п.

От столь отвратительного зрелища благородного дворянина передернуло. А затем он с ненавистью передернул затвор на своей аркебузе, и прицелился во врага. Даже и не спрашивайте, откуда вдруг взялся затвор на старинном фитильном ружье образца XV века – игры серии «Резидент Ивел» полны таких несуразностей, но ведь никто к ним не цепляется.

– Умри! – коротко и по существу сказал Альфред противным голоском, за секунду до выстрела.

Ну а затем он, ясен пончик, выстрелил. Оглушительный грохот разнесся по помещению, заряд смертоносного свинца полетел в одну сторону, Альфред с протяжным воем – в другую. Что и говорить, четвертый калибр – злая штука, и с ней еще надо уметь обращаться. Заряд не попал в Криса, (поскольку стрелял Эшфорд хреново) но здорово разворотил один из стеллажей. Отлетев к стене, и основательно по ней размазавшись – Альфред безвольно брякнулся на пол, при этом его аркебуза от удара выстрелила в потолок, проделав в нем изрядную дыру.

Вопрос о том, как из фитильного ружья образца XV века можно пальнуть дважды за раз, автоматически попадает в одну категорию с «затвором».

Альфред же сидел на пятой точке, привалившись к стене, и очумелым взглядом смотрел на дыру в потолке. Она была таких размеров, что в нее мог запросто провалиться, ну к примеру, его папаша-мутант. Тем временем так одолевавшие наших героев муравьи, напуганные оглушительными звуками выстрелов, разбежались кто куда.

Крис поднялся на ноги, ища взглядом своего спасителя. А когда нашел – глаза его налились кровью.

– Снова ты! – взревел Редфилд, бросаясь на дворянина как бешеный бык, которого вдобавок кольнули шилом в зад.

Алексия же с Айей, дабы не терять времени, занялись привычным делом – сцепились в клубок и начали выдирать друг дружке волосы.

Безнадежная для близнецов Эшфордов ситуация внезапно поменяла свой статус став еще более безнадежной для них, а также просто безнадежной для Криса и Айи.

Милую женскую разборку, прервал грохот от кого-то, рухнувшего через простреленную Альфредом дыру в потолке.

Порядком растрепанные, Айя и Алексия нервно обернулись на шум. Даже, с упоением, чистящий лицо сэру Альфреду, Крис Рфдфилд в недоумении отвлекся от своего занятия. Сам Эшфорд тоже повернулся на звук, шмыгая расквашенным носом.

Нечто большое запуталось в своем черном плаще и отчаянно барахталось, изрыгая невнятные ругательства в адрес мерзавцев, мать их так, которые продырявили пол, и теперь честным дворянам, пусть даже и монстрам, невозможно спокойно пройтись по собственным владениям. Наконец распутавшись, перед нашими героями и злодеями предстало отвратительное вампирообразное существо. Готический трансильванский плащ с высоким воротом и голова его со стрижкой под Дракулу, явно дали понять Эшфордам, кто же это такой.

– Папаня? – с ужасом заверещали Алексия и Альфред, едва не разорвав всем присутствующим барабанные перепонки. При этом близнецы вырвались из хватки своих оппонентов, и забились в угол. Сэр Альфред умудрился вскочить на руки леди Алексии. Их тела тряслись крпупной дрожью, но отнюдь не от любовной страсти.

Крис и Айя тоже неуверенно попятились, решив, что небольшое тактическое отступление в данный момент будет лучшим средством борьбы с монстром.

– Не будем мешать милой семейной идиллии, – испуганно пробубнил Крис, пытаясь выдать смущение, – Мы пока отойдем, а вы тут пообщайтесь.

Вампир ощерил клыки, с которых капала ядовитая слюна, красиво растекаясь ручьями по подбородку и вороту белой рубахи.

– Крллллффф… тьфу-тьфу, – монстр замялся, сплевывая слюну, заполнявшую всю его пасть.

– То есть, я хотел сказать – всем стоять! Кроооовь! Мноооого крови! – завыл монстр и ухватив ладонями края плаща задрал руки вверх, имитируя взмах крыльев летучей мыши.

Рэдфилд и Бриа нервно оглядывались по сторонам в поисках осиновых кольев, святой воды, солнечного света или крестов. Как назло, таких безусловно необходимых бытовых вещей рядом не оказалось. Крис порылся в кармане и выудил оттуда упаковку «Орбит».

– Может, это вместо чеснока подойдет? – с надеждой спросил Рэдфилд.

– Сомневаюсь, – скептично ответила Айя.

– Не подойдёёёёт! – грозно провыл Носферату, но на всякий случай быстро мутировал в нечто большое. Теперь его двухметровое жуткое тело предстало перед испуганными людьми в виде помеси гориллы, летучей мыши и степного тушканчика с ослиными ушами.

– Так-то лучше, – удовлетворенно заявил Носферату, стирая ядовитую слюну с клыков и ворота рубашки. Он видел, что глаза его потенциальных жертв расширились от страха, но не знал, что испугались они вовсе не его. Во время своей мутации, вампир совсем не услышал, как за его спиной потолок окончательно провалился, и грохнулось вниз нечто еще большее, чем он сам.

Почувствовав, как сзади его плащ кто-то неизвестный кокетливо приподнимает вверх, Носферату изумленно обернулся.

– А? – удивлся он, поняв, что прямо на него смотрит кое-что глазастое, без сомнения являющееся детородным органом огромного динозавроподобного мутанта.

Альфред Эшфорд сразу узнал во ввалившемся на склад новом монстре Т-Г-Секса, с которым имел сомнительное удовольствие прокатиться на ракете до Антарктиды. Дино-мутант несмотря на очень взорванный вид, был все еще крайне живой и похотливый. Он буквально мурлыкал от удовольствия, найдя в вампире-мутанте наконец потенциальную жертву подходящего размера.

Носферату тоже пришла в голову абсолютно такая же мысль, и, краякнув от натуги, он мутировал обратно в первичную форму. Т-Г-Секс грустно вздохнул, но тем не менее, решил довести до конца свой извращенческий умысел, желая «отыграться» хоть на ком-нибудь.

В следующий момент всем находящимся на складе пришлось показать чудеса спринтерской скорости и изворотливости. Они носились по головоломным траекториям, словно муравьи от голодного муравьеда. Коварная Алексия на бегу постреливала файрболлами во всех недругов, но почти сразу поняла, что это лишь ускоряет ее противников. Айя Бри накастовала себе метаболизм 3-го уровня и за счет этого, вырвалась вперед убегавших, когда игра в салки с насильником-динозавром приняла более-менее упорядоченный вид, и все несостоявшиеся жертвы забегали по периметру склада. Следом за ней мчалась завывающая Алексия, у которой заклинило файрболл, и он слегка подпалил ее же саму. За Алексией бежал ее братец Альфред, пытаясь убежать от разъяренного Криса, которому он по случайности оттоптал ногу. В силу того, что зверские рыки Криса напугали Альфреда, пожалуй, даже больше чем похотливое мурлыканье Т-Г-Секса, сам Рэдфилд никак не мог нагнать дворянина и расквитаться с ним. Позади Криса убегал Носферату. Он отстал от всех потому, что постоянно поскальзывался на своей ядовитой слюне или путался ногами в своем трансильванском плаще. В те моменты, когда дино-мутант пытался сцапать его лапами, вампир вырывался лишь чудом (испуская токсичные газы, чем немного сбивал Т-Г-Секса с толку).

Внутри огромного складского помещения подледного комплекса, царящий там форменный бардак плавно набирал обороты. Шум стоял такой, что даже реактивный истребитель позеленел бы от зависти. И разумеется, в такой обстановке, никто не расслышал приближающиеся крики: «Чай с шиповником – совсем не горький! Да стой же ты!», и также никто не заметил, как внутрь влетел запыхавшийся монстро-Стив, искавший взглядом, куда бы ему спрятаться.

– А в десятилитровой клизме тоже ничего страшного нет! – раздалось совсем рядом.

В помещение влетела запыхавшаяся Клэр с алебардой наперевес, искавшая взглядом, куда же все-таки спрятался ее несносный пациент. Глаза ее при этом извергали молнии (фигурально выражаясь, на самом деле у Клэр не было таких сверхспособностей – прим. авторов).

Ну а вместо ее несносного пациента (очевидно куда-то же все-таки спрятавшегося) ее взору предстала сложная и строго упорядоченная беготня по схеме Т-Г-Секс – Носферату – Крис – Альфред Эшфорд – Алексия Эшфорд – Айя Бриа. Причем все участники бегали преимущественно по эллипсоиде, так что временами складывалось ощущение, что Айя гонится за Т-Г-Сексом.

– Ох, ничего себе! – реакция Клэр на происходящее была совершенно нормальной.

– Ммммгунахххх! – вдруг раздалось зловещее зомбячье приветствие.

Через запасной выход в помещение ввалилась мрачная толпа зомби-ученых, с предводителем, вооруженным револьвером.

– Сссстаааррррсс! – вдруг раздалось оттуда же.

Следом за зомбями внутрь ввалился веселый Немезис, который, судя по всему, пока еще не определился – нужно их бить, или нет.

– Немезис, ты живой! – умилилась Клэр, тиская в руках алебарду.

– Ну разумеется – нужно! – вдруг спохватилась она.

Исполнительный Немезис кивнул головой, и схватив одной рукой предводителя зомбей за горло – принялся бить его другой рукой по голове. Тот, в свою очередь, стрелял в Немезиса в упор из револьвера. Надо заметить, эффективность такого сражения плавно стремилась к нулю.

– А ну, прекращайт безобразий! – раздался чей-то властный нацистский голос.

Через запасный запасной выход в помещение ворвался отряд S.O.S.A.T. с Винсентом Голдманом во главе. Вид у всех у них был грозный и решительный.

«Блин, и зачем я столько дверей на склад понаделал» – с досадой подумал Носферату.

«То есть, я хотел сказать – кровь. Кроооооовь!» – быстро исправился он.

В это время возле стены раздался громкий жужжащий звук, и в ней начала аккуратно выпиливаться еще одна дверь. Затем выпиленная часть стены с грохотом упала внутрь, от мощного удара снаружи, и в новообразовавшемся проеме возникли Николай, Михаил, и Ханк. Все трое – с дымящимися «болгарками» в руках.

– Я смотрю, мы как раз вовремя. Ну что, дружище Крис, – сказал Михаил, дружелюбно, но хищно оглядываясь по сторонам, – которые тут наши?

– Подождите секундочку, – ответил Крис, смутно предчувствовавший весь масштаб грядущей мега-битвы, – сейчас вроде должен еще появиться пройдоха Вескер.

– А вот и пройдоха Вескер! – с этими словами с потолка спрыгнул пройдоха Вескер.

Вид у него был слегка подкоптившийся.

В помещении на несколько секунд воцарилась абсолютная тишина. Никто ни за кем не гонялся, никто никого не бил, вместо этого собравшиеся с интересом смотрели друг друга. Причем с особым интересом русские наемники смотрели на Алексию Эшфорд, а Т-Г-Секс – на Альфреда и Носферату.

– Ну что, теперь все собрались? – спросил наконец Редфилд.

Компания собравшихся еще раз переглянулась, и согласно закивала головами.

– Вроде все, – хором ответили они.

– Ну тогда – начинайте мочить козлов, – утвердительно махнул Крис.

– Мочи козлов! Мочи козлов! – подхватили русские наемники, бросаясь в атаку.

В одно мгновение все смешалось в жутком мордовороте…

…будучи заботливым братом, Крис отвел Клэр в сторонку, затем взял у нее алебарду, и со словами «подожди меня здесь» – скрылся в толпе…

…Михаил, следуя велению широкой русской души, подобрал случайно завалявшийся под ногами обрезок водопроводной трубя, и с задорным гиканьем ринулся в самую гущу событий…

…Николай, будучи жутко прагматичным даже в русских народных забавах, аккуратно обходил заварушку по краю, пристально всматриваясь в участников, и отоваривая избранных по голове аварийным веслом от футуристического мега-плота…

…монстро-Стив усиленно делал вид что сражается, а на деле попросту метался из стороны в сторону, ища укромный уголок. Укромный уголок решительно не находился. Внезапно монстро-юноша почувствовал сильный дискомфорт, приблизительно как от удара по голове аварийным веслом от футуристического мега-плота русских наемников, с донесшимся затем как из тумана возгласом «ох, а ты же вроде наш, извини». Вяло кивнув в знак того, что он совсем не обижается, монстро-Стив безвольно брякнулся на пол…

…элитный спецназовец Ханк неистово махал руками и ногами, он бил вперед и в стороны, вверх и вниз, и даже один раз назад ударил. Выполняя очередное ката, он вдруг споткнулся обо что-то валявшееся под ногами, и нелепо взбрыкнув ногами в воздухе – брякнулся на пол…

…Т-Г-Секс с ревом гонялся за Носферату, размахивая хвостом из стороны в сторону. Под ноги он смотрел неважно, обладая типичной динозаврячьей близорукостью, однако при такой массе это были уже не его проблемы. Дерущиеся его сторонились…

…Немезис увлеченно расшвыривал зомбей в разные стороны, пробираясь к своему хозяину. В какой-то момент он так увлекся, что не заметил махнувший перед ним огромный динозаврячий хвост. В следующий миг Немезис уже летел через весь склад, аки снаряд гаубицы – по невысокой параболе…

…Носферату скакал по стенам и потолку, по стеллажам, по головам дерущихся – очень уж ему хотелось убежать от назойливого и похотливого динозавра. Решив что самое лучшее решение – затеряться в толпе, Носферату сделал очень высокий скачок, и рухнул плашмя в толпу…

…Саб-Зиро прыгнул вперед и своим ледяным подкатом прокатился через все помещение…

…стадо кровожадных зомбей вдруг начало поскальзываться, подлетая в воздух и нелепо брякаясь затем на пол. Некоторые из них могли поклясться, что видели мелькнувшую перед этим сине-черную тень…

…Альфред Эшфорд попал в крайне затруднительное положение – свою аркебузу он благополучно потерял в суматохе, а подходящих рапир поблизости не было. Поэтому ему только и оставалось, что бегать и вопить. Однако же будучи сбитым с ног какой-то промелькнувшей сине-черной тенью, сэр Эшфорд не растерялся и изо всех сил укусил чью-то ближайшую ногу…

…Крис грозно размахивал алебардой, раскидывая зомбей в разные стороны. Внезапно кто-то очень сильно укусил его за ногу. Заорав от боли, Крис выпустил алебарду из рук…

…Винсент Голдман дрался не спеша и с достоинством, как и подобает боевому офицеру. Однако же в какой-то момент он почувствовал как на ногу ему свалилось что-то тяжелое, вроде алебарды. Не теряя своего достоинства, Годман все так же степенно принялся прыгать на одной ноге, выкрикивая ругательства на литературном немецком…

…элитные спецназовцы из отряда S.O.S.A.T. неистово махали руками и ногами, подобно Ханку. Получаемые время от времени жестокие удары водопроводной трубой или веслом по кумполу – стойко переносились мужественными бойцами, просто и без лишних слов брякающимися с катушек. Но вот затем неожиданно свалившаяся сверху туша какого-то трехметрового монстра с растопыренными лапами – плашмя накрыла половину отряда. Вторая половина недолго стояла в недоумении – свалившаяся сверху вторая трехметровая туша накрыла их точно также…

…Скорпион снял маску и полыхнул огнем…

…Альберт Вескер, будучи сверхчеловеком со сверхспособностями – прекрасно справлялся со своими врагами, молотя и тараня все, до чего только мог дотянуться. Вдруг перед ним полыхнуло яркое зарево. «Ё» – только и успел подумать Альберт, прежде чем вспыхнуть как факел, и начать метаться во все стороны, вопя что-то вроде «а-а-а-а-а, я горю»…

…Алексия Эшфорд, Клэр Редфилд, и Айя Бриа скромно стояли в сторонке, справедливо рассудив, что в такой эпической мега-битве им делать попросту нечего, но с интересом следя за ходом сражения. При этом Алексия и Айя метали друг в друга гневные взгляды, а сердобольная Клэр укутывала Алексию в свою красную байкерскую косуху…

…прыгающий на одной ноге Крис заметил неподалеку Винсента Голдмана, тоже почему-то прыгающего на одной ноге. Обуреваемый благородной яростью Крис припрыгал к нему, и начал доблестно бодать его головой…

…прыгающий на одной ноге Винсент Голдман заметил неподалеку Криса, тоже почему-то прыгающего на одной ноге. Обуреваемый самой черной нацистской злобой, Голдман припрыгал к нему, и начал подло и бесчестно бодать его головой…

…объятый пламенем Альберт Вескер вопил и метался, метался и вопил…

… Михаил и Николай уже сломали об врагов все имеющиеся весла и водопроводные трубы, и перешли на мешки с чугунными наковальнями…

…Носферату решительно повезло – он упал на что-то мягкое, вроде половины отряда элитных спецназовцев. Но расслабляться было некогда. Он проворно вскочил на ноги и принялся рьяно пробиваться к выходу, махая лапами направо и налево. Видимо в какой-то момент он задел чью-то особо мстительную персону, ибо незамедлительно получил от нее мешком по лбу. В мешке было что-то тяжелое, предположительно чугунные наковальни…

…Немезису повезло точно также, как и Носферату. Он встал на ноги, и увидел рядом с собой жуткого трехметрового монстра, который шатался, как от удара наковальней по голове. Недоуменно пожав плечами, Немезис продолжил расшвыривать в разные стороны зомбей, и искать Криса…

…монстро-Стив немного полежал без сознания, затем ему стало скучно, он встал и начал осторожно расталкивать дерущихся, пробиваясь на выход. Внезапно перед ним промелькнул огромный динозаврячий хвост, и в следующий миг юный монстр уже летел через весь склад, аки снаряд гаубицы – по невысокой параболе…

…Рептилия припал к земле, а затем резко распрямившись – выполнил сокрушительный апперкот…

… сэр Альфред Эшфорд осторожно пробирался на выход, как вдруг получил от кого-то поистине сокрушительный апперкот в пах. «Ы-ы-ы» пропел Альфред высоким сопрано, прежде чем обессилено брякнуться на пол…

…Ханк осторожно полз вперед, время от времени тыкая во встречающиеся на пути чьи-то ноги своим табельным боевым ножом…

…Вескеру наконец удалось погасить пламя, и он перестал вопить и метаться. Похож он был сейчас на бомжеватого негра, в некогда стильном (а теперь, словно пережившем Армагеддон) костюме. Вдруг что-то сильно кольнуло его в ногу. Альберт заорал отшатываясь, и потому совершенно не заметил летящего на него сверху юного монстра…

В конце-концов на поле боя воцарилось затишье. Все комбатанты, отхватившие ***люлей (научно говоря, доноры ***люлей), валялись без задних ног, лап и хвостов. Все комбатанты, раздавшие этих самых ***люлей (научно говоря, акцепторы ***люлей), замахались настолько, что сидели, полулежали или лежали посреди своих жертв, пытаясь привести в порядок сбившееся дыхание и растирая отбитые кулаки, колени, лбы. Лишь неустанный Т-Г-Секс беспомощно дрыгал лапами, хвостом и… ну вы поняли чем. Огромный динозавр не вписался в поворот и, пробив башкой стену склада, крепко-накрепко застрял в проломе.

В этот идиллический момент в помещение вбежали новые странные личности.

Впереди несся человек в советской полковничьей форме с Наганом в руке, оглашая окрестности потоком непристойностей и жутким перегаром, от которого даже начали приходить в себя особо пострадавшие доноры ***люлей. Вслед за Полковником Сергеем, мчались на задних лапах два матерых белых медведя в ушанках и дурацких горнолыжных очках – синего и желтого цветов. Синий тащил бензопилу «Дружба», Желтый – бензо-отбойный молоток «Дятел», кроме того, в его пасти устрашающе щерился привязанный к челюстям зубастый капкан.

Увидев, что опоздал на баталию, хамовитый полковник стрельнул в потолок и проорал настолько неприличный загиб, что густо покраснела даже заядлая байкерша Клэр, а благородная Алексия попросту грохнулась в обморок.

А сказал он примерно следующее: «А чтоб вас %$#*&=(3,14)* !-&||\\%||= ! {&}!\\$#-ослозадые!». Его боевые медведи, увидев, что опоздали на такую масштабную мордобойню, побросали свой инвентарь, горестно заревели (как Чубакка) и начали лупиться лбами о стену.

– А Голдман здесь есть? – с надеждой в голосе вспомнил Сергей основную цель своего визита. Именно его немецкий коллега по службе в «Амбрелле» запер его в каюте, не дав отправиться на давно искомую подледную лабораторию Эшфордов, чтобы все вознагрждение забрать себе.

– Посмотри, где-то здесь валяется, – устало буркнул Крис, неопределенно указав рукой на кучу-малу по соседству.

Сергей нехорошо прищурился и пошагал к куче людей (и не только людей), на ходу представляя, что он сделает с «дорогим немецким коллегой», когда найдет его.

Все, кто находился в сознании, заметно оживились, предвкушая новое увлекательное зрелище.

Тем временем, пройдоха Альберт Вескер, с трудом выкарабкался из-под туши юного мутанта Стива, который на всякий случай, решил прикинуться дохлым. Разглядывая на себе драные, обугленные лохмотья, которые некогда были стильным костюмом, Вескер хотел сначала пнуть монстра со злости, но у него внезапно родилась идея. Он четко увидел, что на оголившейся ягодице Стива виднеется нарисованная маркером мишень и стрелочка с аккуратной надписью «место для инъекции вируса Т-Вероника»

По крайней мере, один образец он сможет достать.

– Идея! – негромко, но уверенно воскликнул Вескер и также негромко щелкнул пальцами. – Слушай, парень, ты случайно не заражен ли вирусом Т-Вероника? – спросил он у Стива, который продолжал прикидываться дохлым (но никак не мог замереть из-за того, что ногу судорогой свело.).

Перепуганный до одури Стив неопределенно пожал плечами.

– Ну, тогда пойдем со мной, – подмигнул ему Альберт. – Дядюшка Вескер тебя пивом бесплатным угостит.

При слове «пиво», взгляд телячьих Стивеных глаз стал менее испуганным и более осмысленным.

– С чипсами? – спросил юноша полным надежды голосом.

– Конечно с чипсами! – кивнул Альберт и увлек бестолкового раздолбая за собой в один из тоннелей…

…Полковник Сергей держал полубессознательного Винсента Голдмана за грудки и самозабвенно встряхивал, размахивая Наганом. Внезапно он остановился и внимательно принюхался.

– А почему у вас тут радиевыми изотопами воняет с примесью активного бериллия? – настороженно спросил он, – у вас что, тут ядерный реактор перегрелся?

Крис вспомнил о своей брехливой выходке, когда он нагло наврал двум своим спутникам о выдуманном перегретом реакторе, чтобы завести Лару Крофт в горячие недра этой базы и она там еще больше разделась. Теперь же мистер Рэдфилд почуял в себе зачатки некоего пророческого дара и нервно сглотнул.

– Как, ядерный реактор перегрелся? – первым спохватился Носферату, – То есть, кровь! Кроооовь! – тут же поправился вампир.

– Наш ядерный реакторчик перегрелся! – завопила дурным голосом Алексия, тут же придя в чувство. Она мигом вскочила с пола и понеслась к секретному выходу, прихватив по пути своего братца Альфреда за шиворот.

– Срочная эвакуация! – хором заорали Михаил с Николаем, пинками поднимая на ноги всех, мимо кого пробегали. Следом за ними не отставал и Ханк.

Вскоре весь зал зашевелился и заметался. Представители Сил Добра мчались следом за русскими наемниками. А злобные отморозки, представляющие Злые Силы… тоже мчались за русскими наемниками. Планомерная, быстрая и организованная эвакуация сопровождалась соответствующими выкриками: «Мы все умрем!», «Щас как жахнет!», «Уагрррнх!», «Не толкайтесь, мать вашу!», «А ну пропускайт фаш комантир вперет!», и т.д. и т.п…

В общем, лишь чудом никто никого не раздавил.

Выскочив на поверхность, беженцы разделились в две цепочки – одни все также бежали за русскими наемниками в сторону их мега-плота. Другие (а их большинство) бежали вслед за Винсентом Голдманом и полковником Сергеем, которые на ходу пытались ставить друг-другу подножки, кусаться, срывать погоны и грязно обзывать друг-друга русско-немецкой бранью. В итоге, эти двое командующих таки рухнули вместе и до «Амбрелловского» судна добрались в виде большого снежного кома. Сборный личный состав их экспедиций под руководством четы Эшфордов (они добежали до корабля «Амбреллы» задолго до начала «эвакуации» и взяли командование на себя) срочно отчалил, и лишь потом начал выколупывать из снега своих незадачливых командиров, отпаивать их водкой и шнапсом, приносить новые мундиры и постоянно их разнимать.

Никто так и не поглядел на небо и, следовательно, не заметил самолет Айи Бриа, в кабине которого восседал оборванный и обгорелый пилот в черных очках.

Последние минуты на складе уникальной подледной лаборатории провели лишь трое ниндзей.

– Ну что, наконец-то по-полной оторвались? – спросил Скорпион, хрустя костяшками пальцев.

– А что, больше уже бить некого? – рассеяно спросил Саб-Зиро.

– С-с-совсем-с-с-совсем некого? – еще более рассеянно спросил Рептилия.

Все трое оглянулись, но кроме оравы зомби, никого не заметили. Но бить зомби для них было уже не интересно.

– Тогда, пожалуй, пора и нам ретироваться, – предложил желтый ниндзь и открыл портал в Nether Realm, – Айда теперь ко мне в гости!

Затем он оглядел толпу зомби вокруг.

– А вы, покойнички, тоже шагайте за мной. Мне как раз рекруты нужны. Души проклятых сторожить. Шестичасовой рабочий день и санаторное лечение в лучших серных озерах гарантирую.

Тройка ниндзей спокойно прошествовала в другую реальность подальше от будущего места ядерного взрыва. Следом за ними в портал прошествовала и армия зомби.

И только сейчас на полу стало видно затоптанного, но все еще по-дворянски изысканного трехметрового монстра-вампира.

– Кровь… Крооовь! – прохрипел он, отдирая себя от бетонного пола.

– Грррыы… Гррыыыыыы! – в тон ему томно простонал Т-Г-Секс, наконец выдрав себя из пролома в стене и обнаружив так и не состоявшуюся жертву.

В общем, предпоследним в закрывающийся портал проскочил Носферату, а следом за ним – огромный динозавр-мутант-маньяк-инфицированный-вирусом-Т-виросм-Г-и-еще-какими-то-венерическими-болячками…

** Глава 30. Самая маленькая, но зато про Большой БАБАХ!**

Где-то в скованных льдами недрах Антарктиды ЖАХНУЛО! Да что там жахнуло – шандарахнуло так, что любо-дорого!

Причем фигануло настолько, что полярники на метеостанциях офигели напрочь. О том, как офигели пингвины и говорить не стоит. Зато у пернатых обитателей ледяных краев вмиг повысилась яцонесущесть и, как следствие, рождаемость.

Некий самопровозглашенный пророк в США объявил, что ледотрясение в Анатарктиде (о котором он читал в Твиттере на страничке одного из полярников) – есть ни что иное, как начало Конца Света, который окончательно кончится в 2012г. Его проповедь «Аааа! Мы Все Умрем!» имела бешеный успех среди таких же шизоидов, как и он сам.

Скандальные журналисты СМИ также всунули свои рыла в упомянутую заметку в Твиттере о ледотрясении в Антарктиде, и пустили слух об испытаниях некоего грозного Погодного Оружия, которое, якобы, в состоянии двигать литосферные плиты. Впоследствии каждый из этих акул пера отхватил свою порцию ***люлей от анонимных представителей ЦРУ, переодетых в Людей-в-Черном. Лично возглавил эту операцию по поручению президента Грэхема сам шеф ЦРУ Фрогфакер.

И только лишь кучка Избранных представителей человеческой расы (и не только) знала об истинной причине этой странной аномалии в Антарктиде. Они сейчас поспешно отчалили от берегов снежного континента, надеясь никогда более туда не возвращаться…

** Послеглавие:**

Крис Рэдфилд с остальными друзьями стоял у фальшборта мега-плота и наблюдал за далекими белыми берегами Антарктиды. Во время побега в рядах убегающих они не досчитались Стива (отчего Клэр немного взгрустнула, а затем открыла бутылку шампанского) и Альберта Вескера (отчего Крис сначала насторожился, а затем открыл бутылку шампанского).

– Лучше песок на зубах, чем иней на яйцах – философски заметил Крис Рэдфилд, даже не предполагая, куда его может забросить злодейская судьба.

– Хорошая фраза… мудрая, – согласился Михаил, опрокидывая очередной стакан.

В этот раз никто не боялся праздновать победу разными, совершенно несовместимыми напитками, ведь Айя Бриа кастовала на всех «антитело», которое действовало получше любого антипохмелина.

После короткого совещания, было решено, что русские доставят всю компанию к берегам Америки, а потом поплывут в путешествие. Погостить наемники категорически отказались, ссылаясь на кучу дел. Возможно, потому, что киданув недавно ЦРУ, они решили не испытывать судьбу.

– Дяденька, мне приспичило! – настойчиво лабызил Стивомонстр за спиной Альберта Вескера.

– Ну, так и иди себе по нужде! – бросил через плечо Альберт, наслаждаясь полетом над океаном.

– А куда? – спросил МонстроСтив.

– Куда хочешь, самолет ведь чужой! – весело отозвался Вескер. Надоедливый юный мутант быстро покинул кабину.

Через несколько десятков секунд, к удивлению Альберта, самолет начал терять управление.

– Дяденька, я пописал на ящик, и оттуда искры какие-то посыпались, виновато заявил Стив, который уже уменьшился в размерах и стал больше походить на юного раздолбая, чем на юного мутанта. К слову сказать, его волосы, стриженные под горшок, теперь стояли дыба, как после удара током.

– Коробка? Да, мать твою, ты хоть понима… – заорал Вескер, но случилось непредвиденное, и его гневная речь закончилась громким криком и полетом вверх через стекло кабины.

За мгновение до этого странного происшествия, Стив виновато вжался в стену, как раз там, где была кнопочная панель с надписью «Экстренная катапульта. Не трогать б***ть!».

– Э-э-э! А как же пиво? – наивно протянул Стив, глядя в экран заднего обзора, как «дяденька» спускается на парашюте в холодные волны океана…

…Альберт Вескер сопровождал взглядом удаляющийся в даль теплый и уютный самолет. Он скрестил руки на груди и пытался насладиться сухостью до тех пор, пока не опустится в недружелюбные объятья холодной водной глади. Его стоический взгляд как бы бросал вызов судьбе. Именно таким взглядом Нерон смотрел на пылающий Рим. А потом его взгляд стал как у Вещего Олега, глядящего на череп своего коня. А потом, как у Сизифа, наблюдающего, как его камень вновь катится вниз с горы. Много философских выражений отразилось на героическом лице Альберта Вескера. А затем, когда полет окончился, он стал смотреть на мир теми неповторимыми глазами кота, которого долго ловили и в конце-концов засунули в ванную…

Что можно сказать вкратце об уплывших на корабле «Амбреллы»? Да ничего особого. Кроме двух событий, принесших им несколько дальнейших невероятных приключений.

1) Практически весь боевой состав заглядывался на эксгибиционистку Алексию Эшфорд взглядом «и хочется, и колется», а точнее «и хочется, и жжется». Замочная скважина каюты Алексии вообще была затерта до дыр самыми неустанными вуайеристами. (в Резидент Ивл возможно даже такое – затереть дыру до дыр – прим.авторов). Альфред Эшфорд постоянно бубнил, что каждого, кто будет пялиться на сестру, он вызовет на дуэль, но увидев кулаки «любителей прекрасного», сразу осекался и говорил, что вызвал бы на дуэль, но к сожалению на корабле нет рапиры.

2) Полковник и Голдман в очередной раз серьезно передрались у штурвала и в пылу схватки не только посрывали погоны друг с друга, но и разбили судовой компас. «Ганс» Гилберт и двое белых медведей аж четыре часа склеивали ценный навигационный прибор суперклеем, но в результате у них получилась… астролябия.

Может быть, именно поэтому корабль «Амбреллы» вскоре причалил к берегу острова великого колдуна и мага Шенг Цунга, где они нашли новые приключения на свои (ну вы поняли)...

** ЭПИЛОГИ:**

**Крис Редфилд** через некоторое время после Рокфортского инцидента, под псевдонимом некоего Джона Хэммонда организовал экстремальное шоу-сафари для всех поклонников уфологии и криптозоологии, под названием «Парк Пуэблядского периода». В качестве гида им был представлен верный Немезис под псевдонимом Доктор Грант.

**Клэр Редфилд**, для которой длительное пребывание в обществе Стива не прошло бесследно – занялась благотворительностью и организовала фонд «Накормим голодных детей Индии!» Для этого она даже сама отправилась в Индию, но там была едва не съедена голодными индийскими бомжами. После этого Клэр занималась благотворительностью исключительно на территории США и благотворила лишь тех голодных индийских детей, которые могли приобрести билет до Америки.

**Эпилог для Стива Бурнсида** получился слишком неполиткорректным, чтобы выкладывать его прямо так, в том виде, в каком он был сочинен авторами. Сожалеем.

**Карлос и Джилл** благополучно добрались до Америки. В свете всего пережитого, у них сложились вполне романтические отношения, и Карлос временами даже подумывал – а не сделать ли Джилл предложение, предварительно выпив для храбрости. Нет, не то предложение, которое руки и сердца – но тоже вполне, хм, романтическое.

**Ханк, Николай, и Михаил**, вооружившись спиннингами и ящиком динамитных шашек, отправились на самую крупномасштабную (по мнению ВМФ США) рыбалку. Что уж им там удалось поймать из рыбы – неизвестно, однако же когда запас динамита подошел к концу, и наемники перешли на мины и управляемые ракеты – их улов уже вполне официально пополнился двумя атомными субмаринами, а также авианосцем. Ханк, ввиду обстоятельств, эту рыбалку помнил весьма смутно.

**Арк Томпсон**, в надежде расквитаться с Гордоном Фрименом, под псевдонимом «Шеппард» вступил в армейский спецотряд, отправленный в исследовательский комплекс «Черная Месса», для ликвидации последствий техногенной катастрофы, а заодно и персонала комплекса. Попав в «Мессу» не раз пожалел о своем решении.

**Альберт Вескер** все плыл и плыл, плыл и плыл, плыл и плыл…

**Винсент Голдман**, по окончании всех его невероятных (и невероятно-болезненных) приключений – решил что пора завязывать, уволился из «Амбреллы», и вернулся на свою историческую Родину. В Германию. Там он от нечего делать принялся снимать фильмы по всем знакомым ему видеоиграм, под творческим псевдонимом Уве Болл. И говорят, у него неплохо получается.

**Сергей Владимир**, после всего пережитого, напротив, решил не бросать «Амбреллу», устроив там себе головокружительную карьеру, и даже подружившись со стариком Спенсером. Дело в том, что после устранения всех своих компаньонов – дружить Спенсеру было больше не с кем. Своему новому другу Спенсер отгрохал высокотехнологичное НИИ на Кавказе, сделав его директором, и даже официально разрешив ему воровать на работе.

**Алексия Эшфорд**, совсем как Биторес Мендес из предыдущей «Злой Обители» – эмигрировала в США, также пересмотрев свое отношение к мировому господству через пандемию смертельных вирусов. Однако же свое отношение к БДСМ сценам она решила не пересматривать, и стала самой известной в истории кинематографа порноактрисой. На прошлой церемонии вручения «Оскаров» они вместе с Мендесом получили награду – Золотой… гхм-гхм, кхе-кхе. За лучший актерский дуэт.

**Альфред Эшфорд** был на седьмом небе от счастья, поскольку теперь подсматривать за сестрой не составляло никаких проблем – достаточно было накупить фильмов с ее участием, откупорить новую емкость с вазелином, и пожелать себе приятного просмотра.

**Родриго Хуан Раваль**, **кладбищенский сторож Пахомыч, и бравый сержант** перекочевали в один из самых нестабильных районов Земного шара, и открыли там небольшую забегаловку под названием «El Prison». Пахомыч гнал для посетителей крепчайшее пойло, и травил зловещие байки про кладбище. Сержант, назначенный шеф-поваром, мастерски готовил фирменное блюдо – пропавший гороховый паек с несвежим майонезом. Диего же, будучи администратором и вышибалой в одном лице, вежливо выслушивал претензии посетителей, а затем также вежливо выпроваживал их за дверь электрошокером.

**Носферату и Т-Г-Секс**, сбежавшие через портал вместе с ниндзями, продолжили гоняться друг за другом. Благодаря чему, во «вселенной» Смертельной Битвы появилась новая, красивая и древняя легенда. Она гласит, что раз в поколение, в мрачных недрах Нереальности, на самом дне самого глубокого ущелья – возрождается дух Короля Драконов. Принимая подчас довольно причудливое обличье, вроде гигантского динозавра с чудовищно непропорциональным… гхм-гхм. Пылая яростью, Король Драконов гонится за своим нерадивым слугой – демоном Молохом, дабы сурово покарать его, свершив над ним нечто ужасное и противоестественное. Кроме того, легенда гласит, что напуганный Молох при этом испускает какой-то токсичный газ, в связи с чем климат в Нереальности становится все х**вее и х**вее.

**Проект 69** ушел в работу с головой, а точнее с головами, так как количество пострадавших амбрелловцев во время нелегкой одиссеи из Антарктиды домой достигло катастрофического пика на острове великого мага и колдуна Шенг Цунга. Говорят, что 69 умудрился заставить петь песни даже Винсента Голдмана и Полковника Сергея, когда лечил им разбитые носы клистиром.

**Тираны Гипнос и Танатос, а также Хантеры-пацифисты**, стремясь обеспечить себе стабильное будущее, свободное от всяких там уфологов – вплавь добрались до острова Пуэбля, где примкнули к знаменитому монстринному Альянсу. С тех пор в пуэблядских лесах царит атмосфера нескончаемого оптимизма, песен Боба Марли, а над самим лесным массивом висит густой смог.

**Секретное подразделение «Амбреллы» – «S.O.S.A.T»** (Squad of Special American Troops), было переименовано в «S.O.R.T.I.R» (Secret Operational Raid Team of International Rangers), но капризные наемники из русскоязычных государств по-прежнему не желают в него вступать.

САУНДТРЕКИ:

* SCENES *

Авианалет японской эскадрильи Вескера: Iron Maiden - Aces High

Зеки убегающие из тюрьмы: Baha Men - Who Let the Dogs Out?

Арк Томпсон, бегущий через джунгли, уворачиваясь от встречных динозавров: Super Mario theme

Джил на «свидании» с Голдманом: Kenneth Gamble, leon Huff - You'll Never Find Another Love Like Mine

…хотя по сюжету из динамиков звучит: Scorpions - You And I

Кладбище и восставшие скелеты: – Thriller

Стив с деревянными люггерами: Hives-Walk Idiot Walk

Знакомство с Хантерами-пацифистами: Bob Marley - Don`t worry be Happy

Крис, Ханк, и Немезис, бьющиеся против внешнемирцев: Immortals - Mortal Kombat

Джилл и Карлос в секретной комнате с роялем: Iron Butterfly - In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida (honey)

Джилл и Карлос на джипе убегают от трицератопса: Deep Purple - Highway Star

…хотя по сюжету из динамиков звучит: DMC - Party Up

Объединение Криса, Ханка, Арка, Гордона, и Немезиса: Lord of the Ring (Fellowship of the Ring) soundtrack

Минометный обстрел порта отрядом Голдмана: Rammstein - Fire Frighe

Крис встречает Вескера на о.Рокфорт: Э. Морриконе - Хороший, Плохой, Злой

Рокфорт погружающийся в океан: Л.В.Бетховен - Полет Валькирии

Джилл и Карлос в океане: С. Дион - Мое Сердце Пойдет На…

Вескер, замерзающий в Антарктиде: Yngwie J. Malmsteen - I Am a Viking

Вескер застрявший в вездеходе: Midnight Sun - Мetall Machine

Ханк, убегающий от саней с медведями: Spiderbat - Black Batty

Клэр встречает мутировавшего Стива: Lordi - Would You Love The Monsterman?

Крис встречает Вескера в Антарктиде: Star Wars soundtrack – Empire

Пылающий Вескер, бегающий по потолку: Scooter – Fire

Эшфорд летящий на ракете в Антарктиду: Tierra Santa - Flight Of Icarus (Iron Maiden cover)

Вескер улетает со Стивом: Flametal - Aces High (Iron maiden cover)

Финальный мега-махач: Biohazard - Dogs of War

Pantera - I'm Broken – чисто по приколу

* FIRST APPEARANCE INTRO *

Сергей «Владимир»: БИ-2 – Полковник

Альфред Эшфорд: Клейдерман - El Bimbo (Police Academy, the «Blue Ouster» bar theme)

Стиво-монстр: Muse - Knights of Cydonia

Родриго Хуан Раваль: Delinquent Habits - Return of the Tres (Total Overdose soundtrack)

Т-Г-Секс: Ministry - Bad Blood; Masthodon - Blood & Thunder

Проект 69: Palace Orchestra - Oops! I Did It Again

Проект «Никс»: Black Sabbath - Black Sabbath

Немезис: The Prodigy - One Man Army, Skillet – Monster

Носферату: Muse - Exogenesis Symphony Part II

Зомбокот: М. Мусоргский - Ночь на Лысой Горе (Earth Worm Jim, level 2 soundtrack)

* OTHER *

Забегаловка «El Prison»: оркестр Mad Jack Band играет там шансон

a

Ту би континуед… попозже

Желаем вам приятного летнего отдыха!

Иван SV & Just Fan

Самый Эпилогнутый эпилог:

Президент США Грэхем удивленно чесал макушку, разглядывая странное письмо.

«ПыСы: приходите к нам, засранцы, будет музыка и танцы!» – дочитал последние строки президент.

Ниже красовалась печать Амбреллы (которую кто-то бессовестно сп**дил из Раккунского офиса во время Раккунского инцидента).

Если бы это письмо видел К.Рэдфилд, или Д.Валентайн, то они сразу же узнали бы почерк своего экс начальника А.Вескера.

Грэхем яростно ударил по столу кулаком. На ногу тут же упало 10-килограммовое пресс-папье в форме бюста Моники Левински.

Прыгая на одной ноге по овальному кабинету, Грэхем нажал кнопку всеобщей тревоги и заорал на весь Белый Дом:

– Объявляем войну мировому терроризму, мать вашу!

… Клэр стояла у борта «Похухоли», попивая шампанское, и устремив задумчивый взгляд на линию горизонта. Ей почему-то слегка взгрустнулось, словно с потерявшимся при побеге юным расп***ем по имени Стив она лишилась небольшой части себя. Схожее чувство она испытала в детстве, когда ее комнатного хомячка погрызла кошка.

-Эх, где-то он сейчас, - вздохнула девушка, имея в виду то ли Стива, то ли хомячка.

-Ааааа! – вдруг донеслось откуда-то сверху чье-то подозрительно знакомое верещание.

Все присутствующие на палубе рефлекторно задрали головы – прямо на них спускался на парашюте с небес, отчаянно вопящий и цепляющийся за стропы Стив Бурнсид. Широко расрытые глаза паренька смотрели на все с неподдельным ужасом, он отчаянно пытался вскарабкаться повыше или хотя бы прочней ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь, вертясь и извиваясь всем телом словно змея. Впрочем довольно скоро его страхи подошли к концу, и он с тихим мелодичным звуком брякнулся на палубу.

Несколько секунд все стояли в легком ах*е от произошедшего. Затем опомнившиеся первыми русские наемники подскочили к расстелившемуся по палубе парашюту, и деловито в нем порывшись, извлекли из него юного Бурнсида.

-О, а ты как здесь? – удивились они, узнав в пареньке участника финальной мордобитвы, которого еще Николай по ошибке отоварил веслом по голове.

-Стив, ты живой! – обрадовалась Клэр, уже предчувствуя, что скоро об этом пожалеет.

-Да детка, - весело подмигнул ей уже пришедший в себя Стив, - теперь мы всегда будем вместе!

Несколько секунд все присутствовавшие умилялись такой счастливой концовке.

Клэр же несколько секунд стояла молча. Затем с криком:

-ПА-МА-ГИ-ТЕ! – она одним прыжком перемахнула через ограждение борта, и бросилась в океан.

…

Футуристический мега-плот русских наемников славился отличными ходовыми качествами, но догнать энергично уплывающую от них девушку они смогли лишь через два часа.


End file.
